Silence Can Be Defining
by missy555
Summary: Bella is 190 pounds and an outcast. Edward is the gorgeous new student that all the girls have their eyes on, but he doesn't seem to care. The outcast and the purposeful loner become friends. Maybe more?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Its my first story, please be gentle. LOL. Lots of love for my girl heatherfeather16 :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they are all Stepahnie Meyers. Except, of course Cherie, but I really don't want to keep her ;)

Do you ever just sit back and wonder what you've done with your life for the past 16 years? I do.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and today is my 17th birthday.

I've never really thought about my previous years enough to be disappointed in the way my life has panned out. I've gotten so used to the bullying that I never really thought there was another way to live my life. I don't stick up for myself and most of the things they say to me I cant really disagree with.

I forgot to mention that I am 190 pounds and the biggest girl in my school, Forks High.

Of course, when they make fun of me it hurts. Why wouldn't it? I had no friends to run to and cry on their shoulder. No body liked me. I was the outcast. Just because I was a couple pant sizes bigger than the rest of them.

The only person I talk to is my dad, Charlie. Oh! And my dog, Cali. I know that probably doesn't seem typical for a 17 year old girl to confide in her dad and her dog, then in her mom. It would probably be easier and less awkward most of the time, but my mom left when I was 4. So that's out of the question. But my dad helps when he can, and when he cant I have my fateful dog to cuddle against my face to make me feel better.

My dad has raised me the best that he can, but unfortunately he thought that the only way to feed me was to drop by McDonald's on the way home from the Police station.

I think you can see where the 190 pounds came from.

I don't eat that stuff much anymore, since when I turned 16, I got a job at Forks Wildlife Center, and demanded that I be the one to take care of meals from then on.

Thankfully he didn't put up much of a fight.

But, unfortunately my metabolism isn't as fast as my dad's so as he lost 20 pounds in a month and a half, I lost 5.

Maybe you can see how disheartening that was since he didn't give a flying fart in space what he looked like, but I was going to school everyday and being called "fat ass" and "Big Belly Bella." Also, constantly being asked to do the truffle shuffle, which by the way, wasn't as a amusing as they made it out to be.

So that's where I stand. 190 pounds, no friends, laughing stalk of the school, and talked to my dog more then anyone in the world.

So I think you can understand my distress when I was hoping that I was going to get a reprieve from the name calling and torturing, on account that it was my birthday, and find myself in the middle of the hallway, trying to get to my first class and see the bane of my existence walking my way with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

(Insert gagging noise here) Cherie Lewis.

I officially hate my birthday. And Mondays.

I ducked my head to keep from making eye contact because I didn't want to annoy her any more then my presence alone already did. When she stopped in front of me, I knew it really didn't matter.

"Excuse me, fatty, but how many times do I have to tell you, you can not walk down the hallway and expect anyone else to fit?"

I dropped my head even farther when I heard everyone around me snickering. The 2 most obnoxious laughs were coming from Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Or as everyone else new them, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Malorey, Cherie's little followers.

Every time I see them I honestly have to hold my breath to keep from laughing. They are such a cliche from a bad high school related movie its ridiculous.

As I started walking again to go around them, Cherie stepped in front of me.

"You didn't answer my question, fatty."

"So the question wasn't rhetorical then? "

As soon as those words left my mouth, I gasped and raised my hand to slap it over my mouth. When I looked up with wide eyes and saw her expression, I knew I was in for it.

I don't know what came over me. I never gave her attitude like that before. It was yes or no answers. And if I got lucky, I could use head gestures.

Those freakin pancakes that Dad attempted to make me this morning we're spiked with I-cant-keep-my-goddam-mouth-shut poison or something.

"What did you just say to me?" she practically screeched at me.

"Is there a problem here Miss Lewis?"

Ah, my knight in shining Prada bag.

Or should I say knight-ess?

Esme Cullen. But everyone around here called her Mrs. Cullen. She was our photography teacher and practically my mom.

I know I said I don't have any friends, but I really can't count Esme as a friend since shes old enough to be my mom and I think that would be a little sad and desperate.

"Of course not Mrs. Cullen," Cherie said in a ridiculously sweet voice.

In my mind I pictured me pouncing on her and beating the ever living shit out of her. But I knew I would never have the courage to actually do it. Just wishful thinking.

Just then the bell rang for 1st period.

"I think you girls should be on your way to class now." Esme said, "Wouldn't want you to be late."

After one more threatening glare thrown my way, she spun around and headed in the opposite direction of me, thank God.

"Thanks Esme, that was pretty great timing." I said.

"Your welcome my dear, and by the way.." she looked around like a spy on a mission, and I had to giggle, "Happy birthday" she pretty much whispered.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

She knew I really didn't like making a big deal about my birthday, and even though we both knew that no one here would make a big deal about it, she did it anyway, and I played along with her.

"You better get going Sweetie, I will see you 4th period."

"Alright, see you then." I turned around to head off but before I could take a couple steps she called me back.

"Oh! And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"There's someone I'd like you to meet in 4th period," she said with a big mischievous smile.

"Umm, okayyyy?" I said uneasily.

She winked and walked off.

Well that's just great! I absolutely hate meeting new people. It just gives them a chance to judge me to my face. Some people actually use words, but others ,I can tell by their eyes how they think of me. Its obvious.

With a sigh, I headed off to class and thought that Esme is so going to get it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WOW! I am so flattered and shocked. People have ALREADY started reading this story. I can not believe it. I was running around my house jumping up and down! You guys just make me soo happy :) Well heres the second chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything! Its all Stepahnie :)**

Everyone is defined by how they act, talk, or look. Its inevitable. For other people, I'm defined by my weight, but if you truly knew me, you would define me by my silence.

I am a silent observer. I know things people wouldn't even think about.

For example, I am the only one that knows that the all mighty Mike Newton picks his nose and puts his "findings" under his desk. I know this because I sit in the back of almost all my classes and in this particular class he sits in front of me.

Let me just say that it is very distracting and nauseating to sit behind Mike for a whole class period.

Today has been no different then any other day at this hell hole. I walk from class to class with my head down, I never talk, and I do not make eye contact.

Although, I have been a little more nervous through out the day.

Esme really messed me up this morning. She knows I hate meeting people, so I don't understand why she had to do this to me, today of all days!

As I said earlier, I officially hate my birthday.

Right in the middle of Mike's big dig for 'gold' the bell rang for 4th period. Great! Whatever, I'll just get it over with. I'm sure the other person will feel the same way once they actually see me.

Fuckin Esme.

Once I packed all my things away, I stood up to start walking out, but as I was passing by Mike's desk, he thrust his leg in front of me. I went tumbling down and knocked over a desk in the process. As I was laying there I heard everyone in the room laughing.

"Why don't you watch where your going fat ass? If your not careful, you might start an earthquake next time!" Mike sneered.

Clever.

I sat up and started gathering my papers that went flying everywhere during my fall. Then of course, the water works.

I really hate crying. Especially over the mean things they say and do. I don't like them to know their getting to me, but in some situations I can't help it. Some things they do are just to cruel to ignore.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I heard someone say. The voice didn't sound familiar. Well that's just awesome. Someone new to make my life a living hell. But when I looked up, the owner of the voice wasn't even looking at me, he was looking, no, I take that back, he was glaring at Mike.

Once I really looked at him, I realized he was the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. I swear this guy was built by gods or angels.

You know that scene in Hercules where Zeus makes Pegasus out of clouds? Well that is exactly what popped into my mind when I looked at him.

So of course, because he is a beautiful creature on this earth, I know that he had to have been talking to me, even though he seemed to be looking at Mike.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He snapped his head over to me and his eyes immediately softened.

"What are you apologizing for? It was this assholes fault you fell."

I just gaped at him. Everything is my fault, always. My existence messes up everything. I've known this. People make it very clear that I'm a walking disaster. So what he just said made absolutely no sense to me. I know that Mike tripped me, but I would never expect him to take the blame. It would all be MY fault.

"Help her pick up her things jackass!" he yelled to Mike.

"Fuck that! Why should I have to? Maybe she should watch where her fat ass is going so she wouldn't have this problem." Mike said.

I just dropped my head and started gathering my things up again.

"Listen man, your new here right?" I heard Mike ask.

"Yeah." the boy answered.

"Then let me give you some advice," Mike started, "Girls like Big Belly over here don't deserve our sympathy. Shes a waste of space. No one talks to her because it would destroy your rep if you did. So trust me, because all shes good for is.. well, shes good for nothing I guess."

At this point the my tears were flowing freely down my face. I knew the boy would take Mike's advice. Hell, if I were him, I'd take Mike's advice too. That is, if I had a rep to destroy anyway.

But what happened next, completely stunned me.

"Oh yeah, I get it," the boy replied nonchalantly. He pivoted his body, like he was getting ready to turn around and leave, but then all the sudden he whirled around and punched Mike right in the jaw. Mike went flying back into his desk. Everyone in the room gasped, including me. When I looked over at the boy, he was shaking his hand, I'm guessing from the force of his punch, and was walking over to where I was crouched on the floor. He started picking up my books and papers and was handing them to me as he went.

As he was doing that, I started observing everything about him. His hair was a dozen different colors. The ones that I could see were gold, bronze, copper, dark brown, and tan. It was unusual but absolutely gorgeous. His eyes were emerald green. It literally looked like someone cut an emerald and stuck it in his eye. He had a very defined jaw, and lips that looked like they were for sinners.

When he handed me my last paper, he looked up and smiled at me. His smile made me feel like I couldn't breath. It was magnificent.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I just nodded.

"Mr. Masen?" Mr. Varner asked, "Now that your done playing Prince Charming I think its time that you went to the principal's office." Then he looked over at me, "And why don't you join him Miss Swan."

I dropped my eyes and blushed at least 3 shades of red. People were giggling and making gagging noises at the notion that someone like this beautiful boy, would be trying to be a "Prince Charming" for someone like me.

"But she didn't do anything! It was all that asshole over there!" the boy yelled.

"I think that is for me to decide." Mr. Varner replied.

I just wanted this humiliating thing to be over with already, so when the boy looked at me I gave him a pleading look to let it go. He stared at me for a second, then sighed in defeat.

"Whatever." he sighed.

He stood up and then looked down at me and offered me his hand. I just stared at him stupidly. I didn't know what he wanted me to do with it. Was there dirt on his hands that he wanted me to get off? I looked at his hand, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary, except for the fact that he had fingers that went on for days!

He sighed and thrust his hand forward.

"Can you please just take my hand so I don't just stand here looking like a jackass?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I was confused at first, then realization dawned on me. He wanted to help me up! Well that's nice of him. Then panic started setting in. What if I was too heavy for him to lift up? What if we fell all over again and he got annoyed with me? What if it was a trick?

He seemed confused by my hesitance, but then I saw realization cross his face.

"I promise I wont drop you, just give me your hand." he said.

I started lifting my hand hesitantly towards his and he gave me an encouraging smile. When I put my hand on his, he encircled it, and I thought I was going to die. He had really soft hands for a boy. But do all boys have that tingly feeling in their hands? It felt like an electric current was running through his palm and fingers.

When he started pulling on my hand I tensed up, but he gave a big pull and I was swept off the floor and on my feet in record time. But of course I had to stumble as my feet hit the floor, but he grabbed my shoulders to steady me.

"Woah, you alright?" he asked.

I nodded and bent down to pick up my bag. When I stood back up, my eyes landed on all the people that were staring at us in disbelief. I dropped my head again and started walking out of the classroom. I walked out the door and down the hall a little bit before I heard someone running behind me.

"Hey! Wait up!" It was that boy. Why does he keep talking to me? Or maybe he wasn't. There are plenty of people around here that he could be talking to.

"Hey!" he yelled again. Then I felt a hand on my arm and I automatically recoiled. When I looked up, I saw it was him. He had a look of shock and confusion on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I was surprised he had actually apologized to me.

"It's fine," I whispered.

"Um, well I have no idea where the principal's office is, you mind if I walk with you there?"

I shook my head. He smiled at me and starting walking by my side. I noticed people were looking at us. The girls were giving me disgusted looks, and the guys were looking at the boy with confusion. I tried to ignore them.

"I'm Edward Masen by the way." he said with a smile.

I just looked at him and gave him a small smile in return.

"Well, are you going to tell me your name?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh, um Bella" I mumbled.

"Bella," he mused, "that's a pretty name."

I blushed and whispered a thank you.

I don't understand him. Why is he actually talking to me? It makes no sense. Plus, he said my name and the word pretty in the same sentence. What is up with this kid? And then I realized something, what if this is all a joke? What if he planned all this with people this morning! I stopped walking, in the middle of the hallway and looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a small voice, "Why are you doing this? What are you getting out of it besides some laughs with your friends afterward?"

His facial expressions were confusing me, he looked confused, then hurt, then angry.

I decided he was bipolar. And it makes sense with a name like Edward. Who even has that name anymore?

"What have these people done to you to make you so scared and insecure?" he asked, "I assure you Bella, this is not some 'trick'. I am merely being nice because you haven't given me a reason not to be. What that guy did in there was fucked up, and nobody should have to go through that." he finished in a soft voice.

I was dumbfounded. No one has ever cared if I have or haven't given them a reason to hate me, they just do. And no one even bats an eye if someone is calling me names, pushing me around, or even beating the crap out of me. That's a normal occurrence.

But this boy seems to have more compassion in his baby toe then any of these people have in their whole bodies.

Now, I'm not going to say I trust him. I don't even trust the fact that he won't hurt me in the end, but right now I am going to hope that maybe I just got myself a friend, which I haven't had since I was 13 when Jake moved away.

"Yeah, that reminds me, thank you for what you did in there." I mumbled, "but I'm sorry your getting in trouble for it."

"Ehh, it was worth it, that asshole deserved what he got." he said with a smirk.

I smiled and starting walking again with him by my side. Its odd actually having someone walking with me though. I'm used to being by myself, but I could get used to this. As I walked up to the door to the principal's office, before I could grab the handle, Edward opened the door, and made one of those grand gestures for me to go in.

I stifled a giggle and smiled as I walked in with him in tow. But I knew good things could never last, because the last person I wanted to see was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

Cherie Goddamn Lewis.

Did I mention I absolutely HATE my birthday now?

When she looked up, I tried to turn and leave but I ran into a hard body. I looked up and remembered there was an actual reason I had to be here, and that reason was standing behind me with a smile on his face looking down at me.

Damn, that smile will be the death of me, I swear it.

**AN: Again, thank you all for reading and reviewing. It was really nice of you! Ill attempt to reply to all your reviews, but im getting kinda lost on all this fanfiction stuff, LOL. But I will definitely try!**

**I will also try to post as often as I can! Junior year is kinda kicking my but in the homework department. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: SO SORRY! I know that my post for chapter 2 was confusing! But I was confused myself! This fanfiction is harder than it looks! LOL, but the chapter that was sent to you guys might have been the wrong one, so just in case you might want to look at the previous chapter again, so you're not confused during this one. Thank you for all the reviews! It feels amazing to read them.**

**Well I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My hero, Stephanie Meyer owns! She's the genius behind this operation ;) **

"Edward, are you following me?"

Oh holy Jesus! Cherie was fucking flirting! Horribly I might add. It looked like she was having an epileptic fit, because of all the hair flipping and eye batting she was doing. I would have laughed but I figured I've been in enough trouble today as it is.

"No, I'm not. I was sent here by my teacher." Edward said. I thought it was odd that he seemed bored and a little annoyed by Cherie's presence.

Every guy always falls for her flirting. She has a different boyfriend every week it seems. So when Edward didn't seem to care I thought it was a little strange, but it made me want to laugh in Cherie's face and hug Edward at the same time.

"Oh," she pouted. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party tonight. The whole school will be there...well that important people anyways." She had to emphasize the word "important" while glaring at me. "Why are you even standing here, I'm feeling claustrophobic, you take up to much room." she sneered, "Shoo, go!"

When I didn't start walking away fast enough for her liking she shoved me a good 5 feet away. I stumbled and fell on my ass.

Again with the falling? Really?

But to Cherie's dismay, Edward came rushing over to help me up.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked. The concern in his eyes confused me. He hasn't known me long enough to be concerned.

"I'm fine," I whispered, while shooting a weary glance over to Cherie. The look on her face scared the ever living piss out of me. If I were a Chihuahua, I would have pissed on the floor right then and there. But I am not a Chihuahua, I am a person, and Edward probably would have been a little disgusted by me peeing myself. However, I did start shaking, which is very Chihuahua like.

"Why are you helping **her**?" she asked, "She doesn't matter. She's just a waste of fucking space, and if you don't watch out she'll sit on you!"

I felt that tingling in the back of my eyes that told me I was about to cry. My breathing became heavier as I tried to hold them back. When I looked at Edward, I flinched at his expression. He looked very pissed off. If I were to walk into in a dark alley with that expression on his face, I really would piss my pants! It was murderous. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I could have sworn I heard him mutter "can't hit a girl" under his breath, but that could just be my imagination flaring up.

Edward stood up and held his hand out to me again. This time I didn't hesitate to take it.

"Are you getting a strange sense of déjà vu?" he said, smirking.

I just smiled at him and whispered my thanks.

Cherie was fuming by that point.

"You actually let that **thing **touch you!" she yelled.

Edward rolled his eyes and turned around. He walked straight over to Cherie.

"Listen, uhh, wait what's your name again?" he asked, but he shook his head and cut her off before she could answer, "Never mind, I don't even care."

My eyes were bugging out of my head. I had to cough to cover up my laugh, but Cherie caught it anyway and snapped her head in my direction. I slapped my hand over my mouth for the second time this morning. What is _wrong _with me today? I just couldn't keep my trap shut.

Edward stepped in front of Cherie's view of me, and started talking again.

"I have no desire to go to your fucking party tonight, because honestly, you really annoy me. Your flirting skills are for shit, and the sound of your voice already makes me cringe, and I've been here for one day. Not even a whole day at that! I want you to leave me alone because I don't plan in joining your group of friends, ever. And that girl over there," he turned around and pointed at me, and I froze, "I want you to leave her alone too. I mean it." He paused and I looked at Cherie to see her seething. If we were in a cartoon, you would see steam blowing out of her ears.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have to go see the principal for punching your lover boy in the face."

At that, he turned around and looked at me, beckoned for me to follow him, and walked off.

I was stunned. Totally frozen, but when he paused and looked at me over his shoulder and smiled, I started walking towards him like it was some kind of magnetic pull. When I walked past Cherie, I tensed up, getting ready for her to punch me in the face or kick me in the shins, like she's done before on many occasions, but all got was her death glare.

As I approached Edward, I relaxed marginally. I was glad I was past Cherie, but I knew that all of that was going to have consequences. I found out said consequences by going to the principal my freshman year to tell her about Cherie's harassing. Cherie ended up with a detention and I ended up with a chipped tooth and a black eye.

So I was not looking forward to that. At all.

When he saw the look on my face, his smile faded.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No, but now she's going to get mad. I'm going to get in trouble." I mumbled.

"Bella, even if she goes to the principal, you won't get in trouble, it'll be me."

"I'm not talking about getting in trouble with the school; I'm talking about getting in trouble with Cherie."

He looked at me, confused.

"How could you possibly get in trouble with _her_?"

"Never mind, let's just go." I rushed out.

I don't know why I felt the need to explain it that far for him. Why would he care? No one has ever cared before. Although, no one had ever stuck up for me like he has either.

It didn't matter. It's embarrassing to tell someone that you get your ass kicked by Cherie at least once every 2 weeks, sometimes twice. He didn't need to know that.

I knocked on the principal's door and I heard a faint "come in" from the inside. I opened the door and took a step inside.

"Hello Bella." Mrs. Mendez greeted me warmly, "It's nice to see you this morning." She glanced at her clock, "OH, well I guess it's good afternoon!" She giggled and smiled.

I returned her smile and sat in my usual chair in front of her desk. I was looking down, but I heard footsteps walking towards me.

"Hello Edward," Mrs. Mendez said.

"Hi Mrs. Mendez," Edward replied, "Good to see you again, but sorry it's on such bad terms."

"Oh sweetie, things happen." she replied.

I looked up and had to smile and Edwards shocked expression.

I absolutely love Mrs. Mendez. She has to be the most amazing principal in all the schools. She is so understanding and loving; it's hard to believe she has a mean bone in her body. Now don't get me wrong, she can be stern. That day she gave Cherie detention, I thought I was going to see a vain pop in her forehead from how mad she was.

When she saw me after Cherie kicked the crap out of me, I thought her whole head was going to explode. I lied and said I got hit in the face with a football during PE. Of course she didn't believe me but I begged her to let it be. Ever since then, she has been on my side.

"Uhh, ye-yeah I guess." Edward stammered.

I giggled, but when he looked over at me I stopped. I didn't want to make him mad after all that he's done for me today. But when I saw him start to smile I knew that wouldn't be the case.

"Please sit down Edward." Mrs. Mendez said with a smile.

Edward walked over and sat in the chair next to mine.

"So Bella, can we trust Edward with our secret?" Mrs. Mendez asked.

I looked and turned my head to look at him. He looked back at me confused. I just stared at him for a second, then nodded my head yes.

"Yes, we can trust him." I said softly.

"Well alright," she started, "Edward, I'm sure you can tell already that people pick on Bella profusely at this school." Edward nodded with a scowl on his face. Mrs. Mendez went on, "Well Bella decided, freshman year, that she wouldn't pursue getting them in trouble with the school."

Edward balked.

"What? Why not?" he yelled. "Wait! Does that mean you've been going through this crap since your freshman year? Bella, that's almost 4 years of torture. Why wouldn't you want to do anythi-"

"Edward," Mrs. Mendez cut him off calmly, "Trust me, you are wasting your breath, I have tried to get her to do something about it for 4 years now, but she won't budge. She won't even let me tell her father." she frowned toward me.

"It's not worth it! I already get my ass beat for things out of my power, so if I can cut back those beatings for not getting them in trouble, I'm going to do it!" I yelled.

Mrs. Mendez had a sad look on her face and Edward looked perplexed.

"What?" I asked in a smaller voice.

"You've been talking so quiet this whole time; I thought there was something wrong with your voice." Edward joked.

Mrs. Mendez laughed whole-heartily.

"Har har, very funny." I said.

"I'm sorry dear, but that was funny. You can't sit there and tell me you didn't find it a _teensy _bit funny." she said through her chuckles.

I grinned a little, and then finally gave into the chuckle building in my chest.

"Alright, alright, maybe a little!" I said.

Edward started laughing after that, and I just sat watching them laugh while I giggled at them laughing.

Mrs. Mendez recovered first.

"Alright, well back to business." she started, "Edward, what was it that made you punch Michael Newton in the face?"

Edward sobered up pretty quick, and started frowning. I don't like it when he frowns. I much prefer the smiling and laughing Edward to the scowling and frowning Edward.

"He tripped Bella, and then started calling her names" he began, "No one deserves to be treated that way. She didn't do anything. She was quiet that whole period, not saying a word to anyone, and then he has to do something like that?" When he realized he was rambling a bit, he stopped and sighed while muttering "asshole" under his breath.

Mrs. Mendez smirked at that.

"Bella, Sweetie, is that what happened?" she asked.

I sighed and replied, "Yeah, that's pretty much it. No different than any other day."

She nodded and sighed, "Alright Edward, I won't punish you for this because I completely believe in sticking up for people in need, but you are really going to need to be careful with that temper of yours" she said, "I can't keep taking your side on something like violence. That could cost me my job." she looked over at me, "I'm already risking it with Bella."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Mendez," I whispered.

"Sweetie, it's okay, I just wish you'd let me throw those little shits out of my school." she said.

Edward barked out a laugh at her reference to Mike and Cherie. I was used to it, but I still found it amusing.

"Okay you two, it's time for you to head to class, you have about 20 minutes left, so maybe you can doddle a bit, so you can head straight to lunch." She winked.

Edward and I stood up and started heading for the door.

"Oh, and Edward?" Mrs. Mendez asked.

We turned around and Edward raised his eyebrows for her to continue. She walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"Take care of her for me, will you?" she asked.

I blushed, and looked down. Great, she's going to ruin everything! But the next words out of his mouth baffled me.

"Don't worry Mrs. Mendez, I plan to."

**Tell me what you think! Please **** Its really great to read them! Like I said, I'm trying to reply to all your reviews, but if I missed you, please send me hate mail LOL. I don't want to miss anyone!**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Enjoy, my lovelies! And again, thank you so much for the reviews! You have no idea how much it means to me!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns, not me. But how much I wish I did! ;)**

"Oh Bella! Thank God!"

"Esme?"

"When you weren't in photography I thought one of those kids beat you up again! It took me forever to get someone to watch the class, I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner." Esme was talking really fast and it was kind of hard to catch everything.

"It's fi-" but I was cut off.

"Hey Aunt Es!" said a velvety voice from behind me.

_Wait_? Did he just say _Aunt Es?_

"Oh, Edward, hi!" Esme said, "How's your first day going so far Sweetie?"

"Actually, it's going really good!" Edward said cheekily.

"I'm not sure I want to know why you're smiling like that, so I'll just let it go for now." Esme said.

"She's your Aunt?" I finally screeched out.

They both looked over at the same time, like they forgot I was even there.

"Well no, not really. I've just known her all my life, so that's what I started calling her." Edward replied.

"Oh good, so you two already met?" Esme asked.

"We met alright," I mumbled, "Wait, is this the 'someone' you wanted me to meet?"

"Yes it is," Esme replied with a huge smile, "How did you meet anyway?"

Me and Edward looked over at each other and smirked.

"Long story." We said in unison. We started laughing then.

Esme was staring at me like I sprouted another head. I knew it was because I was actually laughing and talking with someone my age. I don't know if I felt sad about her reaction or not.

"Bella are you drunk?" she finally yelled.

"What? No!" I screeched back.

She leaned in really close to my face and looked me straight in the eye. Her close proximity was making me a little uneasy, but I might as well let her do it so she can see the truth.

Esme always says she has the best lie detector right in her head. "Who needs those expensive machines when all you need is a good eye?" She always said.

"Alright, I believe you." she finally said.

_What a relief, _I thought sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at her. She can be so ridiculous sometimes. Since when does goody-goody Bella, drink? I'll tell you when, never! My dad is the chief of police for crying out loud!

"Well anyways, Edward is staying with me for 2 years while his parents stay in Africa." Esme said.

"Africa?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, my mom and dad are kinda hippies. They think it's their meaning in life to live like everyone else does at least one time." Edward said, "They've also stayed in China, Iraq, Russia, and France, just to name a few."

He seemed a little annoyed, but I couldn't pin point why. I would be so proud if my dad did something as significant as that. Significant for him is _not _passing out on the couch drunk for a night.

I love my dad dearly, but come on, my mom left years ago, I think it's time for him to stop moping around and live his life!

But Edward seemed to find their life style inconvenient.

Just then, the bell for lunch rang.

"Well I have a faculty meeting right now, but after school we can finish this conversation," Esme said, "Bella, Edward, meet me in my room at 3. I'll see you then, have a good day!" She rushed that all out before walking out of the room.

"That was interesting." Edward said with a smile.

"That's Esme for you." I replied.

"Oh, believe me, I know." he said, "She used to visit us all the time in Alaska with Carlisle and their kids." he sighed, "Good times."

He seemed a little sad after that. I didn't really understand the shift in his mood, but I decided I'd try to fix it. I didn't know how, but I would definitely try.

"Are you going to tell her you socked some guy in the face your first day here?" I asked with a smirk.

He chuckled, "I don't know yet, but I can't wait to tell Carlisle and Emmet. They'll get a kick out of that!"

Ah, Carlisle and Emmet.

Carlisle was Esme's husband and the only good doctor we had in this town. Emmet was one of Esme's two kids. He's a football player and _huge_! He's also one of the most popular guys in school. He's never been mean to me, but he's never tried to befriend me either.

By the time I came out of my thoughts, we were already out the door and headed toward the cafeteria.

"Well I'm going to go now," I said, "I'll see you after school I guess."

He looked down at me with a confused look on his face.

"You're not eating with everyone else?" he asked.

"And sit by myself?" I asked incredulously, "I don't think so."

At least when I'm behind the gym, I don't have people staring at me and snickering. I have peace and quiet.

"Wait, you don't eat with Alice and Emmet and all of them?" he asked. He seemed to be getting mad again, but this time I didn't know why.

"Why would I?" I asked cautiously, "I don't even talk to them."

Now he looked down right pissed off.

"Where do you sit at lunch then?" he asked.

"Behind the gym," I said slowly, "Why?"

"You go there, I'll meet you 5 minutes, okay?" he said with a determined look on his face.

I just stared at him. He was going to sit with me at lunch? Am I in the Twilight Zone or something? This day is just flat out weird!

"O-okay," I stuttered out.

He looked at me for a second then nodded, as if he was answering an internal question.

"I'll be there in 5," he said again, and turned around to walk away. As he was walking away I heard him say things like "fucking assholes" and "can't even invite her to sit at their damn table" and "good for nothing friends."

I couldn't help but giggle. I didn't understand why, but he was frustrated and it was kinda cute.

I smiled to myself, and started walking in the direction of the gym. When I got there, I looked around and cringed. It's not the best lunch spot. There are two big dumpsters up against the wall with trash lying around them. You look out and you can see part of the parking lot and then part of the forest surrounding it.

I can't even imagine Edward sitting here. Maybe when he gets here he'll realize that this wasn't the best plan, and change his mind.

I was a little confused by the fact that the thought made me sad.

I barely know the guy. I can't already have a reliance on him. I don't even trust him. He could be in the cafeteria, laughing with his friends about the fact that "the fat ass fell for everything, and now she's waiting for me in the back of the gym!"

They would laugh and laugh.

But that thought hurt me so much more than what any of these people could do to me, and I didn't get it.

Four minutes passed then six, then ten.

I sighed and laid my head on my knees.

_Good going Bella, you should have known not to put your trust in someone you barely know._

Well I'll give him this much, he's a great actor. That punch looked totally real. Very well rehearsed, I think I'll skip out on the rest of this week, because I know that the teasing will be so much worse after this.

I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time, and picked up my bag. Maybe some reading will help distract me. I pulled out my copy of "If I Stay" by Gayle Forman and chuckled to myself.

If I cry I have a perfect excuse because this book will make even the toughest guy cry like a baby.

Proud of my revelation, I opened it up to the page I dog eared and started reading.

Nothing makes me feel better, than reading. I feel like I can get out of my own world for a bit and invade on someone else. Of course, this book may not be the best choice for that, but it's going to have to do for now.

Just then I heard multiple footsteps around the corner. I tensed up and attempted to sink back into the wall. It never opens up for me, but I figured I might as well try, maybe one day it might.

Well, it _might._

I heard a boisterous laugh that could only belong to one person.

Emmet Cullen.

What is he doing over here? If it was just him, I wouldn't have minded because he normally just ignores my presence, but there were more people with him. And I know one of the people that would definitely be with him.

Rosalie Freakin' Hale.

The definition of fuckin' perfect! She has beautiful blond hair, bright blue eyes and a body that models would kill for.

For the most part she leaves me alone. But when her friends start making fun of me, she doesn't hesitate to join in.

"Emmet Cullen, you put me down right now!" I heard a tinkling voice screech out. Then everyone was laughing.

That would be Alice Cullen. Esme's other kid.

Alice is probably the nicest person I have ever seen. I never talk to her, but she smiles at me from time to time, and she helped me close my locker one time when I broke my arm "playing floor hockey."

Fuckin' Cherie.

"Ow!" I heard Emmet yell, "She fuckin' bit my ass! She seriously just bit me in the ass!"

"Serves you right, asshole!" Alice yelled, "You know I hate that! Gross, I'm brushing my teeth at least ten times when I get home."

Her voice was right around the corner then, and I was freaking the fuck out. Why are they over here!

When I saw them all turn the corner, I stopped breathing, and my heart felt like it was going to explode. Until I saw a tall, handsome and bronze haired boy with them. Then I was just confused.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hey Bella," he replied with a smile, "There's some people I want you to meet."

**Hope you liked it! I know I enjoyed writing it. I can't wait until you can meet everyone. I hope you like them :) Sorry it's shorter this time, but I thought that was the perfect time to end it.**

**Well please review! I swear, you guys are going to break my face with the smiles your putting on there :)**

**Ill try to update tomorrow, but I have a shit ton of homework, so no promises! :)**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Can I babble at the end note? THANK YOU! :)**

**Disclaimer: Oh poo, I still haven't made a special potion to magically make Twilight and all the characters mine. So they still all belong to Stephanie Meyer. *sighs* Well I still have Cherie right? *gags* ;)**

"Bella, are you okay? Bella? Maybe you should sit down." Edwards voice was a little frantic which I would have found funny if I wasn't totally freaking out!

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said, "Just a little caught off guard."

I looked around me and saw five sets of worried and confused eyes. I'm sure they don't think their intimidating, but when they all walk into a place I deemed as mine, it's surprising.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to so many people being here." I said.

Everyone mumbled many variations of "it's okay."

I would say I was embarrassed, if I was putting it lightly. I then I got sad because a normal person wouldn't have acted like that. A normal person would have embraced the attention, but not me. I had to have a mini panic attack.

"You sure you're okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I promise." I gave him a small smile of reassurance.

He studied my face for a little while, I'm guessing to make sure I was telling the truth, then smiled back at me.

"Alright well come over and meet this pack of dorks," he said with a grin.

I giggled and followed him over. The first person the approach us was Alice.

Alice was about 5'2''. She had short black spiky hair, but it totally worked for her. She always had some accessory in it, whether it be a huge flower or a colored bow. That may sound childish but it looked absolutely adorable on her. She had a quirky style of clothing. Always wearing bright, neon colors with crazy prints on them. Her eyes were green, but they were more jade compared to Edward's emerald eyes.

"Hi Bella!" she said in her high pitched voice, "I'm Alice Mary Brandon Cullen, but you can call me Alice." she said with an impossibly large smile.

"Hi Alice," I said softly, "Nice to meet you."

All the sudden, she flung herself at me. I was shocked and I completely froze under hear embrace.

"Bella, I am so sorry for being such a horrible person," she sobbed, "All these years and I never even _thought _to stick up for you while that retched girl made your life a living hell." she sniffled, "I didn't even invite you to eat _lunch_ with us!"

I could feel her tears on my neck. I was so confused. Why would she be crying over something like that? These people are freaking me out.

I slowly reached my hand around and patted her on the back a couple times.

"It's okay," I said, "I'm used to it."

"But you shouldn't have to be 'used' to it," she said angrily, "You shouldn't have to go through any of that bullshit."

"It's alright Alice, really," I paused for a second and thought _what the hey_, I'll give it a shot, "I, uh, I-I forgive you."

I've never had to tell someone I forgave them for anything. So it felt really strange doing it now.

"Oh Bella! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she yelled, "You are so stinking sweet!"

She kissed me on the cheek, smiled, then released her death grip on me.

_Oookayyy._

The next person to approach me was a boy with long blond hair. I'm guessing he's Alice's boyfriend, because I always see them together, holding hands and such.

"Hello Bella," he said with a hint of a southern accent, "My name is Jasper Whitlock." He extended his hand out to me and I just looked at it for a minute.

"Sorry Jazz, she has a thing against hands." Edward said in a joking tone.

I turned around and glared at him.

"I do not," I said, "it's just that people don't make it a habit to help me off the floor, or shake my hand." I said, gesturing to Jasper's still outstretched hand.

I lifted my hand and put it in his. I thought he was just going to shake it, but he stunned me by bringing it up to his lips and placing a chaste kiss on my knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bella," he said with a gentle smile.

Is this kid for real? God bless his mother.

I heard a small giggle behind him and looked over.

"Don't give the poor girl a heart attack Jazzy, you know that southern charm can be a bit much sometimes," Alice chuckled out.

Everyone else joined in except me. I was still a little caught off guard. Jasper dropped my hand and stepped back.

Then Emmett stepped up to the plate. I'll admit, I was terrified of what he would do. He was **huge!**

"Bella!" he yelled.

He took two huge strides towards me, and I stumbled back a little.

"Emmett no!" I heard Edward and Alice yell at the same time.

Then I was lifted off the ground in a bone crushing hug.

"Liberty Bell, Bella-Reno, Mary Bell, Bella, Bella, Bella!" Emmet was yelling in my ear.

I didn't really understand why he was making multiple nicknames for me. I would have laughed, if he wasn't cutting off my supply of air.

"Emmett! She's turning purple! Put her the fuck down dammit!" I heard Edward yell.

I heard Emmett mumble "whoops" before he put me on my feet again. I sucked in air to my lungs, then let it out in one big breath.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked frantically.

I raised my hand, indicating for him to hold on a second so I could catch my breath. When I started breathing normal, I broke the silence.

"I'm fine," I said, "It's nice to meet you Emmett."

Emmett had a guilty smile on his face.

"Sorry about that, but I promise I'll get it right sooner or later." he said.

"Get what right?" I asked.

"Your nickname!" He said like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well, you know, Bella is already a nickname," I said, "My name is Isabella, I just hate it when people call me that."

"Oh, hmm," he said, "Doesn't matter!" he said loudly, "I'm making a nickname out of your nickname."

He smiled at me and I smiled back, while shaking my head at his ridiculousness.

It's amazing how relaxed I feel with them. I was if-y at first, but I don't feel that anymore.

But of course, I spoke too soon.

I heard an annoyed groan from behind Emmet, followed by a even more annoyed voice.

"Why are we doing this?" Rosalie asked, "We've never talked to her before, so why now? Just because Edward has a little cru- OW! God dammit Alice, keep those boney ass elbows _away _from my ribs!" she yelled suddenly.

Was she about to say _crush? _No, that can't be right. She was probably about to say cruuu-nch. Yeah, crunch! That was it! That made way more sense then crush.

"Serves you right, you bitch!" Alice huffed, "I know it may be very hard for you, but you need to be _nice._" she said exasperated.

Rosalie grumbled a little bit, then approached me begrudgingly.

"Hey," she said shortly, "I'm Rosalie, but of course, you already know that." She paused and flipped her hair back, "I hope you don't expect me to hug you or shake your hand because it's not happening." she finished.

"Rosalie," Edward said in a warning tone at the same time Alice shoved Rosalie forward a bit.

"Be _nice _Rosalie." Alice said.

"Oh come on, since when am I nice?" she turned around and asked.

Everyone looked at one another. Emmety smirked.

"She's got a point guys." Emmett said.

"Exactly, so I'm not changing my ways any more then I already am," Rosalie said with determination.

"I never expected you to," I said quietly.

She whipped around and stared at me for a minute, almost as if she was trying to intimidate me. When I didn't have the reaction she wanted, she huffed.

"Good, because it's not happening." she said.

I smirked internally.

"So Bella," Edward started, "We were all wondering if you would like to sit with us at lunch from now on?" he asked.

I just stared at all them wide eyed. They want me to sit with them? Won't that ruin their reputation? Everyone will make fun of them for it. Although, it's really hard to imagine anyone making fun of them.

"Are you serious?" I pretty much whispered.

"Of course," Edward said with conviction.

"Yeah, please Bella, it will be fun." Alice said with sad puppy dog eyes.

Oh, she's good.

"Come on Bellsy." Emmett said, then huffed, "Nope, that's not right either."

"It has to be better then sitting by dumpsters Bella," Jasper said with a warm smile.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice give Rosalie a shove.

"Yeah, it will be great." Rosalie said in a bored tone.

I looked at them a little longer, trying to see if they really meant it. Well, I knew Rosalie didn't, but I hoped she would warm up to me soon.

I could feel that tingling feeling in the back of my eyes again, but this time it wasn't because someone tripped me, or because someone was calling me names, or even because someone beat the shit out of me. I was about to cry because I was so happy that these people in front of me were giving me a chance. They wanted me to sit with them at lunch. Maybe even become my friends.

I was in awe of the five people standing in front of me.

I sniffled a little as a tear slid down my face. Edward walked up to me slowly with a cautious look on his face.

"Bella? Did we say something wrong?" Edward asked.

I looked around and everyone had on a similar expression. I had to laugh, which caused them to look at me like I'm crazy.

"No!" I said once I got a hold of myself, "I'm just happy. You guys are actually willing to let me sit with you. That's a big deal to me."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Bella, I think we are going to be really good friends." Alice said, "I just have this strong feeling that we're all going to get really close this year."

"Oh no, not with the 'feelings' again Alice," Rosalie groaned.

"Well I do!" Alice said with conviction.

"So will you sit with us Bella?" Edward asked with a soft smile.

"Of course I will," I said, returning his smile.

Maybe my birthday isn't so bad after all. 

**Anyone got a cute nickname that Emmet should call Bella? I need some ideas. I'll choose out of the ones you send, then give the winner a shout out :) Post your ideas in the reviews.**

**Speaking of reviews, holy shit! You guys are ama-za-zing! Thank you so much for all the support, it is so appreciated! :)**

**Post again soon, I promise, so please don't leave me!**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yayy! Same day updates! I love doing that, it makes me feel like I have super powers! LOL Well I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters! Their all Stephanie Meyer's. BUT I do own Cali :) Literally, she's my dog!**

"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie asked right when I walked through the door.

_No Dad, _I thought, _it's your other daughter that comes home at the same exact time every day._

"Yeah Dad, it's me." I replied, rolling my eyes.

When he came around the corner, I burst out laughing. He had on one of those ridiculous party hats on, with, what looked like flour, all over his face.

"What?" he asked. "Is there something on my face?"

He started rubbing his cheek and that just made me laugh harder.

"It's _all _over your face!" I choked out.

"Yeah yeah yeah, laugh it up chuckles," he grumbled. I knew he wasn't really mad though since he was fighting off a smile. "I was attempting to bake you a birthday cake."

"Wow Dad! Two meals… in one day?" I asked, with my hand over my heart, "Are you turning into Betty Crocker?" I joked.

"Alright Miss Drama Queen," he said, "You act like I never cook. I cook...sometimes."

"When was the last time you cooked, Dad?" I asked, smirking.

He looked down impishly, kicking the floor with the toe of his boot. He looked so youthful just then.

"I cooked, that one time" he said, "I made that...stuff."

"Oh, right! I remember that one time that you made that stuff." I said sarcastically.

"Okay smart ass," he said, "Your damn dog missed you today. She's in your room. I'll finish up down here. We'll eat in about 45 minutes."

"Okay." I said.

I started my trek up the stairs.

"Oh, and Bella?" I heard Charlie yell.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Happy Birthday kiddo," he said.

I smiled.

"Thanks Dad."

I finished walking up the stairs and turned right to head to my room. I could already hear Cali doing her excited wine. She could always tell when I got home. I loved looking up at my window when I pulled into the driveway, seeing her little face looking back at me. She is the best part of my day.

When I opened the door a white and tan blur burst out and was running around my legs, occasionally jumping up and barking.

"Hi baby!" I said in my baby voice.

I always thought it was stupid when people talked like that to their dogs. I would just stare and them and think "_It's not like they can understand you any better when you talk like that._" But now I know why they do it.

These animals become a big part of the family. Sometimes, they're practically like your kids.

And that's what I feel with Cali. She's my baby, so I spoil her like one.

"How are you today?" I crooned, "Did you miss me? Come on, let's go lay done."

I walked into my room and flopped down on my bed after I threw bag over by my desk. Cali jumped on my stomach, and I responded with a "humph." She may be a small-ish terrier, but she is by no means "light."

I always thought it was kind of ironic that I ended up falling for the fattest dog at the shelter.

When she laid her head on my chest and just stared at me with her big brown beady eyes, I sighed contently.

"Comfortable?" I asked her.

She responded with a sigh of her own and I smiled.

I started thinking about what happened in Esme's room after school and my smile widened.

After the bell rang for the end of the day, I started walking to my locker to drop some things off. I may have a car, but I do not want to carry this stupid American Lit. Book when I don't even need the damn thing.

What was the point in making the book so huge when we're only reading like 15 stories out of it? I'll tell you why, because they figured they could spite all the fat people by making this book because they thought it was funny to torture us further.

I already have plenty of weight to carry on my damn _chest; _I don't need any extra, thank you very much.

When I opened my locker, I went to put my book in, when my locker door suddenly slammed shut. When I looked up, I saw some very angry brown eyes looking back at me.

Well, I knew there was going to be consequences, so I might as well let her do what she wanted just to get it over with.

"You do know that he's just messing with you right?" Cherie sneered, "What makes you think someone like Edward would want to hang out with someone like you? You're just a big fat bitch that has no friends." She finished with a satisfied smile.

I just looked down and started putting in my combination again. I guess that didn't make her very happy because she pushed me up against the lockers and got in my face.

"Who do you think you are?" she yelled, "You don't just ignore me you stupid bit-"

Suddenly Cherie was out of my face and on the floor. I looked up, confused to how she got there, and saw Rosalie seething and towering over Cherie.

"Don't you dare touch her, you worthless piece of shit!" Rosalie yelled, "What gives you the fuckin' right? Just because you can pick on a girl that is too scared to defend herself, doesn't make you a bad ass. You're weak. You're at the bottom of the food chain. And if I ever see you giving that girl a hard time again, I will beat the shit out of you. Give you a taste of your own damn medicine."

When Rosalie turned around, I jumped back a little. She marched up to me, grabbed my wrist and started pulling me back down the hall.

She still had a scowl on her face, so I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to upset her further. And I think, even if I wanted to say something, I wouldn't have been able to. I was stunned speechless. Rosalie Hale just stood up for _me! _

When she started pulling me towards the parking lot, I remembered that I had to go to Esme's classroom. So I pulled some courage out of my ass, and spoke.

"Uhh, Rosalie?" I said quietly.

She turned her head toward me and raised her eyebrow.

"I have to go to Mrs. Cullen's classroom right now, so can you please let go of my wrist, I think you're cutting off my circulation" I said.

She stopped walking and released my wrist from her vice-like grasp.

"Oh, um, sorry," she mumbled uncomfortably.

I lifted my arm and started rubbing where she had a hold of me.

"It's fine." I said with a small smile, "Not a big deal." I paused for a second, and then continued. "Thank for that by the way."

She looked up questioningly.

"What you did back there was really nice of you," I mumbled. Now I was the uncomfortable one, "Not many people stick up for me. Actually, Edward was the first person to ever stick up for me, and that was just this morning."

"Yeah, no problem," she said nonchalantly. "She got what was coming to her."

I nodded and stood there for a second before it got too awkward for my liking.

"Well, I'm gunna go now," I said, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she replied, "See you tomorrow."

I smiled and started walking towards Esme's room.

"Bella!" I heard Rosalie yell.

I turned around and waited for her to continue. She looked down, almost as if she was embarrassed, then huffed and looked back up.

"Sorry I never did anything sooner." She said.

My eyes widened, and then a slow smile made its way on my face.

"It's okay Rosalie, better now than never right?" I said.

"Yeah," she said, then waved and walked off.

I felt as if I could have skipped to Esme's room, if it weren't for all the passer-byes. So I walked down the hall with a stupid ass grin on my face. Today was a great freakin' day. So much has happened and most of it was good.

Happy Birthday to me!

When I walked through the door, I saw Edward beat me there and he was talking to Esme. I caught the very end of what he was saying before he stopped when he caught site of me.

"I can't tell her Esme, it's way too soon." He said sadly, "She doesn't know that I've seen her be-"

"Bella Sweetie!" Esme said cheerfully, "I'm glad you could make it, I know that Charlie probably has dinner planned for your birthday."

"It's your birthday?" Edward asked.

_Crap, thank you Esme, you're a real pal, _I thought sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah, it is." I mumbled while shooting daggers at Esme.

"Well, Happy Birthday," he said with a breath taking smile, which made me forget all about Esme blowing my secret.

I blushed and looked down. _What's my name? Oh my god, I can't remember my stinkin' name!_

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry, I totally forgot you wanted to keep it on the down low." Esme said.

_Oh, it's Bella, that's right._

"It's okay Esme," I said with a sigh.

Why is this boy I just met making me all flustered? I hardly know him for crying out loud!

"Alright, well now that you're both here, let's talk about why I found you coming out of the principal's office." she said in a scolding tone.

"Just a misunderstanding," Edward said.

I couldn't help but snort out a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mike would agree," I said.

Edward doubled over in laughter and I joined him.

"Yeah, he misunderstood my fist making contact with his jaw," Edward made out between laughs, "but it's okay Esme, he understands now!"

I was kneeling on the floor at this point, laughing.

"Ah, I can't breathe," I said, clutching at my aching side, "Ouch!"

We heard a cough and looked up at Esme's stern/amused expression.

"Would one of you chuckle heads care to explain?" She asked. "All I caught was that you punched Mike Newton in the face."

You could tell she was trying very hard not to laugh. Me and Edward had stopped laughing hysterically and were now trying to catch our breaths.

"Well Aunt Es," Edward started, "that douche bag tripped Bella and started calling her names, I told him to help her up and he refused, going on this spiel about how I shouldn't talk to her because she'd ruin my reputation or whatever, so, I socked him in the face." He finished proudly.

"What's your punishment?" Esme asked.

"Nothing," Edward said with a smile, "Mrs. Mendez was happy I stuck up for Bella, so she let me off the hook."

He looked over at me and winked.

Oh jeez, I think I just swallowed my tongue.

I broke eye contact with him so he wouldn't see me blush and looked at my feet.

"Well it was very honorable of you Edward and I would even go as far as saying I'm proud of you," Esme said, "But, I don't think you can go around and punch everyone that gives Bella trouble."

"I know I'll try to watch my temper next time." he said.

"Good," she replied, "Did you knock him on his ass at least?"

Edward chuckled and replied cheekily, "Yes ma'am."

"Oh God, Edward you know I hate when you call me that," she said.

"But Jasper gets to!" Edward said petulantly.

"That's because Jasper is from the south and it's adorable when he does it." she retorted.

I smirked and agreed internally.

Edward huffed, "Fine."

He got an adorable pout on his face that would make me do anything he wanted.

"Oh sweetie, don't pout, it's not a good look for you," she said while patting his cheek.

_I disagree!_ I yelled in my head.

"Well I need to get some work done, so you guys need to leave," Esme said, "Love you, now shoo!"

Edward and I laughed while walking out the door.

Just then, a knock at my door brought me out of my musings.

"Bella?" Dad said. "Dinner's ready, I made your favorite, spaghetti and meatballs," he said proudly.

"Alright Dad, I'll be down in a minute."

Once I heard his footsteps on the stairs, I sighed and looked at Cali, asleep, on my stomach.

I started thinking about how different I act with Edward. I feel like I can totally be myself with him. I don't have to be the quiet Bella that walks the halls at Forks High. I can be that loud energetic girl that no one would let me show. And I know that he wouldn't judge me badly.

Just one day, and I already trust him that much? Is that even healthy?

Probably not, but when you live a life in silence and never take chances, I think when someone hands you the opportunity to change you should take it.

And that's exactly what I plan on doing.

**Well, tell me what you think. Reviews are like double rainbows! I swear I have that kind of reaction to them! LOL**

**Still no ideas for a Bella nickname! Give me some ideas! Pretty please :)**

**Might not update tomorrow, because I have work, but I'll try to update Sunday.**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: **_**Well here's the seventh chapter. Does anyone else think I am doing this really fast? No? Okay. Well there's a lot of dialogue in this one, so I hope you don't mind. **

**Thank you to Bryanna for revising this! My beta was a bit busy! :)**

**IMPORTANT NOTES AT THE END!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Stephanie Meyer's, not mine, are you guys getting as bored with this disclaimer as I am?**

_I was like baby baby baby ohhh, like baby baby baby no, like baby baby baby ohh..._

Someone shut that kid up!

I flung my arm around looking for my alarm clock. Once I found it, I started slapping the shit out of it until it finally turned off.

Is it just me, or does that Justin kid sound like a 12 year old girl?

_His songs are kinda catchy though._

Oh God, I refuse to have Bieber Fever.

And what genius came up with that title?

I sighed and finally sat up in bed.

School today. I groaned and stood up.

I don't think I've ever been so nervous about going to school before. At least on a normal day I know what's going to happen. I'm going to be pushed around, called names, and sometimes come home with a black eye.

But today has the potential to be totally unpredictable.

Because today I am sitting with the most popular kids in school.

It's going to be mayhem! I know it. Everyone is going to gang up on me. They're going to try and talk the group out of letting me sit with them.

Oh God. What if it works?

That would probably be the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me.

I walked over to my full length mirror and just stared at myself.

I know it's probably not the best idea to judge your looks right after you wake up, but I do it pretty much every morning.

My long brown hair is all knotted and wavy. But it's not a pretty wavy. It looks like I fell asleep with my hair wet and it got all kinked. My dull brown eyes were staring back at me. Why couldn't I have a pretty color? There are people that have brown eyes, but they look pretty and bright. Mine look lifeless.

But the thing that catches my eye every time is my stomach.

I have the pooch in the front that makes any of my jeans look ugly. I would wear extra tight jeans to suck me in if it weren't for the muffin top I get. Dad says I over exaggerate. He says I'm not that big.

But he's my Dad, so he has to say stuff like that. It's his job.

I finally got too grossed out by what I saw, so I growled and walked out of my room and to the bathroom to start getting ready.

It never takes that long. I don't wear makeup and I don't do anything special to my hair. I just brush it and either leave it down or wear it up in a ponytail.

I cocked my head to the side and studied my hair.

_Ponytail day for sure,_ I thought.

I grabbed a rubber band and threw it up. I brushed my teeth and put on some deodorant.

Then I walked back into my room to pick out something to wear.

I opened my pant drawer in my dresser and picked out my favorite pair of jeans. They're the pair that make my pooch less noticeable without making me have muffin top.

I walked over to my closet and stared at my small amount of shirts.

_Black, _I thought, _definitely black._

So I grabbed my baggy black Jimmy Eat World t-shirt and threw it on.

When I turned around I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

Average.

Well, that's definitely better than the _blah _I normally give myself.

I ran down the stairs and out the door. When I saw my truck, I smiled a little.

I love my old red beat up truck. Besides Cali, that thing is my heart and soul. Dad got it for me for my 16th birthday. I think it fits my personality perfect.

When I got in and started it, it rumbled to life and I sighed contently. The sound is very soothing and it almost made me forget all the drama that was most definitely going to break out today.

Almost.

You know, maybe everything will be alright. Maybe people will just stare at us and not make too much of a big deal out of it. I could just be over-reacting. And even if people try to make a big deal of it, I'm sure Edward, or even Rosalie, will put them in their place.

I sighed at my pep talk to myself.

But when I pulled up to the school's parking lot that pep talk went straight out the window and all of the negative thoughts came rushing to the front of my brain.

They're going to change their mind. I just know it. Who would want to deal with all the trouble I bring with me? No one, that's who.

I parked in my usual place, got out, and walked across the parking lot with my head down.

I could hear the usual taunting.

"Here comes tubby."

"Look out, she looks hungry."

"Go back to the ocean, you fat whale!"

Oh, I haven't heard that one before.

When I finally made it to the hall my classroom was in, I sighed in relief.

"Bella!" I heard someone. But I kept walking.

"Bella, wait!" Oh, I know that voice.

I smiled a little and turned around.

"Hi Edward," I said.

"Hey Bella," he said with a lopsided grin.

I officially love that grin.

"How was that dinner with your Dad?" he asked.

"It was alright," I said with a chuckle, "He can't cook worth anything, but it's the thought that counts right?"

"Exactly," he said, "So where were you headed?"

"Oh, um, my first class."

"Already?" he asked confused, "Bella, there's like 20 minutes until school even starts."

I shrugged.

He looked at me and seemed to be thinking about something.

"Come with me." He said, smiling.

"Where are we going?"

"I'll show you where the whole group hangs out before school," he said, "That way you're not alone in the mornings."

I just looked at him.

"But you're already letting me eat lunch with you guys." I said.

"No Bella," he said with a frown, "We're not _letting _you do anything. We invited you."

"Okay," I said.

"So will you come?"

"Okay, sounds good," I said after a small pause.

Edward smiled triumphantly and started walking in the opposite direction I was headed. When I realized where he was headed, I started to panic a little.

"Edward, wait." I said, halting my steps.

He turned around and stopped when he realized I was not longer trailing behind him.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't go there." I whispered.

"Go where?" he asked, confused.

"The parking lot," I finally mumbled, "There's too many people."

He just kind of looked at me with his head cocked, then sighed and walked over to me. He grabbed my arms and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, you know the cafeteria is packed at lunch right?" he asked softly.

I nodded and looked over to the parking lot, warily.

"Well, I think it may be a good idea to get the 'shock factor' over with now instead of waiting till lunch, don't you think?"

I paused this time, thinking about it.

I guess he's right. The cafeteria is a compact area, at least the parking lot is more open.

"Alright," I whispered, "Let's go."

He smiled warmly at me and started walking again.

He is very sweet for a gu-

Oh my god! Did he just grab my hand!

He is holding my hand! Why aren't I pulling away?

_Pull away Bella!_

Oh, but his hand feels so nice in mine.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He looked cool, calm, and collected. Like this is a normal occurrence for him.

Well I'm glad he's so calm while I'm over here having a god damn heart attack!

_Knock it off Bella, _I thought, _he's just trying to make sure you don't run away._

Yeah, that made sense. There is no other logical reason that he would want to hold my hand.

I relaxed a bit when I felt Edward squeeze my hand. When I looked up, he was giving me an encouraging smile.

I smiled back at him, to assure him that I was fine.

When I looked straight ahead I saw the whole group gathered around a cherry red convertible.

Nice. Not really my style, but nice.

When Alice glanced over her existing smile grew impossibly larger and she started skipping towards us. When she made it all the way over, she flung her arms around me.

What is with her and hugging?

I felt Edward's hand loosen its grip on mine, so I took it and wrapped it around Alice.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're here," Alice said, "You have to help me out."

She grabbed my wrist and started dragging me toward everyone else. I looked back at Edward and saw him smiling and shaking his head.

_Sorry, _he mouthed.

I shrugged back and smiled at him.

"Bella," Alice said, "Emmett here, seems to think that you went to elementary school with us, but I know that you didn't. I'm positive I would have noticed you. I knew everybody!"

I looked up at Emmett.

"Go on Bella, tell her." he said.

I did, in fact, go to school with them, but at this point I didn't know which side to take. Alice was a little spitfire and I had a feeling she would not be happy about the fact that she was wrong.

But Emmett could crush me in one squeeze.

Decisions, decisions.

Well I might as well tell the truth, doing otherwise would be dumb. Emmett could have a year book or something to prove that I was, so I would be caught in a lie.

"I'm sorry Alice," I mumbled, "but I did go to elementary school with you guys."

"What?" she screeched.

I think I just lost my hearing in my right ear.

"How did I not know you?" she asked, but it was more to herself then to me.

"Alice it's not a big deal," I said, "I really didn't talk to anybody. Well except for Jessica, but that's because I felt really bad for her."

"You were friends with Jessica Stanley?" Everyone yelled at once.

My eyes widened and I looked at all of them. I nodded slowly and everyone got a disgusted look on their face, except for Edward.

"Who's she?" he asked.

"This complete and total bitch that hangs out with Lauren and Cherie, whom you met already," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Oh my God, that girl is dumber than a doornail, I swear," Alice said.

"You know, she asked me how to spell 'pin' one time, sophomore year." Emmett said.

Everyone laughed at that, including me.

"She didn't know if it was p-e-n or p-i-n." Emmett said through his laughs.

"What a dumb ass!" Alice said.

When all the laughing died down, Alice got a sad look on her face.

"Bella, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for being such a bitch to you." she said.

"You were never a bitch to me!" I said, confused, "You didn't even talk to me, and you never joined in on the taunting."

"That's just it!" she wailed, "I never tried to help, I was so worried about what people thought of me that I wouldn't even stick up for you when you were being tortured."

"None of us did, Sweetie," Jasper said softly.

"But we should have," Emmett said.

"We're really sorry Bella," Alice said, "Will you forgive us?"

Everyone looked so sad just then, that even if I didn't want to forgive them, I would have.

"There's nothing to forgive guys," I said, "You're giving me a chance now, and that's all that matters to me."

"I think I'm feeling a group hug coming on guys," Emmett said.

"Oh no," I heard everyone mutter.

"Come on!" he yelled, then walked over to me and Alice and thrust us into his chest.

"Jasper and Rosalie get your butts in here," Alice muttered into Emmett's chest.

They sighed and walked over, wrapping their arms around me.

"You too Edward," Emmett said.

"I didn't do anything for her to forgive." Edward said proudly.

"Well I'm not letting go until Edward joins us," Emmett said stubbornly.

"EDWARD!" We all yelled.

"Okay okay okay!" he said.

I heard his footsteps walking over, and then felt his hands on my hips and his chin rest on the top of my head. My hips were burning from the heat of his touch and I wondered how he could get his hands so warm when it was 68 degrees outside.

"I love you guys," Emmett said, pretending to cry.

He released us and we all sighed in relief.

"Well that was fun," Edward said.

"Yeah, to you, since you got to get your hands on Be- OW! God dammit Alice! Knock that shit off!"

"Keep your mouth shut then," Alice said.

I looked over at Edward and he was shooting daggers and Rosalie.

I don't get it. Was she about to say _Bella_?

No, that can't be right.

When Edward looked over at me, he smiled, but it was different. Nervous, maybe? No, that can't be right either.

Just then, I heard the bell ring.

"Well," Alice breathed out, "Time for class. Bella, what class do you have right now?"

"Um, psychology." I said.

"Oh good, my class is in that direction, I'll walk with you." she said.

"Alice, that's not ne-"

"Shush, now let's go," she said.

"Kay," I mumbled.

She hooked her arm through mine and started dragging me towards the school.

When I looked around I noticed, for the first time, everyone staring in either disgust, shock, or confusion.

I can't believe I forgot my fears so fast.

Maybe hanging out with them won't be so bad after all.

**What did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews! :)**

**Okay, so I'm going to talk about the lighter stuff first. Many of you have suggested the nickname Bellarina for Emmett to call Bella. I would definitely use that name, if it wasn't already taken. The author of If Every Word I Said Could Make You Laugh uses that nickname and I wouldn't feel right using the same one. But it's totally cute! :)**

**And second. Someone said that they wanted Bella to lose weight. I'm not going to take offense to that or anything, but I am going to explain why that won't happen. At least not too much. A lot of the events that I'm writing about actually happened to me. Cherie is a real person. So Bella's weight problem is a big character trait that I have no desire to change drastically. Along the way she will lose some pounds, but that's because she isn't eating terrible anymore. But she won't lose 30 pounds over night. To me, it would make it seem that she can't get anyone until she's skinny. And that would change the path of my story too much for my liking.**

**Again, I am not taking offense to the comment nor am I mad at the person who sent it. I love reading your opinions and I will never bring you down because of them.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Reveling the nickname this chapter! And i'm going to have to give the credit to...MY MOMMY! :) Congratulations Mama! Thank you for the help, love you :)**

**And thank you to all the readers that gave me nicknames! I appreciate it, so I'll give you all credit too! :) WittleMadHatter you get a double wammy because you helped me out TWICE!**

**TwilightMunchkin-x Bellarina is super cute, but it's taken :(**

**CountryMumAU Bella Bear is really cute :) **

**Thank you guys! It means a lot! :)**

**Disclaimer: I bet you'll never guess what I'll say next...NOT MINE, Their all Stephanie Meyers! Did you guess it? If you did, you get a virtual hug! :) **

Today the teasing seems to be worse than usual. I think they're all mad that I'm friends with the popular kids and they're not.

Wait, am I friends with them?

That title hasn't been established yet. Are we just acquaintances?

Why doesn't that sound right? I've never really wanted friends before because I knew it wouldn't happen for me. So why do I want it so badly now?

The first 2 periods have been pretty bad. The taunting is louder, more people have been pushing me around, and I actually got a warning to watch my back after school.

It was in the beginning of 2nd period.

I was walking over to my desk but stopped when I saw 2 pair of feet standing in front of me. When I looked up, I saw it was none other than Jessica and Lauren.

"I don't know who you think you are, fat ass," Jessica sneered, "But you better stay away from Edward, he's mine." she finished, smiling triumphantly.

"But wait, I thought I was going to get him," Lauren said, looking confused.

"You'll get him after me Lauren," Jessica mumbled harshly.

"Why do you get him first?" Lauren asked.

"Because I saw him first!" Jessica snapped.

As they were preoccupied with their argument over who gets Edward first, I tried to walk around them to get to my desk.

But I wasn't that lucky.

I felt someone grab my backpack and yank me back. It was too fast so, of course, I fell to the ground.

"I'm not finished!" Jessica yelled, "If I catch you with him again, you _will _regret it."

"Miss Stanley," Mr. Banner said.

Thank God, finally someone will do something about people throwing me to the ground. Seriously, it's getting _really _old.

"Keep your voice down, there is no reason to shout." he finished.

_WHAT! Keep your voice down? Is he serious?_

"Sorry Mr. Banner," Jessica said, "But Bella just stomped on my foot as she was walking by." She said with pout.

Great.

"Miss Swan, I think you should head to the principal's office," Mr. Banner said.

Everyone was snickering around me. Well this is normal. I'm blamed for everything, remember?

I picked up the two books I'd dropped and went to stand up, but Jessica's hand was shoved in my face.

"I'll help you up Bella, since I'm such a nice person." She said sweetly.

Yeah, whatever.

"Come on, take it," she said.

I put one hand on the ground so I could get up, without her help. When I got up on shaky legs, I looked up and saw the scowl on her face. She recovered though and slapped on the sweet look.

"It's okay Bella, I forgive you," she said and stepped toward me.

I froze because I knew she was going to punch me or something. When she took another step forward, she did the last thing I would have ever expected.

She hugged me.

But then she did something that was a little more obvious.

"Watch out after school tubbo," she whispered in my ear, "Cherie isn't too happy about what happened yesterday."

Then she shoved me away with a disgusted look on her face. She started brushing her clothes and arms off like she was going to catch "fat germs" or something.

I internally rolled my eyes.

I turned around and started walking out of the room.

Oh, Mrs. Mendez is just going to love this.

To say she was pissed would be putting it lightly.

I had to _beg _her not to do anything about it. She wanted to throw her out, but I knew as well as she did that that would be a dumb thing to be expelled for. Jessica's mom would not be too happy about that.

I told her about the "Watch out after school" thing, and she said that I was not allowed to be by myself for the rest of the day.

So she did the last thing I wanted her to do.

She called Edward in to walk me to 4th period.

Granted we have 4th period together, but I was planning on staying away from him as much as possible. Jessica told me to and I really didn't want to get beat up all week.

But the thought of not hanging out with the group made me sad.

So now I'm walking silently next to Edward down the hall to our class.

"So," Edward started awkwardly, "You missed Mike in class today. You should see the bruise on his face, it's incredible." He said while chuckling.

I nodded, but didn't give him any other response.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied shortly.

Then I felt him grab my arm and stop me from walking.

"What happened?" he asked, "Who said what? You're acting weird."

I looked into his worried eyes and sighed. I had to tell him. I couldn't just not show up at lunch.

"I can't sit with you guys at lunch," I mumbled.

"What?" he asked, "Why not?"

He looked so hurt, I just wanted to cry.

"Because Jessica told me not to. She said that you were _her's _and that I needed to stay away from you." I said.

When Edward didn't respond I looked up and saw his livid expression.

"She told you to stay away from me?" He said in a menacing tone.

I felt my hands start shaking and that prickling behind my eyes. I didn't know why I was about to cry, but Edward seemed to notice. His face softened almost instantly and he took a step forward.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," I replied in a choked whisper.

"Bella, please don't listen to what Jessica says," he said earnestly, "I want you to sit with us."

He looked so sincere in that moment that I would have jumped off a bridge if he asked me to.

"She said she would hurt me if she saw me with you," I said.

He grabbed my arms like he did this morning.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Bella, I promise." he said, determined.

I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but the truth in them.

Can I trust him to keep his promise? Who knows, but right now, all I want to do is trust this boy standing in front of me.

"Okay," I whispered, "I trust you."

I saw something flicker in his eyes. Excitement? That's weird, all I said was "okay."

"You trust me?" he asked. He sounded like one of those little kids at Christmas, that ask "Really?" when they open the present they've been asking for, for months.

_Wait wait wait! _Did I say that I trusted him out loud?

That's a little soon, right? Right?

"Uh, yeah, well, you haven't given me a reason not to." I muttered.

My answer seemed to squelch his excitement. His eyes weren't as bright, but his smile was still breath taking.

I wondered why the brightness in his eyes went away.

"Alright, well we better get to -"

He was interrupted by the bell ringing for lunch.

"Lunch," I finished for him with a smile.

He chuckled and motioned with his head for me to follow him. When we made it to the front of the cafeteria doors, I stopped.

This is it. Jessica will see me with Edward and she'll have the ammo she needs to beat the crap out of me.

But Edward said he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. And I trust him, so I am going to walk through those doors and sit with him, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

And I am going to have a good time.

"You ready?" Edward asked softly.

I sighed, puffed out my chest, and looked over at Edward with a determined look on my face.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm ready."

He stepped forward and opened the door for me to enter hell.

When I stepped through the door, I could feel all eyes on me. I lost all my confidence at that point and dropped my head.

When I felt a hand on the small of my back I jumped a little. I looked up and saw it was Edward. I relaxed knowing that he was here with me.

We started walking over to where the group was smiling at me encouragingly.

"You're doing really good Bella," Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him, but lost it immediately when I heard what people were whispering to each other.

"What is he doing with _that?_"

"Gross, look at her, she's disgusting. Someone needs to talk some sense into that boy."

Today, all these comments hurt a lot worse than they normally would. I think it's because Edward's here, listening to them and might be second guessing all that he's doing for me.

All those negative thoughts flew away from my brain when I heard Emmett's loud voice booming through the whole cafeteria.

"Bellabee!" He yelled, "That's it! That's what I'm calling you!"

The whole group started laughing, including me. I thought my face was going to break from the size of my smile.

When our laughter died down I realized it was really quiet. I looked around and noticed everyone gaping at us.

"Show's over folks," Alice announced.

"Get back to your lunches," Rosalie finished.

Everyone seemed to snap out of it and continued their conversations with each other. Most of them about us, I'm sure.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, "Sit by me."

I smiled at her and walked over to where she was sitting. She seemed to be pouting a little, and I wondered why.

She grabbed my hands and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Bella, do you hate me?" she asked.

"What? No!" I practically yelled.

"Then why didn't you tell me that it was your birthday yesterday?" she asked, "I had to find out from Edward."

"Um, well, we just met yesterday," I said slowly, "So it really wasn't at the top of my list of things to talk about."

"Wasn't at the top of your list?" she screeched, "Bella! Your birthday is the one time a year you celebrate your birth! How could you not want to talk about it?"

So, she's a little bit of a drama queen.

"I know!" she said, "Let's have a party at our house!"

"What? Alice no!" I said.

"Don't worry Bella, it will only be us," she said, "And maybe Angela and Ben, but that's it! I promise."

She gave me her pouty face again, and I groaned. She can do some real damage with that thing.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Yay!" she yelled, while jumping up and down and clapping.

"Whoop whoop whoop!" Emmett yelled, "Party! Par-"

He wasn't able to finish because I lurched across the table and slapped my hand across his mouth. His eyes widened from my quick movements.

"Not so loud," I whispered harshly.

He nodded slowly, so I released my grip on his face and sat back down in my seat.

Everyone was gaping at me when I looked up.

"What?" I asked, blushing.

"That was hot!" Emmett finally said.

"What?" I screeched.

"Bella, you have to teach me that!" Alice said.

Jasper snapped his head around to look at Alice and got a feral look in his eyes. Alice winked at him seductively and then looked back over at me.

"All I did was lean over the table." I said.

"No you didn't!" Alice yelled, "You jumped on the table like you were about to attack Emmett. You were rolling your hips and everything!"

"I did not!" I yelled.

"Yes you did Bella," Rosalie said.

Alice's tinkling laugh filled the cafeteria and I just covered my face with my hands to hide my beet red face.

"Aw Bella, don't be embarrassed, it's a good thing." Alice said.

I groaned and uncovered my face.

"I didn't mean for it to look like that, sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't apologize!" Edward yelled., "You don't have to apologize for _that, _trust me." he mumbled to himself.

I don't think I was supposed to hear that, nor was anyone else, but we did.

Alice was trying really hard not to laugh, but Rosalie burst out laughing. Emmett got a sympathetic look on his face and patted Edward on the back. And Jasper was smirking at him.

_I don't get this family._

"Alright," Alice started, "we need to plan this party!"

"Alice, it doesn't need to be a big deal." I said.

"Yes it does!" she said, "It's for your birthday."

"You might as well give in Bella," Rosalie said, "Because she'll get her way, one way or another."

"Fine!" I said, "But don't go too overboard. I mean it's only us and those other 2 people, right?" I asked.

"Of course," Alice said, "And my parents, and your Dad can come too."

Yeah right.

"I'll talk to him about it." I said instead.

"Let's do it Saturday," she said, "Hmm, what should the theme be?"

_Theme? _Was she serious?

"Under the Sea!" Emmett yelled.

"How original Emmett," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"I just wanted to see you in a sea shell bra, baby." Emmett said.

Rosalie smiled, but otherwise didn't reply.

"No, we need something simple, something that won't make Bella freak out," Alice said, with a contemplated look on her face.

"How about a cocktail party?" Rosalie asked.

Alice seemed to be thinking about it before her face broke out into a grin.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed.

"I know," Rosalie said smugly.

It wasn't that bad. At least it wasn't a costume party. I shuddered at the thought. But then I realized I really didn't have anything to wear.

"I don't have anything to wear to a cocktail party Alice." I said.

"Well me neither silly," Alice said, "Do you think I just have a cocktail dress hanging in my closet?"

_Yes._

"Let's go shopping!" Alice said, "After school today. You're not busy, right Bella?"

Yuck. I hate shopping with a passion. But I had to admit, it sounded fun to go out with the girls and just be a teenager for a day.

"Nope," I said, popping the p.

"Yay!" she yelled, clapping her hands, "Oh my gosh, there is just so many places we can go! Aren't you excited Bella?"

_Not anymore._

"Yeah," I said. But when I said it, it didn't feel like a lie. I guess I still kind of was.

I decided then that I would make the most out of this trip.

**What do you think? Nickname yay or nay? Cocktail party yay or nay? **

**I'm pretty excited to write about the party, because we all know Alice is going to make it amazing! :)**

**Your reviews last chapter were amazing! I'm glad you all understand! :) It means a lot. I know I say that like every time, but it really does.**

**Should post again tomorrow, but if not, don't be mad! :)**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: You people never cease to amaze me! I don't think I will ever get used to all the awesome reviews! I smile the whole time while reading them. It's great! :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer still owns, and I'm still brooding over the fact that I don't.**

"So Bella, how do you feel about my cousin?" Alice asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Edward, duh." she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh,"

I really didn't know how to answer that. I can't say that I have feelings for him because I barely know him. But there is something about him that makes me feel like anything can happen.

We're in Rosalie's car on our way back from Port Angeles, and this is only one of the many questions that they have asked me that made me feel uncomfortable. But they insisted that "girl talk" involved making other people feel uncomfortable. I didn't get it, but that didn't stop them from continuing.

They asked me if I was a virgin.

_Yes._

Have I ever kissed someone?

_No._

Ever had a boyfriend?

_No._

Ever got drunk?

_Definitely not._

After asking that one, they both got very mischievous smiles on their faces which made me nervous.

According to them, the shopping trip was a complete success. We all got dresses, shoes, jewelry, and Alice insisted on making us hair and make-up appointments for the day of the party.

I should have known that she would make this a big deal.

Luckily for me, I had a bunch of money saved up from working at the Wildlife Center, so money was not an issue.

What was an issue, was trying to walk in the heels that Alice forced me to buy.

I told her I could just wear flats. She balked and told me that a woman should always wear heels when given the opportunity. At that, I rolled my eyes, but gave in.

I am, however, happy about the dress that I bought.

The bodice is baby blue and jade green sequins, with a metallic looking wide ribbon wrapped just under that. The bottom is baby blue tulle that falls just above the knees. It is very flattering for my size, and Alice said the top "makes my boobs look delectable."

Whatever _that_ means.

I was very happy with the way that I looked when I saw myself in the mirror, and for a split second, I thought about what Edward would think when he saw me in it, but knocked that thought down.

He wouldn't think anything of it. I'm just plain, fat ole Bella. Nothing more.

Of course, Alice and Rosalie's dresses looked like they were made for them.

Alice's was three shades of purple which really brought out her green eyes. It was a bubble type dress with a black ribbon tied around the bodice. It looked really great with her short black hair and made her legs look extra long.

Rosalie's was more on the sexy side. It was a tight black silk dress with tan lace around the bottom and around the breasts. At the top there is a strap of black sheer over one shoulder. It fits her sexy personality perfect and I know that Emmett will drool over her in it.

I was so happy about my find, that I didn't even dwell that much on the fact that we had to go to more plus size friendly stores.

The trip was definitely fun. We laughed, had serious talks, and had an overall good time. I really felt like a teenager for the first time since I've actually been one.

But the question that Alice asked me, seemed to put a damper on the whole thing.

It wouldn't matter if I had feelings for Edward, I realized, because the feelings would never be reciprocated. There is no possible way that someone like Edward Masen could like someone like me. It's just not logical.

"Does is really matter how I feel about him Alice," I asked in a defeated voice.

"Of course it does Bella," she said.

"It's not like he'll ever feel the same." I retorted.

Rosalie and Alice exchanged an odd look in the front seat that I couldn't decipher.

Alice turned around in the front seat and gave me a stern look.

"What makes you think that Bella?" she asked, "And don't you dare say because of your weight. Edward is not that superficial."

"Alice, come on, look at me," I motioned to myself, "Even the most non superficial person wouldn't be attracted to me."

"Bella, that's bullshit and you know it," Rosalie said looking through the review mirror.

"No Rosalie, I don't know that," I said, "I'm 17 years old and have never even _kissed _a boy. So how am I supposed to believe that a boy would want to be with me?"

"They could just be too nervous to approach you," Alice said softly, "Maybe they see you around all the time, but can't work up enough courage to even talk to you."

When she said that last part, her eyes got a dreamy look about them that I didn't understand.

"Yeah, right, in my dreams," I said, bringing her out of her musing.

"You'll see Bella," she said, "One day, a guy is going to fall madly in love you, and he'll tell you how he noticed you. I guarantee it will be something like that."

"Alright Alice, I'll believe it when I see it." I said with a smirk.

"Wanna make a bet?" she asked, with a mischievous smile.

"Alice, don't." Rosalie said in a warning tone.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You know why." Rosalie retorted with a pointed look.

"Fine."

She sat back in her seat with a pout.

That was odd, but I'm finding out that's the norm for them.

When we pulled up to my house, I grabbed all my bags and got out. Alice rolled down her window so I walked over to her side of the car.

"Thanks for coming with us today Bella," Alice said cheerfully.

"Yeah Bella, it was really fun." Rosalie said as sincere as she could.

"Yeah, I had a good time. Thanks for inviting me," I said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah," they both replied.

I turned around and started walking to the front door.

"Bella!" I heard Alice say, and then I heard a door slam.

I turned around and saw her jogging up to me. When she made her way over, she hugged me close to her chest.

"You are so beautiful Bella, and you're going to knock Edward's socks off when he sees you in that dress," she whispered, "I know it."

"Thanks Alice," I said, not really believing her.

"See you tomorrow," she said releasing me.

"Yeah," I replied.

When she got back in the car and drove away I turned around and unlocked the front door. I dropped my things right inside the entry way and started my trek up stairs.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie say.

"Yeah Dad?" I said, stopping.

I heard his footsteps walking toward the stairs so I turned around. When he came around the corner, he looked a little frustrated and confused.

"You could have told me you were going shopping." He mumbled.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Dad," I said, "I totally forgot to call. Alice came up with it last minute."

"Alice?" he asked.

"Yeah, Alice Cullen."

"Esme's daughter?"

"Yup."

"Nice family." He said, "What were you kids going shopping for."

"Oh, uh, their throwing me a birthday party on Saturday, so we went to buy dresses."

He seemed to think about that for some time.

"Well that's awfully nice of them," he said, "But who's they?"

"Um, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and E-Edward," I said, "Oh and Esme and Carlisle. They said you could come too if you wanted."

"Who's Edward?"

It didn't escape my notice that he completely ignored my invitation.

"A new student at school." I said.

"What's his last name Bella?" he asked.

"Masen," I said, "Why? You're not going to do a background check on him, are you?" I whined.

"If he is going to be hanging out with my daughter, yes I Am." he retorted.

I groaned, and turned around to start walking up the stairs again.

"And uh, I can't go to your party because I have to work Saturday night."

_Since when?_

But instead, I responded with a faint "kay" and kept walking.

I knew he would avoid going at all costs, but it didn't make it hurt any less. He doesn't do anything socially. The closest he gets to being social is going to Billy Black's house on Sunday to fish.

But there was still a small hopeful part in me that hoped he would make an exception for his own _daughter's _birthday party.

But hope just gets you hurt in the end I suppose.

When I made it to my bedroom door, I didn't here Cali whining from the other side. When I opened it, I saw her rolled over on my bed, sleeping. I started giggling. It's so cute when she does that.

She must have heard me because her eyes popped open and she jumped up with a snort.

She makes the funniest noises some times.

"Hey girl," I crooned, "Were you talking a nap?"

She stretched out and sneezed.

"Bless you," I giggled.

I walked over to my bed while kicking my shoes off on the way. When I made it over, I flopped down and laid there for a little bit, thinking.

I have friends now. It's hard to believe, but I have them. I have someone that calls me beautiful when I think otherwise. I have friends to go shopping with; people to sit with at lunch. And people that stick up for me when I'm being pushed around.

And I am so happy, I can barely contain it.

With that thought in my mind, I fell asleep with Cali snuggled up against my side.

OoOoOoo

Wednesday and Thursday flew by. It's been really great having friends to spend the week with. Normally the weeks drag on and on, but I feel like their zipping away now.

I'm actually excited for my party tomorrow.

Weird? Maybe, but that's okay. I like being excited for something for once.

I was walking through the hallway to stop by my locker before I headed to the parking lot before school when I heard a very loud voice behind me.

"Good morning Bellabee!"

I jumped at least 3 feet in the air with a yelp. I whipped around and slapped Emmett in the chest.

"Emmett!" I yelled, "Don't do that!"

He gave me an impish smile.

"Sorry," he said, "I'm just a loud person."

"Well when it looks like I'm lost in thought, don't yell right by my ear," I said exasperated.

"Sorry," he pouted.

I smirked and giggled.

"You know, it's a bit comical to see a big guy like you pout." I said.

His face lit up when he realized I wasn't really mad at him and then he laughed.

"Yeah, but it wins the ladies over," he wiggled his eyebrows, "How do you think I got Rosey?"

I laughed and starting walking again.

"Hey, the parking lot is this way Bellabee," Emmett said.

"Yeah, but my locker is this way. And I refuse to carry this book until 3rd period." I responded.

"Oh, okay, I'll go with you then," he said, smiling.

He walked over to me and draped his arm around my shoulder. We turned the corner and walked to the row of lockers.

"Hey Emmett," I heard someone say.

Emmett whipped me around in the other direction. The boy grimaced when he saw just who Emmett had his arm around.

"Please don't tell me you dumped Rose, for _that._"

I tried to shrug out of Emmett's arm, but his hold on my shoulder tightened. When I looked up at him, he was scowling at the other kid.

"I would shut your mouth, if I were you." Emmett said in a menacing tone.

"Alright man," the boy said with his hands raised in surrender. "I didn't know you were a chubby chaser, that's all."

At that, Emmett lunged at the boy and grabbed him by the shirt collar. He threw him against the lockers and got in his face.

"You do _not _talk about Bella that way," Emmett said harshly, _"Ever! _That girl has more heart in her whole body then you have in your pinky toe. You have no right to talk about her like that. She has never done anything to you people, but you judge her harshly anyway._" _

I walked up to them and put my hand on Emmett's arm.

"Emmett let's just go," I whispered, "It's okay."

Emmett stared at me for a little longer, and then looked back at the boy. He looked like he was about to pee his pants he was so scared.

"You're not even worth it Eric," Emmett said, and then threw the boy aside. "Go!" Emmet yelled.

Eric then ran down the hall and around the corner.

Emmett stood there glaring at the lockers before sighing. He turned toward me with a sad look on his face.

"Sorry about him," he said softly.

I shrugged and gave him a small smile.

"It's okay," I said, "I'm used to it, I'm just sad that you guys are in the middle of it now."

I looked down at my feet with a frown.

"Hey," Emmett said. When I looked up, he continued. "We're not sorry about that. You're a part of the group now, no turning back."

I smiled at him and wiped away the tear I didn't know I had cried.

"Why are you crying?" Emmett asked, looking alarmed.

I choked out a laugh at his expression, and shrugged.

"You guys have just been so nice to me. It's a lot to take in."

"Well you better get used to it Bellabee, because we're not going anywhere." he said with a goofy grin.

"Come on," Emmett said, "We better go before Edward has a conniption fit."

He chuckled and starting walking again.

_Huh?_

**What did you think? I just have to put in a Brother Bear moment with Emmett! He has to have his turn to stick up for her too :)**

**Lunch and then a Edward/Bella moment after school next chapter! **

**Then the 11th chapter should be the PARTY :) Whoop!**

**Leave some love?**

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Well here it is! Some Edward/Bella goodness :) Thank you so much for all the reviews last chapter. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?... WHY!... That is not a good enough reason fanfiction!...gahhhh!...FINE! All Twilight related things belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me...Happy? *Scowls and stomps off***

"What the _FUCK _is this, Alice Cullen?"

"What's what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what."

"OH! That, well, it looks like birthday party invitations Bella."

I could strangle that little pixie right now, with no remorse.

I threw the pile of invitations at the lunch table and they spread over the whole surface.

**Bella's Birthday Party!**

**Place: Cullen house**

**When: Saturday at 4**

**Theme: Cocktail Party (Dress nice)**

**Who: Anyone who is NOT mean!**

**BRING LOTS OF PRESENTS!**

"Then why did I find over 50 of them in _my _locker?" I asked harshly.

When she looked down at all the defiled invitations, her eyes widened.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," she said pleadingly, "I didn't know they were going to do that."

"How could you have not known!" I yelled, "They all hate me! Why wouldn't they?"

When I looked at the invitations a broken sob made its way out of my mouth. I covered my face and sank down to the ground.

When I opened my locker after 4th period, all of the invitations fell out. But that's not what got me all worked up, it was what was written on them that made me break down.

On all the invitations, written with black sharpie were the words "FAT ASS", "TUBBY" and "COW." On some of them, they even went as far as to draw a picture of me with a pig snout.

Now, I'm on the cafeteria floor, shaking with the force of my sobs.

"Aw, look, piggy is crying," I heard someone sneer.

"Come on Bella, we should get out of here."

I knew that voice. I would follow that voice anywhere.

I took a drawn out, hic up breath, and looked up into his sad emerald eyes.

"Kay," I choked out.

He offered me his hand and I took it instantly. When he pulled me up, I realized our close proximity. I took that to my advantage and looked even deeper into his eyes.

Sadness.

Anger.

Adoration.

Wait, _what!_

No, that's not right, I saw that wrong. I'm only seeing what I want to see. But before I could check again he grabbed my hand and started walking me out of the cafeteria. People were throwing insults my way, but all that mattered was the beautiful boy dragging me out of the door.

He started heading towards the parking lot so I tugged on his hand and made him stop.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I figured we could skip our last two periods and go to Port Angeles." he said shyly, "But if you don't want to go with me, that's okay."

He sounded hurt, but I could only giggle at him.

Why would he ever think I didn't want to go with him?

"Why are we going to Port Angeles?" I asked.

His face lit up when he heard me say "we".

"Well, I need something to wear to a birthday party tomorrow," he said with a smirk.

"Edward, I don't know if that is going to happen anymore," I said, casting my eyes downward.

"And why not?" he asked.

"You know why," I muttered to the ground.

I saw him take a step forward, then I felt his hand on my chin, lifting my face up to his. I had to hold back a hum of pleasure. His touch felt amazing on my skin.

"You can't let these people dictate your life Bella," he said softly, "You need to show them, that no matter what they do or say, they're not going to take the fun out of your life."

I smiled at his words and let him continue with his hand never leaving my chin.

"So, you are going to have that party," he said with force, "And you are going to have a blast, being a teenager for a night. You'll drink, dance, and laugh with the people who have put the effort into this party. But you have to promise me one thing," he said.

"Anything," I said without hesitation.

"You have to save me one dance." he said, "You promise?"

"I promise," I said, "but I have to warn you, I am a dangerous weapon when it comes to anything involving grace."

He threw his head back and laughed and I laughed along with him.

_I could listen to him laugh and die happy right now, _I thought.

"That's okay," he said after he composed himself, "I'll lead."

I nodded and smiled at him. He smile back and finally dropped his hand from my face.

"Well we better get going," he said.

I nodded again and started walking in the direction of my truck. But he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Uh, my truck?" I asked.

"No," he said, "We'll take me car," then he blushed and let out a nervous chuckle.

_Oh my God, kill me now, _I thought, _that blush is so cute!_

"If you want to anyway." he said, looking down.

I smiled at his bashfulness and walked up to him. I bent down just a little so he could see my eyes.

"I would love to." I said.

He smiled at me widely and started walking over to his car.

Silver Volvo, really?

That is not what I imagined. I don't know what I imagined but that was definitely _not _it.

"You drive a Volvo?" I asked curiously.

"Um, yeah," he said awkwardly, "Esme had it for me when I came down. I have another car in Alaska, but my parents didn't really have the money to ship it over."

"Oh, well what car do you have in Alaska?"

"1967 Mustang." he said proudly.

_That's more like it._

I nodded and went around to the passenger side to get in.

The drive to Port Angeles felt very natural, no awkward silences or avoidance of conversation. Anytime we ran out of things to talk about, it was a comfortable silence. And if we were talking, we were laughing until we had tears falling from our eyes, or playfully arguing over who had the best music choice.

Everything felt right with him, I felt like I could be myself with him without hiding anything.

Anytime I started thinking that maybe this could lead to something, I would squash it down. I knew that nothing like that would happen. So why dwell on it?

He told me about his parents. About how they didn't have a lot of money, so it was a weird transition coming to Esme's house and having money growing on a tree in the back yard. He told me about the world tour he went on with a band. He was the person that went on before the main event.

That made me think of Jake, because he left to travel with his band.

I miss him so much. He was my only friend for a really long time and I hate thinking about how it was, but I couldn't help it sometimes.

When Edward was talking about his piano or guitar he would get a sparkle in his eye that I've only seen a couple times before.

He obviously loved his music. I thought that was awesome, I wish I had the talent to be able to do what Jake or Edward did.

When we finally found a store he liked we walked in and split up, looking for something suitable for a "Cocktail Party".

I found 2 really nice button up shirts, (both baby blue) for him, and a pair of black dress pants.

I really hoped he wouldn't figure out that I was practically matching our colors. That would be a little weird right?

Maybe I should pick a different color.

When I turned around to go find where I got these shirts I ran into someone, dropping everything in the process. I would have fallen on my ass if it weren't for the person wrapping their arms around my waist to steady me.

When I looked up, my eyes went impossibly large.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Bella!" he yelled, with a huge smile.

"Jake!" I yelled back.

He picked me and spun me around a couple times with me clinging to his neck.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" I asked excitedly once he put me on my feet.

"I'm visiting my Dad. We were on our way to La Push when I saw you walking in here. I told Sam to pull over so I could see you."

"I can't believe you're actually here!" I said, gesturing toward him.

When I did that, I realized how much he changed. He cut all his hair off and he lost most of his baby fat.

Plus, he was _huge!_

Not huge as in fat, but huge as in really tall and muscular. I mean, he picked me up without any trouble.

"What are you doing in a guy's clothing store though?" he asked, wrinkling his brow in confusion.

"I'm here with my friend Edward," I said.

When I said the name Edward, his eyebrows shot up.

"Hey Bella, I found these shirts, but I don't know if they're right for me."

Edward was looking down at the shirts like they were a geometry problem. I giggled and he looked up at me with a smile.

When he saw Jake, he froze.

"Jake?"

"Ed?"

_They know each other?_

"Hey man!"

"Hey!"

They walked towards each other and did one of those "guy hugs", where it looks like they're trying to perform the Heimlich maneuver.

I mean, really, why do they have to hit each other so hard?

"What are you doing here, man?" Edward asked.

"Visiting family and my best friend Bella over here," at that, he flung his arm over my shoulder and yanked me next to him.

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's in the band I told you I toured with." Edward responded.

"Yup," Jake said, "This dude can play! And he's a kick ass singer too."

I looked over at Edward, shocked.

"You didn't tell me you sang." I said.

He shrugged with an embarrassed look on his face. He brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"Guess it slipped my mind," he said, "So how's the band?" he asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"They're good. I'm here with Sam and Embry but Paul went to Texas to stay with his mom for a bit." Jake said.

When Jake mentioned the name Paul, Edward got a dark look in his eye. I'm guessing they didn't get along very well.

"How's Tanya?" Jake asked.

"How should I know?," Edward retorted.

"Well you guys seemed pretty serious last time I saw you."

"Well that was months ago." Edward replied shortly.

_Oh-kay._

"Alright!" Jake said, trying to break the awkward bubble that formed around us, "I have to get going. Bella, I'll come by tomorrow?"

"Uh. Actually, my birthday party is tomorrow, so I won't be home." I said regretfully.

"Why don't you come Jake?" Edward asked, "Bring Embry and Sam too."

"Really?" Me and Jake said together.

Edward chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, seems like Bella wants you to be there and it would be cool for you to meet everyone I talked about nonstop during the tour."

"Yeah, but I've already met one of the people you talked about all the damn time. More than anyone else if you ask me," Jake said, giving me a squeeze.

"ME?" I squeaked out, "No no no, me and Edward just met on Monday Jake, that's impossible," I laughed nervously, "Right Edward?"

But when I looked at him, he was shooting daggers at Jake. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. Jake rolled his eyes and looked down at me.

"Sorry Bella," Jake said, "Just a misunderstanding."

The way he said it though, was a little hard to believe. But it would be impossible for Edward to be talking about me when we hadn't even met yet.

Right?

"Edward, why don't you come give Sam the address to your place." Jake said, but he seemed like he was asking something else entirely.

Edward sighed heavily and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bells," Jake hugged me, kissed me on the head and walked out the door.

"I'll be right back," Edward said awkwardly.

I nodded and smiled at him. The smile he gave me back was strained.

I do not like that smile.

When he walked out the doors I sped over to them and watched him walk over to Jake and two other boys I recognized as Sam and Embry.

We never talked but when I would go over to Jake's garage and listen to him play, they were there. Sam was the vocalist and Embry was the guitarist.

When Edward made it all the way over to them, Jake shoved him hard and I heard a faint, "What the hell was that about?"

I wouldn't have heard him, if he wasn't yelling. Luckily, Edward yelled back.

"I haven't told her yet you big oaf!" He yelled, socking Jake in the arm.

"Why not?" the three of them yelled in unison.

"Because I'm a wuss! There! You guys happy?"

I couldn't hear anything after that. If I were to wish for anything at this moment, I would wish for the invisibility cloak from Harry Potter.

I got bored of just watching their lips moving with no sound coming out, so decided to go find the clothes me and Edward threw all over the store when Jake walked in.

After I picked them up, I remembered I was going to get different colored shirts for Edward.

I walked over and saw navy blue, green, gray, black, and a light purple.

I put the baby blue ones back and chose navy blue and gray.

I found a bench in the corner by the dressing rooms and chose to wait for Edward there. When I heard the bell ring in the front of the building from the door, I perked up and saw a very tousled head of bronze hair.

"Over here Edward," I said.

When he caught view of me, he bee-lined over to where I was sitting.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said with a warm smile.

_Thank God that smile is back._

I handed him the shirts he dropped earlier and the ones I'd picked out.

"I think you were right earlier, those shirts you chose aren't really your style. I think you'll like the ones I picked out better."

"Thank you," he said.

"You're very welcome." I said, smiling.

"So," he started casually, "What color is your dress?"

"Oh, uh, it's baby blue and jade green." I said.

"Those are nice colors," he said, "They'll look great with your color hair."

"I hope so," I mumbled.

He smiled at me crookedly and turned around to go put the other shirts away. When he came back, he tilted his head towards the dressing rooms and I nodded.

I leaned against the wall and waited for him to be finished. I closed my eyes and started humming a song that has been stuck in my head all flippin' day.

Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World.

It's a beautiful song but when you listen to it, you _cannot _stop singing it.

I went through the whole song once, then was interrupted by a cough. My eyes snapped up and saw Edward in all his smiling glory.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled, blushing.

"It's fine, really," he said, "I actually love that song, and you were humming it really pretty."

I ducked my head and blushed some more.

"Thanks," I muttered sheepishly.

"Your're welcome." he replied.

We just sat there smiling at each other for a little while, then Edward diverted his attention to the floor.

"Well I'm ready to go, so we can head to the front to pay for this stuff." He said, running his hands through his hair.

"Okay," I said.

When he threw his things on the counter I noticed that the shirt he picked out was the one that I originally picked. The baby blue one.

I smiled to myself and wondered why he did that.

He probably just liked that color more. Yeah, that has to be it.

The drive back was the same as the drive in. But once we hit Forks territory, I thought about what Jake said about Tanya and Paul.

"Hey Edward?" I asked softly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Whose Tanya?"

His grip on the steering wheel tightened and he was talking deep breaths like he was trying to calm himself down.

"Tanya is my ex-girlfriend." he said.

"Oh," I said, "Why did you guys break up?" I asked, but I saw him tense up more and changed my mind, "Nevermind, you don't have to tell me, it's none of my business."

"No," he sighed out, "I want to tell you, it's just not one of my favorite things to talk about."

I nodded and waited patiently for him to start.

"Tanya cheated on me with the drummer from Jake's band, Paul." he finally said.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry," I started, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

I was kicking myself for not seeing that this wouldn't be easy for him. He got so mad when Jake brought it up earlier, I should have known.

I felt the tears forming in my eyes from my stupidity. When I saw Edward was pulling the car over on the side of the road, I thought he was going to make me walk the rest of the way.

That thought made the tears flow freely down my face.

"Bella," Edward said softly, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm an insensitive jerk," I replied.

"Why would you say that?" Edward asked, sounding confused.

"Because I pushed you on a subject that obviously makes you upset, when it's clearly none of my business."

I heard Edward unbuckle his seat belt and shift in his seat.

"Bella, look at me please." He said softly but with a stern undertone.

I looked up and saw his soft eyes focused on me.

"You didn't push me to do anything," he started, lifting his hand up to wipe my tears away, "You're my friend, so you have a right to know things like that. If I didn't want to tell you, I would have said so. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I said, wiping the rest of my fallen tears off my face.

"Come here," he whispered.

He spread his arms out and I realized he wanted me to hug him. I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned across the center console to lean into his warm body. When he wrapped his arms around me, I felt like nothing bad could happen. I felt like I was home.

When he dropped me off at my house that night, he leaned across the car and kissed me on the cheek. I did a happy dance in my head while getting out of the car and waved to him as he drove off.

When all I could see were his tail lights, I lifted my hand up to the spot that he kissed and could still feel it tingling.

I realized I was treading dangerous waters, because I am falling for this boy. Hard.

**Hope you enjoyed it. And if you did REVIEW :) It makes me happy! **

**Next chapter is the PARTY! Woot! I'm excited, are you excited?**

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Whew! *wipes forehead* Longest chapter yet! I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the delay but I've been stinking exhausted. And I didn't want this chapter to seem lame. So I took my time. **

**AND... I totally messed up last chapter and I want to give major love to blue eyes lover! They totally caught it for me and I totally appreciate it. **

**I forgot Bella's truck at the school! LOL. So I had to add some stuff in here. But I'm letting you guys know so it doesn't seem like I meant to do that. It gave me fabulous ideas though! LOL**

**ENJOY MY DEARS!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Twilight related, blah blah blah, all Stephanie Meyers, blah blah BLAH!**

_Knowing that, everything is alright, to the core, so close that door, is this happening... _

Much better song to wake up to in the morning.

I opened my eyes to actual sunlight coming through my window. Maybe that's a good sign. It's sunny, and I woke up to 18th Floor Balcony. Can't get much better than this.

I started singing softly along with the words, and started thinking about what I have to do before the party today.

I need a shower, because I have to shave my legs for my dress. Then I have to head to Port Angeles for my hair and make-up appointment. Alice said she'd meet me there at 1.

It's 10:30 now, so if I get up and get ready, I can make it with plenty of time to sp-

SHIT!

I forgot my car at school!

But I have a perfect excuse for my memory loss. Edward was _really _distracting yesterday. I'm surprised I remembered my name half the time.

I blame him.

Well this is great, how am I supposed to get anywhere. And I don't have Alice's number to tell her what happened.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

I groaned and sat up in bed. I rubbed my eyes for a little bit before the knocking became more insistent.

I got out of bed and started heading down stairs to strangle the person on the other side of my door. When the person started slamming their fist against it, I got more annoyed.

"Patience is a virtue!" I yelled impatiently.

"_Bella, since when am I patient?" _I heard mumbled from the other side.

"Alice?" I asked.

Sure enough, when I opened the door, there stood Alice in all her 5'2, spike-y haired glory.

"Good morning Bella!" She said cheerfully.

Great, she's a morning person.

"Hey Alice," I said, "What are you doing here?"

Alice then brought it upon herself to invite herself in.

"Sure Alice, come on in," I said sarcastically to myself.

"Where's your room Bella?" she asked.

"Uh, upstairs," I said.

Alice turned around and started practically skipping up the stairs. Don't know how she did it, but she did.

When we both got up the stairs she paused in the hallway, I'm guessing to wait and see which room was mine. I walked over to my door and walked in. She followed me and went directly to my closet.

As she was inspecting every morsel of clothing, I sat on my bed and waited for her to explain why she was here.

When she didn't, I asked her the same question.

"Alice, why are you here?"

"Edward told me that you wouldn't have a car, so I figured I'd pick you up. He's so cute," she said in a baby voice, "planning something like that, just to get some extra time with you."

_What?_

"What are you talking about?" I said, "You're telling me he planned for me to be stranded without a car?"

I'm confused.

"Bella, why do you have so many darn band tee's?" Alice asked, completely avoiding my questions.

"Alice, what do you mean he 'planned' that?" I asked more forcefully.

"Never mind Bella," she said with a wave of her hand, "Forget I said anything."

"No Alice, tell me what you meant by that!" I yelled, "Why would he want to spend more time with me? And if so, then why isn't _he _here to pick me up right now?"

I'd much prefer him to this little evasive pixie standing in my closet.

She looked like she was trying really hard not to say anything, so when she looked at me with panicked eyes and a hand over her mouth, I knew I was close to figuring it out.

I put on my best puppy dog eyes and did the one thing I told myself I would never do.

I begged.

"Please tell me Alice," I said, "I promise not to tell him you told me."

She made a quick squeaking noise, the relented.

"!" She said in one breath. Everything was all combined together so it was hard to understand what she was saying, but I got the main idea.

"What does he want to tell me?" I asked nervously.

He knows! He knows that I like him and he's going to tell me that he doesn't like me like that!

"I can't tell you that Bella," Alice said, "I've been sworn to secrecy and I've already messed that up once."

She looked disgruntled.

My heart sank. I don't think I can listen to him tell me all the reasons why he would never be with me. It would break my heart, indefinitely.

"Bella, don't you dare start thinking negatively," Alice said sternly, "It's nothing bad, and you should know by now that he would never purposefully hurt you."

"How am I not supposed to think negatively Alice?" I yelled, "Look at me!" I gestured to myself with a flourish of my hands, "There is no way that someone like Edward would ever even think about being with someone like me. So I'm just sitting in the background, falling for this boy that will _never _reciprocate my feelings."

Alice stared at me for what felt like forever, and then ever so slightly, a smile started to grow on her face until it was a full blown grin.

"Why are you sm-" but before I could finish, she gave a high pitch squeal and launched herself at me.

"Oh Bella, do you mean it?" she asked excitedly, "You're really falling for him?"

"Uh, yeah, but Alice why does th-" she cut me off again with another round of squeals, and started jumping up and down.

What in the world is wrong with this girl? I just got done explaining that Edward would never reciprocate those feelings for me, and she gets excited about that?

She needs some serious help.

She took a step back with her hands on my shoulders and just smiled at me for a little while later.

"Don't give up on him Bella," she whispered, "Just give him some time and you'll see."

"I'll see what? Alice, what is with all the riddles?"

"Never mind about that, let's get you ready so we can head to our appointments, we're picking Rosalie up, so chop-chop!"

I grumbled under my breath and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

What did she mean about giving him time? What do I need to give him time for? She was making absolutely no sense in there.

After I took my shower and made myself look presentable, Alice and I headed to Rosalie's house to pick her up.

"Give me the details Tink," Rosalie said right when she got in the car.

"Well, I told you how I had my suspicions right?" Alice asked with wide excited eyes.

"Mhm," Rosalie responded shortly.

"Well I was right!" Alice trilled, "She just blurted it all out."

Before Rosalie could speak, I interrupted.

"What are you two going on about?" I asked.

"You having the hots for Edward," Rosalie said dismissively, "Go on Alice."

"What do you mean? That's it," Alice said.

"But in the text you said something about Edward letting the cat out of the bag to-"

"Rosalie! Maybe you should close the car door so we can make it to the appointment on time!" Alice said pointedly.

I just stared on in confusion. What the heck are they talking about?

_Edward letting the cat out if the bag?_

What secret does he have to tell? I pondered that on the whole drive to Port Angeles. When we pulled up to the building I was swept away by a man and a woman, telling me that "I had beautiful natural hair" and "Such flawless skin".

I muttered my thanks to the complements but was having an inner panic attack. I really don't want to look fake or like a little girl putting on their Mom's make-up.

I like the natural look, so I sighed in relief when Alice took over.

"Nothing too flashy guys. Very light make-up and I was thinking big loose curls for the hair. Clip the bangs back with a rhinestone clip and she'll be good to go."

I turned my head towards her and mouthed a thank you to which she replied with a wink.

When they were done, they asked me if I was ready to see the "new" me then spun the chair around so I was facing the mirror.

I gasped when I saw my reflection. I looked so different, but yet, the same.

They didn't put any foundation on me, just a little blush and mascara. But my long lashes really made my brown eyes stand out. They weren't dull or lifeless anymore.

My hair was styled with big brown ringlets. The curly wisps that curved around my face, made my face look so much slimmer. The light flashed off the clip they put in my hair to hold my unruly bangs back. It was so simple, but really pretty.

I smiled once I was finished taking it all in.

"Thank you guys, you did an awesome job." I said softly.

"You're welcome," Joe, the male hair stylist, said flamboyantly, "You look gorgeous."

I blushed and ducked my head.

"Come on Bella, we have to go, it's already 2:30," Alice said.

When I looked over, I saw that Rosalie and Alice looked beautiful. Their hair and make-up was done perfectly.

I nodded and got out of the chair. After we paid, we headed outside to the car. The drive back was fast and quiet. Alice and Rosalie kept sharing excited glances, which confused me.

When we finally got back, they took a very green back road. When we came around a corner, I saw the most beautiful house in all of Forks.

It was a modern day castle.

Instead of pointy chambers, there were different cubes sitting on top of each other in different directions. Most of the walls were windows, and what wasn't windows, was white wood.

I was in awe of it, so I didn't realize that Alice and Rosalie were already out of the car and heading to the front door. When I snapped out of it, I rushed out and jogged up to them, not wanting to seem like a dork.

When we walked through the door and through the foyer, I studied everything in interest. All the walls were white, that weren't windows. The furniture was very warm inviting colors. You would think that because the house is so big and spacious that it wouldn't feel homey, but it does.

The whole house was beautifully decorated. And I should have known since it's Esme's house. This is all her style to a T.

The girls went straight to the stairs and I followed along with them. Two flights of stairs and a never ending hallway later, we were walking into Alice's room. Me and Rosalie laid our dresses on her bed, and put out other accessories on the floor.

"Okay, well it's 3:45 now, so let's get dressed so we can head down stairs and see if my mom has everything set up, or if she needs any help," Alice said.

Rosalie and I nodded and both reached for our dresses. They both started shedding their clothing, but I just stood there.

I'm not taking my clothes off in front of them. _I_ don't even like to see myself naked, so I doubt they want to see it.

"Uh, Alice, where's your bathroom?" I asked quietly.

Alice looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"We don't mind if you get dressed out here Bella," she said.

"I would feel more comfortable if I was in the bathroom." I said.

By that time, they were already done putting their dresses on.

"Well Rosalie and I will be using my bathroom for touch-ups, so why don't you use the guest bedroom. It's two doors down from mine."

I nodded and walked out. But before I took two steps out of the bedroom I heard them start giggling.

Well that doesn't sound promising.

I walked to the door Alice told me to go to with trepidation.

Watch, this is going to be a storage closet or something and I'm going to be pummeled by linens when I open the door.

But, when I opened the door, I did not find linens, I found something so much better.

Edward, with his shirt off!

Then I realized that he was staying in this room and I just intruded on him, _with his shirt off!_

I'm going to kill Alice and Rosalie.

I tried to back out slowly, so he wouldn't see me, but he must have heard me because he whipped around, with a towel in his hands.

I gasped softly at the sight of him facing me. His hair was glistening from being wet. I'm guessing he just got out of the shower. His stomach was really toned and just beautiful.

But what caught my eye the most, was his glorious V.

I had to close my mouth so I wouldn't start drooling all over myself. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Bella?" He asked, confused as to why I was standing in his doorway ogling him, I'm sure.

"I'm sorry, Alice told me to use the guest room to get dressed and this is the room she told me to go to, but she didn't tell me you were staying in here, I'm really sorry," I rushed out.

When he just stared at me for what felt like 2 hours, I started blushing crimson.

"I'm going to go now," I mumbled.

I took a few steps back and started closing the door.

"Bella, wait!" He said from inside the room.

I opened the door a little to peak me head in.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You can use this room; you just caught me by surprise that's all." He said, with that smile that makes me melt.

"Are you sure? Because I can just kick Rosalie and Alice out."

He chuckled and shook his head, "No, you can use this room, let me just grab my shirt and I'll wait outside."

I nodded and took a cautious step inside his room.

He walked over to his closet and took out the shirt that he bought yesterday. He slipped it on without buttoning it then walked over to me. He lifted his hand and picked up a curly lock of my hair.

"Your hair looks pretty like this," he said in a soft voice, then his eyes widened and rushed to add, "Not that your hair doesn't always look pretty, but right now it's styled and everything, NO, that's not what I meant either, I'm not trying to say that you don't normally do your ha-"

"Edward! It's okay," I said with a giggle, "Thank you for the compliment."

He sighed, and then walked out of the room.

When he closed the door behind him, I started looking around his room. Some of the things in here didn't look like something he would purposefully put in here. I'm sure Esme put the fake tree looking thing in here before Edward started staying here. And the comforter. It's white, with purple embroidered flowers.

Cute.

But, then there were some things in here that you had to know Edward put up. Like all the band posters. I glanced at all of them and noticed a few that I actually listen to.

Jimmy Eat World, Blue October, Parachute, and even Bon Iver.

When I looked closer at that one, I noticed it was signed.

_Seriously? _

How the heck did he get that!

I glowered at it for a second before deciding it was probably a good idea to start getting dressed.

I laid my dress on his bed neatly and started undressing. I took the straps off my bra, so they wouldn't show, and then slid into the dress.

I started zipping it up but remembered I couldn't get the zipper all the way up last time. Plus, there was a clip at the top.

I debated over asking Edward to zip it up for me, but decided against it, and figured I could ask Alice to do it when I went back to her room.

I looked around his room for a mirror, but when I didn't find one, I shrugged and picked up my clothes so I could leave.

I walked over to his door, opened it, and took a step out. When I looked up, I saw Edward staring at me with wide eyes. I looked down at myself self consciously, thinking maybe my dress wasn't on right, but when I found nothing wrong, I looked back up to find him still staring at me.

"Um, is there something wrong?" I whispered nervously.

He shook his head slowly and blurted, "You look beautiful Bella."

I gaped at his words, and felt my usual blush creep onto my face.

"Thank you," I whispered, with a shit eating grin on my face.

"You're welcome," he replied.

I heard the door bell ring from down stairs and snapped my head in that direction.

"I'll get it!" Alice yelled from her bedroom.

Then I heard her feet hitting the stairs rather quickly.

_Someone's excited._

"Well, I better go get finished getting ready," I said.

"Uh, yeah, me too." he said, "Don't forget that dance you promised me."

I beamed at him, "I won't."

"I'll see you in a bit," he said, walking back into his room.

I nodded at him and starting walking back to Alice's room.

"Bella!" Edward said abruptly.

I turned around and raised my brow for him to continue. He walked over to me and motioned with his hand for me to turn around. I looked at him quizzically before turning around slowly.

He put his hand on my back, and then I felt a tug on the back of my dress. The hand that wasn't on my dress was on my bare skin, and that was all I could concentrate on. But I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

He was really close.

When I heard the faint _zip _noise, I realized what he was doing, and started blushing immediately.

He was zipping my dress up the rest of the way. How did I forget about that?

_Because he said you were beautiful._

Yeah yeah yeah.

"Didn't want people to get a show when you went downstairs. You're already going to catch everyone's attention." he said softly.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Mhm," he hummed.

When he didn't make a move to leave, or take his hands off my back, I coughed a little and turned around.

"Well, I'll see you down stairs," I said, casting my eyes down.

"Alright," he said, but he sounded disappointed.

_Weird, _I thought.

I smiled at him and started walking towards Alice's room again.

When I closed the door behind me I started jumping up and down and squealing like a crazy person on crack.

I was interrupted by an amused cough.

I stopped and starting blushing immediately. When I looked over, I saw Rosalie smirking at me.

"I'm guessing the run in with Edward went well."

"Yes," I said, "It did actually. I don't necessarily want to strangle you and Alice anymore."

She laughed and walked out of the room.

I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my face. I'm sure it looked like I was injected with Botox.

I walked over to my bag of accessories and dug through to find the necklace and bracelet I bought. They were silver flowers, with a jade green stone in the middle. I put those on, and then took my shoes out of the box, while praying that I didn't fall on my face in them.

When I had everything on, I walked over to Alice's full length mirror and smiled at my reflection. I actually liked what I saw for once.

"Bella, get your butt down here! I'm sure you look gorgeous!" I heard yelled from down stairs.

Jake was here.

My smile widened. I walked out of the room and started my trek down the stairs.

"I'm coming you impatient little shit!" I said playfully, "These heels Alice made me get are going to kill me by the end of the night."

I heard a chorus of laughter and smirked.

When I caught site of everybody I said, "Well, I'm glad my clumsiness amuses you guys."

"It's one of your best qualities Bells," Jake said.

"Yeah, and her snarky attitude!" Emmett added.

They continued laughing and I huffed playfully.

"Great, I'm glad you guys are bonding over making fun of me." I said, smirking.

"We're not making fun of you!" Emmett and Jake said at the same time, and then we started laughing all over again, me joining in.

"I think you just found a best friend Emmett," Alice said.

Jake and Emmett looked at each other and yelled, "BFF'S!"

Then they hugged each other.

Everyone was in hysterics at this point. I should have known that those two would have gotten along. They have the same loud personalities.

I looked around at all my friends and had a surge of happiness shoot threw me. All my friends are here, together, getting along.

All of them. Emmett, Jake, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Sam, and Embry.

My friend list has never been that long before, and it's a great feeling.

"What's so funny?" Esme said from behind us.

I turned and looked at her. She had a twinkle in her eye and a very happy smile on her face. Carlisle was standing next to her looking as handsome as he always does.

"You had to be there Mom," Alice said.

"Oh I get it, it's an inside joke," Esme said, nodding her head in understanding.

"Right." Alice said.

The door bell rang again and Alice rushed over to answer it.

"Angela! Ben!" Alice said excitedly, "Who are you friends?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, just a few people that wanted to tag along. They're all from leadership." I heard a soft female voice say.

More people? Why?

I don't know how I feel about more people being here than I anticipated. It made me nervous, that's for sure.

"Well, come on in!" Alice said.

When all the people started piling in, I froze. There were at least 11 more people, including Angela and Ben, whom I recognized.

Everyone was dressed appropriately for the theme. Boys in tuxes and girls in pretty cocktail dresses. When everyone was standing in the foyer, Ben starting introducing everyone.

"Well this is Tanya, Carmen, Kate, Maggie, Garret, Peter, Charlotte, Victoria, and James."

A chorus of "Hi" went through the room.

"Well just so you know what our names are, I'm Alice." she trilled.

But she didn't introduce us all like Ben did, she expected us to do it ourselves.

_Great._

"I'm Jasper," he drawled.

"Rosalie."

"My names Emmett!" he boomed.

"I'm Edward."

"My names Jacob, but just call me Jake."

"Embry."

"Sam."

When it came to me, I ducked my head down and mumbled my name softly.

"You're speaking too softly," Alice said.

"Her name is Bella, obviously." Edward said, giving Alice a stern look.

All the sudden the house was booming with music. I jumped up a little, startled. Everyone got an excited look on their faces.

"I love this song!" The girl named Tanya yelled, "Edward, dance with me!"

She ran up to Edward, in all her perfect glory and grabbed his arm. They walked into the living room where everything was moved out of the way for a make shift dance floor.

I looked away from them. I didn't want to see how perfect they would look together. It would make me sick.

Some people grabbed a dancing partner and dragged them to the dance floor. The only one not dancing was Maggie, not including me.

She walked over to me and smiled warmly.

"I'm Maggie and you're Bella." she said matter of factually.

"Yeah," I said.

"Happy Birthday," she said.

"Thank you."

We stood watching them dance a little while longer until she tugged on my arm. I looked over and she mouthed "kitchen" with a questioning look on her face.

I motioned with my head for her to follow me.

When we made it, my head was already throbbing from the loud music. It was a lot quieter in here, but it was still loud.

"You hang out behind the gym don't you?" Maggie asked.

"Um, I used to." I replied.

"Oh right, because you hang out with them now, huh?" she said, motioning towards the living room.

I nodded.

Just then, Victoria and James walked in. I remembered them the easiest because they have made fun of me on numerous occasions. I pretty sure they're brother and sister.

"Oh look, it's the Birthday Girl," Victoria said. But it wasn't sweet or warm, it was cold and she made it sound like a dirty word.

"Why aren't you dancing Bella," James asked, "Afraid you'll step on someone?"

"I think she is James," Victoria commented, "I mean, I would be too if I was as big as her."

"We could always put hazard tape on her so everyone knows to watch out," James sneered.

My tears were already falling down my face. I was looking down at my feet trying to block them out, but it wasn't working.

"I suggest you get out of my house, now." I heard a menacing voice say.

It was Edward, surrounded by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"We were just telling Bella here that dancing is great exercise," Victoria said sweetly.

"Get out!" Edward yelled.

Victoria started walking out immediately, but James hung back, glaring at Edward.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he asked.

Edward walked over to him in a couple steps and towered over him.

"If you want to leave here with you arms _attached _to your body, then you should walk out now." Edward seethed.

James stood his ground a little longer until Emmett and Jasper walked up. You could tell he was backing down.

"She's not worth it, so why are you people wasting your time?" he asked.

"That girl," Edward looked over and pointed at me, "is worth more than you can ever imagine. She is _everything. _And I would do anything to protect her from assholes like you, so leave now or I will throw you out the door."

James scowled at Edward then walked around him and through the kitchen.

Before he left, he turned around and said, "Big fucking mistake." Then turned back around and left.

Everyone, simultaneously, turned to my crying form and rushed over. They all surrounded me in a hug and whispered sweet things.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I wouldn't have brought them if I knew they would act like that," I heard Angela said

"I'm sorry too Bella," Ben said.

"It's okay guys," I said when everyone released me. I gave them a reassuring smile and they smiled back.

"Well screw those guys!" Emmett boomed, "Let's party!"

We all laughed and agreed. When we walked back to the living room, the most perfect song was on.

Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World.

"Can I have this dance?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I turned to him and smiled. He took my hand and led me over to the middle of the floor.

"I really hope they didn't ruin your party," he said with a frown.

"Don't worry," I said, smiling, "They didn't," then I laid my head down on his chest.

We swayed back and forward for a little while until I heard him singing softly.

"_And if you were with me tonight, I'd sing for you just one more time._"

His voice was beautiful. I could listen to him sing forever and always be happy and content.

"_May angels lead you in. Hear you me my friends, On sleepless roads, the sleepless go. May angels lead you in_."

When the song finished, I looked up at him. I stared in his eyes and found something so confusing; I know that I will never figure it out.

Adoration.

The rest of the party went by without a hitch. I had a blast. We danced, we laughed, and we did terrible karaoke.

Well everyone else did terrible karaoke. I just watched in amusement.

And when it was time for everyone to leave, I was pretty confident that I had made nine new friends, and that felt great.

When everyone said their goodbyes, just the normal group was left.

"That was an awesome party Alice," Emmett said, sprawled across the couch, "As always."

"Thank you," Alice said, sinking into a chair.

"Thank you Alice," we all chimed.

"You're very welcome, but I hope you know that I am not cleaning this mess up."

We all looked around at the messy room and groaned.

"Oh my God! A light bulb just flickered on in my brain!" Alice said excitedly.

Edward and Emmett groaned.

"I hate it when that happens," Edward muttered.

"Oh, hush you!" Alice said, "I was just thinking that we should have a sleep over!"

We all gave each other skeptical looks.

"You can all wait to clean the mess in the morning," Alice sang.

We all mumbled out agreement.

"I still need to go get my truck." I said.

"I'll take you!" Edward shouted.

Everyone looked over at him with amused looks on their faces.

"Okay, I'm thinking Edward wants to take her," Emmett said.

"You think?" Jasper added.

They laughed and I just stared at them.

"Well let's go now, because I need to pick up clothes too." I said.

Edward sprang up like a fire was under his ass and I just giggled.

"Alright, let's go." He said enthusiastically.

Then I remembered what Alice said earlier.

_He wants to talk to you about something important._

Shit, here come the nerves.

**EEEPP! *Ducks flying keyboard* I'm sorry! *dodges laptop* I had to end it there! The chapter was really long and I didn't want you guys to wait any longer! Please forgive me. :(**

**But I hope you liked it, let me know what you think :)**

**XOXO, Myrissa**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm a bad person, another delay. I know that most people have weeks between posts but I really don't want to do that. So hopefully the most will be 3 maybe 4 days between posts. I've been pretty bust lately but I don't ever forget about my wonderful readers. Thank you so much for all the reviews last chapter, and people who are just now joining us, WELCOME :) Hope you enjoy.**

**And now...the moment you've all been waiting for! :)**

**Hope it's not a huge disappointment. **

**Major love for my beta Heatherfeather16, she gave me some ideas for this chapter, so THANK YOU! :)**

**Disclaimer: All rights are Stephanie Meyer's :) **

This is awkward. Why is this so awkward? It's never been awkward before.

Stop being so damn awkward!

Edward and I are in his car, on our way over to the school to pick up my truck, and everything has been really weird.

And awkward, did I mention that?

He'll glance over at me and let out a nervous chuckle. Or he'll sigh and say "Soo...?" He's also been playing with his hair a lot.

And I'm just a tad frustrated. I thought everything was going really good, but I suppose I was wrong.

The closer we got to the school, the more frantic the butterflies in my stomach became. So I was a little edgy. And the awkwardness from Edward was not helping that.

When we pulled into the parking lot, Edward kept opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something but nothing was coming out. When he pulled around to my truck I swung the door open and got out of the car as fast as I could.

I started walking over to my truck but before I could unlock the door, I heard Edward's car door open, then close.

"Bella, wait." Edward said softly.

"It's okay Edward, I understand, you don't have to explain anything. I knew that this would happen eventually." I said, opening my door after unlocking it.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Don't play stupid, I know that you wanted to talk to me about something 'important'. It's alright; I know that you would never have the same feelings for me. I never even thought that you would. I may have wished," I said the last part under my breath.

I couldn't turn around and look at him, but I could hear his footsteps walking over to me.

"Bella," he said so low that I wouldn't have caught it if it wasn't so still around here.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him, but before I could make eye contact, he did something that I've only dreamed about happening.

He kissed me.

I wanted to kiss him back, but I couldn't get over the fact that he kissed me in the first place. When Edward realized that I wasn't responding he pulled back with a look of rejection in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I have been waiting to do that for almost two years now. Of course, now that I have the courage to actually do it, you don't respond." He mused.

Two years? How is that even possible?

_It's not, he's lying, he has to be._

Shutupshutupshutup!

"Bella, please say something." Edward said pleadingly.

"I-I don't understand," I stuttered, "Two years?"

"Oh, wow, you probably think I'm losing my mind huh? Since I just officially met you on Monday, right?" he asked.

I nodded and waited for him to explain.

"Well, uh, two summers ago, I came down with my parents to visit Carlisle and Esme. It was only my second time meeting Alice and Emmett, but I'd known Aunt Es and Uncle C my whole life. Anyways, Alice ended up talking me into going to the grocery store with her."

**Flashback- EPOV**

"Alice, I'm not going and that's final."

Five minutes later, I'm in her ridiculously expensive car on the way to the grocery store.

"I can't believe I let a midget talk me into missing the season premiere of Family Guy." I grumbled.

"Oh stop whining, I have a really good feeling about this grocery trip. Maybe the Diet Dr. Pepper will be on sale!" Alice said in her sing song voice.

I rolled my eyes. Diet Dr. Pepper is Alice's crack. I think it tastes crappy compared to regular Dr. Pepper, but I wouldn't want to burst her carbonated bubble.

When we pulled up to the grocery store, she parked next to this old beat up truck. The truck would look great with a new paint job. In fact, the color is almost the same color that my mustang was before I fixed it up.

I stood and stared at it for a little while before Alice huffed impatiently and started tugging on my arm.

When we walked in she practically ran through the whole store, picking things up for dinner, snacks, and of course her Diet Dr. Pepper.

As Alice started going through the fruits and vegetables I wondered off to look for orange juice. When I finally found it, I searched the area for no pulp and none of that added sugar shit. I picked up the Simply Orange and turned around to find the little pixie I came here with.

But as I turned I bumped into someone, dropping my orange juice in the process. When I looked down toward the person I noticed it was a girl. I also noticed she was absolutely beautiful.

She had long brown wavy hair that I wanted to run my fingers through. Her eyes were hard to see but when I caught a glimpse of them, I was mesmerized by the brown and gold swirls. Her lips were the perfect size and her body was curvy in all the right places.

Some would say she was overweight, but I thought she carried it very well.

"I'm so sorry," the girl practically whispered.

"It's completely my fault; I should have been paying attention." I said.

The girl bent down, picked up my orange juice, handed it to me and walked off. All without ever raising her eyes to look at me.

I stood in the middle of the aisle, wondering why this girl had me so hypnotized. I've been attracted to a girl before, but I've never felt like this. There was something deeper about this girl that I couldn't figure out.

"There you are!" Alice yelled, "I have been looking all over the store for you," she paused, "Why do you look like you were just touched by an angel."

"I think I just bumped into one," I mumbled, still looking in the direction the girl left in.

_Nice one Cullen, can you add a little more cheese next time?_

When I looked over at Alice, she had a knowing smirk on her face.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"I don't know," I muttered, "I couldn't bring up the damn courage to ask her."

"Well, let's go find her," Alice said determinately. She started walking in the direction I was looking toward earlier and I panicked.

"Alice, no!" I whisper yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"Edward, how do you expect to sing in front of thousands of people on your tour if you can't even talk to a girl?"

I opened my mouth to protest but I couldn't find a good enough argument.

"Okay, but, I can't talk to her right now, so how about I just show you who it is and maybe you'll know her."

"Why can't you talk to her now?"

"Because I'll be a bumbling idiot!"

"Alright alright, show me who it is," she said exasperated.

We rounded the corner, as I looked around the aisles for her. When I found her bagging up some broccoli, I motioned toward her while looking at Alice.

She got a surprised look on her face then looked over at me.

"Bella?" she stated as a question.

"That's her name?" I asked.

"Yeah, Isabella Swan, but she likes to be called Bella. Not that anyone would know that," Alice said scornfully.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"No one talks to her Edward; they all make fun of her because of her weight." Alice said, looking down.

"What about her weight, it's not bad, she beautiful!"

I was confused. How could anyone make fun of someone like her?

She looked up at me with a penetrating gaze. Her eyes started tearing up and she flung her arms around my waist.

"I don't know Edward," she said softly, "But I should have known that you wouldn't care about that, you one of the most kindhearted people I know."

"It has nothing to do with being kindhearted Alice; it has to do with being a decent human being."

Her back stiffened, and she stood up straight. When she looked up at me, she had a determined look on her face.

"You guys would be perfect together, and if it's the last thing I do, I will make that happen." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Alright Alice." I said, not completely believing her.

I'm just too shy around people I don't know. It's easier behind my guitar or piano because I feel at ease with them on stage, but talking to a girl? Forget it.

But I would try. Even if it kills me, I will try.

**End of flashback**

**BPOV**

"Two unsuccessful weeks later, I left for the tour. But those two weeks were really hard. I would see you around town and try to talk to you, but I would always panic. I came back after a year of touring and saw you a couple times, but the same thing happened. Alice was getting frustrated, but when the tour was over and my parents decided to go to Africa, she thought it was the best idea for me to stay with Aunt Es and Uncle C." he said, "I agreed, and here I am."

I just stared at him, speechless.

How can someone like him have those kinds of feelings for someone like me? I'm fat, plain Bella. Edward is a gorgeous god like creature. It makes no sense.

And he felt that way the first time he saw me?

When I think back, I remember that day. It was only the second time I went shopping by myself. I was quite a bit heavier back then.

He thought I was beautiful?

I remember seeing Alice hugging him, but I didn't see his face. I got a pang of loneliness when I saw them together. At the time, I thought they were a couple, because Alice and Jasper weren't official yet.

But now I know why.

"So, what Jake said, about you always talking about me, he was telling the truth?" I finally asked.

"Uh," He reached up and scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, you were a pretty popular topic," he mumbled, embarrassed, "When I figured out that he knew you, I figured it was the best opportunity to get know you, without really 'getting to you know you' you know?"

I nodded, but didn't really understand.

"And the first day, when Rosalie was complaining, she was about to say you have a crush on me, wasn't she?" I asked.

He nodded and looked down.

"Bella, I have never felt this way about anyone. When I touch you, a jolt of electricity shoots through me. When I see you in the morning, my heart flutters, and I know that may sound completely cheesy but it's true and I am so tired of trying to hide it. I just wish you felt the same."

"What makes you think I don't?" I said softly.

He snapped his head up to me.

"But when I just-I just kissed you and you didn't even-"

I grabbed as much courage as I could and stood up on my tip toes and softly pressed my lips to his. When he didn't respond fast enough for my liking I retreated and dropped my head down.

But he grabbed my chin and lifted my face up to his to kiss me. This time I didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

It was soft and sweet. He tangled his hands in my hair and pulled me as close to him as possible. His lips were so soft against mine; I thought I was going to pass out. We fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces.

When he stopped he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I definitely feel the same way," I whispered.

He opened his eyes and gave me a wide smile while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm glad, because that would suck if you kissed just any guy like that."

I slapped his chest playfully and scowled at him.

"Shut up," I said.

He threw his head back and laughed and I ended up laughing along with him. His laughter is contagious, but it could have something to do with the tremendous amount of happiness swirling around inside of me right now.

He feels the same. Plus, I experienced my first kiss. How much better could this night get?

"So what does this mean?" Edward asked, looking unsure.

"What does what mean?" I asked.

"What does this mean for us? Am I your...boyfriend?" he asked.

I widened my eyes. I didn't think about that. Does this mean we're together now? I don't see why not, but he will be ridiculed for this.

When I didn't respond his eyes got a spark of panic in them, "If that's not alright with you, it's okay, I'll wait."

I shook my head, "No Edward, that's not it. I just don't want your life to get all messed up because of me. I already made people not like you because you're my friend. It can only get worse from here."

He grabbed my face with his two large hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, I couldn't give a fuck what people think of my feelings for you. That is something I'm _not _ashamed of, and I never will be. I want to be with _you, _no one else."

Then a thought struck me.

Tanya.

He said he got with her on tour. And that was after he already saw me. Why would he get with someone else if he already had feelings for me?

_Because he's lying Bella, don't fall for it._

No, he would never do anything to hurt me like that.

"What about Tanya?" I asked, casting my eyes down.

"What about her?" he asked with confusion lacing his voice.

"You were with her during tour," I said, but when he still looked confused I elaborated, "After you saw me and realized you had feelings for me."

I saw realization flash across his face and his mouth made an O shape.

"Bella, I got with Tanya because of you." he said.

Wait, what?

"How does that work?" I asked, pulling away from him.

He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me back.

"Bella, I didn't want to be completely inexperienced with talking to girls. She was practice, that's all. I promise," he said pleadingly.

"Then why were you so upset about her cheating on you?" I asked, still not totally believing him.

"I was acting. I knew it would seem kinda weird for me to be nonchalant about something like that." Then he started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked, trying to suppress a smile.

"She cheated on me because I talked about you too much." he said through his chuckles, "Said I didn't pay her enough attention and even called her Bella instead of Tanya sometimes."

"Really?" I asked.

I guess I should have found that kinda creepy, but I didn't. I found it sort of endearing.

He nodded and said, "I didn't even realize I was doing it."

I hummed in response and looked down at the ground.

"Edward?" I said.

"Hm?"

"I've never had a boyfriend before, and I just had my first kiss about five minutes ago, so I am not experienced in this relationship stuff at all." I mumbled, embarrassed.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to his.

"Bella, that doesn't matter to me. I'm really not all that experienced either, so we'll learn together, okay?" he said softly.

I nodded and smiled at him.

"Okay," I whispered.

I hugged him closer and laid my head on his chest.

"So I was first kiss huh?" he asked after a while.

I groaned and nodded a little bit into his chest.

"Good, because I don't like sharing." he said, a smile in his voice.

I giggled and squeezed him.

"We better get going so I can get my clothes." I mumbled, disappointed.

"Yeah," he said, sounding just as disappointed, "But we've got all night together."

We both seemed to perk up after that. I lifted my head to smile at him and he smiled back. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, a little more enthusiastic then the last time.

I started thinking that maybe I was a bad kisser. I mean, this is my second kiss and the first one was five minutes ago. I can't be good.

When Edward felt me tensing up he pulled back and raised a brow at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied a little too fast, "Let's go."

I slipped out of his grip and tried to step into my truck.

"Oh no you don't." he said, grabbing me around the waist from behind, "None of that 'nothing' crap, it's way too confusing for a guy. So why don't you just tell me what's wrong instead of making things complicated." he said into my ear.

"It's just that- I mean maybe I-" I growled a little and just came right out and asked, "Do I kiss bad?"

Edward froze for a second before he burst out laughing. I scowled in front of him and struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Bella, wait wait wait." he said, trying to control his laughter.

He turned me around to face him and looked at me with amusement on his face.

"What on earth did I say or do to make you think that you kiss badly?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that it's my first time, so I can't be good." I mumbled.

"Bella, you do not kiss bad." he said, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face, "I was actually really surprised when you told me it was your first kiss."

"Really?" I asked, looking up through my lashes.

Edward's breath caught a little and I wondered if he was okay. He nodded at me and leaned down for another kiss.

This one got a little more heated. He pressed me against my truck and moved his lips frantically against mine. When his hands started roaming I figured it was time to stop.

I grabbed his hands and broke away from the kiss.

"We need to go Edward," I said, breathless.

He sighed and nodded in response.

"Alright," he sighed.

He gave me and chaste kiss and went back to his car.

"I'll follow you over alright?" he said once he got to the driver's side of the Volvo.

I nodded and slid into my seat.

What a whirl wind of events. I can't believe he feels the same way about me. It's a ridiculous notion, but oddly, I believe him.

I can only imagine how everyone at the house is going to react.

Wait, what if Edward doesn't want them to know yet? Can I honestly keep something like that from Alice and Rosalie? Won't they be able to tell by the look on my face that something happened?

I'm thinking they can, because my face hurts from the force of my smile.

He's just an amazing guy and it's crazy thinking that he wants to be my boyfriend.

Oh my God, Edward Masen is my boyfriend.

I, Bella Swan, am Edward's girlfriend.

I started bouncing up and down in my seat doing a happy dance and squealing.

I can't believe it!

Although, I am still worried about Edward's reputation. I really don't want people to hate him. I would feel horrible.

I didn't realize I was coming up to the house until I was right in front of it. I slammed on my breaks and pulled into the driveway. I looked up and saw Cali in my bedroom window, pawing at it.

I waved and got out.

When I looked around, I didn't see Dad's cruiser.

_Odd, _I thought, _he's normally home by now, must be working the late shift._

I walked over to Edward's still running Volvo and motioned for him to roll down the window. When he did, I bent down to talk to him.

"My Dad isn't home, so do you, uh, want to come inside?" I asked awkwardly.

"He won't come home and shoot me will he?" he asked, looking honestly scared.

I smiled and responded, "No," I said with a chuckle, "He'll probably just threaten you with it."

His scared face seemed to grow even more alarmed.

"I'm kidding!" I said, laughing, "He won't be home till the morning."

He seemed to relax a little and turned the car off. He stepped out and walked around his car to me, grabbed my hand and I lead the way to the front door. Before I opened it, I got an idea.

I looked over at Edward, with as much of a serious face as I could muster and said, "Just don't make any sudden movements around my dog. She gets really territorial, and she doesn't like males. She'll attack you if she thinks you're a threat to me."

His eyes widened and he nodded slowly.

I turned my face to hide my smile and unlocked the door and opened it. I stepped in with Edward on my heel. I looked back at him and he was looking around the house with wide eyes. I'm guessing to look my Killer Cali.

I coughed to cover up my laugh.

"She's upstairs in my room Edward, don't worry just yet." I said.

I grabbed his hand again and started walking up the stairs. When we made it all the way up I walked over to my door, and heard Cali's whines and grunts.

I looked over at Edward and smirked at his weary expression.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded quickly and slid behind me a little more. My smile only widened at that.

I opened the door and Cali sprinted out to greet us.

But what had me rolling around on the floor laughing was Edward's very girlish scream when Cali darted towards him at full speed.

After he realized she was a small dog, he turned to me and frowned.

"Har har, very funny Bella," he said, "You could have told me she was a rat dog."

Cali was running around his feet, yelping for his attention.

"You should have seen your face!" I laughed, "And you heard that scream right?"

Edward's lip twitched in amusement but otherwise didn't respond. He bent down to pick Cali up and she attacked him with her mad licking skills.

"Aw, Edward, she likes you," I cooed.

"Does she approve of your boyfriend choice?" he asked.

"I think she does," I said, walking over to him. I stood up on my tip toes to give him a chaste kiss, but was interrupted my Cali's incessant licking.

Edward and I laughed at her antics and I turned around to walk to my room. When I walked in, my self-conscience mind reared its ugly head.

This was the first time a boy would be in my room.

What would he think of it? I haven't done anything to it in about seven years so it's a little old school. But I've added little things here and there, like my band posters and my ancient computer sitting in the corner.

Yeah, not much.

I walked over to my closet to grab my bag and started throwing things in it, like my clothes to sleep in, deodorant, and clothes for tomorrow.

"You like Bon Iver?" Edward asked from the other side of the room.

I turned around and looked at his awestruck face.

"Yeah," I said.

"Their music is absolutely fabulous. It's actually about something. Something with meaning. Nothing like the crap you hear on the radio these days." he said.

"I completely agree. The Wolves (Act I & II) has such powerful lyrics, it brings me to tears every time." I said.

"Bella, I think you're my soul mate." Edward said with a smirk.

I laughed at that and turned around to continue packing my things. I walked to the bathroom to grab my hair brush, tooth paste and tooth brush.

When I walked back into my room, I found Edward sitting on my bed, with Cali lying on his lap. He was looking at my old photography portfolio.

"I don't really do it anymore because I wasn't very good." I said with a chuckle.

Edward looked up at me and looked back down to the portfolio.

"Bella, you're amazing. You shouldn't have stopped." he said with conviction.

"I enjoyed it, planned on going to college for it, but I didn't think I would make it. So I decided to change my path, it's more logical now."

"I still don't think you should have stopped, these are really good."

He flipped the page and smiled warmly at one of the pictures. When I walked over and looked down, I saw it was the picture I took of me and Cali in the front yard on a sunny day.

"I want a copy of this one," he said, "Please?"

I looked up at him and nodded, smiling.

He closed the book and sighed.

"We better get going, before Alice thinks you ran away from me." he said with a smirk.

That reminds me.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to keep this between us for right now?" I asked timidly.

He picked a sleeping Cali off his lap and laid her gently next to him, then stood up and grabbed my face.

"Why would I want to do that? I want everyone to know that you're mine. I'm going to flaunt it." he said sincerely.

I smiled widely at him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"There's nothing to thank me for Bella, I'm just proud to call you mine."

He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled back he let out a long sigh.

"Better go tell the whirlwind we call Alice, before she has a heart attack." he said, smirking.

I chuckled and nodded.

I kissed Cali on the forehead and headed out. When we went outside, Edward started pulling me towards his car. I tugged on his arm for him to let go.

"Edward, I can take me truck." I said, "That was kinda the point to go get it."

"No it wasn't, it was all a part of my diabolical plan." he said, "You'll ride with me, and I'll give you a ride home tomorrow."

I sighed but smirked at his back.

When we walked up to his car he opened the passenger door up for me like a true gentleman.

The ride over was pleasant. Filled with our playful banter and sweet exchanges.

I'm happy, and I don't think anything can change that at the moment.

When we made it back to his house, he intertwined our fingers and walked up to the door. When he opened it and we walked into the living room where everyone else was gathered, all eyes snapped towards us.

"!" Is what we heard coming from a very excited Alice.

Well, maybe not anything.

**Well? What did you guys think? Let me know in a review please :) They make me smile a lot!**

**AND, I've decided that I am going to pick my favorite review and give that person a shout out. The winner from last chapter is... spunky93! Your review made me smile really big! **

**Again, thank you to everyone else whose given me reviews, they really mean a lot to me :)**

**OHH! And I have pictures of Alice, Rosalie and Bella's cocktail dresses on my profile! Check em out!**

**Another post soon :)**

**XOXO, Myrissa**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello lovely readers! I can't believe I'm already to chapter 13! Crazy stuff, but I just wanted to say that I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you wonderful people. Your reviews keep me going. The review winner will be announced at the end note, but I just wanted to thank EVERYONE :)**

**A lot of fluff in this chapter. I'll get back to plot next chapter, maybe the chapter after that.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters, not me. All rights belong to her :)**

"Alice, let go."

"We can't _breathe._"

Alice brought it upon herself to strangle us to death from her excitement.

After her ear piercing squeal, she ran over to us and wrapped her arms around our necks, squeezing. Now we're standing here with blue faces and a very happy Alice.

When she let go of me and Edward, we attempted to catch our breaths.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm just so happy for you." Alice said, jumping up and down.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, "I didn't notice."

I heard laughing from behind Alice and remembered that everyone else was here.

"Well it's about time Eddie Boy here finally found the courage to tell you." Emmet said.

"Yeah, two years later," Rosalie scoffed.

I looked over at Edward and giggled at his expression. He was blushing, but he had a scowl on his face. When he heard my giggle he snapped his head in my direction and his face softened immediately.

"Think that's funny do you?" Edward asked with a smirk.

I nodded and started laughing again. Everyone joined in.

"Alright alright alright, I get it, I was a wimp." Edward said exasperated.

I walked over to him, still giggling and hugged him around the waist.

"Don't worry, I think it's cute," I said.

I looked up at him and found him smiling down at me.

"You're darn right it's cute," he said playfully.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead softly.

"Enough with the mushy gushy, I want to watch a movie!" Emmett boomed, killing the moment.

We all looked over at him and they rolled their eyes at the movie he was holding out for us to see.

I panicked.

Paranormal Activity.

"Uh, Emmett, can't we watch something else, like...Finding Nemo!" I said, trying not to sound too desperate.

One thing in this whole world that can make me sleep with the light on and Emmett has to pick it.

Fucking ghosts.

They freak me out. And it sucks even more since I believe in them. If we watch that movie, I will have nightmares for weeks.

"Finding Nemo?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Why Finding Nemo?" Jasper asked.

"Because it's about cute, non ghostly, fish, that's why!" I practically screeched.

Everyone widened their eyes at my outburst. Then I felt Edward start to shake. When I looked up at him, I noticed he was shaking because he was laughing so hard.

I scowled at him, which seemed to make him laugh even more.

"Bella," he choked out, "Are you scared?"

I blushed and looked down at the ground.

"You know it's just a movie, right?" Alice asked.

"And we're all going to be here with you." Jasper added.

I felt like my face was on fire.

"Whatever, lets watch it. But if I get eaten by a monster ghost in my sleep, just know that I blame you guys. And I will haunt you forever." I said.

They all started laughing again and started moving around the living room to move the couch back in front of their massive TV.

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Edward's embrace, to the kitchen.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked.

"I was going to make some snacks to eat while we watch the movie." she responded, fluttering all over the kitchen.

At the mention of food, my stomach growled. I haven't eaten at all today.

But for some odd reason, I didn't really feel hungry.

"What kinds of snacks do you like Bella? We pretty much have everything," she said into a pantry.

"I'm actually not hungry Alice," I said, but when Alice turned around and got a suspicious look on her face, I added, "I ate something at my house when I picked up my clothes."

Why did I lie? There was no reason to lie.

Alice seemed to be placated by that and turned back to the pantry, "Sorry, I knew I woke you up this morning, so I knew you hadn't eaten anything then, plus you didn't touch any of the food at the party, so I just assumed you weren't eating." she said, breaking the silence.

I just stood there, pondering over why I would lie about something like eating. It's kind of a dumb reason to lie, right?

Then I realized what Alice was saying. She thought I wasn't eating because I was starving myself.

Was I?

No. At least I don't think I am.

I ate yesterday. Right?

Yesterday was the day me and Edward went shopping. Did we get anything to eat afterward?

No, and I didn't eat lunch either. But I did have a bite of my apple that morning before I left.

Why wasn't I remembering?

"You girls ready to get scared?" I heard asked behind me.

I turned around with a blank look on my face and saw it was Emmett.

When he noticed my expression, he cocked his head to the side.

"You alright Bellabee?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

I shook my head a couple times to get those thought out of my mind, then smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I was just thinking about some stuff." I said.

He looked at me for a little while and I made sure to keep the reassuring smile on my face. He seemed to believe me after a little while and shrugged.

"Well we got the living room back together, so all we need is the junk food." he said.

"I'm almost done Em, be patient." Alice sang.

Emmett whined a little then walked out of the kitchen.

"Do you need any help Alice?" I asked.

"Can you put some popcorn in the microwave?" she asked, "Then you can go out and snuggle up with your man." she said with a wink.

I blushed and walked over to the pantry she was standing in a little while ago. I scanned the shelves for the popcorn and found two different boxes. Kettle Corn and Movie Theater Butter Popcorn, I shrugged and took out one of each.

I wandered over to the microwave I saw earlier and popped one of the packages in it. While that one was cooking I turned around and leaned against the counter.

I looked up and found Alice staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked self conscientiously.

"You sure you're okay Bella?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course, I've actually never been happier." I replied.

She smiled at me, but I noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm happy for you Bella." she said.

I smiled at her then turned to the beeping microwave.

I took the freshly popped popcorn out and put the other bag in. I looked around the counter space for a bowl to put the popcorn in but found none.

"Alice, do you have a bo-" when I turned around Alice was holding up a big blue glass bowl in front of my face.

I laughed and took it from her.

"Thank you," I said.

I opened the popcorn bag and dumped the whole thing in the bowl. The smell filled the whole room, but it didn't smell appetizing to me. It actually made my stomach turn.

Weird, I normally love popcorn, especially kettle corn.

"Well, the other bag of popcorn is in the microwave, so is it alright if I go?" I asked.

Alice gave me a knowing smile and nodded.

I smiled widely at her and practically skipped out of the kitchen to the living room.

When I walked in I found Rosalie sitting on Emmett's lap on one of the couches, talking quietly. Jasper was sitting in the lazy boy, looking like he was about to fall asleep, and Edward was sprawled across the other end of the couch, sleeping.

I smiled at his sleeping form and walked over.

He was adorable when he slept. His head was resting on his arm, so his face was all scrunched up, but he still managed to look amazing. His hair was a little messier than usual, and he was snoring softly.

I sat down on the very end of the couch and laid my hand on his back. I curled my legs under myself to get comfortable. The movement must have disturbed Edward, because when I looked down, his eyes were open and he was looking straight at me with a sleepy smile on his face.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." I said quietly.

He yawned while shaking his head.

"Its fine, I'm actually glad you did," he said, sitting up, "I don't want to waste all the time I have you with you by sleeping."

I smiled at him and he draped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me towards his chest.

I sighed in contentment and snuggled into his chest.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled to myself.

"FOOD!" We heard Emmett yell.

I jumped from the loudness of his voice and yelped a little.

"_Emmett Cullen! Keep your voice down, your father and I are trying to sleep!" _Esme yelled from upstairs.

Emmett flinched a little and looked up the stairs apologetically.

"Sorry Ma!" He yelled back up.

Alice set all the snacks on the table, smirking, while the rest of us laughed.

"Alright, let's turn those lights off and get this party started." Emmett whispered.

"Em, you don't have to whisper," Edward started, "Just don't yell as loud as you can."

"I can't help it," Emmett whined, "It just happens."

We laughed some more, then the lights turned off.

I froze and Edward gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"It's just a movie Bella," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded a little and squeezed him back.

An hour later and I am so fixated on the TV screen that I barely notice that everyone is asleep.

The movie is pretty good. It hasn't been that scary, thank God. I've jumped a couple times and gasped, but that's about it. I can't say I still won't have nightmares, but maybe they won't linger as long as usual.

Edward passed out about 20 minutes after the movie started. He fell over and is now sprawled across the couch, without me.

So, I'm sitting on the end of the couch, clinging to the arm of it for dear life, completely concentrated on the movie.

_Woah, she's crawling towards the camera._

_Oh shit, that's creepy!_

_Is she smiling?_

Next thing I know, she jumps towards the damn camera.

I let out a blood curdling scream and jump at least three feet off the couch.

Everyone startles awake and the three boys jumped out of their sleeping positions, into a protective stance.

"What happened?" Emmett says in a groggy voice.

"Who screamed?" Jasper asked.

They all looked around and found Alice and Rosalie with sleepy faces and me with, what I'm sure looked like an expression of pure terror.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked concerned.

"She jumped at me," I whispered.

"What?" They all asked together, confused.

"The ghost lady!" I yelled, "She smiled at me all creepy like and jumped at me!"

They all stared at me, wide eyed.

Then they all burst out laughing. I'm talking, rolling on the floor, tears running down their faces, gasping for breath kind of laughing.

"Ha ha ha, very funny guys. Let's all laugh at the girl who almost had a heart attack from the movie you made watch." I said sarcastically, "Real nice."

I got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Bella wait!" I heard Alice choke out through her laughter, "You better not go up the stairs alone or the girl with the creepy smile might get you!"

That caused a whole other bout of laughter.

I flipped them all off over my shoulder and walked up the stairs. I went straight to Alice's room and shut the door behind me.

I wasn't really mad at them, I was just really embarrassed.

Damn scary movies.

I walked into the bathroom and flipped the light on. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and studied it for a bit.

I wasn't completely disgusted by what I saw. My face actually looked alive, and full of happiness. I had a goofy smile on my face that I couldn't wipe off. My eyes were shining and not dead.

I was just flat out happy.

I heard a knock on the door and rolled me eyes.

"It's your room Alice, you don't have to knock." I yelled from the bathroom.

I heard the door open, followed by footsteps heading towards my direction. I kept my eyes on my reflection and smiled wider when I saw a new figure come into the mirror.

Edward.

"I'm no Alice, but I figured it would be okay if I came in anyways." he said softly.

He walked up behind me and hugged me around the waist.

"I'm sorry we laughed," he kissed me on the neck; "It honestly caught us off guard."

I laughed softly and said, "It's okay, really. I was more embarrassed then anything."

I looked down and blushed.

"Sorry I fell asleep." he said, "You probably wouldn't have had that extreme of a reaction if you had someone with you."

I laughed softly and looked back up.

"I don't think it would have made a difference." I said.

He chuckled a little and squeezed me around the waist.

I yawned and leaned into him a little more.

"Tired?" he asked.

I nodded and felt my eye lids drooping a little.

He let go of my waist and grabbed my hand. He started leading me out of the bathroom and headed for Alice's bed.

I laid down in it and slipped the covers over my shoulders.

It was going to be weird sleeping without a warm blob cuddled against my back.

Edward kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight Bella," he whispered, "I'll see you in the morning."

He walked over to the light switch and turned it off. When the room was pitch black, I realized how freaked out I really was from that movie.

Edward walked over to the door but right before he opened I stopped him.

"E-Edward," I whispered.

I saw his figure turn in my direction.

"Yeah Bella?" he whispered back.

"Uh, do you mind staying with me until I fall asleep?" Once I said it, I realized how childish it sounded.

I shook my head and said, "Never mind, that sounded dumb. You probably want to sleep in your own bed anyways."

He stood there for a little while, and then started walking in my direction. When he made it over he reached his hand out and laid it on my cheek. He stroked it with his thumb and sighed.

"Come on." He said softly.

"Where?" I asked, already sitting up.

_I told you I'd follow him anywhere._

"My room," he said, "Alice and Jasper are going to want this room anyways."

I stood up and walked around the bed to him. He interlaced our fingers and walked us out and over to his room. When we walked in, there was that moment of awkwardness where we look around the room, then make eye contact and laugh nervously.

"I can take the couch, and you can sleep in my bed." Edward said, breaking the silence.

Well, that spoils my idea.

Of course he wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed. We just got together today. Wishful thinking on my part.

"Edward, I'm not kicking you out of your own bed. I'll take the couch." I said, trying to cover up the disappointment in my voice.

"Out of the question, you're the guest." He said.

"Exactly, I'm the _guest._ The guest always sleeps on the floor or the couch." I retorted.

Edward let out a long sigh, and then looked over at me, looking shy.

"Well we could always share the bed," he said softly.

My eyes widened.

So he did want to sleep in the same bed?

When I didn't respond, Edward seemed to panic a little.

"I mean, if you're worried that's too fast, I'll just sleep on the couch. But I promise that I won't touch you inappropriately or anything."

I shook my head frantically and said, "No, its fine. I would prefer us sharing the bed actually."

I blushed and chuckled softly.

Edward smiled at me and seemed to relax.

"Well, I'm going to go change, just make yourself comfortable." he said, gesturing to the bed.

I nodded and watched him walk over to his dresser and grab some sweat pants, then walk to his bathroom.

When he closed the door, I walked over to his bed to lie down.

I giggled at the thought of Edward sleeping with this flower bed spread.

The whole thing smelled like him. I took a deep breath, and then realized how creepy that must look. I rolled my eyes at myself and rolled over to my side.

The door to the bathroom opened and out walked a very sexy, shirtless Edward.

I practically drooled at the sight of him shirtless, again.

I watched him walk over to the light switch and turn it off. I mourned the loss of sight.

He walked over to me and laid down. He was very still at first, not moving besides the rise and fall of his chest.

I sighed and said, "Edward, I don't mind if you touch me. It's no different then what we were doing on the couch."

I didn't like that he felt uncomfortable in his own room.

He looked over at me and asked, "Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes playfully and scooted over to him. I draped my arm across his stomach and laid my head gingerly on his chest.

"Of course I'm sure," I whispered.

He wrapped his arm around me securely and sighed contently.

"Goodnight Edward," I said softly.

"Goodnight Bella."

I laid there and thought for a little while. Everything happened so fast, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

He's mine, and I'm his and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I then whispered something too low for him to hear, but I knew it was the truest thing I've ever said.

"I love you."

**Well? Love? Hate? Maybe a little of both? Let me know! :)**

**My favorite review was from Kate Marlin. Thank you so much :) Lots of smiles! Big smiles! LOL**

**Again and again, thank you to everyone who is still reading! I truly appreciate it :)**

**XOXO, Myrissa**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Going back to plot, but don't worry, I plan on having some fluffy chapters later on (Note about that at end of chapter) I hope you like this chapter. There's some really important and touchy subjects in here for some drama.**

**I mean, the whole story can't be about Cherie bullying her. That would get boring very fast. LOL**

**Review winner at bottom, probably always will be :) So don't think I forgot haha!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. She's a genius, what can I say?**

"_Don't you see Bella? It was all a joke." Edward sneered._

"_B-but I love you." I whispered._

"_Well that was quick, it's been a week." he laughed, "The feeling isn't mutual."_

"_So all of this was a lie?" I asked with tears streaming down my face._

_This can't be happening to me._

"_Of course it was!" he said, making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world._

_I looked around me and found Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all laughing in the background._

"_You guys were in on it?" I asked them._

_They started laughing harder while nodding their heads._

_A broken sob escaped my mouth._

"_Don't cry Bella, it's not a big deal." Edward said passively, "Maybe if you lose some pounds, I'll consider being with you for real."_

"_Yeah right," Emmett scoffed, "She could never lose enough weight for that."_

"_True," Edward said, "Well," he put his hand on my shoulder, "See you around Bella."_

_Then he walked past me. _

_One by one, all my friends that I made in the past week, disappeared before my eyes. When Jasper vanished, he revealed one person that I had managed to forget about._

_Cherie._

_Normally her presence alone scares me, but this time, I was completely terrified._

_In her hands, pointed straight at me, was a shiny black gun._

"_We don't have room for people like you in this world. You're nothing but a waste of space." She said, smirking._

_Then she pulled the trigger._

I woke up screaming and sobbing.

"Bella!" I heard a voice yell, then I felt arms wrapping around my waist.

I thrashed around, trying to get them off of me. Elbowing them in the chest and throwing my head back.

"Bella! Bella, it's me! It's Edward!"

I stopped, and looked back at him. When I saw it was really him, I remembered everything.

I was at his house, sleeping in his bed, and I just had one of the worst nightmares of my life.

I slumped forward and sobbed into my hands.

"I'm s-s-sorry," I choked out through my tears.

"Don't apologize, it's fine." He said softly, running his hands down my hair.

We stayed like that for a little while. Me crying and him trying to soothe me.

"I shouldn't have made you watch that movie, it's my fault," he said eventually.

I shot my head up and looked at him, shaking my head frantically.

"No no no, that's not even what my nightmare was about," I said in a scratchy voice.

He looked at me curiously and asked, "Then what was it about?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." I replied.

But I did need to ask him something, or it is going to nag at me forever.

"Edward, can you be completely honest with me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." he replied.

I hesitated for a second, worried about what he was going to say, or if I could see the lie in his eyes.

"Is this all a joke?" I whispered.

Edward shot up and moved in front of me so that our faces were inches apart. He had a look on his face that made me want to back away.

He was pissed.

"Bella, why in the world would you ever think this was a joke?" he asked sternly.

I looked down at my hands guiltily and twiddled my thumbs. It was quiet for a couple minutes before Edward grabbed my chin softly and lifted my face up.

"Is that what the nightmare was about?" He asked gently.

My vision blurred over and I realized tears were forming again. I nodded and the tears fell down my cheeks.

Edward grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. He whispered sweet reassurances and smoothed over my hair while I cried into his chest.

"Bella, I want you to believe me when I say that this is not a joke." he started, "I have genuine feelings for you. They're not faked. I barely met you this week, but you are already a very important person in my life, and I want you to trust me, okay?"

I nodded and realized I did believe him. Or I wanted desperately to believe him anyways.

He kissed my forehead, and I pulled away from his embrace to give him a shaky smile.

"Thank you," I whispered. I looked around the room for a clock and saw that it was almost 8:00 in the morning.

"I hope you didn't plan on sleeping in too late," Edward said.

I groaned and smashed my face into a pillow.

"I was thinking we could wake everyone up, including my parents, and go to breakfast at The Lodge," he said, "But if you're too tired, it's okay."

I thought about it and felt my stomach start to growl. I was pretty hungry.

Then I thought of my dream.

_Maybe if you lose some pounds..._

All the sudden my hunger pains went away and I felt extremely bloated.

I sat up and looked at him.

"I'm not really hungry, but I think it's a really good idea," I said with a smile.

Edward looked at me curiously, "You're not hungry?"

I shrugged, "Not really."

He shrugged after a little while and started getting up.

At least he's a little more oblivious then Alice. She would have flipped out on me.

"Well, lets get them up," he said excitedly.

I giggled at his child like antics.

"You would think it's Christmas morning or something," I said.

"No no no, this is better, because Alice and Emmett are always the ones waking _me _up on Christmas." he said, frowning, "At 6:30 in the fuckin morning. So this is my chance to get them back, since they probably stayed up all night doing god knows what."

I blushed at his last words, not wanting the mental picture.

He smirked and chuckled at my reaction, then walked over to his door. He looked over at me and motioned with his head for me to follow, with a mischievous grin.

When we got out into the hall he looked at me and whispered, "I need to go get something downstairs, stay here."

I nodded at him and watched in amusement as he tip toed down the hall and down the stairs.

About two minutes later he came back up the stairs, smiling from ear to ear. And in his hands was a fog horn.

I covered my mouth with my hands and tried to cover up my laugh. His smile only widened with that and he motioned with his finger to come here.

I walked over and he bent down to whisper in my ear, "They made it even easier for me because they all passed out down stairs."

I looked at him quizzically and said, in a normal volume voice, "Then why are you still whispering if their down stairs?"

He shrugged and said, "I felt more like a secret agent."

I rolled my eyes playfully at his kid like smile and started walking down the stairs. When we both made it down, I saw all of my sleeping friends sprawled across the living room.

I smirked at the sight.

Just then, I saw Esme and Carlisle walk out of the kitchen with coffee in their hands.

They looked at us, then looked at the sleeping forms, then looked at what Edward had in his hands. Slows smirks spread across their faces, and Carlisle started shaking with silent laughter.

Esme motioned for Edward to continue and he walked over to the couch. He lifted the horn in the air then pressed the button.

The room exploded with sound, and not only from the horn.

Rosalie, Alice and Emmett jumped about ten feet in the air screaming, and Jasper jolted awake yelling "What the fuck!"

Me and Esme were having to lean on each other for support because we were laughing so hard, and Carlisle was leaning against the door frame laughing.

Edward was standing proudly on the couch, looking very much like Peter Pan, with his hands placed on his hips. I don't think his smile could get any bigger.

"What the hell Edward!" Alice screeched, "What was that for?"

"Me and Bella want to go out to breakfast and this was the most effective way to get you guys up to go with us," Edward replied cheekily.

"A simple 'Hey guys, you should get up' would have sufficed asshole." Emmett growled.

"But this was so much more fun," Edward retorted.

"That's it, I'm going to kill him," Emmett said, walking over to Edward.

Edward got an alarmed look on his face, then took off running, Emmett on his heels. Emmett leaped forward and tackled Edward to the floor. They wrestled around for a little bit before Emmett got Edward in a choke hold.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry!" Edward choked out.

Emmett released him and Edward just laid on the ground for a bit. I walked over to him and offered him my hand. When he looked up at me, he smirked.

"Looks like our rolls are switched," he said.

I laughed and nodded at him.

He took my hand and I lifted him off the ground. When he got all the way up, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and turned around in his arms.

When I faced Esme and Carlisle, they both had shocked expressions.

"So you finally did it?" Carlisle asked.

I felt Edward shift behind me then he replied, "Yeah."

Esme's smile should have broke her face from the size. She rushed over to us and wrapped her arms around us.

"I am so happy for you two," she whispered so only we could hear, "I knew you would be perfect for each other."

"Thanks Esme," I whispered back.

"Can we get some food now?" Emmett asked, interrupting the moment.

We laughed and looked over at him.

"Yes, you can go eat Emmett," Carlisle said, "If you need to, you can take my car."

"No we can't because you'll be using it." Edward retorted.

"No we won't, we have no where to go today," Esme said, confused.

"We want you guys to come too," I said, smiling at them.

"Really?" Esme asked with glassy eyes.

"Well don't cry about it Aunt Es, it's just breakfast," Edward said, looking a little panicky.

What is it about girls crying that make guys panic?

"You've never invited us before, that's all," she replied.

"But we'd love to," Carlisle said, wrapping one arm around Esme's waist.

Esme nodded and smiled at all of us.

"We're just going to The Lodge, so no reason to get all dressed up. Throw on some sweats and lets go." Edward announced.

Everyone started moving after that, but me and Edward stayed where we were.

I turned back around to face him, with his arms still around me. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"That was really sweet of you to invite them," I said.

He shrugged and said, "It's really no big deal. Their cool to hang out with so it's like their part of the group. We don't feel like we have adults watching our every move since their so lax."

"Still, the offer made Esme happy," I retorted, "You made her cry."

He groaned, "I hate it when she does that. She did that when I told her I wanted to be with you."

I giggled and said, "I think it's sweet."

I stood on my toes and kissed him gently on the lips. When I pulled back, I opened my eyes and smiled at his expression. He looked as happy as I felt.

When we heard a small gasp from the staircase, we snapped our heads in that direction. It was Esme, and she was crying.

But you could tell by her expression that they were happy tears.

"You guys are just perfect," she whispered.

"I wouldn't say that," I said.

About 45 minutes later we were seated in The Lodge, laughing and making small talk. It's great to have all these people in my life, because now I don't feel so alone.

Sure, I have Cali and my Dad, but I think it's important to have one group of people that you can confide in. And now I have that group.

"Bells?"

I turned around and found my Dad standing by the door looking at me curiously.

"Hey Dad," I said.

I stood up and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just got off work. Figured I'd grab something to eat." he replied, still eying everyone behind me, "That's a lot of people. Those all your friends?"

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at my _friends._

"Yeah, they are." I said proudly, "Well we just got here, so do you want to join us?"

He looked at me, then looked over at the group and started shaking his head.

"No, it's alright. I'm just ordering some stuff to go. I need to get home and feed your dog anyways." he replied.

I nodded and turned to walk away.

"See you later Dad," I said.

"Bella, when will you be home?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'll call you after breakfast." I called over my shoulder.

When I sat down in my seat, all eyes were on me. I felt my eyes blur over and I tried to hold them back until my Dad left.

About five minutes later, the bell to the door rang, and he was gone.

I let the tears fall freely down my face and I leaned against Edward as I cried silently.

Everyone shot up and surrounded me with hugs and soothing words.

"Bella Sweety, what happened?" Esme asked gently.

"I'm so tired of his hiding. He wouldn't even go to his daughters birthday party." I replied, shakily, "It's like he's not even around. I might as well live by myself."

"Bella, your father loves you. He just doesn't have his priorities straight yet." Esme said.

"_Yet?_" I said incredulously, "Esme, it's been 13 years. He should have it together by now."

"I know." She said, sounding defeated.

"Lets just forget about it. I don't want to ruin the day." I said, wiping my tears away.

Everyone hesitated for a little while, so I turned around and gave them my best reassuring smile. They started moving after that and sat down in their seats.

The conversation flowed freely from there. But it never went back to my Dad, thank God.

When the food was set on the table, everyone dug in, while I drank my water.

When I would glance at Alice, she would be scowling at me. Everyone else was giving me odd looks, except for Edward.

"Hey Bella, you should try these pancakes, their heavenly." Alice said across the table.

"No thank you," I said.

"Oh come on Bella, their really good," she sang.

I smiled but shook my head no.

Everyone was watching our little exchange in silence, so when she slammed her hand on the table, glaring at me, everyone saw.

"What is wrong with you?" she yelled, "You didn't eat anything last night and now you're not eating breakfast? What the hell?"

"I'm just not hungry Alice, is that so surprising?" I asked, getting irritated, "I'm not a breakfast person, that's all."

Alice huffed and looked down at her breakfast. She stood up and started walking away from the table.

"Where are you going Alice?" Jasper asked.

"The bathroom," she replied shortly. She stormed off and we heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"Rosalie, maybe you should go talk to her, you always help her calm down," Esme suggested.

Rosalie nodded and walked to the bathroom.

She came back out about 45 seconds later with a confused look on her face.

"She said she wants Edward." she said with a shrug.

"Me? Why me?" Edward asked.

"She said she only wants to talk to you," Rosalie said.

Edward looked around the table and everyone shrugged. He stood up and walked cautiously to the bathroom. He turned around with a panicked look on his face.

"I have to go to the girl's bathroom?" he whisper yelled.

"Yes," Rosalie replied, rolling her eyes.

He groaned and stomped to the bathroom.

Everyone was silent for a little while, but it didn't take too long for conversation to start back up.

I, on the other hand, didn't say anything. I was quiet the whole time Edward and Alice were gone. I was worried about what they were talking about.

Ten minutes later, they walked out of the bathroom. I was the first one to see them.

Alice's eyes were red rimmed from crying, I'm guessing, and Edward looked distraught. But when they saw I was looking at them, they both smiled and covered up their previous expressions really well. I would have believed them if I didn't see the other looks.

They both sat down and everyone looked over at Alice.

"I'm fine guys, guess I'm just a little moody," she looked over at me, "I'm sorry I went off on you like that Bella. It was dumb. You're not hungry, I get it. Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Alright, well lets finish our breakfast so we can go home," Alice said.

Everyone started eating again, except for me.

During the rest of the morning I would catch Edward staring at me. Sometimes he would look mad but he would wipe that look off his face as soon as he realized I was looking. And other times he would look sad.

It was a little confusing.

What did they talk about in there, to make him look at me like that?

After everyone was done, and the tab was paid for, we headed back to the house. I would have had them drop me off at home right then, but I didn't have my bag. So when we got back, I went up stairs and gathered all my things.

When I went back down stairs, I didn't see anyone, but I heard whispering coming from the kitchen. When I walked in there, the talking stopped immediately, and the serious looks everyone was wearing turned into smiles.

_What the hell is going on?_

"You ready to go Bella?" Edward asked.

I looked over at him and nodded.

He stood up from the stool he was sitting on and walked over to me. He kissed me on the forehead and walked off.

"Thank you guys for everything," I said sincerely, "I had a really great time."

"We're glad you let us do it," Alice said, smiling.

Emmett and Alice walked over and took their turns giving hugs. Rosalie waved bye, and I waved back. Then Carlisle and Esme walked over and gave me a hug at the same time.

"You're always welcome here Bella," Esme said.

"Always," Carlisle repeated.

Esme kissed me on the cheek and Carlisle gave my shoulder a squeeze.

Someone grabbed my hand, so I turned around to see who it was.

Edward, of course.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Lets go," he said.

I nodded and walked out with him. I turned around and waved at every body before I rounded the corner.

The drive to my house was quiet, but not awkward. Maybe a little tense although I don't know why.

When he pulled up, he turned the engine off and shifted in his seat to face me. He reached for my hands and held them in his. He gave me a sad look before looking out the windshield.

What is going on?

Oh my gosh, he's breaking up with me, isn't he?

"Bella, you know there is nothing about you I would change, don't you?" he asked softly.

I looked at him, confused and shrugged my shoulders.

"I think you are absolutely beautiful the way you are." he continued, "And I need to know if I've given you the impression that I want you to change."

I gaped at him.

"Edward, you've been nothing but nice to me. Always giving me compliments. Even the look on your face makes me feel good sometimes." I said, "Where is all this coming from?"

He looked back at me and smiled a little, "I just needed to know. And I want you to know that I think you're wonderful."

"Thank you," I whispered.

He smiled again and leaned forward to kiss me gently on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered against my lips.

"Okay," I replied.

I pulled back and gave him a warm smile, then turned to open the door. When I stepped out and grabbed my bag from the floorboard I turned around to give him a last wave. He waved back and I shut the car door.

I stood on the sidewalk and watched him drive down the road.

Then I started thinking.

He is way too good for me. He is the perfect gentlemen, sweet, caring, and absolutely gorgeous. 

All in all, he shouldn't be with me.

But I figure, if he's going to stick with this, I might as well make it a little easier for him. Everyone is going to make fun of him for being with the fat girl. So if I lost some major pounds, maybe the ridicule would die down.

I do love him. It may be way too early, but I can feel it in my heart. I don't plan on telling him anytime soon, if ever, but maybe I could get him to fall in love with me too if I looked better.

Yeah yeah yeah, I still have that nightmare on my brain. And even though Edward tried to comfort me about it, I still have those nagging thoughts in the back of my head.

What if I was smaller? What if I was prettier? What if I was good enough for him?

What if, what if, what if.

I'm tired of the what if's. And I plan to get rid of those along with the extra weight I'm carrying.

And if I have to stop eating to do so, I'll do it.

**Sooo, what cha think? *nudges with elbow* Give me some reviews, I love love love them :)**

**Okay, so, about LEMONS. This story will probably not have them, since I am not experienced in that department LOL. So it would be really hard for me to write about something I've never experienced. **

**Review winner is A TIE! :)**

**CountryMumAU- I'm so happy I could make you laugh. You're review made me smile :) Thank you so much!**

**KarlaAndTaniaAreImmortal- Your review made me cry, because I was really happy about it and very emotional. LOL. There wasn't a lot of good feed back on the last chapter so it was really nice to hear from you! :)**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! missaroo123, I'll try to keep up with teasers for you guys on there :) and if I don't, just nag me about it on here! I would love to come home from school with messages from you guys! LOL**

**Wow, this is a long end note, I'm going to go now! Thank you for everyone who's reviewing! Great stuff.**

**Love mucho, Myrissa :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, here it is :) Hope you enjoy it. FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER MY LOVELYS :) missaroo123. I give teasers!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. They were magical.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters.**

**EPOV**

"_Alice, what are you talking about?"_

"_What part about this are you not understanding Edward," Alice said, "You just told me that she didn't eat yesterday when you went to her house. She's lying!"_

_Alice was freaking me out. Why hadn't I caught on to this as fast as she did?_

"_So you're saying she's starving herself?" I asked, getting scared._

"_I'm saying that she's definitely put the idea in her head." she said with tears forming in her eyes._

"_Well we have to talk to her," I said with conviction._

_I was scared. I didn't understand why she would do this, and I didn't want to lose Bella to something as stupid as weight._

"_Not right now, give it some time. We have to keep an eye on her. If it starts becoming more obvious, then we'll intervene."_

_She wiped at her tears, but more kept forming._

"_Edward, I'm worried about her." she whimpered._

_I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to my chest, rocking her from side to side._

"_Me too," I whispered._

That conversation has been roaming around my brain all damn day.

I'm worried sick about Bella. I don't like that she's not with me and she's most likely by herself at home. She has her dog, but the dog can't call 911 if Bella collapses.

Now logically, I know that it won't happen right now. She only hasn't been eating for about 2 days, but still. The worry is definitely still there.

When I was with her, she didn't seem dizzy or disoriented. She was the same bubbly girl that I've gotten to know over the past week. But again, the worry.

Last night, when all that stuff happened, I was the happiest guy on the planet. I guarantee it. I've been waiting two years for that magnificent girl to notice and talk to me. And I got even better then that.

Not only did I get a week to get to know her, but I got to kiss her. Something I've only dreamed about. And I did it multiple times.

I'm a lucky bastard.

Last night, I thought nothing could ruin the cloud nine feeling I was experiencing.

I was wrong.

When Bella woke up, screaming, from her nightmare, I thought I was going to piss my pants. She didn't let out just any old scream. It was a blood curdling scream, that made my ears ring and everything.

If that wasn't enough to scare me, she started fighting me off, like I was going to hurt her or something.

It broke my heart when she started crying. And when I figured out what the nightmare was about, that just made it even worse.

I hate that she doubts me.

But I made myself a promise that I will never give her a reason to doubt me, ever. I will always stand by her as long as she wants me to. Nothing will stop me.

When I pulled into the driveway, I sighed.

Alice told everyone that when I got back, we would talk about what was going on with Bella. I didn't think it was right to talk about something that was pretty personal with _everyone, _but when Alice said, "Edward, we need eyes every where or we're not going to catch it fast enough," I begrudgingly agreed.

I got out of my car and walked up to the door with heavy feet. I took a deep breath then pushed the door open and the first thing I see when I walk in is Emmett throwing a chair clear across the room.

When I closed the door with wide eyes, Emmett snapped his head in my direction and then his eyes narrowed in a very intimidating way.

"You did this to her!" he yelled, storming over to me.

"Em, what are you-"

But before I could get anything else out he shoved me against the door and got an inch away from my face.

"What did you say to her?" he snapped.

"To who?"

"Bella, you asshole!" he yelled, "You had to have said something to her to get her to starve herself."

That's when I got pissed.

I shoved his hands off my chest and pushed him back.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I yelled.

When he recovered from my push, he seemed to use all his strength to get me back against the wall.

"Was this all a joke to you Edward?" he asked, "You thought it would be funny to make us all believe you actually felt for the poor girl, then crush her heart afterward? You're not who I thought you were."

He was seething but so was I.

"You're making her stop eating Edward!" he yelled, "Do you understand how shitty that is? You're pretending to like h-"

"I love her Emmett!" I screamed.

When he shut up and his eyes opened wide I said in a smaller voice, "I love her."

I slumped against the doors and felt the stream of tears coming on.

Yes, I'm crying.

Yes, I'm a little wussy.

"I want nothing more then for her to realize that I love her just the way she is. I would never try to convince her otherwise. She means so much to me already and I don't know what I would do without her." I said softly, "I'm scared for her, and I wish that none of this was happening. But I can guarantee one thing, I will be with her, no matter what."

I said the last part with a little more conviction and wiped away the tears that fell down my cheeks.

When I looked up, Emmett was staring at me with a shocked expression, Alice and Rosalie were holding hands while crying and Jasper had a sad knowing look on his face.

"We all have to stick with her, and help her through this, or I'm going to lose my mind." I said to everyone.

They all nodded and Alice walked over to me to give me a hug after pushing a very stunned Emmett out of the way.

I wrapped my arms around her little shoulders as she shook with tears.

"Edward man, I'm sorry." Emmett mumbled, "I-I didn't know. I just got so upset and you were the first person I thought to blame it on."

He looked guilty and dropped his head, "I'm an ass."

"It's okay," I said, "But we need to stay together on this, alright?"

He looked back up and nodded with conviction.

I stood there, with Alice in my arms, thinking for I don't know how long.

I thought about all the things that could happen during this time. I thought about how I didn't know anything about this sort of situation. How scared I was. How shitty I felt for not convincing Bella enough that she is perfect just the way she is.

But mostly, I thought about how I could show Bella just that.

And I have some really good ideas.

**BPOV**

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey Jake," I replied over my shoulder, "Where's Billy?"

"In the living room, shootin the bull with Charlie," he said, "Same old, same old."

I chuckled at that and put the grated cheese in the bowl I got out of the cabinet.

I turned around and hugged Jake around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and kissed me on the top of the head.

"How you been kiddo?" he asked.

"I'm great actually," I said, beaming up at him.

"Oh?" he inquired.

I nodded with a huge grin and pulled back from the embrace. I turned around and grabbed the bowl of cheese to put in the refrigerator.

Charlie let me know, when I walked in the house earlier, that he invited Jake and Billy over for dinner. I was excited about seeing Jake and Billy again, but pissed that he would sit and eat with them but wouldn't sit and eat with the group this morning.

I don't know about him sometimes.

I grabbed some tomatoes from the fridge and laid them on the counter along with the lettuce.

Billy's favorite food is tacos, so I thought I'd make them for him. Plus, I can't stand them, so I have an excuse to not eat.

Once I started cutting the veggies, Jake leaned against the counter next to me and stared, burning a hole in the side of my face.

I huffed and laid the knife down, turning my head to give him a "what?" kinda look.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" I asked.

He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at me, observing my face closely.

"Bella, did you lose your virginity?" he asked accusingly.

"Jake!" I screeched.

I slapped him on the chest a couple times, then on the head for good measure.

"What?" he asked with his hands raised in surrender, "It's a completely innocent question."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said incredulously, "You think that was an _innocent _question?"

He shrugged and rubbed his chest where I slapped him.

"That really hurt Bella," he pouted.

"Good," I retorted.

"You just have this happy glow about you," he defended.

"So the only way I can be happy is if I get laid?" I asked, raising my brow.

"No, uh, yeah, wait, no," he said, scrunching his face up in confusion, "Is this a trick question?"

I laughed and shook my head at him, "Good luck to the girl who gets with you," I said, smirking.

He gasped and put his hand over his heart in mock insult.

"The girl who gets with _this,_" he motioned to his body with a flourish of his hand, "will be the luckiest girl in the world."

"Woah woah," I said, backing up, "I'm getting a little claustrophobic, your ego is taking up too much room in here.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Bella," he said, "You know you'd tap this." He put his finger on his tongue then put the finger on his butt, making a hissing sound.

I doubled over in laughter, practically snorting from laughing so hard while Jake joined in.

"Your a dork," I said through my laughter.

"I know," he sighed, "But you love me anyway for some unknown reason."

I smiled at him and hugged him again.

"Dinner bout ready Bells?" Charlie called from the living room.

I rolled my eyes and yelled back, "About 15 more minutes Dad."

"Hi Bella," I heard Billy yell.

"Hey Billy," I said, smiling.

"Take your time sweetheart, your old man thinks he can take me in a arm wrestling match," he said, "We'll have to see about that."

I laughed and replied, "Alright, just don't break anything!"

"No promises!" they yelled in unison.

I smirked. They are so much alike it's ridiculous. Their only differences are that Billy is okay with showing affection and Charlie isn't, and Billy is in a wheelchair from a bad car accident.

I turned around and started cooking the meat.

"Hey Jake, can you put the beans in the microwave please?" I asked.

"Sure thing Bells." he replied.

When he was done with that he sat at the table and made small talk with me. It was really easy to talk to Jake, always has been. He knows pretty much everything about me, yet he doesn't treat me any differently.

We were only interrupted once from a sound of something falling in the living room.

"Nothings broken!" Dad yelled.

"Well maybe a little, but it's an easy fix." Billy said.

"Besides, you hated that lamp Bella," Dad added.

I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

Sometimes I feel like I'm the mother and their the children.

_Ridiculous._

When I finished with dinner, Dad and Billy rushed to the table and dug in. The conversation flowed smoothly through the night, and I would deem the night as a success.

No one asked why I wasn't eating but I really wasn't surprised with that. They knew I didn't like it, although all the other times I made something separate for me.

But hey, they're guys, what else can I say?

When we were all finished, Jake and Billy said it was time for them to leave. I gave Billy a kiss on the cheek and Jake a big hug with promises to hang out again before he left for Ireland.

I gave them left overs for Sam and Embry, since they were staying with Billy, and sent them off.

Me and Dad sat on the couch for a little while, with Cali curled up in my lap, watching a baseball game. I got bored after a while and said goodnight.

I carried sleeping Cali up the stairs and into my room. I laid her on my bed and went to change my clothes.

Once I finished, I turned the lights off and collapsed onto my bed.

I didn't know why I was so tired. When I was in the living room I felt my stomach getting sick from how drained I felt. My legs were shaky from the walk up the stairs and my breath was heavy.

I chalked it all up to being fat. Fat people can get tired from doing normal everyday activities I guess.

I was pretty disgusted with myself.

I laid down for what felt like hours, but I couldn't fall asleep.

_Tink._

What the heck?

I turned my head to my window, where I heard the noise coming from.

_Tink tink._

My heart was beating frantically.

_Shit shit shit, it's the girl with the creepy smile coming to EAT ME!_

I sat up in bed, with butterflies in my stomach and shaking hands.

_Tink...tink...PANG!_

"_Ow! Shit, my eye. Bella, will you open the damn window already?"_

Edward?

I tip toed over to the window and peered down.

Sure enough, there was Edward, standing in my yard, covering his eye with his hand.

I opened my window and leaned out of it.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I whisper yelled down to him.

"I wanted to see you." he said.

My heart did a little flutter and I smiled.

"You saw me this morning." I said, trying to play it off cool.

Don't think I was succeeding with that.

"I know," he said, "But I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about you."

My smile widened with that.

"Sounds like some boring thoughts," I said.

"Bella," Edward said in a tone that said "don't you start."

"Fine, fine," I sighed, "Thank you for thinking about me."

"Your welcome, now can I come up?" he asked.

I bit my lip and looked at my bedroom door. Charlie was probably asleep downstairs.

"My Dad is down stairs in the living room, he'll catch you." I said regretfully.

"Don't worry about it, I'll climb the tree." he said.

I scoffed and said, "Yeah, good luck with that."

"You think I can't?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm going to have to go with a big fat NO," I said, smirking, "Plus, you only have one eye at the moment, there's no way you can make it up."

"Watch me," he said.

He headed for the tree and started climbing up the old thing.

"Edward don't!" I said, "The tree is going to break, fall on top of you and kill you or you're just going to fall off, break your neck and die. Either way, I'm left boyfriendless!" I hissed.

"Calm down, I'll be fine," he said.

He was almost to the top of the tree when a branch broke and he struggled to stay on.

I, of course, had a freaking panic attack.

"Hey Bella, I'm thinking this wasn't such a good idea." he said casually.

"Ya think!" I wheezed.

Once he got his bearings, he climbed the rest of the way up and was at eye level with me. I let out the breath I was holding from when the branch broke, and moved out of the way for him to come through.

"You're a big dumb idiot, you know that?" I said.

He shrugged, "I've been told once or twice."

"Smart ass," I said smirking.

When he got in, he crushed me to his chest and rested his chin on the top of my head. We stayed like that for a while before I felt my earlier fatigue come back.

My legs got shaky and I was leaning on Edward more then I should have.

I faked a yawn to make it seem like I was just sleepy.

"I need to go to bed," I whispered.

"Then lets go to bed," he whispered back.

I looked up at him with a shit eating grin.

"You're staying?" I asked excitedly.

"Well I didn't climb a tree and almost die just to stay her for 15 minutes Bella," he said.

My smile widened and I stretched up to press my lips to his. When I pulled back, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my bed on shaking legs.

I laid down and made room for Edward to join me. I pulled the covers back and he crawled in. I laid my head on his chest and put my arm around his waist, with his arm around me and his hand resting on my hip.

I hummed in contentment and smiled to myself.

When I looked up at him, I saw how red and swollen his eye was.

I gasped and said, "Edward, your eye!"

I lifted my hand to touch it gingerly but he flinched from the touch.

"It stings like a bitch." he said, lifting his hand to ghost it over the eye, "You see what I do for you. I lost an eye for my fair maiden."

I snorted out a laugh and said, "Aw, my hero."

He chuckled and we settled back into silence.

"Do you have a phone?" he asked after a couple minutes of quiet.

"Well, I have a house phone," I answered.

"Why don't you have a cell phone?" he asked.

"Because I never needed one. I didn't have any friends to call and I never went anywhere to keep in touch with my Dad, so I just never got one." I said with a shrug.

He laid there in silence for a little while, then said, "I'm going to get you one."

I laughed and shook my head, "There's no reason for me to have one Edward. It's unnecessary and expensive."

"Bella, emergencies happen," he said, sounding completely serious, "So you may need to call 911 at one point. You need a cell phone."

I sighed heavily, "Can we talk about this at school tomorrow, I'm tired." I said.

My stomach was getting sick again and I just wanted to be asleep during it.

"Fine," he said. He reached into his pocket, jiggling me around a bit, and pulled out his phone. He fiddled around with it, then put it back in his pocket.

I looked up at him with a questioning stare.

"I needed to set an alarm so I don't sleep all the way through the night and get caught by your Dad with a shot gun." he said.

I giggled and kissed his chest.

"Goodnight Edward," I said softly.

"Goodnight my beautiful Bella," he replied.

I blushed a little and he kissed me on the head.

I laid there with my eyes closed for a little while, before I finally fell asleep.

My last coherent thought was that me and Edward were showing everyone at school that we were together tomorrow.

Oh shit.

**Holy moly this has gone by really fast! I feel like I'm zooming through this story. Is it just me?**

**Well let me know what you thought :)**

**Review Winner is... w8ing4rain- Oh my goodness, that was an amazing review! Thank you so much :) *tear tear* They're happy tears don't worry! **

**I have so much love and adoration for you guys it's ridiculous! :) Thank you so much for reading this story, it is much appreciated!**

**And if you guys ever feel under appreciated by me, please let me know! I would hate to think I was neglecting you guys.**

**XOXO, Myrissa**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Chapter 16 my dears! Hope you like it! :) There's a song in this chapter called Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars, and I suggest playing it while reading that particular scene. But I got the inspiration from a youtube video, so if you would like to watch that, http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=hYfzooQHLGc**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, their Stephanie's.**

I woke up the next morning without Edward by my side unfortunately. He told me he was going to leave early but a small part of me hoped that he would stay until I woke up.

I sat up with a groan, then remembered what I had to do today.

The teasing and taunting was going to get so much worse today. I knew that and I knew it when I agreed to be with Edward, but it doesn't stop me from being completely terrified.

Plus, I felt horrible that Edward was going to have to go through it also.

Then I realized something. The teasing and taunting may hurt, but Edward will be beside me the whole time. That was the thought that got me out of bed and ready for school with a hop in my step.

I threw on my normal band T, converse, and jeans ensemble, then headed down stairs. I was surprised to see that Dad was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the morning paper. He's normally at work by now.

"Hey Dad," I said quizzically, "What are you still doing here?"

He sat the paper down and looked over at me, "Decided to stay home today, there's some things that I need to do around the house that I've avoided for a while and I wanted to get it all done."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I need to re-paint the outside of the house. It's all peeling off. And I wanted to do some yard work, maybe clean out the basement."

I nodded at him and said, "Well that's a lot to do by yourself. When I get home, I'll help you out with all of it, okay?"

He gave me a genuine smile and nodded, "See you then kiddo, have a good day at school."

I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Dad."

I turned around and rushed out the door to my truck.

I wonder what made my Dad want to do all those things. He normally ignores them. And he's never taken a day off work before. He would go in late, like he does on my birthday to see me in the morning, but that's about it.

I pondered this all the way to school but when I pulled up and caught sight of Edward, all thoughts about my Dad left my brain and were replaced with Edward.

A huge smile spread across my face as I walked over to him and the rest of the group.

"Hello gorgeous," he said, smiling at me.

"Hi," I whispered, blushing.

I looked down at my shoes but Edward immediately put his finger under my chin to lift my face up. I looked into his beautiful, soft eyes and got lost in them.

"I actually love seeing your face, so I would prefer you to not look down," he said in his velvety voice.

My smile widened with that sweet sentiment and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

I lifted my head up to see him looking down at me. He started leaning forward to kiss me and I panicked, but didn't back away.

When his lips met mine my knees went week and I clung to him for support. When I heard a bunch of gasps ring out around the parking lot I pulled back from him and buried my face in Edward's chest so I wouldn't have to see the looks of disgust on everyone's faces.

But oddly enough, I could still _hear _what everyone was saying even though I couldn't _see_ them.

Who would have thought?

"Did she drug him or something?"

"She had to have, there is no way anyone would willingly _kiss _her."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."

"Maybe she's paying him?"

"Hey Edward! How much?"

I felt the tell tale signs of tears coming on so I tried to pull away from Edward to go somewhere, where people wouldn't see me cry my eyes out.

But Edward held onto me too tightly to move.

"Morning Cherie," Edward said curtly.

I tensed up at the mention of Cherie and turned my head to find her.

She was standing in front of me and Edward, with a cruel smirk on her face that told me I was in for it.

"Hello Edward," she said in a fake sweet voice.

"What do you want Lewis?" Emmett asked.

"Oh I just wanted to see what the fuss was about," she said, "And now I can see why you two are the main topic of gossip. My my, you two have been busy haven't you?"

"Mine and Bella's relationship is none of your business," Edward said.

"So it's a relationship?" she sneered, "Come on Edward! Did you hit your head or something? You have to know that you are ruining your reputation by being with that fat cow!"

When she said that, I flinched back, but everyone else had a different idea. They all stepped forward and started yelling at her all at once.

"You listen here you little tramp!" I heard Alice yell.

"You watch what you say about that girl!" Jasper said through the madness.

"How dare you! What makes you think your opinion even matters? Go crawl in a hole and die Cherie!" Rosalie screeched.

"Woah woah, I don't think so! No one talks about Bellabee like that, especially you!" Emmett roared.

All of this was screamed together into one big yell and I was lucky to catch it all. Edward made me step forward with him toward Cherie.

"I think it's time that you leave. No one wants you here and no one cares. What me and Bella choose to do, doesn't concern you one bit. I told you before to leave he alone or else, so I suggest you see to remember that."

His voice was menacing and everyone that was yelling before, stopped, and glared at a very shocked Cherie.

When she looked down at me, her look of terror and shock turned to one of anger and revenge. I recoiled into Edward so I would feel more safe. I really didn't want to be punched in the face first thing in the morning.

"You watch your back, pig." she threatened.

Emmett stepped forward, "Save your threats for someone who cares."

She started backing away and with one last glare toward me she turned around and walked over to Jessica and Lauren.

"You just wait until I find her alone, she'll wish she never met them," I heard her say to them.

They all looked over at me and then walked off.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, concerned.

I nodded but didn't give him a verbal answer because I knew I would burst into tears if I opened my mouth. I could feel it.

The bell rang and Alice grabbed me just like every morning.

"I'll see you in English Bella," Edward said.

I turned my head and gave him a shaky smile.

The first two periods went by without a problem and I was happy that I was going to see Edward next period.

I was still a little shaken up about the whole thing this morning but I know that Edward won't let anything happen to me, so that helps.

When I walked into the classroom I saw Edward sitting at his desk looking a little anxious. When he saw me he sprung up and walked over to me.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay? You know that I wouldn't let that girl do anything to hurt you right?" he rushed out.

I smiled at him and nodded.

"I need a little more then a nod, because I have been freaking out ever since it happened and I was worried that you thought I wasn't worth all the hurt and torture and you were going to leave me and I honestly don't know how I would take that because you are so important to me it's absolutely ridiculous."

He said all that in one breath, amazingly enough.

I giggled at his craziness. How could he think I would ever leave him over something like that?

"Edward, I'm fine." I put both of my hands on his face, "Okay? And don't ever think, for a second, that someone as insignificant as Cherie Lewis would change my mind about you. I may not say it as much as you do, but you are important to me to. You mean a lot to me and I don't think that will change in the near or far future, alright?"

His worried eyes changed to happiness and I relaxed.

"I'm in it for the long haul." I said with a shrug.

He hugged me around the shoulders and kissed the top of my head. We stood like that for a while before we heard someone clear their throats.

We looked over at Mr. Varner and saw his irritated expression.

"Do you think we can start the lesson now?" he asked.

I blushed and Edward chuckled.

"You go right ahead Mr. V," Edward said cheerily.

I tried really hard to cover up my laugh. Mr. Varner hates when students call him Mr. V and that is exactly why Edward was saying it.

"It is Varner, Mr. Masen," he said, "Do not shorten my name, it's unnecessary."

"Oh, that's right, my apologies." Edward said.

"Take a seat you two," Mr. Varner said impatiently, "Ironically, we're reading Romeo and Juliet today, so I expect you both to pay attention."

I scurried to my seat, not raising my eyes to the people staring at me. I didn't want to see their expressions.

"Alright, now that I have everyone's attention, lets begin," Mr. Varner started, "Instead of just having me read the whole story, I'm going to assign people roles."

There was a collectable groan from everyone in the room.

"Yes I know, we all hate each other, but in order to pass this part in the class, you're all going to have to read a part at least once."

He wrote some character names on the board like Romeo, Juliet, Capulet, Capulet 2, Tybalt, Servant 1, and Servant 2.

"Alright, lets assign these, any volunteers?" Mr. Varner asked.

No one raised their hands.

"Even for extra credit?" he inquired.

Still no one.

"Alright, well I'll choose you then," he said with a shrug.

He looked around the room for people to torture and started smirking like he had the best idea.

"Well I know who Juliet, Romeo, and Tybalt are going to be," he said cheekily, "Edward, you're Romeo. Bella, you're Juliet and Michael, you are Tybalt."

My eyes widened and I felt my blush come on full force when people started giggling. I looked over at Edward who looked upset, but not like I thought he would.

He looked at me with sad eyes and mouthed "I'm sorry."

I felt like I was going to throw up. I've never had to speak in front of a class before because teachers leave me alone for the most part.

But it's so much worse since Jessica, Lauren and Mike are in this class.

Mr. Varner assigned the rest of the characters and informed us that we were starting on Scene V.

_Of course we are, _I thought bitterly, _there's not a better scene to start with._

Because I have read the story before, multiple times, I know that Scene V has Romeo and Juliet's first kiss.

Great, just great, the whole class will be in hysterics.

"Let's get started," Mr. Varner said excitedly.

He is so enjoying this, and I want to punch him in his wrinkly face. Hard.

As the scene started with the two servants talking, I felt the butterflies start to flutter. I have never been this nervous before in my life.

Then I looked over at Edward, smiling at me, and the nervousness subsided a little.

He was here, doing this with me and that is more then enough to get me through it.

When his first line came up, I melted from his voice and the Old English he was speaking in.

In the story, Juliet walks into the room and Romeo sees her.

"What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?" Edward said, as Romeo.

"I know not, sir," a kid said in a mono tone voice from the front.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night, like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

My heart fluttered at his words and I'm pretty sure I was a puddle of mush in the middle of my English classroom.

Edward looked over at me and gave me a soft smile, then winked.

Yeah, I'm mush.

After Tybalt and Capulet talked, it was mine and Edward's turn to talk.

And kiss.

Well, figuratively anyway.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Edward said.

My face was burning hot as I mumbled out my first line.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Everyone around was either staring at me or giggling softly.

I hate this with a passion of a thousand fiery suns.

When we got to the part where it read *Romeo kisses Juliet* everyone was covering their mouths and trying not to laugh outrageously loud.

"Show some respect to the people who are reading," Varner snapped, "It takes a lot of courage to read in front of cruel teenagers like your selves. Lauren, since you find this so funny, maybe I should make you Juliet next time?"

"Only if Edward is Romeo again," she purred.

I blanched at her flirting. Lauren is a very beautiful girl, and she's a lot smaller then me.

What if Edward started liking her more then me?

"I'd rather have red hot pokers in my eyes then be Romeo while you're Juliet." Edward said.

Everyone laughed loudly at that and Lauren turned red.

_Well, at least I'm not the only one who blushes, _I thought.

"Alright, can we go along with the story now? Or would you all rather do an essay?" Mr. Varner said.

Everyone was quiet after that and me and Edward continued.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Edward said.

_Kiss._

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." I said.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

_Kiss._

"You kiss by the bo-"

Before I could finish, the bell rang.

I let out a sigh of relief and started putting my things away. When I looked up, Edward was standing in front of my desk, smirking.

"Well that was fun."

"Oh yeah, it was a blast," I said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes but smiled at the playful look on his face.

"Alright Romeo, let's get to photography." I said, grabbing his hand.

He beamed at me and walked out of the classroom holding my hand.

The rest of the day was pretty good. Photography was fun. We started a project where we have to capture our partner in a moment that we think best defines them, and of course my partner is Edward.

Lunch was great, as always, but today was different since me and Edward are actually together, so the group isn't split up into two couples and two singles. We are now a three couple group.

Angela and Ben joined us and not long after, Peter and Charlotte joined too, with Maggie in tow. Right before the bell rang, everyone who I had made friends with at my party was surrounding the table.

Angela and Ben, Peter and Charlotte, Garret and Kate, Carmen, Maggie and Tanya.

The group was big, but we had a lot of fun. We're loud and obnoxious, but I honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

As I sat in PE thinking about that, the bell to go home rang and I rushed into the locker rooms to change.

I always try to get there first, so I can take a bathroom stall to change in, instead of changing in front of everyone.

After I was done, I went out to the parking lot and found Edward leaning against my truck.

I smiled at him and watched his face light up at the sight of me.

_The looks that boy gives me, make my heart melt._

"Hello beautiful, how was PE? Any injuries?" he asked playfully, looking over my body.

"No," I said indignantly, pouting.

He laughed at my pout and leaned down to kiss my puffed out bottom lip.

"I like your clumsiness, I think it's adorable," he whispered.

I blushed and smiled.

"Thank you," I replied.

"So, I was wondering, if you're not doing anything right now, if you would like to go somewhere with me? As a surprise?" he asked hopefully.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Well, I can let you drop your truck off at your house so we can take one car. It's not a far drive," he said.

I smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him, "I'd love to."

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling.

I nodded and kissed him again.

"I'll follow you to your house."

I nodded and walked around to get in my truck. I started it and waved before I drove off.

When I made it to the house I remembered something.

I was supposed to help Dad with the house today!

He was on a ladder, painting the outside of the house a new shade of white. I grimaced at the thought of canceling on him, but I really wanted to go with Edward, and I hardly go anywhere, so he'll probably understand.

I turned my truck off and got out, seeing a silver car out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Edward parked right behind my truck, his engine still on.

I guess he saw my Dad.

"Hey Dad," I said.

He looked down from the ladder and smiled at me.

"Hey Bells, I'm almost finished here, and there really isn't much else to do besides cleaning out the basement, so give me about 15 minutes."

"Actually Dad, I was wondering if I could go out?" I asked.

He stopped painting and looked down at me again.

"Out? Out where?" he asked.

"Well a friend wants to take me somewhere as a surprise," I said.

"A surprise huh?" he asked, then grunted, "What kinda surprise are you going to find in Forks?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who's the friend you're going with?" he asked.

I was afraid he was going to ask that.

"Edward Masen," I said softly.

He looked at me for a while, while I held my breath. He nodded and looked back at the paint.

"Good kid, doesn't have a record. Parents are gone a lot, but he hasn't seemed to rebel in any way." he said.

I rolled my eyes that he did, in fact, check up on him.

"So can I go?" I asked.

He looked back down at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I should really take a break anyways. We can do the basement tomorrow." he said.

"Thank you Daddy!" I said happily.

He grumbled and went back to painting. I ran back to Edward's car and opened the door, sat down and buckled my seat belt.

"I'm guessing he said you could go?" Edward asked, amused by my excitement.

"Yeah," I said over a laugh, "So are you going to tell me where you're taking me or are you going to torture me?" I asked.

"I'm going to torture you," he said casually.

I laughed and looked out the window, at the passing by scenery. The farther we went, the less buildings and houses I saw.

When he pulled over on the side of the road and turned the car off, I got confused.

"Is this where you kill me and throw me into the forest to get eaten by a bear?" I asked, playfully.

Kinda.

He laughed at me and got out of the car. I followed suit and walked around to meet him at the edge of the forest.

"I went hiking one of the times me and my parents came down to visit, and I came across a place I want you to see." he said.

"I'm terrible at hiking," I said nervously, "So you'll have to be patient with me. And you can't let me fall."

"I will never let you fall Bella," he said seriously.

I nodded at him and grabbed his hand for reassurance.

"Lets go," I said.

"Just let me grab something from my trunk." he said.

I let go of his hand and watched as he walked back to his car and came back with a guitar case.

"Is there a guitar in there?"

After I said it, I slapped my hand to my forehead and groaned.

"Never mind, that was a really stupid question." I mumbled.

Edward busted up laughing and I joined him after a while.

What can I say, his laughter is contagious.

"Yes Bella," he said after he calmed down, "There is a guitar in this guitar case."

I rolled my eyes at myself and slapped him in the arm for making me feel even more stupid.

"Do you know what I plan on doing with the guitar in the guitar case?" he asked, smirking.

"Well, lets see, do you plan on playing it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually I planned to use it to fend off the bears, but I like your idea better."

I laughed and bumped him with my elbow.

"Can we go now?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes," he said, grabbing my hand again.

He started walking into the greenery with his guitar in one hand and me clutching to his other hand.

The walk wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Edward seemed to pick the most safe trail for me, so I wouldn't fall. Not to say that I didn't stumble a few times. But that's because I'm impossibly clumsy.

Nothing I can do about it.

We talked and talked and talked on the way there and I felt like I knew him so much better now.

He is an honest to goodness great guy, and I don't know why I got to be so lucky to have him. It's craziness, but I definitely feel grateful for it, and nothing with change that feeling.

The trees starting becoming farther apart, and I could see a little clearing in front of us. When we past through the last of the trees, I gasped.

It was by far, the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

The grass was bright green, with patches of pink, purple and yellow wild flowers dispersed through it. When the sun would randomly shine through the blanket of clouds, it would hit all the colors and make it look like a fairytale land.

When Edward took a couple steps forward and he was in my line of vision, I got the chills.

He fit in this beautiful place perfectly.

He gave me a soft smile when he turned around and held out his hand for me to take. I took it, without saying a word, and let him lead me to the middle of the meadow.

He sat down and I sat down with him, still looking around me, waiting for a fairy or a gnome to walk out and greet us.

It truly was a magical place.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked, breaking the silence.

"Edward, it's beautiful, I love it," I said breathlessly.

"Yeah, me too," Edward said.

When I looked at him, he wasn't looking at the scenery around him, he was looking at me.

I blushed and looked down.

_Don't get your hopes up Bella, _I thought, _He was talking about the meadow, not you. He's only known you for a week, and you've been dating for about two and a half days._

A girl can dream you know.

"I come here all the time to think," he said.

"This is definitely a good place to think," I agreed.

"You know, you're the only person I've shown this to," he said.

I snapped my head over to him, with my eyes wide.

"You didn't have to do that, everyone needs someplace private and special." I said.

"I know, but anything special to me, I would like to share with you." he replied.

I smiled a him and said, "Thank you very much, I honestly love it."

He smiled back at me and looked up at the sky.

"You wouldn't think that you could find a place like this in a town that's so dreary all the time," he said offhandedly.

"Some people would agree, but I don't. There is beauty all over this town." I said, looking at the gray clouds, "There's this place I go to down the street from my house, that I absolutely adore. Most of the pictures in my portfolio are from there."

"What is it?" he asked.

I closed my eyes to picture it like I remembered.

"It's a park that no body goes to anymore. The playground is all broken down and there's a homeless man that sits under it, playing the guitar and singing all the time. But if you really look at it, anyone can see the beauty there." I smiled, "The grass is over grown, but still bright green. The trees have grown so tall that they meet at the top and make a canopy. The man singing just adds to the mystery and loneliness of it."

I kept my eyes closed for a little while, just picturing it. I haven't been there ever since I gave up on photography being my career and I miss it.

When I opened my eyes, Edward was gazing at me, seeming to study all my features carefully.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he asked.

I chuckled bitterly.

"No I'm not," I said, "I'm actually pretty boring and average."

"Bella, you find the beauty and good in everything. Except yourself unfortunately," he added.

"How else am I supposed to see myself Edward?" I asked, throwing my hands up.

He scooted over to me and grabbed my face with both hands. He looked into my eyes deeply, and I found sadness in his green depths.

"You're supposed to see the sweet and forgiving girl I see. You're supposed to see all your beautiful features that I see. Like your freckles, or your dimples, are your hair. There are so many amazing things about you Bella, it's really hard to keep track."

I sighed and shifted my eyes away from his.

I couldn't believe all he was saying because it made no sense. I've grown up being made fun of for my face, my clumsiness and especially my weight, so there's no way he could see all that.

"Edward, please don't lie to me," I whispered.

"I would never lie to you," he said forcefully. He sighed and let go of my face, "Do you want to hear me play?"

I looked at him and silently thanked him for the subject change.

"I would love to," I said softly, "As long as you sing too."

He groaned a little, but smiled at me, "Fine."

I clapped my hands together and smiled widely.

He opened his guitar case and pulled out a gorgeous instrument. It was a little worn down, but that gave it some character.

It was a Fender, that much I was sure of, and it was a red brown with a light brown in the middle. The neck was black and the tune knobs were silver.

It was magnificent.

"That's a gorgeous guitar," I said.

"Thank you," he said, putting the strap over his head, "I've had it for a while, but I don't have the heart to replace it."

I nodded and studied Edward with a guitar in front of him.

Now _he _is gorgeous.

He strummed the strings a few times, then started a song I didn't really recognize, until he started singing the lyrics.

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shinin'. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her tryin'. She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday."_

I wouldn't have recognized it if the song hadn't been on the radio all the time. It's not really my style, but Edward changed it to sound more acoustic and he slowed down the lyrics to make it sound softer.

All in all, he made me love the song by singing the first couple of lyrics.

"_Oh, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say.."_

The next part, he looked right into my eyes and I saw all the truth and passion in his words when he sang them.

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are."_

He smiled at me.

"_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are._"

I felt the on coming of tears and tried to push them back. They were obviously happy tears but I didn't want to cry.

"_Oh, her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. And her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday."_

"_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfects what you're searching for, then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say.."_

When the next part came up, he played his cords a lot softer. So soft that you really had to listen to hear if he was still playing. He looked me straight in the eyes, and I felt my tears falling down my cheeks.

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are."_

He strummed the strings one last time, then sat it aside. He leaned forward and brushed the tears from my face.

When I really looked at his eyes, I saw such truth in them, that it almost made me cry all over again. I didn't want to, but I believed he thought I was beautiful and that made me happier then anyone could ever imagine.

I leaned forward and brushed my lips softly against his.

"Thank you," I whispered. 

**Well, whatcha think? Let me know! :)**

**Review winner is...claypool25- Thank you for the review :) I'm glad you like the story!**

**Drama next chapter? I think so! EPOV next chapter? I think so! Are you going to be angry with ****me next chapter? I think so! LOL But good news is that the her starving herself will END next chapter, so for all of you that were going to stop reading because of that PLEASE STAY :(**

**Love you guys A LOT!**

**XOXO, Myrissa**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Well, here it is. Hope you enjoy it. :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter or any chapter, you guys are my inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all rights and characters. Except Cherie :(**

_**EPOV** _

_I love you Bella._

Those words were on the tip of my tongue, but I didn't want to say them too soon and scare her off. I knew I loved her. I loved her with every fiber of my being, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way just yet, and I don't want to rush her.

So I kept those words from leaving my mouth the rest of the time I had with her. The rest of the meadow visit, the drive back to her house, and even when I kissed her goodbye.

Not an easy thing to do when I feel so strongly for her.

When I got home, Alice and Esme barraged me for information. I told them about the part where I sang for her and of course that elicited an "Awww" from the both of them.

They both gave me a hug and told me how great of a guy I was.

I rolled my eyes. I'm just like any other guy is supposed to be. I shouldn't be praised for being in love with Bella. For some reason, that insults me a little.

It shouldn't be some great accomplishment to want to be with her. It should be like any other relationship.

That's how I see it anyways.

"Edward! The phones for you!" Emmett yelled from upstairs.

I perked up from that and walked over to the phone.

_It's probably my parents, _I thought, _which is good since they haven't called since the first day I got here. But I wonder why their calling the house phone?_

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, Edward?" a deep voice asked on the other line.

"Um, yes? May I ask who this is?" I asked.

"This is Charlie, Bella's father."

I tensed up and thought back to today and wondered what I did wrong.

"Hello sir," I said as respectfully as I could manage. My voice was a little shaky from my nerves.

"There's no reason to be nervous son, I'm not calling to talk about your day with my daughter," he said.

I relaxed a bit and pouted at the thought of me not covering up my nervousness enough.

"What is it you'd like to talk to me about, sir?" I cringed at using the term 'sir' again, but I figured that since he's an authority figure, that he'll like it.

"I was just wondering if you knew what was going on with Bella?" he asked, concern lacing his tone.

I panicked at that.

"What do you mean?" I asked, gripping the phone with everything I had.

"Well, she hasn't been eating and when she came home, I had to catch her from falling down the stairs. She said she was dizzy. I was just wondering if she's been acting like that with you? I need to know before I call the doctor to make an appointment."

I started thinking if I should tell him what's going on. He is her father and I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate not knowing something like that. I'm actually really surprised he noticed it.

"Sir, I think this is something we should talk about in person, rather than on the phone," I replied.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" he asked.

"It's a really long story, and I think Carlisle can explain it a little better." I said.

"Well, when can I talk to him?" he asked.

"Well, we're all staying home tomorrow, because we're going to Seattle to see their grandma's grave stone, so you can come over at about 8 in the morning. Is that okay?" I asked.

"That's fine," I said.

"Alright, well I'll see you then," I said.

"Yeah, and Edward?"

"Yes sir?"

"You don't have to kiss up to me son. Sir is unnecessary." he chuckled.

I chuckled nervously and said, "Okay."

He hung up and I put the phone back on the hook. I sighed, and an image of Bella falling down the stairs popped into my head.

I cringed at it and groaned.

"Carlisle!" I yelled up the stairs.

"I'm in my office Edward!" he answered.

I ran up the stairs and barged into his office. He jumped at the door slamming against the wall.

"Is everything alright Edward?" he asked, concerned.

"How long can you go without eating before it starts affecting you?" I rushed out.

"It depends on what effects you're talking about, drowsiness and dizziness can show in about two to three days. More drastic effects start appearing after a week. Why are you asking this?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

I looked down and took in a huge breath, getting ready to talk to my doctor Uncle about my girlfriend who is starving herself.

This should end well.

"Bella isn't eating," I said miserably, "And her Dad just called, telling me that he had to catch her from falling down the stairs and he wanted to know what was up."

When I looked up at Carlisle, he had a sad look on his face.

"Edward, how long have you known about this?" he asked.

"About three days." I said.

"Well first off, you should have told someone immediately," he started, "And secondly, is Bella alright? Did she hurt herself from the fall?"

"I know I should have told someone, but Alice and I thought we had it under control," I said, "And Charlie caught her before she fell, and so she's fine. Or as fine as she can be I guess."

We stood there in silence, and then I remembered that I had to tell him that Charlie was coming over tomorrow to talk to him.

"I told Charlie to talk to you about it, since you know all the medical terms and all that, so he'll be here tomorrow around 8."

"That was a smart idea on your part Edward," he said, "Does Bella have any other friends at school that she can be around tomorrow since you won't be there?"

"Well, Rose and Jazz will be there," I said, giving him a quizzical look.

"No, they won't be there. They're coming with us. You know that Grandma Deedee meant as much to them as she did to us, Edward."

"I know," I said, "Why does it matter though?"

"Edward, Bella is walking on dangerous grounds, and I would really prefer her to not be by herself." he said, "She could collapse again, and no one will be there to catch her this time."

My heart started beating in over drive. I was terrified. The thought of Bella lying on the floor while no body helps her, scares the living shit out of me.

That night, while I lay in bed, attempting to go to sleep, I couldn't get Carlisle's word out of my head.

_More drastic effects start appearing after a week...Bella is walking on dangerous grounds...She could collapse again..._

I couldn't sleep without having a nightmare about Bella waking me up. The final nightmare that woke me up at 6 in the morning, kept me up.

I watched as Bella fell to the ground, but my legs wouldn't move to her. Instead, everyone who was around surrounded her and laughed at her.

I kept yelling at them to stop, but they didn't hear me. Then Cherie and a guy that I recognized from the party walked up to Bella and started kicking her while she was unconscious.

I woke up in a cold sweat when I started seeing blood spill from her face.

I jumped in the shower to get that last nightmare off my body. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Bella's bloody face and I couldn't stand it.

I had a while before anyone else would be up since none of us were going to school or work, so I decided to go downstairs and watch TV.

About an hour of me staring at the TV screen later, I heard footsteps on the stairs. I turned my head around to see a short black head of hair, all in disarray, walking towards the living room.

"Good morning Edward," Alice said in a voice that didn't sound like her usual chipper self.

"Morning," I replied.

She slumped down into the lazy boy and got a very concentrated look on her face.

"Whatcha thinkin' about Tink?" I asked.

"Just this dream I had," she said, with a faraway look in her eyes, "Well, more like a nightmare."

"I had a nightmare last night too," I said, leaning forward, "Actually, I had several."

"Was yours about Cherie?" she asked.

"Partly," I said.

"There's something not right with that girl Edward," she said, "I can feel it."

"What was the nightmare about?" I asked.

"She beat the ever living shit out of me, but what was really bad, was that James was there, the guy from the party." she looked down, with a look of pain on her face, "He had a gun, and it was pointed straight at me," she finished.

We sat in silence, both thinking about our nightmares I'm sure.

"I don't like the feeling I have today," Alice whispered, "Ever since I've woken up, it's just felt like the calm before the storm. And I hate the fact that Bella will be alone today."

"She won't be completely alone Alice," I said, "Maybe she go hang out with Peter, Charlotte and Maggie."

"Maybe," she said.

"Morning kids," Carlisle said behind us, making me and Alice both jump.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said, looking impish.

"It's okay Daddy," Alice said.

She got up and walked towards the kitchen. Carlisle sat down and started reading the morning paper.

"Hey Uncle C," I said.

"Yes?" he asked, putting down the paper.

"Do you think you can ask Charlie to pick Bella up from school early?" I asked, "I don't like that she'll be all alone today."

"I will suggest it, but I can't tell him to do anything," he said.

I nodded, and was a little more satisfied by it.

"Good morning my dear," I heard Esme say from behind me.

She walked over to Carlisle and gave him a quick kiss.

"Good morning my love," Carlisle smiled.

_I want that! _I yelled in my head.

"Good morning Edward," she walked over and gave me a kiss on the head, "How are you holding up sweetheart?"

I looked up at her, confused. Then I realized Carlisle must have told her about Bella. I looked over at him and he lifted his hands in surrender.

"I don't keep anything from my wife, Edward." he said, "And besides, Bella is like a daughter to Esme, she deserved to know."

I looked back over at Esme and shrugged, "I'm okay, I guess."

"Everything will be fine," she said.

But I didn't know who she was trying to convince, me or her?

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Esme walked to go answer it and we all heard her greet who it was.

"Chief Swan? You're here early dear, is there something wrong?" Esme asked.

I tensed at her words and listened up for Charlie's answer.

"I didn't want to wait any longer to find out what's going on with my daughter. I'm sorry if I woke anyone up, I'm desperate," Charlie's voice was tired and strained.

"No need to apologize, you come on in. Carlisle is in the living room."

When Carlisle and I heard the footsteps heading our way, we stood up to greet Charlie.

"Chief Swan, thank you for coming," Carlisle said, shaking Charlie's hand.

"Thank you for talking to me about it," Charlie said.

I walked up to him and outstretched my hand for him to shake. When he grabbed it I said, "Thank you for coming. How's Bella doing?" I asked, with nothing but worry in my voice.

He seemed to scrutinize me for a while, then something like realization crossed his face, but he didn't say anything about it, "Thank you for setting this up Edward that was very respectful of you."

I nodded and released his hand.

"Bella seems to be doing better this morning, but she was really tired. I told her to stay home, but she refused. Stubborn," he grumbled.

I cracked a small smile at that.

I know just how stubborn that girl can be.

"Charlie, why don't you sit down?" Esme suggested.

Charlie looked a little nervous and I wondered why. It's just us, nothing scary. But he nodded and walked slowly over to the couch. He sat on the very edge and seemed to be waiting on Carlisle to start.

"So what is going on with my daughter?" he asked.

So Carlisle told him everything. He told him about how she's not eating, the bullying at school, and even the effects of starving herself.

After he was finished, Charlie just stared at him wide eyed.

"So you're telling me that Bella is starving herself because she's being bullied at school?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm afraid so Charlie," Carlisle said regretfully.

Esme walked over to Charlie and grabbed his hand in a firm grip. He looked up at her and then down at her hand still squeezing his, then he squeezed back.

"We're all here for Bella, Charlie," Carlisle said, "But right now, I don't think it's the best idea for her being at school. If she has another dizzy spell, she really doesn't have anyone that will catch her this time. Especially since none of her new friends are there with her," he said, gesturing to me.

Charlie looked over at me and kept his gaze on me for a little while.

"Are you really her friend?" he asked, "Do you actually care about my daughter?"

"Charlie, your daughter is the most special person to me. So yes, I really do care about her," I said with conviction.

He stared at me for a little while longer before nodding his head, as if he was deciding something.

"How do I talk to her about this?" Charlie asked helplessly, looking down at the ground.

Esme looked down at him sadly, and then knelt down in front of him, with her hands resting on his knees. I recognized that posture. She was in mom/aunt mode.

"You tell that girl that she is beautiful; that there are people all around her that love and care for her, and would be lost without her. You tell her that there is nothing about her that she has to change, because she is perfect in our eyes, and that's all that matters. You tell her that her friends will always be there to protect and care for her till the end of time and she has nothing to worry about," she had tears falling down her cheeks, and I was trying really hard to hold mine back. "She is so loved in this house Charlie, and she needs to realize that. We can't lose her over this, it's not on option."

I let the tears spill over when I looked over at Carlisle and saw he had tears forming as well.

"She's so special to us, and I'm positive you feel the same way. She needs to hear that Charlie, and if we all have to be there to convince her of it, then that's what we'll do."

Carlisle stood up and walked over to them, putting a loving hand on Esme's shoulder. Esme lifted a hand to lay it on top of his.

"The first time I met Bella, she was in the hospital for a broken arm. Clumsy thing broke it walking down a freshly paved sidewalk," we all chuckled at that, "Her bubbly personality shone through the whole hospital. Anyone who was in the same room with her was smiling from ear to ear," he said, "She was 12 then, now she's 17 and I think of her as my own daughter, but that bright personality only makes its appearance every once in a while. She's been broken down Charlie, and I would give and do anything to make it come back," he looked over at me, "Edward seems to be the only person who can bring it back out in her."

He smiled at me and gave him a shaky smile back.

"So if you need any help, you know that Esme and I are here for you guys," Carlisle said.

"And so am I," I added.

"Me too," a little voice said from behind me. We all turned to see Alice there, crying, "I was completely retched to Bella, and now I see her as a sister. I barely got my apology out before she said she forgave me. I would kill to have as much compassion she has. We all love her Chief Swan, and we're going to help her as much as we can."

Charlie swiped a tear away as soon as it fell down his cheek, then coughed, "Thank you all very much," he said groggily, "I'm glad Bella has had this much love and support. Even when I wasn't there for her like I should have been."

"We all make mistakes Charlie, no one is perfect. But now you've learned from them, so it's time to progress." Esme said.

Charlie nodded his head, and then shakily stood up. Alice walked forward and wrapped her arms around my waist from the side. I wrapped my arms around her little shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"I better go get Bella," Charlie said.

"That's probably a good idea," Carlisle said.

"Just give us a call Charlie," Esme said.

"Will do," he replied.

He walked out and we all heard the door close behind him. Esme sighed then looked over at Alice and me.

"Why don't you two go up and get Emmett? You guys need to get ready so we can head out," she said.

We nodded and walked towards the stairs, still clinging to each other like our lives depended on it.

"Why didn't you tell Charlie that you and Bella are together?" Alice asked, half way up the stairs.

"I think that's something Bella would want to do," I said.

Alice nodded and then stopped dead in her tracks when we made it all the way up the stairs.

"Emmett? What are you-" Alice started, "Are you crying?" she asked incredulously.

She let go of me and started walking over to the railing.

"No, I just got something in my eye," Emmett sniffled.

I looked over to where I heard his deep voice and spotted him in the corner, with his knees pressed to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. When I looked at his eyes, I could tell that he had been talked.

"Ah Emmett, what's wrong?" Alice cooed.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Em, come on, we know there's something wrong," I said.

I sat down beside him and Alice sat in his lap.

"Come on brodder, tell sissy what's wrong," Alice said.

"I'm just scared for Bella," Emmett whispered.

Alice's lip quivered at that and she started crying again. Em crushed her to his chest and cried with her.

"You guys, Bella isn't dying!" I said, "She's going to get better! I refuse to cry anymore over this. It's wrong. Nothing's going to happen and it hurts even to think about something going wrong. So can we please just get ready and try to forget about it before I go insane."

I knew I was talking out of my ass but it was all I could do to stay strong. I was scared too, but I didn't want to dwell on it.

Em and Alice seemed to get the message and calmed down.

"Thanks," I said.

About 30 minutes later, we were all piled into the Mercedes on our way to Seattle, with Rosalie and Jasper trailing behind us in Rose's convertible.

The ride was silent and I didn't like it because all I kept thinking about was Bella.

_I'm getting her a cell phone as soon as possible, _I thought.

Right when we passed the sign that read Leaving Forks, Carlisle's phone started ringing.

"Dr. Cullen," he answered.

Whatever the person said on the other line made Carlisle pull the car over immediately, and then he snapped his eyes to mine in the review mirror.

"How bad is the head injury?" he asked in a professional voice, but I saw the panic in his eyes.

And that made me panic.

"Unconscious?" he asked, "I'll be there as soon as possible."

He hung up the phone, and then sighed really big.

He looked back in the review mirror and said the words I never wanted to hear.

"Edward, its Bella."

**BPOV**

"Bells, why don't you just stay home?" Charlie said for the third time this morning.

"Dad, I'm fine, I'm going to school." I said again.

"You can barely walk in a straight line sweetheart," he said.

"I'm fine," I grumbled, walking towards the front door.

"Whatever you say Bells, I'll see you after school. I love you," he said.

"Yeah, love you too Dad," I said, walking out the door.

I walked out and over to my car on very shaky legs. Not only was I weak and dizzy, but I had a headache that made me feel like my head was going to explode and I was exhausted.

_It's all going to be worth it, _I kept chanting to myself.

On the way to school, I blasted music to keep myself awake. I tried to sing along but that just seemed to make me even more tired.

When I pulled up to the school, I turned the music down so I didn't turn any attention to myself.

I don't have anyone today, so I really just need to be invisible.

First thing I wanted to do was go to Mrs. Cope and get something to take for my headache. So I headed over to the front office.

"Hi Mrs. Cope," I said.

"Bella Sweety!" she greeted happily, "How are you dear?"

"I'm okay," I said, squinting at the bright lights in the office.

"Headache dear?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well I think you have two more pills in your bottle, so make sure you see your doctor about a refill hun."

She handed me my bottle and I took out both pills to take. I washed them down with a small paper cup of water and winced as they both went down.

"Thanks Mrs. Cope," I said, trying to give her a smile, but it probably came out more like a grimace.

"Are you feeling okay dear?" she asked, "You're looking a little peaky."

"I'm fine," I said.

"Well if it gets any worse, go to the nurse's office, okay?" she said.

I nodded, gave her one of my smile/grimaces, and then walked out.

I really didn't feel like waiting in my first period class, so I decided to visit my old hide out.

It didn't look any different, although, that makes sense, since I've only been gone for about a week.

Wow, has it really only been a week since everything has changed? I feel like I've been hanging out with them my whole life. We just get along so well, that I'm sure anyone who saw us would think we were born being best friends.

I remember walking by big groups of friends and being envious of what they had. All I had was Jake and he wasn't around much since he was older than me, and hanging out with the older crowd. Not to mention he was in La Push.

I sat down against the wall, because I felt like my legs were going to give out, and closed my eyes, wishing my headache to go away.

When I heard footsteps, I didn't have a panic attack because I figured it was just a passer- by, not anyone trying to mess with me.

Oh, how wrong I was.

"Hello Bella," a sickeningly sweet voice said.

Dammit.

I looked over at the face of pure damn evil.

Cherie.

I looked away and attempted to completely ignore her.

"Did you're 'friends' finally realize that you're not worth it? That you're just a waste of space? That you can't walk do-"

"Cherie!" I yelled, surprising myself, "Just shut up already! When you find something more original to say to me, let me know, because I am so tired of the same stupid shit. It gets old really fast."

When I was done, I let out a huge breath and felt..._lighter._

Happier.

More self fulfilled.

But that, of course, didn't last long.

I stood up to walk away, but she was obviously not done.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" she screeched, "Do you know who I am?"

"A real pain in my ass, that's who you are," I said.

I went to turn around, but she had other plans.

She ran up to me, and punched me right in the eye. Pain shot through my face and my headache just throbbed even more.

"You keep your mouth shut you fat bitch!" she spat.

"Cherie," I heard a male ask from behind me, "Is there a problem here?"

At first I got excited that I was going to be saved from a really bad beating, but when I turned around, I realized I wasn't that lucky.

James.

But what was even worse, was that he was holding a titanium bat in his hands.

"Hey baby," Cherie purred. She walked over to him and kissed him right on the lips, making a loud smacking sound. She pulled away and turned her head towards me to sneer.

"I told you I would get you back for that," she said, "You thought just because you got a group of friends that you could just walk all over this place without any repercussions? You're done fatty. No one wants you here. And Edward and all them, they won't miss you here."

You know that saying "I saw my life flash before my eyes?" Well, I never believed it until now. Every hit and kick and swing of the bat I got a little tid bit of my future. Were they real? Who knows, but right now I'm going to pretend they are.

Kick to the face: _Me walking down the beach hand in hand with a boy._

Bat to the ribs: _Me walking down the aisle to my waiting husband._

Broken arm: _Me pregnant with a baby fathered by the love of my life._

A pattern started to arise. The man in all my images had a tousled bronze head of hair, a smile that could make my knees week, and the look of pure adoration in his eyes.

The last thought I had before James cracked me on the head with the bat was something I believe with every ounce of my being.

_I love you Edward._

**Well? I know, you hate me! :( But it was necessary for the story to progress. :/**

**But I thought it was pretty clever to put I love you Bella at the beginning of the chapter and then I love you Edward at the end of the chapter! :) *shrugs* well I thought it was clever.**

**I'll leave you guys to your hate mail :( BUT the review winner is...mncgirl893- I am so glad you like my story now! That makes me so happy. Hopefully you don't totally hate it now :( But your review was amazing and I really appreciate it! Thank you!**

**XOXO, Myrissa**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Okay, so this is basically a filler chapter, but it does have meaning. I cried while writing it, so maybe you'll cry while reading it. LOL. Over the next couple of chapters, I'm going to be skipping a lot of time, so don't be alarmed! I've built a time machine! :)**

**There is a song in this chapter called She Is Love by Parachute, so I suggest listening to it while reading that part. Look up the acoustic version :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, not me.**

**EPOV**

I was completely frantic when we made it to the hospital. I wasn't aloud to see Bella, because she was in the ER with Carlisle.

I was so terrified and angry and lost. I just kept pacing back and forward in the waiting room, waiting for an update on her.

Last I heard, she was unconscious because of the injury on her head and she had several broken ribs and a broken arm.

Who knows how much worse she would have ended up if Maggie wasn't there to stop it.

When we walked into the doors a very worried Maggie rushed up to me Alice and Emmett and told us what she saw.

"It was so horrible. I was frozen for a second before I could even register to stop them," she choked up and covered her mouth, "I couldn't even see her face because of how much blood was covering it. I could tell she was unconscious because she wasn't even trying to cover her self up, but Cherie and James just kept hitting her and kicking her and swinging that bat around," she let out a sob and Alice wrapped her arms around Maggie, "I screamed at them to stop, and when they saw me, they took off running. If I had gotten there just a little bit sooner, she wouldn't be as bad as she is," she cried into Alice's shoulder.

I was horrified with what she was telling me.

Alice and Esme we crying right along with Maggie, and Emmett had a murderous look on his face.

"I'll kill them," he said menacingly, "If I ever see those sorry excuses for human beings, I'll kill them!" he wiped away a lone tear from his cheek with a quick swipe of his hand with a growl.

"They were arrested Emmett," Maggie said, "And I don't think that they'll be leaving any time soon."

"Good!" me and Emmett said together.

She had given us the update on Bella's condition and told us that we wouldn't be able to see her for a while, so we should sit in the waiting room.

So here I am, pacing in the waiting room, while Alice sleeps with her head on Jasper's lap, and Esme reads a Home and Gardens magazine.

Rosalie and Emmett went to the cafeteria with Charlie to get something to eat, since we've been her for almost 9 hours.

I could feel my body getting tired, but I honestly refused to sleep until I got to at least see Bella for a second.

"Edward sweety, why don't you sit down?" Esme asked gently.

"I'm fine," I said shortly.

"Honestly Edward, pacing around isn't going to make time go by any faster. We can all see you're tired, just sit down," Jasper said, exasperated.

"I'm too restless, I can't stay still for more then a couple seconds." I said, "I'm terrified," I choked on the word, "that she's not going to come out of this okay, or that I'm not going to be able to tell her I love her."

I felt the tears trickling down, but I chose to ignore them.

"I can't stand not knowing!" I growled, "It's driving me insane."

I grabbed two hand fulls of hair and tugged on it in frustration.

"We know Edward, but losing it like this isn't going to make Bella better, you need to be strong for her." Esme said.

I sighed and dropped my head in defeat. I walked over to an empty chair and slumped down in it with a huff.

Once I was down I realized how tired I really was. I tried to hold back a yawn, but it was immanent.

"You know, time goes by faster when your asleep," Esme suggested, still reading her magazine.

I grunted in response, but I didn't take her advice.

At least without my conscience consent.

"Edward, Edward! Wake up!"

Someone was yelling in my ear, and I wasn't very happy about it.

"Edward, my Dad is here and he wants to tell us what's going on!" Alice said, shaking my shoulders violently.

I jerked up at that and wobbled on my feet for second before I regained my balance. When I looked up with hooded eyes, I saw everyone watching me, concerned.

But the pair of eyes that I was most focused on, were very sad and that scared me.

Carlisle's.

"What's going on Doc?" Charlie asked.

Carlisle shook is head, as if trying to get rid of a thought and looked over at Charlie.

"Bella," his voice was choked up, so he started again after a throat clearing cough, "Bella is in a coma. Her head injury was a little more severe then we thought. But her vitals are all good and she's thankfully breathing on her own, which is a very good sign."

You could hear he was trying to be optimistic. Whether it was for all of us or him, I don't know.

"When will she wake up?" Charlie asked in a strained voice.

Esme grabbed Charlie's hand for support.

"We don't know Charlie," Carlisle said regretfully, "She could be in it for days or even weeks, but the current state she's in right now, I wouldn't say she'd be in it for more then three weeks."

Everyone collectedly gasped and I went numb from head to toe.

"Luckily, she only had one major hit to the head, and it was near her temple. So I can't imagine she'll have any long term damage. But she does have a broken arm, in three places and five broken ribs."

Everyone seemed to be stuck on the same information that I was.

Three weeks.

"Three weeks?" Charlie whispered.

"Charlie, that's just an educated guess," Carlisle said, "Don't let numbers bring you down, okay? Keep your head up, and when she wakes up, she'll know that you believed in her. That we all believed in her."

"Can I see her yet?" Charlie asked.

"She's in the ICU, so yes, you can," he said, "But I'm afraid it can only be immediate family."

"What?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Edward, but that's the hospital rules," Carlisle said.

"Sweety, can't you do something?" Esme asked.

"I'm afraid not Esme," Carlisle said softly.

"But he is immediate family," Charlie said.

We all looked over at him in confusion. He was looking at me, smiling softly.

"Don't you know? He's my son." he said.

Esme had tears falling down he cheeks, smiling. Carlisle clapped Charlie on the back and squeezed.

Me and Charlie were silent as Carlisle led us to Bella's room. I was getting antsy and Charlie's breathing seemed to be getting heavier.

When Carlisle stopped in front of one of the doors, I thought I was going to pass out. My legs were shaking and my heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest.

"I'm going to have to warn you that she's pretty banged up. She has cuts and bruises all over her body, so just be prepared okay?" Carlisle said.

We both nodded and he opened the door. Charlie walked in first. I took a big gulp of air into my lungs, then stepped in. But I only caught a quick glimpse of Bella, before a nurse stepped in front of me.

"Immediate family only please," she said softly.

"He's my son," Charlie announced.

The nurse looked back at Charlie then over at me, then at Carlisle.

"But you...but...uh," she stuttered.

I knew she knew I wasn't Charlie's son. It's a small town, and everyone knew my parents were in Africa. But she surprised me.

"10 minutes," she said with a wink.

She walked out and nodded at Carlisle.

"Thank you Sara," he said.

"Don't thank me," she said, "I'm not one to keep someone from their love."

My back stiffened at that, and I turned to look at Charlie, but he didn't seem to be paying us any attention. He was staring at the broken girl laying in the hospital bed.

My breath hitched at the site of her. Carlisle was right, I don't think there was a spot on her body that wasn't scratched or bruised. I winced and felt my eyes prickling with on coming tears.

I walked over to her and let the tears fall. She looked so fragile laying there. I felt if I touched her, she would break.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to her.

"This isn't your fault," Charlie said forcefully, "It's mine."

"Char-" Carlisle started, but Charlie cut him off.

"No, it is. If I would have realized she was being bullied earlier, this wouldn't have happened. I could have taken care of it. But because I was to busy wallowing in self pity for 14 years, I didn't notice. And now my daughter is laying her in a coma, when it all could been prevented." he had silent tears rolling off his cheeks and onto Bella's blanket.

"Charlie, we all could have done something! All of us!" I said, "Two years ago, I saw Bella in a grocery store and was automatically smitten with her. And when Alice told me she was bullied and made fun of at school I told myself I would fix it. But I couldn't bring up the courage to even talk to her. It took me two years!" I said incredulously.

All these words were coming out of my mouth and I didn't know how to stop them. I knew it wasn't the best idea to tell Bella's father I was smitten with her, when he thinks we're just friends, but I couldn't help it. I had a major case of word vomit.

"We all had plenty of opportunities to help her, but we didn't, and that's bullshit, but we can't dwell on the should have, could have, would have, because we'll all spiral down if we do." I said softer, "We need to focus on her waking up. We need to dedicate all our time to her so she knows she's not alone."

When I was done, I looked back down at her and smiled a little smile.

"Because there is nothing more important then her waking up and coming back to us." I said quietly.

When I looked back up at Charlie, he was gaping at me. After he seemed to compose himself, he walked around the bed and over to me. He offered me his hand and I took it. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his other hand around my back, patting me a couple times.

When he released me, he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"You're a good man Edward and I'm glad that Bella's found you." he said, "And we'll talk about what's going on between you and my daughter when she wakes up," he winked.

**1 week later..**

"Hey Bella," I whispered to her sleeping form.

I refused to call it a coma anymore, so I just say she's sleeping, which isn't completely untrue.

"I brought you something," I said.

Then I strummed the strings on my guitar.

"I figured it gets a little too quiet in here for your liking, so I thought I'd play you some stuff."

I knew how much she liked when I played, so I figured I could make her room as comfortable as possible.

She was moved to this room about three days ago because she was showing a lot of improvement, and a problem never arose with her breathing.

I started playing some things that I composed, then started just messing around with it. Playing with some tunes and dancing around for her.

I knew she couldn't see me, but I believed she could feel the positive energy in here.

I sat down in the chair and started singing some songs for her like I'm Yours by Jason Mraz and Hey, Soul Sister by Train.

More upbeat and fun.

But then a song popped into my head that I knew I had to sing for her. I had tweaked the lyrics a bit for it to make more sense, but I thought it was a perfect song.

I started playing the first few notes before I started singing softly to her.

"_She's been beaten down, She's been kicked around, _

_But I'd take it all for her. _

_And she lost her faith, in her darkest days, _

_But she makes me want to believe."_

I could feel my throat constrict from the reality of the lyrics, but I kept pushing through it. I had to finish the song for her.

"_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_She is love, and she is all I need. _

_She's all I need."_

The tears were forming in my eyes, and Bella's face started to become blurry from them, but I kept playing.

"_Well I had my ways, they were all in vain, _

_But she waited patiently. _

_It was all the same, all my pride and shame, _

_And she put me on my feet."_

The fell down my cheeks and my voice started to become scratchy from holding my sobs back. I just wished I could see her smiling at me while her eyes glazed over with happy tears, but that wasn't going to happen soon.

"_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_She is love, and she is all I need. _

_She is love, and she is all I need, _

_She is love, and she is all I need, _

_She is love, and she is all I need."_

The last line was completely butchered from my cries, but I couldn't help it. I missed her so much.

I missed her laugh, her smile, her sarcasm, her hugs, the way her lips felt against mine, the way her hair looked in the meadow that day, with the sun shining on it through the clouds.

I missed everything about her, and I just wanted her to wake up more then anything in the world.

I laid my head beside her hip and cried. I don't know how long I was there before I fell asleep, holding her unresponsive hand, but I was woken up by a soft shake of my shoulder.

"Edward honey, visiting hours are over, we need to go." Esme said softly.

I blinked my eyes a couple times, then stretched my body out. I stood up and looked down at Bella. I bent over and kissed her on the cheek.

I could still feel the sparks hit my lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow Beautiful. I love you," I whispered.

**5 days later..**

After school, we all decided we would go visit Bella together and just hang out with her.

So when we first got there, we sat around her bed and talked to her for a while, telling her everything that has been going on. All the drama with Mike and Jessica after she found out that he cheated on her with Lauren. How Eric Yorkie came out of the closet and professed his undying love for Emmett.

We all got a pretty good kick out of that one, but Emmett didn't find it all that funny.

After we were done telling her what all happened over the past two weeks, we all went off and did our own thing in her room. So I was sitting by her bed, messing with my guitar, Jasper and Alice were playing cards and Rosalie and Emmett were sharing a chair and talking.

We never once mentioned Cherie and James because we wanted the room to stay calm and happy. That's why we're all acting relatively normal. We don't want there to be tension in this tiny room.

When we heard multiple foot steps coming down the hallway, I sat up and wondered if it was more cops and lawyers to come observe the condition Bella was in, but I was wrong.

When the foot steps stopped outside of the room and Maggie walked in, I relaxed infinitesimally and greeted her warmly.

"Hello Maggie," I said.

Everyone in the room called out their greetings and Maggie smiled.

"Hey guys," she walked up to Bella's bed and greeted her also, "Hey girly, how are you today?"

She swiped a tendril of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Any change?" she asked, still looking at Bella.

"No," I said sadly, "But she's still doing really well, and it hasn't been three weeks yet," I said stubbornly.

"I brought you some visitors Bella," she said.

I cocked my head to the side and looked at Alice. She shrugged and looked over at the door way. When she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, I turned to look at who it was.

My eyes widened.

There, in the doorway, stood everyone that was at the party, with arms full of stuffed animals, flowers, and cards.

"Come on in guys," Maggie said.

In walked Peter and Charlotte with a big giraffe and a bouquet of roses, Garret and Kate with two stuffed purple dogs holding white lilies, Tanya with a pot of assorted flowers, Carmen with a giant brown bear, and Jacob, Sam and Embry, with arm fulls of stuffed animals.

They put all of the stuff down around the room, then cluttered around her bed.

"Hey Sweety," Tanya said.

"Looking good girl," Garret said, then Kate elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"Have some respect," she scolded, then she turned to Bella, "Hi honey, it's me, Kate."

"Hi Bella," Carmen said.

"You look beautiful, as always," Peter said, kissing her cheek.

"How come he can compliment her?" Garret pouted.

"Because he said it without sounding like a drunk man at a bar!" Kate said.

He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. Everyone chuckled and shook their heads.

Charlotte ran her hand down Bella's hair and smiled, "Don't mind him, he's just mad that he can't keep the stuffed dog."

She looked over at Garret and giggled at his pout.

"They all wanted to see you," Maggie said, "But there's someone who has been dying to talk to you."

Jake stepped forward and I could see the tears getting ready to fall out of his eyes.

"Hey Bells," he said, "I've missed you. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, but by the time I found out you were here, I was already in Ireland. But I caught the first plane back to see you." His tears fell down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," he whispered, "I should have stayed here for a while longer."

He dropped his head and cried. All the girls walked over to him and gave him a hug together. I walked over and gave him a few pats on the shoulder.

I know how he feels, but it's unfortunate because he might feel worse. He's known her for a long time, and they've been best friends, so this has to be killing him.

"Bella wouldn't want us to sit here and cry Jacob, and you know it." I said gently, "Anytime you talked to me about her, you would always mention how she hates when all the attention is on her. I know it's hard, trust me, but I'm going to tell you what Esme told me. She needs us to stay strong, she needs to know that we're here for her no matter what. She has to feel all the love that is in this room right now."

I looked down at her and smiled.

I saw someone move out of the corner of my eye and looked up. Alice was walking over to Bella's bed. When she stopped in front of it she leaned down and whispered some thing in her ear that we could all hear.

"I love you Bella."

Everyone stared at her for a while before Emmett and Rosalie walked over to where Alice was standing.

"We love you too Bella," Rosalie said.

"So much," Emmett added.

Everyone in the room announced their love for her and when it came up to me and Jake, Jake went first. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I love you Bells," he whispered, "Forever and ever."

I walked up to the head of her bed and knelt down. I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, just like I've done many times before.

"I love you Bella," I said, "And I can't wait to tell you when you wake up."

**Aw, their so sweet *wipes tears*. Well, tell me what you think. Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Lots of reviews this time around :) Review winner is...KarlaAndTaniaAreImmortal- Like I said, I look forward to your reviews every time. So thank you, you're amazing! :)**

**And I'm going to go ahead and give a shout out to SRWM. I hope your arm feels better :(**

**XOXO, Myrissa**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I know! I'm a horrible person! I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry, but this chapter was a butt to write. :( Please forgive me. ALSO, I'm getting a lot of new readers and I just wanted to say WELCOME! I'm really glad you chose to read my story. :)**

**Songs in this chapter are 18th Floor Balcony by Blue October and The Only Exception by Paramore. So get ready for those :)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns, not me. Soooo, yeah.**

**EPOV- One week later..**

English and Photography are killing me very slowly. I feel like banging my head against my desk during those classes. It makes me miss Bella so much more.

It's been two weeks and five days since I've been able to hear her voice, or see her beautiful smile, and I'm losing my mind.

I've been a lot more irritable and I cry all the time.

I'm turning into a walking talking menstrual cycle. It's ridiculous.

Mr. Varner's been putting the whole class to sleep with his lesson all period, so when the bell rang, we all jumped up and started getting our things together. When I started walking towards the door I heard Mike talking loudly to a group in front of him.

What he said made me stop dead in my tracks and clench my fists.

"Who cares if she ever wakes up? It's been a lot more roomy around here don't you think?" he chortled.

I spun on my heel and stalked over to him.

"All Cherie and James are guilty of, are being bluntly honest with her and gave her what everyone here has wanted to do all-"

Before he had time to finish, I swung my fist around and plowed it right into his face. When he fell on the ground, I jumped on top of him and punched anywhere he wasn't blocking.

"Get this asshole off of me!" he yelled.

But no one touched me.

"Forget it Mike, you deserve this," a guy said from behind me, "You went too far this time."

"Yeah," someone else agreed.

I didn't stop hitting him until I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and yank me off of him. I kicked Mike as hard as I could, but the person holding me started backing up so I couldn't reach him.

"Edward! Edward! You got him, calm down!" Emmett boomed in my ear.

"That fuckin' asshole deserves to _die!_" I yelled, "I don't care what happens to me because of it, but he doesn't deserve to live after what he just said about Bella!"

"Get him out of here Mr. Cullen! Now!" Mr. Varner yelled. But when I looked over at him, he wasn't mad. He looked very sad. And when he looked over at Mike, bleeding on the ground, he got a murderous look on his face.

"Someone pick this slob off the floor and escort him to the nurse to get taken care of." He sneered.

"Let's go Edward," Emmett said calmly.

He held me until I was out of the classroom and down the hall.

"You can let me go now," I said.

"No, I can't," he said.

"Em, seriously, I'm okay," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I know you are, but I'm not," he said, "I need to keep my hands busy so I don't go back there and beat that asshole to a bloody pulp for what he just said."

"So learn to knit," I said, "But you're not going to hold onto me."

He let go and I stopped walking. When he stopped I turned to him, but he was staring straight ahead.

"How did you even hear? What were you doing in Mr. Varner's class?" I asked.

He sighed and turned towards me.

"Alice has one of her stupid 'feelings' and wants to visit Bella, so we're ditching the rest of the day to go to the hospital." he said.

I tilted my head to the side and gave him a questioning look.

"She said something about a dream or whatever." he rolled his eyes.

"What was the dream about?" I asked seriously.

He cocked his eyebrow at me, probably wondering why I was taking her dream so seriously.

"Last time Alice had a dream, her dream actually happened in a sense." I explained with a flourish of my hand, "So what was it about?" I asked again.

I was worried it was bad, and I don't think I can take anymore bad happenings.

"She said that in her dream, she woke up from a very long sleep and everyone was greeting her like they hadn't seen her in a long time."

Before he could say anything else, I took off sprinting toward the parking lot.

"Edward! Where are you going?" Emmett yelled.

I didn't respond and put all my concentration on running. I needed to get to the hospital, and _now. _

I was trying really hard not to get my hopes up, but it was difficult. Normally when Alice has a feeling or a dream that seems to have a meaning, like this one, she's right.

But there have been moments when she was wrong.

When I ran past the group in the parking lot, they all stared at me like I was crazy. I probably looked like I was.

I headed straight for my car, but I heard fast foot falls behind me. I didn't pay them any mind and skidded in front of the Volvo. I swung the door open and jumped in. When I started the engine, the passenger door opened and a little pixie jumped in.

"I knew you would drive faster than them." she said.

I nodded and sped out of the parking spot and then out of the lot.

XXXXXX

"I'm sorry guys," Alice said with tears falling down her face, "I didn't mean to get your hopes up."

Alice was sobbing and so was Esme.

"Sweety, it's okay," Esme tried to sooth through her tears, "You can't help what you feel."

"I shouldn't have said anything though," she sobbed, "Then I would be the only one hurting and not all the people that I love."

"Sis, we're all hurting no matter what. We miss Bella, but I'm happy I got to feel that moment of hope, because I was afraid I had lost it." Emmett said.

He grabbed Alice and pulled her to his chest.

We all stood there in Bella's room, quietly, for another 30 minutes until they all started filing out. I walked over to Bella's bed and grabbed her hand to hold.

"Edward honey, are you coming?" Esme asked.

"I'm going to stay with Bella for a little longer," I said, not taking my eyes off of Bella's closed ones.

"Alright," she said softly, and then I heard her footsteps walk down the hall.

I couldn't lie and say I wasn't disappointed. I wanted Bella to wake up so bad, but I didn't blame Alice at all. If I had a dream like that, I would probably tell everyone too.

But it still doesn't take the hurt away.

When we walked into the hospital, we asked the nurses if there was any change with Bella. They told us there were no changes but she was still very stable and no problems had arisen.

We stayed in her room from 11:00 to 8, and nothing happened. Not even a twitch.

I sat down in the chair by her bed and stared at our hands.

"I miss you so much Bella," I said to the quiet room, "I just want you back. I want to hear you talk, I want to see your gorgeous blush, but most of all I want to finally tell you how I really feel about you."

My throat was constricting and I tried to swallow it down, but it wasn't working.

"I love you so much Bella," I said in a choked whisper, "Please just wake up."

I kissed her knuckles and sat with her for another hour.

Before I left, I kissed her on the cheek as per usual and told her I loved her.

**Three days later..**

"Edward, I'd just like to know why you left school campus, after getting into a fight with Michael on Friday."

"I had to go see Bella," I mumbled.

It's Monday, and I'm sitting in Mrs. Mendez's office.

"But why did you run?" she asked, "You know you're supposed to come into my office after something like that, you can't just leave. So not only are you in here for fighting, you're in her for ditching too."

Mrs. Mendez frowned at me, but still had that note of sympathy and sadness in her eyes. I turned away, not wanting any ones sympathy at the moment and sighed.

It's only one day past three weeks, and I'm already panicking. I haven't given up but I'm scared of how long she'll be asleep.

"Edward?" Mrs. Mendez said, trying to get my attention.

"It was an emergency Mrs. Mendez; I had to go to the hospital." I said.

"Is everything okay with Bella?" she asked.

"Besides her being in a coma, yeah she peachy," I snapped, then immediately regretted it. She's been nothing but nice and supportive for me all through these three weeks, and now I'm treating her like shit.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking back at her, "I didn't mean that."

She waved me off and gave me a sad smile, "You're stressed Edward, I understand."

I ran my hands down my face with a heavy sigh and slumped my shoulders.

"Carlisle said no more than three weeks," I said into my hands.

"Edward, that was estimated, Carlisle can't see the future. And besides," she said, "It's only been one day."

"One day too long," I said, taking my hands off my face.

"I know sweety," she said, "I miss her too. And I am beating myself up over this. I know I should have done something."

She looked down at her desk and fiddled with some papers. When I heard her sniffle, I scooted to the end of my chair and leaned forward.

"If you would have done something before, that would have just made Cherie madder," I said softly, "It wouldn't have mattered. We shouldn't have left her alone, especially after the threat." I shook my head and leaned back in my chair.

"Blaming ourselves isn't going to do any good," she said with one last sniffle.

I nodded in agreement.

"Well this time, I actually have a plausible reason not to punish you," she said smirking.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well it seems that Mr. Varner was appalled with what Michael said. He even went as far as to say that he deserved what he got."

I let out a loud laugh and shook my head in shock.

Mrs. Mendez winked and said, "Now shoo, I have work to do."

I smiled and got up, heading to the door.

"Edward?" she said quietly.

I turned around and waited for her to finish.

"Give Bella my love," she said.

I smiled sadly and said, "Of course. Bye Mrs. Mendez."

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay."

**Two days..**

"Hello Beautiful," I whispered.

I sat down in my usual chair by her bed and pulled out my keyboard.

"Figured I haven't played the piano for you yet," I said, "Thought you would like it."

It's almost been a month since I've had a response from her and I'm losing my mind. If I'm not with her, I'm in my room, lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I don't talk to anyone else but her.

Everyone seemed to get that I didn't want to talk after I yelled at Emmett for trying to start a conversation with me at dinner on Monday.

I feel bad, but I just don't have the energy to keep up the positive façade all the time.

"I only know one actual song on here, but I think you like it since I heard you humming it one day at school. 18th Floor Balcony by Blue October?" I asked.

I waited for the response that would never come, and then started playing the first few keys. When it came to the part where I had to sing, I tried as hard as I could to keep my voice even. I didn't want to cry, because I honestly feel like I don't have the tears to cry anymore.

When it came to the perfect part of the song, I felt my throat constricting, but I knew I had to make it through this part

"_And I'll try to sleep, to keep you in my dreams 'till I can bring you home with me. I'll try to sleep, and when I do I'll keep you in my...dreams."_

I finished the song as strongly as I could, and when I put my key board down, I grabbed her hand, with both of mine, and closed my eyes.

"I miss you," I whispered.

What happened next, made my breath hitch.

Her hand started to squeeze mine.

It was really light at first; making me think I was just imagining it. But it got gradually stronger, making me snap my head up to hers.

She was squinting at me.

**BPOV- Same day..**

I heard someone playing the piano and singing beautifully. It was sudden and I caught it in the middle, but I definitely heard it. But I couldn't feel anything, which made me panic.

I listened to the person singing as hard as I could and realized that the voice was very familiar.

When they finished, I mourned the loss of his amazing voice.

Then I felt something touch my hand. It was a light feeling at first, like tingling, but after a little while I could feel it was someone holding my hand.

I could hear a very annoying beeping sound that I wanted to turn off, but nothing else.

But in the silence, I could hear someone say something that broke my heart.

"_I miss you,_" they whispered.

I thought and thought of who the voice could belong to, and when I figured it out, I tried to respond with my voice, but I couldn't get my mouth to move. So I focused more on his hands in mine.

I squeezed his hand as hard as my seemingly weak body would allow me and waited to see if he could feel it.

When his breath hitched, I knew I got his attention. I squeezed one more time, and tried to open my tired eyes.

It was really bright and I couldn't see a thing besides the bright lights above me.

"Bella?" he said, "Bella, can you hear me?"

I still couldn't get my voice to work, so I gave him another squeeze, this one coming out a lot more powerful.

I felt him give a quick movement, letting go of my hand in the process and heard a very faint clicking sound.

_Click, click, click._

After that, I felt his warm breath on the side of my face.

"Stay with me Bella," he said, "The nurses will be here any second, just stay with me."

He grabbed my hand again, and squeezed. I squeezed back and tried opening my eyes again. The brightness was dying down a little as I got used to it, and I started seeing faint shapes.

There was only one thing I wanted to see. Well one _person _I should say, and that was the boy holding my hand.

Edward.

I opened my eyes a little more and blinked a few times to clear my vision. I tried working my neck muscles to turn my head, but all I got was a little shake.

Frustrated, I let out a weak sigh through my nose.

Sensing my frustration I'm guessing, he leaned forward and kissed me on the side of my head.

"Just relax Sweety," he said softly, "The nurses are down the hall."

I could hear the hurried footsteps close to the door and I gave Edward one last squeeze. When I heard all the sets of footsteps enter the room, I held onto Edward's hand as hard as I could. I didn't want him to go, but he let go anyways.

I panicked, because I didn't know where he was, and the nurses were yelling words I didn't understand and they were shining lights in my eyes. They kept asking me questions like "Can you feel your fingers and toes?", "Can you talk Bella?", "Bella, why don't you talk for us sweetheart?"

"Someone get Dr. Cullen, I think there's something wrong with her." one of the nurses said.

After that I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was a scratchy "I".

"What was that?" a nurse asked me, getting into my line of vision.

So I tried again, "I can.."

I cleared my throat and moved my fingers and toes just to make sure they worked right.

"I can talk," I said in a very scratchy voice, "Where's Edward?"

I just wanted him with me; I didn't want him to leave me alone.

"I'm right here baby, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Edward said in the corner of the room, "Charlie will be here soon, okay?"

His voice was soothing and I immediately calmed down, but I wanted to see him. I outstretched my hand in the direction I heard his voice from and waited.

"Edward?" I said again, a little louder.

I looked over at the nurses and I saw one of them nod at someone, then I heard footsteps heading over to me.

Then I saw him. My semi blurry vision seemed to clear up completely and I could see the bronze haired god standing by my bed.

He grabbed my hand and I could see that his eyes were glossy and he had purple rings under his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, while my heart broke into a million pieces.

"I'm just so happy you're awake. I missed you so much," he said in a strained voice.

He lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles.

It made me wonder how long I was out. He said he missed me, so how long?

"How long?" I asked.

Edward looked over at the nurses and seemed to be asking them something with his eyes. The nurses looked at each other and then nodded at Edward.

"You were in a...coma," he coughed, "for almost a month."

He said it gently, but it really didn't make the impact of his words any less hard to stand.

"A month?" I croaked.

He nodded and his eyes seemed to get a faraway look to them.

"What about...about, uh," I tried to say their names, but I couldn't get them out, but Edward seemed to know who I was talking about.

"They're put away," he said forcefully, "They'll never touch you again."

I nodded, but didn't believe him one hundred percent.

**One day later..**

"Bella...do you.., um, do you remember..." Dad was trying really hard not to upset me, but I knew he had to know what all happened that day, and I wanted to tell him.

"Yeah, I do." I said.

My voice was getting back to normal, and I can move my neck and limbs with ease. But the headaches I've been getting all morning are killing me.

"I know you just woke yesterday hon," Dad started, "But we need to know what happened so we can put those sick people away for good."

There were two other police officers in the room and also my lawyer.

Jane Marcel was my lawyer and I was terrified of her. She was a very blunt person and not friendly at all. Edward told me that he was scared of her too, so she must be a really good lawyer, because she'll scare the shit out of the James and Cherie's lawyers.

I had giggled at that and earned one of Edward's beautiful smiles that makes my insides melt.

He would be in here right now if he was allowed, but Jane forbids it.

Why? I have no idea. The most logical answer I have is that she's _Jane._

So he's waiting outside and had promised me he'd be back in here once the dragon lady left.

"Are you ready Bella?" one of the officers asked, holding a recorder in his hand.

"Can I see all my friends after this?" I asked.

I haven't been able to see anyone besides Edward and my Dad. I missed them and was getting very antsy in this room without them here.

"I'll talk to Carlisle, Bella," Charlie said.

I nodded and closed my eyes, took a deep breath and then told them everything. From the bullying of freshman year, to all of the threats, and to the attack. The story must have taken about an hour to tell, and my voice was tired after I was done.

When the officers left, Jane let me know that we had this case in the bag. Not only was my "condition" pure evidence, but the fact that we have a witness was just the cherry on top of the case.

I forever was in debt to Maggie.

After Jane left, Edward headed straight to my bed and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"You okay?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

I gave him a smile and nodded, searching for his hand to hold.

Dad coughed and stood up from the chair by my bed.

"I'm going to go talk to Carlisle about your visitors," he mumbled.

I blushed, having forgotten he was in the room, and nodded at him.

When he left, Edward took his place on the chair.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm still a little sore, and my head still hurts, but Carlisle said that's all normal, so I'm fine," I said.

He nodded his head and sighed. He looked like something was bothering him so I automatically tensed up, wondering if this was it, if this was when he was going to tell me I'm not worth all this drama.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he started.

_I knew it._

"I shouldn't have left you alone, especially after she threatened you that day." he put his head in his hands, "I'm so stupid."

I was so confused over what he was saying. Was he honestly trying to blame this whole thing on himself? Was he freakin serious?

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked, sitting up straight in the bed and curling my legs under myself.

"I'm talking about this being my entire fault. If I was there, none of this would have happened." he said.

I was outraged. I can't believe he actually thought this was his fault.

"Edward, look at me," I said sternly. He complied with defeated eyes, "Now I want you to understand something, alright? This is no one's fault besides the assholes that did this to me. You have done nothing but be there for me, and I couldn't ask for anything more. I will not sit here and listen to you beat yourself down over something that would have happened at one point, you hear me?"

By the time I stopped talking, Edward's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to say something.

"Get up here," I said, patting the spot on the bed in front of me.

He stood up and climbed on the bed carefully. I scooted up to him when he sat cross legged in front of me and cupped his face with me hands.

"You mean so much to me," I started, "You've helped me at school, you even punched Mike in the face for tripping me the first day I met you."

He chuckled at that and seemed to relax some more and leaned his face into one of my hands.

"You even helped me stick up for myself," I said, bemused.

He raised one eyebrow in question and I remembered I hadn't really told him about what I said to Cherie that day.

"When Cherie confronted me that day, I actually told her to shut up." I said, smiling, "Even called her a pain in the ass."

Edward widened his eyes again and then laughed, "You actually said that?"

I laughed with him and nodded, "And you know that last thing I thought of before I lost consciousness?"

"What?" he asked.

"You," I whispered.

He gave me a soft smile and leaned in to kiss me on the lips. When his lips met mine, I felt that shock run through my body that I'm glad I didn't forget about. He makes my whole body come alive with just one kiss.

When I pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine. I felt my eyes drooping from my exhaustion and let the oncoming yawn take over.

When Edward saw me yawn he smirked and leaned back.

"You're tired, you should probably get some sleep," he said, trying to get off the bed.

I grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving, "Please don't leave," I pleaded, "Lay with me, I don't want to sleep alone."

He looked at me for a little while before crawling across the bed to lie down next to me.

"Lay down baby," he said softly.

_I can definitely get used to that, _I mused.

I laid down beside him and grabbed his hand to hold. He leaned forward and gave me a chaste kiss.

When sleep didn't over take me immediately, I started humming a song that has been stuck in my head since I woke up this morning.

"Can you sing for me?" I heard Edward whisper. Then I blushed, because I was humming in front of him, again.

I shook my head with an embarrassed smile.

"Please?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes and decided that he might get this hint if I do sing it for him.

"Alright," I said, defeated.

I took a deep breath and started.

"_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it"_

When Edward closed his eyes, it was a lot easier to sing without his scrutiny.

"_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist"_

I didn't want to cry, but that part honestly reminded me of my mom and dad. I just wanted to get the message across to Edward that I was so in love with him and he made me believe in love.

"_But darling,_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception"_

He opened his eyes at that part and I tried not to mess up. He seemed to concentrate on me fully and I didn't want to screw this up. I was ready for him to know after everything we've been through.

"_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm_

_Content with loneliness"_

I closed my eyes for the next part because I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and Edward seemed to get the message and I was afraid of his response.

"_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well, you, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing"_

When I finished, I let the tears fall down my cheeks and I readied myself for his reaction.

When I felt him shifting, I thought he was getting out of the bed and my heart fell. But I felt his arm wrap around my waist and his lips against my forehead. When he pulled away, I sought out the comfort in the sound of his heart beating and his steady breathing.

"I love you Bella," he said softly.

I stiffened at that shock of his words and lifted my head to look into his eyes. I could see everything in them, so if he was lying, I would know. But all I found in them was happiness, contentment and lastly, love and adoration.

"I love you too Edward," I replied.

**YAY! They finally said it! I'm happy, are you happy? Let me know! **

**Review winner is...pen2paper93- Your review made me laugh, so thank you very much for that! :) I hope to hear from you again.**

**I don't think I can tell you guys enough how much I adore you! :) Thank you!**

**Follow me on twitter people! Missaroo123 (TEASERS!)**

**And anyone who hasn't checked out the pictures on my page, check em out! :)**

**XOXO, Myrissa**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: HELLO! :) Everybody doing good? GREAT! Well, here's number 20. I'm going to go ahead and let the kids have some mushy gushy fun! I think they deserve it. Do you? **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter or is reading my story. LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns the characters, not me.**

"Bella, you are not driving and that is final."

"Dad come on! I've been awake for almost two weeks, I can drive just fine!"

"You are so stubborn. You don't get that from me, you get that from your damn mother."

Me and my Dad have been arguing over who's going to drive for about 30 minutes now. I refuse to be driven around like a child, but he says it's too soon for me to be behind the wheel. I blame Carlisle for that.

"It might be best if you don't drive for another week, Bella," Carlisle had said, before we walked out.

And now I'm standing in the parking lot, defending my right to drive. It may sound petty, but after two weeks of being waited on hand and foot, I would like the liberty to drive myself home, thank you very much.

"You shouldn't have brought my truck with you then," I said, "That was to tease me, and you know it!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted like a five year old.

"I brought the truck because I know how much you hate riding in the cruiser, you stubborn mule." he said.

"I'm not stubborn, you old fart!" I said petulantly.

He grunted then smirked.

"Get in the car Isabella," he said.

I, of course, twisted his words to make it sound like he was telling me to drive and dived for the drivers seat, but before I could open the door, he stopped me with his next words.

"The passenger seat, young lady," he said, but I could hear his smile in his voice.

I huffed and stomped around to the passenger side of the car. When he got in, I could hear his soft chuckles, and tried to hide my own amusement.

"I hope you don't throw a fit like that when Edward picks you up for school on Monday," he said offhandedly.

"What?" I screeched, "Is he driving me the whole week?"

"Yes, he asked and I agreed it was the best idea, since I go to work a lot earlier then you go to school."

I groaned and looked out the side window.

"So I can't drive, but you're still making me go to the hell hole you call a school," I mumbled.

"Honey, I'm sorry," he said, "But in order for you to graduate, you have to go back."

I sighed and looked over at him.

I knew I had to go back, and I knew that Cherie and James weren't there, but that didn't change the fact that all those horrible memories reside there, and I didn't want to go.

"I know Dad," I said.

The rest of the ride home was quiet, and I used the silence to think of Edward. It's been almost two weeks since we said 'I love you' for the first time, and even though we've only been able to spend time together in my room at the hospital, it's been the best two weeks of my life.

After school, every day, he would come to the hospital and stay with me until I got tired, then he would hum me to sleep.

I was indescribably happy with him, and sometimes it's a little overwhelming to think that this gorgeous creature actually loves me.

Amazing.

When we got to the house, Dad snatched my things from my hands and carried them to my room. I rolled my eyes at his insistence on serving me.

Why couldn't he have been like that with the meals and clean up six years ago? Then none of this would have happened in the first place.

When I walked up the stairs and to my room, he was standing in the middle of my room awkwardly, with his hands in his pockets.

"What's up Dad?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, which made me tense up and get ready for whatever he was about to say.

"Damn, I should have taken Esme up on her offer," he mumbled under his breath.

"What?" I asked, confused by what he said.

"Bella, we really need to talk. I didn't bring it up in the hospital because I figured you had enough stress, but I know Carlisle talked about it a little with you when I wasn't there."

I froze with his words and waited for him to continue.

"Bella, I know I haven't been the best father figure, but I'm not completely oblivious like you seem to think I am." he said, "I know you weren't eating and I could see the effects of it."

I averted my eyes to my window and tried to block him out, not wanting a lecture.

"Bella, look at me," he said sadly.

I hesitated at first, but when I heard him take in a shaky breath, I looked at him, and saw his eyes filled with tears. My breath hitched at the sight of my Dad crying and I automatically walked over to wrap my arms around his waist.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there for you sweet pea," he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I was never the father I should have been Bella," he said, "I should have been there to support you and love you and let you know that you are perfect just the way you are. Instead, I let it get far enough to where you thought you had to starve yourself to be loved."

I closed my eyes and squeezed him tighter.

"You are a beautiful girl Bells," he said, "Actually, woman. And if people at that school can't see it, then they're not worth the trouble, okay? All that matters is the people who love and care for you. Who needs anyone else, right?"

I nodded, and felt my own eyes welling up with tears.

"I love you baby girl," he said, "And I don't want to lose you over something like that, you got it?"

"I love you too Daddy," I whispered through my tears, "And I got it."

"You promise?" he asked.

"I promise," I said.

He kissed me on the top of the head and gave me one last squeeze.

"Thank you for caring Dad," I said.

"You're welcome honey," he said, "And don't forget that I am here for you to talk to or vent to, alright?"

"Alright," I said.

He released me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He turned to walk out but paused in the doorway.

"Edward left you something on the bed," he said, and I could hear the amusement in his voice. He walked the rest of the way out and when I heard his footsteps on the stairs I turned around to see a little black box on my pillow.

When I walked forward to see what it was, I had to roll my eyes at what I found.

It was a stinkin cell phone.

I picked the box up to open it and found a little sticky note stuck to the box.

_Bella,_

_I know you said you don't really have a use for a cell phone, but I think you do now, having a boyfriend that misses you every second you're not around._

_Faithfully yours, Edward._

_I love you._

I smiled at his words and opened the box to investigate this little thing that most likely cost him an absurd amount of money.

Iphone.

Great, it's worse then I thought. How does he expect me to work this damn thing?

I spent the next hour, fiddling with it and trying to learn the basics of it. When I finally realized how to open up my contacts, I saw Edward already put his number in it for me. I smiled and tried to remember how I opened up my text message thing to send him one.

_Very cute my dear -B_

I waited about 45 seconds and then got my response. I widened my eyes at his speed, since it took me about five minutes to type my message out.

Little pointer: Touch screens are so not easier.

I opened his text and read it.

_I thought so. Do u like it? -E_

I hit reply and rolled my eyes at the fact that he put a "u" instead of putting the two extra letters to type the whole word out.

I mean, how hard is it to type it all out? Really?

_I suppose. I think YOU like it a lot more then I do. -B_

I made sure to put the emphasis on the "you" and hit send. Of course his reply came as fast as a speeding bullet and I laughed.

_Oh do YOU now?- E_

I laughed at his correction and hit reply.

_Well, I think you miss me a lot more then I miss you. I could definitely survive without texting you -B_

I smirked and hit send. That ought to put him in his place.

_Cruel, very cruel love. Well, if you can survive without texting me, maybe you could survive without kissing too? -E_

Oh, two could play at this game.

_Probably. I mean, I went 17 years without kissing, so I'm a pro at surviving without it-B_

_Yeah, but I think my kisses are special ;)-E_

_Eh, they're alright. -B_

_Oh no you did not! You do not doubt my mad kissing skills! I'm a boss at kissing. -E_

I laughed so hard at that, I almost peed my pants. I tried to contain myself to reply, but it was difficult.

_A boss Edward? Really? -B_

_Hell yeah! You've never met someone more boss then me :) -E_

_Oh geeze. -B_

_Are my kisses really just eh? -E_

I smirked and decided I would stop teasing him.

_Ha, no. I love your kisses :) -B_

That text took a little longer to send because it took me forever to find the smile face.

_Yay! -E_

_Yeah yeah, don't let it get to your head. -B_

_Never ;)-E_

_So how's school? -B_

_Miserable without you. -E_

I smiled at that.

_I'll be back on Monday. Plus, it's Friday, so this is the last day without me. -B_

_Thank God. -E_

"Bella! I was going to order pizza for lunch, is that alright?" Dad called up from down stairs.

My first thought was to say I wasn't hungry, but at the mention of food, my stomach growled. I really didn't want to eat, but I didn't want to hurt my Dad anymore.

"That's fine Dad!" I called back, "Just let me know when it gets here."

"Alright Bells," he replied, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I was happy that he was happy, but for some reason I felt like I was doing something wrong. The reasonable part of my brain knew that eating wasn't a bad thing, but the part of my brain that worried about what other people thought of me, wanted to gag at the thought of eating.

I decided to stick with the reasonable part.

I didn't want to hurt anyone because of my insecurities. My Dad loves me and Edward loves me. Plus, I have all my friends. I don't need anything more to make me feel beautiful.

_Well I'm going to go eat some lunch. Bye, I love you. -B_

I pressed send with a smile and got up to walk down stairs. My phone vibrated and I raised it up to look at the response.

_I love you too baby. Meadow after school? -E_

"Are you liking your new phone?" Dad asked.

I looked up with a smirk and rolled my eyes.

"He's ridiculous," I said chuckling.

He smiled at me and laughed.

"Hey Daddy, can I go out with Edward when he gets out of school?" I asked.

He sighed, but nodded and gave me a small smile. I'm sure my whole face brightened at that and went to reply to his invitation.

_Absolutely :) -B_

I put my phone in my back pocket and went to sit on the couch, while my Dad was on his chair.

"Cali!" I called.

Almost immediately I heard her little paws running across the hardwood floors. When she turned the corner I opened my arms for her to jump in my lap.

"Hi baby!" I said, smiling.

She gave my face a lick and gave me her doggy smile.

"Such a good girl," I cooed, scratching behind her ears. Her eyes started drooping and I giggled.

"You and that dog," Dad scoffed.

I looked over at him with a playful glare and he raised his hands up in surrender. I laughed and went back to loving on my dog.

About two hours later there was a knock on the door, indicating Edward was here. I rushed over and flung the door open, smiling up at him and loving the excitement I saw in his eyes.

"Hey baby," he said, opening his arms for me to wrap my arms around his waist.

I stepped forward and stood on my toes to give him a kiss.

"Hey," I whispered against his lips.

I heard a throat clear behind us and turned to see my Dad standing there with his hands on his hip.

Typical cop.

"You don't plan on staying out late do you?" I said with a deeper voice then usual. I narrowed my eyes at his act and shrugged.

"I don't know, but where we're going we can't stay out super late." I said.

Edward chuckled, probably remembering my clumsiness in the sunlight. It can only get worse at dark when I couldn't see anything.

"Where are you planning on going?" Dad asked, raising his brow.

I was about to tell him it didn't really matter, when Edward opened his darn mouth and told him.

"It's a little clearing in the woods," he said.

"The woods huh?" he said, running his hand over his chin in contemplation, "Alright, just don't stay out there past dark. Be home at least by 11."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay Dad," I said. I walked up and kissed him on the cheek, "Love you, bye."

"Love you too sweetheart," then he looked at Edward, "Keep my little girl safe okay?"

"Dad," I whined.

"No, it's okay Bella. I plan to keep her as safe as humanly possible sir," Edward said with such sincerity, he left Charlie speechless.

"Uh...erm.." he coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Thank you son."

I grabbed Edward's hand and led him out the door.

"You know, you can't keep me safe all the time." I said.

He stopped me with a tug on my arm and grabbed my face with his large hands. He stared at me with such passion in his eyes that my knees grew weak.

"Bella, I will do anything in my power to keep you safe from anybody and anything. You are my life now, and I refuse to live without you. I don't want to live through that month again. I was going crazy without you."

I gave him a sad smile and lifted my hand to rub his cheek.

"I love you Bella," he whispered, "And that's not going to change."

"I love you too," I said with a shaky voice.

The drive to the meadow was pleasant. Filled with laughs and child life stories. We both had similar lives as kids since we were both only children. He told me that the last time he talked to his parents in person, they were thinking about settling down in one place and trying to have another kid.

Edward seemed excited by having a little brother or sister and I thought that was cute.

He told me his parents would adore me and I would be able to meet them in 8 months when they came down to visit.

I knew it was a long time from now, but I still got the butterflies in my stomach.

What if they didn't like me and Edward broke up with me because of that?

I inwardly shuddered at the thought and blocked it out, so I wouldn't freak myself out.

I walked through the woods a lot easier this time, clinging to Edward's arm for support.

When we got there, we sat in the middle of the meadow and talked some more. He brought out his guitar again and played some songs for me. I realized that this was going to be a natural thing for us. Singing and playing instruments together, and I definitely didn't mind it. Music is a very important part of my life, and I'm glad I could merge my two most important things together.

Music and Edward.

He played She Is Love by Parachute for me, telling me he sang it for me when I was in my coma. I cried and ended up cuddled in his chest with his arms wrapped around me. My back was on his chest and I could feel his steady heart beat and his breath on my neck.

I grabbed his guitar and put it on my lap, strumming all the cords and listening to the echo through the whole meadow.

"Teach me how to play a song?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the comfortable silence in the middle of the woods.

He wrapped his hands around my own and instructed me in a pretty simple song. I didn't recognize it and figured it was something he made.

"Is this yours?" I asked, still concentrating on the cords.

He chuckled, "No, this is Matt Nathanson."

"Really? What song?" I asked.

I had heard of him, but this song didn't sound familiar.

"Come on Get Higher," he said.

"Never heard it," I said.

"Great song. Really nice lyrics."

"Can you sing it for me?" I asked, smiling.

"Bella, I sing all the time for you," he said, but I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Please," I pleaded, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"So not fair," he said.

I giggled and took my hands off the guitar so he could play it by himself. He started and I listened to it with envy, wondering how he could play it so flawlessly, while I stumbled my way through it.

Once he started singing I completely forgot about my jealously and melted into his chest in contentment.

"_I miss the sound of your voice_

_And I miss the brush of your skin_

_And I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water, If I could tell you what's next_

_Make you believe, make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love"_

He was right, the lyrics were really nice. But I think he was understating them a little bit. I don't know why, but the lyrics really hit me hard. I thought they were beautiful. I closed my eyes and listened to his amazing voice.

"_I miss the sound of your voice_

_The loudest thing in my head_

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent, sweet,_

_perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water, if i could tell you what's next,_

_make you believe, make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just to pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love"_

I turned my head to lay on his shoulder and watched his face as he sang. He had such passion and realism in his features when he sang. It was mesmerizing. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"_I miss the pull of your heart_

_I can taste the sparks on your tongue_

_I see angels and devils_

_And God_

_when you come on _

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Singing shalala la_

_Singing shalala lala_

_So, come on, get higher_

_Come on, get higher_

_'Cause everything works love_

_Everything works in your arms"_

When he finished he looked down at me and smiled. I leaned up and crushed my lips to his, turning in his lap to face him. He responded just as enthusiastic, which spurred me on.

Watching him sing for me like that was, shockingly, a huge turn on. I have never felt this way with anyone, so it was a little different.

I let his hands wander a little longer then I did the first time he kissed me, but when they headed to far in the wrong direction, I pulled back.

I knew I wasn't ready for him to go that far yet.

"I'm sorry," I whispered against his neck.

"It's okay Bella, really," he said, "I'd rather you tell me to back off, then not tell me anything at all and regret something later."

I looked up at him and saw he was being completely sincere.

I didn't want him to think I was a prude, but I didn't want him to get the wrong idea either. I knew I wasn't ready for anything extreme yet. I figured I needed to be more comfortable with my body, before I let someone else claim it.

"I just need to go slow," I said, looking down at the bright green grass.

"And I understand that," he said, lifting my face back up, "I will go as slow as you want me to, okay?"

I smiled at him and nodded, leaning in and gently pressing my lips to his.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," he said, "With all my heart."

And I knew he meant it, with everything I possess.

**Well? What did you think? Press that little button and let me know! **

**Okay, so a little warning for next chapter. I am going to be skipping about 7 months. I'm doing this because I figured you guys would get really bored with court crap so I'm just going to zoom through that :) I would get bored writing it LOL.**

**Review winner is... CountryMumAU- Thank you so much! You review a lot and I just want you to know that I appreciate it :)**

**And I'm giving a little shout out to lovethenlost- That had to be one of the most random reviews EVER and I commend you for it :)**

**XOXO, Myrissa**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Chapter 21, can you believe it? I can't. Well, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. Lots of people who started reading my story, so WELCOME :)**

**Hope you guys have a Happy Thanksgiving :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, the plot is mine.**

**7 months later...**

"Edward, stop!" I said breathlessly.

"Not until you admit it! Come on, say it!" he yelled over my laughter.

"Never!" I screeched.

He continued his assault on my ribs and I thought I was going to pee my pants from laughing so hard.

"Ouch! It hurts!" I said, still laughing.

"Say it and I'll stop!" he said.

I tried to hold on longer, hoping he would get bored and stop, but my wishes were ignored.

"Alright alright!" I yelled, "You're a boss!"

He stopped, and I looked up at his triumphant smile, rolling my eyes.

"Damn straight I am," he said.

"You're ridiculous is what you are," I said under my breath.

"What was that," he said, putting his hand behind his ear, trying to hear me better.

"Nothing," I said with a sigh.

I sat up on the couch and took a couple breaths to get rid of the pain in my side from laughing so hard for so long.

"You're going to be the death of me Edward Masen," I said.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek.

"But you love me," he said in a baby voice.

"Yeah yeah yeah," I said.

As of today, it has been a month since all of the court crap was finished. A month since my life changed. And a month since I put two crazy people in jail.

This past month has been the best month of my life. Everything has calmed down considerably and I get to have some down time. Over the last 7 months, me, Edward and all my friends have grown so much closer, I don't think anyone could tear us down.

Not only do I have them, but I have my Dad, Esme and Carlisle. They have been there for me through all my court appointments, all my witness statements, and all my breakdowns. I would be insane right now if it wasn't for all of them.

Even my therapist, Irina, has helped me a lot. Of course, that's her job, but I still thank my lucky stars for her.

About 2 weeks after I came home from the hospital, I started having nightmares about that day. I wouldn't sleep and no over the counter medication was working. Carlisle suggested it was probably a good idea to see a therapist and I thank him for suggesting it. It's helped a lot, not only for my nightmares, but for my self-conscience issues too.

I can't imagine my life getting any better than it is now. And Edward has a lot to do with that. He hasn't left my side during all of this, and I am so thankful for that. He is my every- thing and my life wouldn't be the same without him.

"Edward! Bella! Dinners ready!" Esme called from down stairs.

Ah, food. Another one of my issues averted because of all my love and support from my huge group of friends I consider my family.

My first week back at school was really stressful, and I ended up not eating again because of it. When everyone noticed it, they set up a sort of intervention thing at the Cullen house, and that was a huge eye opener for me.

Everyone said their peace about it, most of them with tears running down their cheeks, and I got the picture.

I got better within a week and once I started paying attention at school, I realized no one was the same. No one made fun of me, and if someone tried, anyone that was in the room stopped it almost immediately.

That doesn't mean I forgave any of them off the bat, but after about 4 months of trials, I needed as much support as possible and ended up having friends in each and every one of my classes.

"Alright Esme, we'll be down in a minute," Edward called back.

I stood up off the bed and stretched out. When my shirt raised above my pants and showed my waist, I didn't rush to cover it, or even get embarrassed.

When I felt Edward's soft hands graze over my exposed stomach, I shuddered from the electricity that shot through my body.

Yes, he still had that effect on me, and I honestly wouldn't have any other way.

I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers, to head out of the room and down the stairs. When we made it, I saw everyone sitting at the table, including my Dad.

He's gotten a lot better at group outings. I love that he can be included at dinners like this because it wouldn't be complete without him.

"Hi Daddy," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi Sweety," he said, smiling at me. "And there's the birthday boy." he announced.

Edward blushed and I smiled at the sight of it.

"Hello Charlie, thank you for coming." he said politely.

"Of course son, I wouldn't miss your 18th birthday dinner." Dad said, smiling brightly.

"Can we eat? I'm starving," Emmett whined.

I laughed, "Emmett, people in Africa are starving. You, my friend, are not." I said.

Everyone laughed, and Emmett pouted, "Fine then. I'm very hungry, can we eat!"

"Yes, you may eat, when Bella and Edward have been seated." Esme said.

I walked over to my seat and sat down. When I looked over at Edward, he was walking in slow motion, looking over at Emmett. Emmett had a very impatient look on his face. When Edward stopped to pat Alice on the head, Emmett snapped and I laughed.

"Will you sit down already!" he yelled.

It went silent for a second, and Emmett looked around with a sheepish look on his face. I started laughing first, hysterically I might add, and everyone followed after me.

We were interrupted by Dad's phone going off. He picked it up and looked at the caller I.D, still laughing. When he saw who it was, he sobered up pretty quick.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this. You guys go ahead and eat," he said.

He pushed his chair back and started walking out of the room.

"You don't have to leave, do you Dad?" I asked.

"Not if I can help it hon," he said, and walked around the corner, "Chief Swan," he answered professionally.

Everyone started dishing their food, but I kept my eyes trained on the corner that he left.

"Bella baby, he'll be back," Edward said softly next to me, "Why don't you eat."

I turned around and smiled at him and reached for the mashed potatoes. Before I could get a spoonful, Charlie's loud voice stopped me.

"WHAT!" He yelled, "What do you mean he's gone? How could he get out? He was in a highly guarded juvenile detention center!"

My heart sank at his words, and I tried to convince myself that it could be anyone. But I had a sinking feeling that it wasn't just anyone.

"You call me if you get an update on his whereabouts." he said sternly and I heard his phone snap shut. It took him awhile to come around the corner, but when he did, I thought I was going to throw up from the expression on his face.

He was pissed, but the emotion I could see was the most dominant was fear.

I grabbed Edward's hand for support and he gave it a big squeeze.

"Bella, I need to talk to you," Dad said softly, "Preferably alone."

"I need them with me Dad," I said desperately, "Please."

He sighed and rubbed his unshaven face with his hands roughly.

"Alright," he sighed. He walked over to his chair and sat down next to me, grabbing my other hand.

"Sweety," he started, "There was a huge break out at the Detention Center in Phoenix about a week ago."

My ears started ringing and I felt like I was going to pass out. I started leaning into Edward, still looking at my Dad.

"James escaped Honey," he said.

After he said that, I went completely numb and only remember tid bits of the night. He explained what happened and told us why we didn't find out immediately when it happened. I remember Edward carrying me to my Dad's cruiser, and I remember walking up to my room on shaking legs.

When I woke up the next morning, my head was throbbing with the force of my headache. All I wanted to do was close my eyes and go back to sleep.

But the nightmares kept me from that.

I had gotten over the nightmares almost a month ago, but I guess with the new information I found out last night, they came back.

I went to stretch out, but was hindered by the warm body curled up next to me, with their arm around my waist. I was confused at first, considering I didn't remember going to bed with anybody last night.

I looked up and saw it was Edward. He looked peaceful in his sleep, and I envied him. I tried to get up without disturbing him, but the arm that was around my waist grew tighter, and I couldn't move.

"You can't leave," he mumbled, with his eyes still closed.

"I need to pee Edward," I said, slightly amused.

"Hold it," he whispered.

I giggled and wrapped my arm around his chest to hug him closer to my body. He gave my head a gentle kiss and sighed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You were thrashing around and talking in your sleep again all night."

"I won't lie and say that I'm fine," I said, "But I'll manage."

He gave me a squeeze and then I remembered the question I had for him.

"When did you get here? Because I'm pretty sure I went to bed by myself last night."

He chuckled, "I climbed in the window about 15 minutes after you laid down. I was waiting for Charlie to go to bed. I followed you guys home."

I looked up at him, "Why?"

"Because I figured you wouldn't want to be alone after the news from last night." he said softly.

I sighed and stretched up to give him a light peck on the lips.

"Thank you Edward," I said, "I really appreciate it."

"Any time my love," he said, "I'll always be there."

We laid like that for a while longer until my headache and my bladder were too much to stand. I got up, and gave Edward a kiss goodbye as he climbed back out of the window. When I finished upstairs, I walked downstairs to find my Dad at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

"Daddy?" I asked softly.

He looked up at me slowly, and I gasped at his appearance. His hair was disheveled, sticking up at all ends. He had bags under his eyes, probably from not sleeping properly.

But what caught my eye the most, was his red rimmed eyes. My Dad, the strongest person I know, who I have never seen shed a tear, had been crying.

I walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I just got my little girl back from the darkness," he said, his voice scratchy, "I don't want to lose her again."

"Dad, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," I said.

Tears started falling down his face, and he shook his head from side to side.

"The way you looked last night," he said, closing his eyes, "I don't want to see you like that anymore."

I hugged him around the waist with all that I had, and found comfort when he hugged me back. He gave a big breath and lifted one hand up to his face, wiping his tears away.

"Everything will be okay," he said, "I won't let anything bad happen. And besides, he's been gone a week. If he wanted to come back to Forks, someone would have seen him by now. We have nothing to worry about."

I don't know who he was trying to convince, me or him, but I just nodded into his chest, trying to throw in my reassurance.

He's right; it has been a whole week. Maybe he just wants to run and not come back for me.

Of course, there is a possibility he's trying to let it all blow over a bit so he can come back without any big problems.

_Be positive Bella, _I thought to myself. But I found it harder and harder to do just that.

All the sudden, Dad shot out of his chair, and was walking around the kitchen, grabbing his keys and jacket.

"Dad, where are you going?" I asked, worried about him.

"I'm going to the station. We need to make some calls to nearby police stations so they all know he's out. If it's his plan, he will not step foot in Forks."

He was breathing hard, and his eyes were a little crazy, but I figured maybe getting out of the house was the best thing for him. I was worried about him but I didn't want to keep him cooped up in the house all day because of me.

After the door closed behind him, I went to our medicine cabinet by the fridge and searched for some Tylenol, or something to stop this splitting headache I have. I groaned in frustration when I didn't find anything and made a decision to go get some. I know I couldn't deal with this all day, and I needed to get out of the house too.

About 30 minutes later I was on my way out, with my cell phone and keys in hand.

Shockingly, my phone became attached to my hand any time I left the house. It was like a safety belt, and I felt better with it with me.

As I walked to my truck, I found that my eyes were looking around the house pretty thoroughly. I shook my head at my ridiculousness and jumped in the truck, starting it immediately. When I started driving down the road, I noticed that a car was following close behind me. I made two turns, but that car was still on my tail.

My heart started beating fast and I started driving a little faster, but they matched me speed for speed. I was starting to panic, until they turned on the intersection and I stayed straight.

What is wrong with me? I'm getting paranoid for nothing.

I pulled into the parking lot for the grocery store, and parked in the nearest parking space. As I was walking to the doors, I saw I tall man with blonde hair and I froze. I felt my knees go weak and my ears start to ring.

When the man turned around to grab a cart, I sighed in relief to find it wasn't who I thought it was.

_Calm down Bella. You're going to give yourself a heart attack._

I took a couple deep breaths and walked into the store. I went straight to the medication section and found some Extra Strength Tylenol. I grabbed it and went to turn around, but I ran into someone standing behind me.

I let out a yelp and put my hands up in a protective stance.

"Whoa there darlin'," a deep voice said, "You alright?"

I looked up and saw a very tall buff man with red hair and a beard. He looked concerned and confused and I felt bad.

"I'm fine, you just startled me a little," I said.

"Alright," he said, drawing it out a little, "You sure you're okay though? You look as white as a ghost."

"I'm fine," I said, while walking away as fast as I could.

This is not normal. Normal people don't act like this.

I threw the Tylenol on the conveyor belt and waited for my turn.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, were just one big family_

_It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love_

When I realized that the music was coming from my back pocket I scrambled to get my phone out. Edward had been playing with my phone yesterday, so he must have changed my ringtone.

When I got it out, the caller I.D read Edward "The Boss". I rolled my eyes and smiled. That boy can always make me smile.

"Yes Boss?" I answered cheekily.

I heard his chuckle on the other end and smiled.

"Hey baby, just wanted to hear how you were doing?" he said.

"Eh," I said.

"Eh? What do you mean eh?"

"It means eh," I replied.

"What's wrong?"

I hesitated a little, not wanting to worry him, but I knew that he would get it out of me sooner or later.

"Bella?"

I sighed and then answered, "I'm just really freaking myself out."

"How?"

"Well I went to the grocery store and I thought a car was following me, then I saw a man with blonde hair in the parking lot and I thought I was going to pass out. Then, when I walked into the store, I ran into someone and practically had a conniption fit."

I took a bog breath after telling all that, and saw the cashier give me a weird look as she rung up the Tylenol.

"Bella, why did you go out alone?" Edward asked, sounding frustrated.

"Because I'm 17 years old and don't need a babysitter, that's why." I retorted.

He sighed on the other end and I rolled my eyes.

"It's gonna be 2.49," the cashier said, still looking at me like I had three heads.

I pulled out my wallet and handed her a 5 dollar bill.

"Are you going to come over today?" I asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course I want you to, why would you ask that?"

"Your change is 2.51," the cashier whispered.

"Thank you," I said smiling, "Have a good day."

"Uh huh, you too," she replied.

"Well you said that you didn't need a babysitter," Edward said. I could hear the amusement in his voice and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't," I said, then I smirked at the idea that formed in my head, "But it's probably good that you're not a babysitter, because I don't take babysitters up in my room for a good time."

I tried to sound seductive, but I probably sounded constipated or something.

When I heard his breath hitch on the other end, I smiled to myself at my success. When I made it to my truck, I went to unlock the door to find it already unlocked. I thought back to when I got out and tried to remember if I locked it or not, but shrugged it off and hopped in.

"Edward? You there?" I asked.

"Uh..m..ye..yeah," he stuttered, "yeah I'm here."

I stifled my laughter and let out a cough to disguise it.

"So, you coming over or what?" I asked.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes," he said, then hung up.

When I put my phone down, I burst out laughing. It felt really good to have that kind of effect on him.

I started the truck and drove out of the parking lot, heading home with a giant smile on my face. Edward always made things better.

When I got to a more vacant area, I started driving a little slower. It always freaked me out when I had the woods and both sides of my truck.

Then, all the sudden, a hand shot out in front of my face and covered my mouth. I let out a scream and felt the car swerve. I tried to hit the break, but whoever had their hand around my mouth was pulling me up. I started getting really tired and felt my eye lids drooping.

"Guess who bitch?" a familiar harsh voice said in the back seat.

Then everything went black

**Those darn cliffies! *Hides under desk* Well I'm just going to stay here until further notice. PLEASE REVIEW! But don't be too mean :(**

**Review winner is...ginnydavis15- That was so nice of you :) You put a big smile on my face for that review! I hope to hear more from you.**

**Lets do something new huh? When you review, answer this question for me: What is your favorite holiday tradition?**

**Fun stuff. Again HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT! :)**

**Wait that's Christmas, oh well! :)**

**XOXO, Myrissa**


	22. Charlie's Phone Call

**Charlie POV**

_Laurent. _

Why in the hell would he be calling me?

"I'm sorry, I have to take this. You guys go ahead and eat."

I stood up from my seat and started walking around the corner to take the call in private. Because lord knows this wasn't going to make me happy.

"You don't have to leave, do you Dad?" Bella said from behind me.

My heart sank at the sadness in her voice, and when I turned around, her facial expression wasn't any better.

"Not if I can help it hon," I said.

When I went around the corner I put the phone to my ear and answered, "Chief Swan."

"Hello Chief. This is Laurent from the Phoenix Police Department," he said, "I have some news for you."

The way he said that confirmed my suspicions of this not being good news.

"What is it?" I said, running my hands down my face.

"Is your daughter Bella, with you?" he asked.

"Yes, she's in the other room," I said impatiently, "Why?"

"Because I think it's best to tell her also," he answered.

"I will tell her if need be," I said, scowling, "Will you please tell me what's going on."

He sighed deeply on the other end and I bristled at the sound.

"Charlie, James Turner has been missing from the Phoenix Detention Center for a week now." he said, "He's gone."

"WHAT?" I yelled, forgetting about keeping Bella calm, "What do you mean he's gone? He was in a highly guarded juvenile detention center!"

"There was a mass breakout over there. Over 8 inmates got out. They've found 6, but unfortunately, Turner wasn't one of them."

"2 more weeks, and he was going to be moved to a real jail," I muttered to myself, "Why am I just finding out about this? You said it's been a week."

"They were hoping that they would find everyone. Make it seem like it never happened I suppose," he said, sounding irritated.

I sighed heavily and squeezed my eyes shut.

_This is going to crush her, _I thought, _and she's been doing so well._

"You call me if you get an update on his whereabouts." I snapped, and closed my phone.

_Now how the hell am I going to tell Bella this?_


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: HELLO :) How are you guys? Good? Awesome! Love to hear it. Well, here's chapter 22 :) Good stuff. Kinda sad, but I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again?**

Have you even spent the night in an unfamiliar place and woken up a little confused?

Well, welcome to my world.

I woke up bleary eyed and confused as to where I was. I remembered everything that happened, but my surroundings weren't what I remembered them being. I looked around the dark room and saw nothing but walls. I knew I was laying on a makeshift bed, but that was all that was in this room.

I went to move, but winced at the pain that shot through my wrists and ankles. I looked down and saw that my ankles were bound with zip ties, and I assumed my wrists were as well. My ankles had red marks and blood on them, and they were burning like crazy. My lips were burning too, and when I went to move them, I realized there was duck tap across them.

The tears started falling and I was panicking.

I jumped at the sound of a door knob moving and immediately tensed at the sound. Someone was coming in here, and I didn't know what they were going to do to me.

"Oh good," a feminine voice sneered, "You're awake."

_That voice sounds familiar, _I thought.

I felt the bed dip down and started shaking. She grabbed my face and yanked it to face her. All I could see clearly was the fire red hair and I knew who it was.

Victoria.

Great, just great. The sister is in on this too.

She grabbed the tap covering my mouth and ripped it off with no mercy. I cried out at the pain and started crying all over again. My lips were raw from having the tap on them for who knows how long and my jaw was sore.

"Oh shut up," she sighed, "You grating on my nerves."

I whimpered, but other then that I let the tears fall silently down my face.

"Why?" I grated out. My voice was completely unrecognizable and I winced at the gravel working it's way up my throat.

She rolled her eyes and started fiddling with a package, and then dropped a tab of some sort in a glass of water. It dissolved into the water and I grew worried that they were going to drug me.

"Because you ruined my brothers life, that's why." she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She lifted my head up roughly and brought the murky water to my mouth to drink. I was wary, but the nails digging into my cheeks convinced me to comply. "You only got what you deserved. They should have thanked him for trying to take you out. You're just taking up space."

Her words were growing more harsh the longer that she ranted. She squeezed my cheeks harder and tilted the cup too much, causing the water to go up my nose and make me choke. I tried to rip my mouth away, but her vice like grip hindered me from doing so. I coughed and had water going everywhere, but she didn't stop.

"Enough Victoria," a voice said from the doorway, "James wants her alive for now."

I shuddered at what he said, and continued to cough up the water after she pulled the cup away hesitantly.

"I wasn't going to kill her," Victoria said petulantly, "I was bored."

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted like she was five and her mother took away her cookie. I looked over at the tall man in the room and saw him shaking his head.

"Vickie, your brother would like a word with you," he said.

"Do _not _call me Vickie," she said forcefully.

I heard the man chuckle in the darkness and winced. It sounded sinister and I was uncomfortable with him in the room with me.

Victoria huffed and stood up from the bed, walking out of the room and slamming the door on her way out.

When I looked over at the man, he was facing me, but his head was turned towards the door that Victoria left through. He walked over and put his ear to the door. I was confused as to why he was doing that, but those thoughts left me when he started walking towards me.

When he got close enough, to where I could see what he looked like, I studied his features, trying to memorize them, so I had some faces to say were here.

He had long, greasy, black hair and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. His face was hard, but, shockingly, his eyes were really soft and..._sad?_

"How are you feeling child?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him, not completely believing he wanted to play nice with me. I kept my mouth shut and waited for him to lose his patience.

He didn't.

"Are you hurt my dear?" he said, and I could see the worry, although I was completely confused as to why he was being so nice to me.

"My wrists and ankles hurt?" he muttered as a question. He wasn't making any sense.

"Bella, I need you to soldier through that pain, because if I take off the restraints, they'll all want to know why and they'll get suspicious."

His voice was so calm and soothing that I was starting to think he didn't want to be a part of this, but I kept my walls up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, frustrated.

"Forgive me, you're probably awfully confused," he said. I nodded and he smiled gently at me, "My name is Aro Cantez," he started to explain, "I'm on your side dear. I plan to get you out of here unscathed and healthy, okay? So I need you to work with me. When James told me he needed help with something, I didn't fathom he would kid nap someone for torture."

He said that last part mostly to himself and shook his head.

"What do they want with me?" I whispered.

He looked back at me and his eyes got really angry. I flinched back, thinking I angered him with my question, but his eyes were far off and then he explained.

"They want a ransom. James knows that Edward's parents are coming down in 2 weeks and he plans to threaten them with your murder."

"But Edward's parents aren't the ones with money," I argued.

He looked at me with confusion and cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"Well the people Edward is staying with has the money," I said, but I wondered if I should be telling him this.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Well they sure are in for a surprise."

"You can't let James hurt Edward's parents," I whimpered, "They can't get hurt because of me."

"I promise you, I won't let anyone get hurt." he said forcefully.

I nodded and sighed, "So that's it? When he gets the ransom, he'll let me go?"

He stared at me for a second, before hanging his head and shook it slightly.

"He plans to kill you either way," he said softly.

The speed of my heart quickened and I thought I was going to hyperventilate.

Aro put his hands on my cheeks gently, "Bella, breath okay? Just breath, I told you I was going to get you out of this."

I took a few deep breaths to calm down and nodded at him, "Thank you."

He smiled at me and sighed, "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" he asked.

That reminded me of the murky water Victoria shoved down my throat. My eyes widened and I shook my head frantically.

"What did she just g-give me?" I asked.

"It was water and Vicodin," he said, looking confused.

"Why Vicodin?" I asked.

"Because I knew your muscles would be sore from being tied up like this for so long. I told James that if you didn't look healthy in the video, that they would automatically go to the cops. He seemed to fall for it." he said with a smirk, shrugging.

My head snapped to the direction of the door when I heard the door knob being turned. Aro shot up and walked to the end of my bed with his hands behind his back. When the door opened, in walked the devil.

"Well, well, well, you are awake," James sneered, "Comfy?"

His smirk angered me, but I just laid there, not saying a word.

"Perhaps we should get her something to eat?" Aro suggested.

James scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Do you see that tub of lard laying on the bed? She doesn't need anything to eat."

I felt the familiar prickling behind my eyes from Aro's reply, "You're right. But we can probably untie her now, since there's no way for her to run out of here."

James looked over at me and nodded his head with a flourish of his hand, "You take care of it, I have things to do."

He walked towards the door and gave me a sinister smile, "I wouldn't put up a fight with him if I were you. He's as capable of hitting a girl as I am. Why don't you tell her your story Aro, while I'm gone. I'm sure she would enjoy that."

James chuckled and walked out. When I looked over at Aro, he slumped his shoulders and looked over at me with a face full of remorse.

"I'm so sorry for what I said Bella. But I have to play this part, you have to understand that." he walked over to me, and I let the tears fall, "Lets get these zip ties off you, alright?"

I nodded but didn't give a verbal response. What James said before leaving left me shaking.

What did Aro do to make James say that? Has he put a girl in a coma before? Been an abuser in a relationship? The questions kept building and I decided that I couldn't trust him until I found out what happened.

"Aro, were you in the same detention center as James?" I asked. I thought he looked a little old to be a teen, but I could be wrong.

Aro shook his head no, but didn't elaborate on it.

"How did you get into this then?" I asked.

He cut the zip tie off if my wrist, and I winced at the pain that shot through them when I moved my arms from behind my back.

"It's a long story," he muttered.

He moved down to my legs to take the restraint off my ankles.

"I would like to hear it," I said.

He sighed and cut the plastic around my ankles, off, with the knife from his back pocket.

"Bella, I'm friends with some bad people," he said softly, still looking at the place where the zip tie used to be. My ankles and wrists were covered in crusted blood and they were sore to the touch. I could barely move them without having pain shoot through me.

I sat up shakily and waited for him to continue. When he looked over at me, his haunted look made me shudder.

"Well, I should say, I used to be friends with bad people, now I'm just an assistant," he muttered, "Their the people who started the break out at the detention center. They needed some recruits, and James was on that list. They chose me to take care of him. When I brought him back, they ranked him even higher then me. So now, he's my boss too."

I was shocked to be hearing this. Was I in the middle of a gang thing? Or the mob?

"Well, what are they?" I asked softly.

"They are a very powerful set of people. They basically run Seattle," he said.

I wondered if that was where we were. If so, I don't think my Dad will ever find me if Aro doesn't succeed in getting me out of here.

"I joined after my wife was murdered," he said, but his eyes were far off now, "I was so angry, and I wanted revenge. They seemed to be the people to go to. They helped me, caught the guy who did it, and let me take care of him."

I gasped and shook my head, "You killed someone?"

He nodded his head solemnly and closed his eyes, "After that, I became the runner man. I took care of all their business and reported back to them by the end of the day. It was good money, and I didn't see a reason to quit, until now." 

"Well, why did my kidnapping change your mind?" I asked.

"You look a lot like my wife," he whispered, "You even have the same eyes and noes that she had."

I felt bad for bringing up old memories for him, but I thanked the heavens above that I did look like her, because if not, I would most definitely be killed by the end of this.

He stood up quickly and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked frantically.

"I can't stay in here too long, they'll wonder why," he said.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked softly.

I needed Edward to know that I would be back to him, and that he shouldn't worry. I couldn't tell my Dad anything since he's a cop, but at least I could make Edward feel a little better.

"Sure," he said.

"I need you to call Edward and tell him that I'm fine, that you're going to help me, okay?" I said in a rush.

"Bella, he might tell the police I called," he sighed.

"Well, you'll have to convince him not to," I said, "I just hate the thought of him worrying about me. Please?"

He rubbed his face and sighed, "Alright, what's his number?"

_Thank God._

I told him the number, and told him to tell Edward that I love him. Aro told me to relax and try to get some sleep. I rolled my eyes at that, and he nodded in understanding, walking out.

I started rubbing my wrists and ankles, trying to get all the caked on blood off. When I started to feel my eyes droop, I groaned and laid my head down.

I started to think about what Edward was doing to get me back? Was he frantic? Was he angry? Did he blame himself? I knew that was one of his best qualities.

_Did he miss me as much as I missed him...?_

**EPOV**

She's gone. She's gone, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

_I'll be there in 5 minutes..._

Those were the last words I said to Bella before she was taken from me. What kind of boyfriend am I? I was completely disgusted with my self, and of course, I was beating myself up over it.

I should have been there with her. We had all _just_ found out the day before that James was missing from his detention center in Phoenix.

I'm so stupid.

I kept flashing back to when I saw Bella's truck sitting on the side of the road, crashed into a tree.

I panicked, thinking that she got into an accident, and jumped out of my car yelling her name. When I ran over to the drivers side, I realized she wasn't there.

I thought she was going to walk the rest of the way home, since it was pretty close, so I called her phone. But I didn't expect to hear the voice the answered.

"Isabella's phone," a condescending voice answered.

"Where's Bella?" I practically growled.

"Oh, well Bella is otherwise indisposed at the moment," he chuckled.

When I heard that sinister chuckle, I knew exactly who it was.

James.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelled into the phone.

"Well it's a funny little thing I like to call, revenge," he said, completely calm.

I, on the other hand, was losing my shit. I wanted to jump through the phone and murder him with my own two hands. I was pacing back and forward, with my hands ripping at my hair.

"What do you want? I'll give you anything!" I yelled.

He chuckled and sighed, "Oh Edward, you'll find out."

Then the line went dead. I dropped to my knees and let out a animalistic growl.

"FUCK!" I screamed.

After that, I called Charlie and told him what happened. I had spent two whole days at the police station before getting kicked out. Charlie said I was getting in the way and they had a lot of work to do.

He looked horrible, and I decided to listen to him and left with my head hung and shoulders slumped.

When I got home, Alice and Esme were in hysterics and Carlisle and Emmett looked like the wanted to kill someone and cry at the same time. I felt the same, but I only had to energy to mope at this point.

So now, I'm laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling, thinking of all the ways I'm a failure.

"Edward, get your ass up and stop pouting!" Rosalie screeched.

Her and Jasper showed up about an hour ago for support.

When I looked over at Rose, she had red rimmed eyes and I was surprised to see that she had been crying. Rosalie Hale never cried. She was a strong person and seemed to be the rock in the group, but I guess even the strongest of people broke down sometimes.

"Your girlfriend is missing and your just sitting there! I thought you loved her!" she was pissed, and I could see the fire burning in her eyes, but her words were making me angrier then she could ever imagine being.

"What the _fuck _do you suspect me to do!" I yelled, "We have no idea where she's at Rosalie! James took her and didn't give any hint as to where the fuck he's taking her! She's gone! And I'm helpless right now! You have no clue how hard this is for me, to just sit here, while the girl I'm in love with, is being tortured and probably scared out of her mind!" The tears were falling, but I didn't pay them any mind. I could feel that every body was watching me, but I didn't pay attention to them either, I needed to vent and they were going to shut up and let me scream and yell like a 5 year old throwing a fit.

"On top of all that, the last thing I said to her was completely insignificant! I could have said anything to her! ANYTHING!" I exploded, "I just keep thinking that those words will be the last thing I ever say to her and it's killing me. I would give anything to be at the police station, helping as much as I could, but I'm not allowed there. So I have to put my trust in these people to find Bella, when all I want to do is search to the end of the Earth to find her!"

I sunk down to my knees and grabbed my hair, tugging at it.

"I'm so damn scared, and there's nothing I can do!"

I felt a pair of tiny hands on my head and looked up into the tear filled eyes of Alice.

"We're all scared Edward," she said softly, "We know. This is a horrible thing, but we can't give up. It's been three days, and I know that may feel like forever, but it's not that long. I'm sure Bella's fine. That girl is stronger then all of us put together."

When she said that, she motioned to everyone in the room. I looked up at my extended family. All with expressions of love and worry. They nodded at me and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Edward sweety, you don't have to apologize," Esme said softly, "We all understand."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," Rosalie said. I looked over at her with shocked eyes, "I'm sorry about what I said Edward. I'm scared and upset and I was looking for someone to take my anger out on. I love Bella just as much as everyone here, even though I don't show it as well. I want her back here, making fun of Emmett and giving me attitude." We all chuckled at that and smiled at all the memories we've made over the months.

"Bella has made her way into all of our hearts and there is no way we're going to let her go," Jasper said, "There's no way we'd survive without her now."

We all nodded in agreement. We sat in silence until I stood up on shaky legs.

"I need to take a walk," I said.

"You want one of us to go with you?" Alice asked, grabbing my arm.

I smiled gently at her, but shook my head.

"I just need some time, okay Tink," I said.

She nodded, but I could see the sadness in her eyes. I just needed sometime to get my head straight. Everyone seemed to be so much more put together then I was, and I wanted to change that. I needed to be strong for Bella, but it was getting harder and harder to do.

I walked out the back door, and walked into the woods. There was a small clearing out here with a bench. I figured it was the best place to go to think.

When I made it, I sat down and laid my head on the damp, cold surface. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

They would find her. I know Charlie would not rest until Bella was back. It wasn't an option for him, and frankly, I wouldn't let him quit. He has almost the whole force on this search and I felt confident that they would find her.

When I heard my phone start to ring, I frantically pulled it out of my pocket, hoping it was Bella's cell phone calling me. I slumped down when I saw it was an unknown caller. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello," I said glumly.

"Is this Edward Cullen?" a deep voice asked.

I quirked my eyebrow, "Um, yeah? Who's this?"

"Are you alone?" the person asked.

"Yes," I said impatiently, "Who is this?"

"My name is Aro," he answered.

"Alright Aro," I said, "Why are you calling me?"

I was growing a little suspicious. He was being really vague and secretive and I wondered why.

"I have news of your Bella," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

At the mention of Bella, I grew tense and pissed and worried all at the same time.

"I mean that I know where Bella is. She has told me to call you." he said, sounding really professional.

"So kidnappers let their victims give requests now?" I sneered.

"Edward, I may have had a hand in Bella's kidnapping, but I can assure you that I'm not in it anymore. I'm on your side."

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked.

"It means, that I am doing everything in my power to get her back to you." he explained.

I widened my eyes and then narrowed them, thinking this was a trick.

"And why would you do that?" I asked.

"It's a long story, one I don't want to divulge in, so you're just going to have to trust me," he said.

"And why the hell would I do that?" I asked.

"Because I'm Bella's only hope," he said very seriously.

I paused and thought about it for a while.

If he's on the inside, then he has the power to get her back. I didn't know why he changed his mind about it, but if it got Bella back, then I wasn't going to ask many questions.

"Alright," I said, "What's your plan? Are you wanting me to tell the cops?"

"No," he said forcefully, "No cops, or this whole thing will go up in flames. I hadn't planned on telling you anything. Bella just wanted me to make sure you didn't worry about her. That she's safe and I'm protecting her. She said you tend to blame everything on yourself, so she wanted me to tell you that none of this is your fault, James is just persistent." he coughed and grumbled under his breath, "She also wanted me to tell you that she loves you," he rushed out.

As he said all this, I started to believe that he's actually had a civil conversation with Bella. It was hard to trust him, and I don't think that will happen until she's in my arms, but I'm going to have to be on his side for the time being. At least until he does something to change that.

"Tell her I love her too, for me," I mumbled.

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't tell her that for my self, but decided that this was second best. I needed her to know that I'm here, waiting for her to come home.

"You keep her safe," I said as forcefully as I could, but with my throat constricting, I'm sure it didn't sound anything like forcefulness.

"You have my word Edward," he said sincerely, "Just remember that this conversation never happened."

I nodded, but realized he needed a verbal answer, "I know," I squeaked.

"Alright," he said, "I won't be calling again, unless it's necessary."

I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing that this was my last update, and I would just have to assume Bella was alright.

When the line went dead, I groaned and laid my head back on the table. I took some calming breaths and kept chanting one thing, over and over.

_She'll be okay, she'll be okay, she'll be okay..._

I had to believe it was true, or I'd end up in an insane asylum.

One thought kept my insanity in check.

She loves me and I love her. Nothing else matters.

**Sooooo? Let me know! I love to read them, even if they're criticism. Although I like funny reviews A LOT better LOL :)**

**Review winner is...Lis123- Thank you for keeping me updated on how you liked the story. I'm glad you enjoyed reading it! I hope to hear from you again soon :)**

**AND as a side note, KarlaAndTanyaAreImmortal and pen2paper93, you guys truly inspire me to write more. I look forward to your reviews every chapter. They make me smile so much, I feel like my face with rip! I hope you guys stick with me, because I wouldn't be as motivated without you :)**

**I love all of my readers so much it should be illegal :)**

**XOXO, Myrissa**


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: I know, it's been awhile, but I got pretty stuck on this one. Plus, I'm sick. **

**Sorry if this one is a little more angsty, but my "boyfriend" type person and I broke up. Just felt like being depressed. LOL**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

"I don't know what's going on," Aro mumbled to himself, "You should have been out of here by now."

He was pacing back and forth with his hands in his long hair. He looked exhausted and worried, which, in turn, made me worried. I wanted out of here so bad. I want to tell my dad that I love him, and I want to kiss Edward senseless, and I want to talk and laugh with all my friends.

But it's been a week in this shit hole, and I'm still here. I don't blame him, but it still sucks.

"What do you mean Aro?" I asked.

He glanced at me, but winced and looked away. I noticed that he had that reaction to me when he was stressed. I didn't entirely know why, but I still felt bad for hurting him.

"James was supposed to leave about 3 days ago," he said, "He was going to leave you in my possession. I was just going to let you go then, but he's not leaving." He sighed and rubbed his hands down his face. "I think he knows something," he said.

My eyes widened and I panicked.

"How?" I said in a choked whisper.

"I don't know, but don't worry," he said, "I promised you that I would get you out of here, and I will." He paused and sighed, "Even if I have to go to the cops."

I gasped, "No!" I yelled, and then I brought my tone down, knowing that all the guards were in the room down the hall, "You can't do that! They'll kill you if they find out!"

"I know, I know!" he whisper yelled, "But hearing what James has planned for you, makes me even more adamant about getting you out of here."

He was so passionate about what he was saying, and I was getting more and more confused as to why he cared so much. I know he told me I looked like his wife, but I had a feeling that wasn't all of the reason for his change of mind.

He walked over to the chair he brought in here a couple days ago, and slumped into it with a groan.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked after a couple minutes.

He hesitated for a little while, opening his mouth then closing it. I waited patiently for him to explain, and when he did, he sounded tired and lonely.

"Because it feels nice to care for someone," he said, with his eyes down cast.

This grown man was so broken, and I couldn't fathom it being about a woman. Although, my Dad went into a downward spiral ever since my mom left, so I guess I could see it a little.

I tried to make the situation positive, hoping he had at least one person he cared about and was special to him. Like maybe a mom or even a sister or brother.

"So you're telling me, there is no one important in your life?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course not," he scoffed, "I have a daughter."

"Really? What's her name?" I asked.

I was a little surprised by the loving look in his eyes from even mentioning her. He seemed like such a tough guy, but I guess all guys have a soft spot. Especially for their daughter. I would know.

"Her name is Renata, but I call her Ren," he said.

I smiled at his wistfulness, but it might have come off more as a grimace. My lips were still sore from the tape.

"That's a pretty name," I said, "Different, but pretty."

He smiled back at me and nodded, "It was originated from her mother."

I saw the sadness seep back into his eyes. I didn't want to hurt him anymore than necessary, so I changed the topic quickly. He had been so great with me these past 2 weeks, and I wanted to help him be as stress free as possible.

So I started talking about my life back home. How Edward, and all my friends basically saved me from myself. He laughed at some of the funny stories and soothed me at the sad stories. I was growing rather fond of him, and it felt great to have someone on my side in a situation as horrible and painful as this one.

When I stopped talking for a few minutes, Aro seemed to be somewhere else in his head. All of the sudden he looked at me with a blank face.

"Her name was Renee," he said stoically, "Renee Swan."

I gasped when all the pieces went into place. I shook my head back and forth, trying to shake that idea from my head, but by the look on his face, I could see it was true.

That was my mom. And my mom was dead.

I had a sister.

"No," I whispered, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He shook his head and seemed to be murmuring to himself.

"Aro!" I shouted, getting angrier at the fact that he didn't tell me.

"I just figured it out myself, Bella," he said sadly, "I remembered her saying Swan sometimes instead of her maiden name I'm guessing. I didn't put it all together till now. You look so much like her. Renata even looks similar to you, and you're only half related."

"I can't believe this," I said, feeling the tears falling down my face, "She's gone."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. If I would have known sooner, I wouldn't have sprung that news on you like that." he said softly. When he reached out to touch my arm, I flinched back.

"Please go," I said.

He stared at me for awhile, and then nodded, "Okay," he stood up and walked to the door. Before he opened it, he looked back at me with sad eyes, "I really am sorry Bella."

I gave him a reassuring smile, trying to project that I wasn't angry at him, I just needed some time alone to process, but I'm sure it was shaky and tired looking.

When he opened and closed the door, I laid down and cried for what felt like hours.

My mother was dead. Sure, I don't remember much about her, except little tid-bits. Like I remember that she would braid my hair every night, while humming Hotel California. I would sing the words, even though I really didn't know what the song meant.

I remember wanting to be just like her. So pretty, and so lucky to have a husband like my Daddy, but when she left one day all that changed.

I was so angry because she tore my family apart. She changed Dad so much; it was almost like I couldn't recognize him. I had to basically raise myself, because Dad had no idea what he was doing.

I blamed her for everything.

Yes, I do see the irony in that, but I couldn't help it. She hurt me, made me feel unwanted and unlovable.

But now she's gone forever. And I feel like crying until the end of time.

Then I started thinking about Renata.

Should I meet her? Would she want to meet me? How old is she? Does she have mom's eyes and hair like I do?

All the questions kept building up, until I fell asleep.

**EPOV**

2 weeks. It's been a whole 2 weeks and that asshole has not brought Bella back to me yet.

I should have known not to trust a criminal. I should have told Charlie about the call the day it happened. But I'm sure that was Aro's plan. Keep the cops off of him for a few days until he can go even farther away with her.

I am such a damn idiot.

"Edward Sweety, dinner's ready," Esme said softly from the other side of my bedroom door.

I sighed and sat up, "I'll be down in a minute Aunt Es."

I heard her soft footfalls walk down the hallway and I got up to go to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I winced at the old man staring back at me.

I had purple bags under my tired and sad eyes. I hadn't shaved, so my face was scratchy. My hair was a more unruly then usual from me running my hands through it all day from stress. I looked at least 15 years older than I was.

I knew Esme and Alice were really worried about me, but everyone else was a little too busy trying to find Bella to notice, which I had absolutely no problem with. The sooner Bella came back, the sooner Esme and Alice stopped giving me those pity filled looks.

I splashed my face with cold water a couple times before going down stairs, and tried to look a little bit hopeful, but I don't think it worked.

I sat in my chair, and looked down at the spaghetti on my plate. Esme has been cooking a lot more than usual. I'm guessing from trying to keep occupied. She told me that all her thoughts were focused on Bella, so she couldn't think straight most of the time on anything else. Cooking, I guess, was her reprieve.

Alice rearranged the furniture about 2 times a day. She even moved all the furniture in my room at one point. I would have preferred being by myself, but that seemed to be the only thing to distract her, so I went along with it. I even helped her move the more heavy objects.

Carlisle and Emmett spent most of their time in Carlisle's study. I just found out yesterday that they were playing chess. Very silently.

It was a little odd watching them, but again, as long as they had something to make them feel just a little better, then I couldn't begrudge them that.

Me? Well, I sat on my bed and played my guitar. Sometimes I went down to my piano, but when I could feel the family watching me, I would get up and go back to my room. I didn't want anyone to hear me play besides Bella, but she wasn't there to hear it.

Rosalie and Jasper came by sometimes, but the ominous feeling in the house didn't change at all. If anything, it got worse with 2 more depressed people here.

We've had over 50 people come by and get updates, but I really don't pay them much attention, besides Maggie.

I don't know why, but she brings a great amount of hope and calmness with her, so she sits with the whole family in the living area, while I sit on the stairs, listening to them reminisce about the times with Bella.

Some stories would make me smile and some would make my eyes sting from the un-shed tears, but I never went to down join in on the stories. I stayed in my spot on the stairs, eavesdropping and soaking in the feelings that Maggie brought with her.

"What do you think Edward?" Emmett said in his booming voice.

I shook my head out of my thoughts and brought my head up to give everyone an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Em, what?" I asked remorsefully.

Emmett gave me a sad smile and repeated, what I'm guessing was, what he said while I was zoned out, "We were all thinking about going to the police station and helping them with anything they need," he said, "What do you think?"

I smiled and nodded, "I think that's a great idea."

"Well alright," Carlisle said, "Let's finish eating and get down there."

We all started stuffing our faces as quickly as possible, hoping to get there soon.

"I was thinking we could get everyone some coffee and food to eat," Alice piped in.

"That's a good idea dear," Esme said, giving Alice a proud look and smiling.

After we finished eating, and helped Esme clean up, we were out the door. Me, Alice and Em went to get everyone coffee and Carlisle and Esme went to get some food.

It was pretty quiet in my car, and the longer it stayed that way, the tighter my grip was on the steering wheel.

"Edward, do you have your Ipod with you?" Alice asked, breaking the silence.

I let out a big breath I didn't even know I was holding and nodded, "It's in the glove compartment."

"Why is it even called a 'glove' compartment?" Em asked, "I don't keep gloves in there. So you keep gloves in there Edward?"

Me and Alice let out a laugh and I shook my head, "No Em, I don't keep gloves in there."

"That's what I thought," he said, scratching his head.

I let out another chuckle and looked over at Alice, smiling and watching the scenery pass by.

I was grateful for Emmett trying to lighten the mood, and I'll admit that it worked just a tad. It felt good to laugh and smile genuinely. It didn't change the fact that I missed Bella and I was worried about her, but Em was trying and I appreciated it.

I pulled into the gas station parking lot and pulled into the nearest parking space.

When we walked up to the counter, I had to laugh at Emmett's theatrics.

"We need 25 coffees STAT!" He said.

Alice and I burst out in laughter at the reaction of the guy behind the counter, but Emmett kept up a serious facade.

"Well don't just sit there, we have a building filled with tired and thirsty officers, and they need some caffeine in their systems. Let's go man!" He said, leaning over the counter, causing the guy to lean as far away from him as possible.

"Right away sir," he mumbled.

When he walked off, Emmett chortled and gave us a toothy grin.

"Em," Alice said with a slap to his shoulder, "You scared the living shit out of him!"

He shrugged and continued smiling at us.

About 10 minutes later, we were on our way to the police station, and pulled in right when Carlisle and Esme were getting out of their car.

When we walked in, everything was pure chaos. Everything was loud, and people in uniforms were running around the room with wild and determined eyes.

We set the food and coffee on a nearby table and watched as everyone swamped the table at once. When I saw Charlie walking over, I went over to him to ask what was going on.

"We know where she is Edward," Charlie said, with hope shinning in his eyes.

"What?" I yelled, "Are you serious?"

He nodded and gave the coffee and food a pained look.

"We had someone come in and tell us everything," he said distractedly.

"Who?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Aro Cantez," he said, waving his hand in dismissal at the question.

My eyes went even wider and I made myself a note to thank him later. I don't know how I'll get a hold of him, but I will.

I waited for him to tell me the plan, waited for anything that had to do with going to get her, but he didn't finish.

"Well are you going to go get her?" I asked, irritated.

"She's in Seattle, it's not on our turf." he said remorsefully, "I was on the phone, yelling, for about 30 minutes, trying to get them to let me go, but it wasn't going to happen. So we have to wait. But I planned on going to Seattle in a little while to be at the hospital when she arrived."

I winced at that, hoping she was okay, "Why would she have to go to the hospital," I asked quietly.

"Edward, anything is possible." he said, clapping me on the shoulder, "She could be perfectly fine, but she'll have to go in for a check-up, just in case, okay?"

I nodded and gave him a pleading look, "Would it be alright if I came with you?"

"Actually, I was going to ask everyone to come. I figured Bella would want to see all her family when she got there." he said.

I beamed at his use of the word family. I have always thought of myself and my family as part of Bella's, but to hear it from her Dad is a big deal to me.

"Of course we're going," a high soprano voice said from behind me.

"Well duh! One look at this face, and even the sickest person would feel better," Emmett belted cheekily.

When I turned around, Emmett was standing there with a cheeky smile and batting his eye lashes. I rolled my eyes and Esme smacked him on the shoulder.

"Emmett, don't be rude," she admonished.

"Jeez mom," Em pouted, rubbing where she hit him, "Just trying to lighten the mood."

Esme smirked and rolled her eyes playfully, then looked at Charlie, "We would love to come Charlie," she said.

Charlie smiled, "Great, well let's get going."

He gave the food one last longing look, then went towards his desk and grabbed his keys and jacket. We followed him towards the door, but not before Esme grabbed a Subway sandwich and a bag of chips for Charlie.

When we split off to our cars, I gave Alice my keys, so she could take Emmett to pick up Jasper and Rosalie. I wanted to go with Charlie because I figured we would get there quicker.

When we all pulled out of the parking lot, I knew that this would be the longest 3 hours of my life.

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of the door slamming against the wall. When I jerked up to see what was going on, I froze at who stood, fuming, in the door way.

"How did you get him to do it?" he yelled.

I blinked at him a couple times, not really understanding what he was asking. I was still half asleep, and groggy.

When I didn't answer fast enough, he stormed over to the bed, jumped up, and towered over me.

"What the fuck did you do!" he screamed in my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled back.

He swung his arm back, and when it came forward, his palm made fiery contact with my face. I let out a yelp and grabbed my cheek in surprise. The whole time I've been here, they haven't made any violent advances towards me. But James seemed to be really pissed off. I just wish I know what I did.

"What did you say to him?" he yelled at me.

"Who?" I whimpered.

"Don't play dumb with me! Aro, you bitch!" he fumed, "He went to the cops!"

I gasped and widened my eyes. That was the one thing I didn't want him to do.

He told me that he always had people watching me, so he said that if he ever went to the cops, that he would be caught...and killed.

"Where is he?" I whispered, "What did you do to him?"

"He's not your concern," he sneered, "He'll be taken care of, just like you."

When he pulled his arm back to hit me again, I lifted my hands and shoved him off the bed as hard as I could in a brief moment of bravery. After I did it, I immediately regretted it.

When I saw his expression, I shot out of the bed on shaky legs, and tried to run as fast as I could. It was hard, since I didn't really use my legs that much. I only got up to go to the bathroom, but at this point, I was pushing through the pain and only focused on the point of getting away from him.

Everything happened so fast after that.

When I ran out of the room, I could hear him shuffling to get up. I heard his heavy running feet, and my heart almost exploded from the exertion to get away from him. I had no idea where I was going, and I was pretty surprised to see that there was no one else in here.

I ran into a room that looked like a living room and saw the door that led outside. But before I could reach the handle, I was yanked back by my hair. I let out a scream and grabbed his arms and started scratching him. I was flinging my legs back to kick him and bucking my head, aiming for his nose.

I was shocked that I was actually fighting back, but all I kept thinking about was all the things my friends had taught me. They always talked about how important it was to stick up for myself. Or even too defend myself in a violent situation, so that's what I'm doing.

When my foot made contact with some part of him, he threw me down to the ground with a shout of pain. I turned around as quick as I could, and found him clutching his groin.

I tried to get up, but his adrenalin seemed to push him forward, because he stood up straight pretty fast and pulled a gun out of his pants.

I froze at the sight of it, never really liking any kind of weapon. I felt paralyzed. Like my butt was glued to the ground.

"Looks like I'll be finishing the job early," he said, giving me a sinister smile. He cocked the gun back, and pointed it straight at my face.

"Tell your mom 'Hello' for me," he said.

When I heard the bang, I screamed and closed my eyes. But I didn't feel any pain; instead, I heard a bunch of yelling men.

I opened my eyes hesitantly, and found myself looking at men in black suits and guns. But they weren't pointing at me; they were pointed at James, who was lying on the ground with his hands on his head.

After further inspection of the men, I noticed they were police officers.

I sat there, watching the scene unravel in front of me. After they patted James down for anymore weapons, they yanked him up and dragged him out of the house, kicking and screaming. Literally.

When he was gone, a timid looking officer started walking over to me. He was acting like I was a wild animal. Like if he took one false move I would bite him. I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

When he knelt in front of me, I could hear him a little bit. Kind of like he was far away, but I could hear the gist of it.

"Get out of here...you're okay now...no worrying...he won't get out," he was trying to be positive and make me feel better, but after having a gun pointed at my face, I really wasn't in the mood of humoring him.

"Can we just go please?" I asked in a choked whisper.

He gave me a sad smile and stood up, nodding. When he offered me his hand, I was elated with the fact that I would be able to see Edward again. I was so afraid that I was going to die before seeing him again, but now I can.

When he pulled me up, he walked me out of the house and started towards an ambulance truck. I faltered in my footing at the site of it, and when he noticed my hesitance, he looked over at me with raised brows.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asked.

"I don't want to go," I whispered.

"What was that?" he asked, leaning in to hear me better.

I took a breath and said it again, "I don't want to go."

When I got another blank stare, I sighed again, "I don't want to go to the hospital. I'm fine."

"Miss, you have to go. I'm sorry, but you could have some serious internal damage. You're also ghost white." he said patiently.

_Gee, maybe it's because I just had a gun pointed at my face._

I rolled my eyes internally, knowing that's not the only reason. I haven't eaten the whole time I was there, and I was starting to feel the effects of it. My legs were shaky, and my head was spinning. I felt like I could collapse at any moment.

When he continued walking, I didn't have the energy to fight him on it, so I followed. When I sat on the back of the ambulance truck, I started to get the tunnel vision. I tried to get it to go away by shaking my head, but it wasn't working.

"I'm gunna..." when my eyes started closing, the paramedics started to become frantic, yelling certain medical words that I didn't understand. But when they started talking to me, I tried to concentrate on their voices.

"Isabella, we need you to stay awake," they yelled, "Stay awake, okay dear!"

I nodded, but felt the tingling in my brain, telling me I was about to black out completely.

"I can't..." I whispered.

"Isabella!" one of them yelled.

But it was no use; it all went black and numb.

**EPOV**

Waiting, waiting, and waiting. That's what I've been doing for about 5 hours.

Not only was the drive here horridly slow, but the past hour and a half, I've been waiting for Bella to arrive. That's definitely one of the most difficult things to wait for. Mostly because I don't know what kind of state she's in. I don't know if they've found her yet, and it's eating me alive.

About 30 minutes after we arrived, Esme and Carlisle got here. They tried to calm Charlie down because he seemed to be having a nervous breakdown. They did that for about 45 minutes, but were interrupted by the hordes of people walking into the waiting room, led by Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper.

There had to be about 35 people, not including my family.

Not only did Maggie, Kate, Garret, Tayna, Charlotte, and Peter come, but Jake, Sam and Embry showed up too. He had Paul with him, which I didn't mind as much as I thought I would.

There were some more people following behind, people that Bella had made friends with, and it was so amazing that they all came together to be here for her.

"Is she here yet?" Alice asked softly.

I shook my head, but wasn't able to give her a verbal response. I was still shocked to have so many people here.

"Any news?" Jasper asked.

"Afraid not," Carlisle said, saving me from looking like an idiot.

Esme took a few steps forward toward the group of people facing us, with tears falling down her face.

"You're all here for Bella?" she asked in a choked whisper.

A burly looking guy stepped forward and put his huge hand on her shoulder. I remembered him walking with Bella one time down the hallway, but I never asked her who he was. I've seen them together a couple other times, but thought they were just "hi" "bye" kind of friends.

"Of course we are." he said in a deep voice, "Bella has wiggled her way into our lives. Made us look at life in a different light. She's really made me a different guy. I want to return the favor by being here for her. There's nothing else that I'd rather do, to be honest."

Esme lifted her hand and rested it on top of his paw.

"Thank you," she said with a genuine smile.

He nodded and stepped back, taking the hand of another girl, who had tears running down her face as well.

"Well, welcome," Carlisle said in a friendly tone, "We are honored to have more friends of Bella's with us. We need all the positive energy we can get."

So we've all been sitting in the waiting room, exchanging stories and ways that Bella has impacted our life. Even if it was the smallest thing, it was appreciated.

Bella is like a bright light in Forks, and she's shined down on almost all of us. And she doesn't even realize it.

We found out that the big guys name was Felix and his girl friend was Heidi. He told us that he was just like any other kid at that school in the beginning, making fun of Bella, or completely ignoring her. But after what happened to her, he realized that he didn't want to be like them. He wanted to get to know her, before he judged her character.

He stuck up for her one time in a classroom full of people, just like I did, and Bella, being the forgiving girl she is, became his friend.

"She's witty, that one is," he chuckled, causing everyone to laugh along with him, "Called me a Colossal Grizzly Bear one time. The name stuck, so she calls me Grizzly," he smiled to himself and rubbed his hands together, "She's one amazing girl isn't she?" he asked softly.

"You won't find someone any more loving or forgiving, then her," I said.

Everyone hummed and nodded their agreement.

All the sudden, the hallway was bustling with nurses. I shot up and walked out into the hallway, seeing them push a gurney down to the elevator. I ran after them, trying to catch them before they made it. When I made it to the end of the hallway, I caught site of the chocolate brown hair I've been missing these past weeks.

"Bella!" I yelled, but she didn't respond to me, "What wrong with her?"

"I'm sorry son, who are you?" one of the nurses asked.

"I'm her bo-"

"He's her brother," Charlie interrupted, "And I'm her father, what's going on?"

She gave me a disbelieving look, before answering Charlie's question, "She's malnourished. She lost conciseness before they left the site," she answered, "But nothing else seems to be wrong with her, we just have to make sure."

The bell to the elevator went off, and the sliding doors swung open.

"We have to go," she said, "We'll come get you after we're done."

They ran into the elevator, the doors sliding shut behind them.

"She'll be okay Edward," Alice said from beside me.

I looked down at her, and gave her the best smile I could manage.

"Yeah," I said, "She better be."

**Well? She's back! YAY! I promise, it's a happily ever after, after this one! No worries. I think everyone deserves it anyways. They've been through the ringer. LOL**

**Sadly, there's about 3 or 4 more chapters, plus an epilogue. :( It's gone by so quick, I can't even wrap my head around it.**

**I just want to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who is still reading! You people are my inspiration. I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you :) There will be a HUGE author note with the last chapter, so please make sure you read that!**

**Review winner is... EVERYONE! I loved all of your reviews. They were great :) And as much as I would love to put all of your names on here, I think that would take too long, and I'm getting antsy, I just want to post this chapter already! Haha! But thank you all anyways! **

**XOXO, Myissa**


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: Alright, chapter 24! :) Not as angsty as it has been, so don't worry. It's going to be smooth sailing from here on! **

**Enjoy :)**

_Bella,_

_I'm okay, please don't worry about me. You just concentrate on your loved ones. _

_I just need to inform you that I have to hide away for a while. Before James was arrested, he called a hit on me. Again, don't worry, I'll be fine. I just have a very important favor I need to ask of you. I know you're only 17, but Renata is only 12. I had to leave her because it would be too dangerous to bring her with me. I need you to take care of her for me. _

_I left all her papers and information with her. She'll be waiting for you. I told her a skimmed version of what was going on, but if you could give her the note that enclosed in this envelope, I would highly appreciate it. _

_I know this is a lot to ask, but I'm desperate. I can't give you any contact information, for fear of someone finding it. _

_Ren's scared and doesn't really understand, so please be there for her. She needs you. And she may end up needing your father at one point. _

_I will forever be in your debt for this. Thank you so much._

_With love,_

_Aro_

I read the note over and over again, flabbergasted that me and my Dad were going to have a 12 year old girl living with us. I mean, of course I would do it, but it's so hard to process, especially after everything that happened.

"Dad, I need you to read this," I said.

I knew he would agree to take her in, but I don't think he's going to be happy about it. He was so clueless all through my adolescent years, so I don't think he's going to be looking forward to going through that again.

"What is it kiddo?" he asked, taking the letter from my hand.

"The man that saved me," I said, "Well, he needs a favor. A big favor."

I told my Dad about me having a half sister, and about how Renee was killed, and it was really hard to see him so hurt. But he pulled it together about 3 days ago, deciding that I was more important at the moment.

Then I started wondering who Renata was staying with at the moment. It's been a week since I was rescued, so it's been a week since Aro left.

_Oh god, I hope she's not by herself._

I waited for my Dad to finish reading it, wringing my hands nervously. When he was done, he looked up at me with determined eyes.

"Of course we'll take her in," he said.

I gave him a wide smile and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Thank you, Daddy," I whispered.

I investigated the envelope and found a paper with an address and phone number written on it.

"I'm guessing this is where she is?" I said as a question, not entirely sure.

Dad took the little paper from my hands and read it, "Well it would make sense, since this is a Seattle address."

I nodded.

When the door bell rang, I jumped up from my chair with a huge smile and ran to get the door. When I opened it, I was met by a head full of messy bronze hair and a crooked smile.

"Hello, my love," Edward said, leaning in for a light kiss on the cheek, "How are you today?"

"I'm okay," I said, then backtracked, knowing he hated when I said that, "My headaches aren't as bad, and I can actually go up and down the stairs without help now."

When I came home from the hospital about 4 days ago, my legs and hips were really sore. It was hard for me to walk up and down the stairs, so Dad had to help me. My migraines were caused from not eating for so long, so my body was getting used to having food in my system.

Edward gave me a smile, "Much better," he said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand to drag him to the living room. When we turned the corner, my Dad had his phone pressed to his ear.

"Dad, who are you-" but before I could finish my question, I got the answer.

"Ah, yes, does a Renata Cantez live here?" he asked.

Whoever was on the other line gave him an answer and Dad hummed in response. He held the phone out to me, but I hesitated taking it out of his hand.

"Bella, I think a scared 12 year old girl would rather hear your voice, then mine," he said.

I nodded and took the phone out of his hand, and put it up to my ear.

"A woman answered." Dad said, "She's going to get Renata."

Well, at least she's not alone.

"Hello," a meek voice answered.

"Renata?" I asked softly.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"My name is Bella," I said, "Your Dad probably told you about me."

"Uh huh," she said, "Are you not taking me?"

"No Sweety, of course we are," I answered, "We just wanted to make sure your Daddy gave us the right address."

I read the address to her, and she confirmed it was correct.

"Do you have your things together?" I asked.

My voice was choking, imagining the fear this girl must be feeling. Her Dad up and leaves because he's in danger, and now she has to live with complete strangers.

Edward must have sensed my distress, because he gave my hand and squeeze, and when I looked up at him, he gave me an encouraging smile. I tried to smile back, but I don't think it was very convincing.

"Yes," she said.

"Okay, well we will be there in about 3 hours, okay?" I asked.

"Okay," she said, and I could hear the tears in her voice, which caused my tears to fall.

"I don't want you to be scared Renata," I said, trying to sound strong, for her, "We will take good care of you okay? There is no reason for you to be afraid."

"Okay," she said.

There was silence on the other end of the phone, and I waited for her to say something.

"Bella?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is it true that my mom was your mom too?" she asked.

I took a deep breath, trying to get my bearings, "Yes, it's true." I said, "I'm your big sister."

I heard her soft giggle from the other end, causing me to smile, "I've always wanted a sister," she said.

"Well, now you have one," I said, still smiling.

We said our goodbyes, and hung up.

I could tell she was scared and nervous about meeting me, but I made it my goal to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Alright Dad," I said, looking over at him while putting the phone back on the hook, "I think it's about time you clean out the 'exercise room,' because it seems like the only reason we've kept it is because you use the treadmill as a coat rack."

"Why do I have to clean it out?" he whined.

"Because I think Renata deserves her own room," I said, trying to make it sound obvious.

"She's 12!" he exclaimed.

"Yes! And I grew up in my own room!" I said, laughing at his pout.

"I was going to start using it," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh huh," I said with a smirk, "I need to get going."

I turned to Edward and gave him a smile, "You ready to meet my sister?"

His eyes lit up, and I got the impression that he really liked kids.

"I would love too," he said, "As long as we're back by 7. That's when I have to pick my parents up from the air port."

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, seeing it was 12.

"You'll have plenty of time," I said, beaming up at him.

"Alright, well let's go," he said, returning my enthusiasm.

The ride there was long, but it was filled with sing-a-longs and laughter. It felt nice to have this moment with Edward. We've been through so much, and I was starting to feel like everything was falling into place.

We seemed to find stuff we have in common, more and more every day. Causing me to realize how much I truly love and adore this man.

He was a man now, no longer a boy. He was mature way beyond his years. Though, he always has been, and always knows the logical and right thing to do and say.

I asked him if he got that from his parents, but he scoffed, shaking his head. I took note on the sparkle in his eyes he would get while talking about his parents, which made me remember about his parents coming in today.

I would be meeting the parents of the man that I'm in love with.

It scared me to death. I just kept thinking, what if they didn't like me? What if they convinced Edward to leave me? What if they talked Edward into going back to Africa with them?

I cringed at that all the possibilities, but I tried to stay positive. Edward was so excited to have them visiting, and seemed to be even more excited to have them meet me for the first time.

So I put a smile on my face and made myself just as excited as him.

When we turned on the street where Renata's house was, I felt the butterflies start to fly. I was excited to meet her, but I was scared and nervous that I wasn't going to be the sister that she's always wanted. She's going to be broken and sad that her Dad left, and I'm going to be clueless on how to help her.

Yes, I've had a parent leave me, but I didn't have someone there to console me. So I'm just going to have to console, like I would have liked to be when I was younger.

When we stopped in front of the address that was on the paper, I was shocked to see the mansion we were parked in front of. It made Esme's house look like an apartment.

It looked to be at least 3 storied high, and almost looked like a castle. The outside was white with navy blue shudders and doors. There was about 20 windows just in the front of it, and a wrap-around porch.

All that's missing is the balcony.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Huh?" I said, not realizing my brain filter broke, and I said that out loud.

"You said something about a balcony." he said.

I blushed and ducked my head down, embarrassed at being caught in my day dreaming.

"Well, I've always wanted a house like this, but it's missing the most important part," I said dreamily, looking back at the house.

"A balcony," he finished.

I looked back at him and nodded.

"When I was a little girl, I would sit and draw my dream house. I would think about the family I'd have with me. A husband and kids. But the most important thing that I wanted, was getting up in the morning, and sit out on my balcony, with a cup of coffee, watching the sun rise." I said, reminiscing, "Of course, my husband would come out and join me, soon followed by my kids, and we would sit and talk."

I stopped my babbling when I looked over at Edward, to see him staring at me with a smirk.

"Never mind," I said, reaching for the door to get out.

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back. When I turned around, he pressed his lips to mine unexpectedly. It was sweet, and I could feel all the love being poured into the one kiss.

When he pulled back, I cocked my head to the side in question.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" I asked.

He smiled at me and shrugged, "Just felt like it."

He turned and got out of the car, jogging around to my side of the car, and opened my door. I just looked up at him and shook my head. He looked so happy, and I was confused as to why.

I took his outstretched hand, and stood up next to him. He kissed me on the cheek and leaned further to whisper in my ear.

"I will give you all of that one day," he said, "I promise you."

When he leaned back, I gave him a stunned expression.

_Was he serious?_

"Are you serious?" I said out loud. There must be something wrong with my filter today.

"Absolutely positively," he said with a nod.

I stood there, shocked for what felt like an hour, until I threw myself in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and peppering his face with kisses.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" I proclaimed.

Edward chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, "I love you too, Bella."

Edward may not see it as a big deal, but I did. Not only did he promise to give me my biggest dream, but he basically just gave me forever. With him.

I was ecstatic, and nothing could knock me off the cloud I was currently floating on. I got down from Edward's neck, and grabbed his hand to start walking to the front door.

The door was so tall. I felt like a Frodo walking into Gandalf's house.

"I can't believe she's been in this huge house by herself," I mused.

"Didn't your Dad say that a woman answered the phone?" Edward asked.

I shrugged and lifted my hand to hit the doorbell. The wait for someone to open the door was long, and I felt my butterflies go to war in my belly, but I tried to put on a confident face when the door was pulled open.

On the other side was an old, gray haired woman, looking to be in her late 50's.

"Hello," she said politely.

"Hi, uh, I'm here for Renata," I said, smiling.

"Oh, right," she exclaimed, "Come on in, she's upstairs, just saying good bye to George."

"George?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"Her dog," the woman said softly, "She's quite upset she has to leave him."

"Why would she have to leave him?" I asked, confused.

The woman looked over at me with a look at surprise on her face.

"Well she's moving in with you, correct?" she asked slowly.

"Yes," I said, "But that still doesn't explain why she has to leave him."

"Are you saying you'd let him stay with you too?" she asked.

"Of course," I exclaimed, "I have a dog of my own, and I can't imagine leaving her behind anywhere. I'm not going to make her go through that."

Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. The woman was looking at me, stunned. Then her face lit up and she looked 10 years younger.

"Oh, bless you," she said, "Bless you. I thought I was going to have to take him to my little apartment."

"You mean; you don't live here?" I asked.

"Oh no," she said, waving her hand, "I'm just the nanny."

_She's 12 and has a nanny?_

I looked at Edward, and he seemed to have the same look of confusion on his face.

"I know how it sounds," she said, "But I haven't baby sat Ren for about 5 years. Aro came to me and asked if I could watch over her until you came to get her."

"Oh," I said.

"Just a moment," she said, "Let me go get her."

Me and Edward both nodded and watched her walk up the stairs that wrapped around the wall.

"That was very sweet of you Bella," Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"Letting her take her dog," he said, "I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

And right after he said that, we heard an ear piercing squeal from up stairs, and then fast running footsteps on the floor above us. I looked at Edward, with wide eyes, and saw him smirking knowingly.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said.

And just like clockwork, a little girl with my hair came running down the stairs like a whirl wind, and was headed straight for me, at the speed of a bullet.

When she slammed into me, I made an "umph" sound, and tried to regain my balance that the 12 year old girl, wrapped around my waist, stole from me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her, and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"For what?" I asked, looking at Edward for help. But he seemed to be getting too much amusement out of this to really help me.

"For letting me keep George," she said, "I thought I was going to have to say good bye."

"Oh," I said, "Well, uh, you're welcome."

She took a step back from me, to reveal her chocolate brown eyes, and my mother's nose. I reigned in my gasp, but looked at her with complete shock.

She looked almost exactly like me when I was 12.

"Wanna meet him?" she asked with her face so bright that I couldn't help but be affected by her mood.

"Of course!" I said, smiling back at her.

She let out another squeal, and went to the end of the stairs.

I have a feeling that she and Alice are going to get along perfectly.

"George!" she called up the stairs, "Here boy!"

_I wonder what kind of dog he is. Chihuahua, Poodle, Pomeranian, Terrier?_

But what came bounding down the stairs with the force of a mountain lion was definitely **not **what I expected.

Saint Bernard.

Holy Moly! It's a Saint Bernard!

"Georgey!" Renata exclaimed, wrapping her small arms around his massive neck.

_Why does George seem to be the perfect name?_

When George caught site of visitors, he took off in his sloppy sprint right towards me and Edward.

I smirked at his floppy face and happy eyes, but Edward was taking a couple steps back with a look of pure terror on his face.

When the beast made it over to me, he sniffed my legs. When he decided I wasn't a threat, he looked up at me with a goofy expression and wagged his tail.

"Hey buddy!" I said, smiling. I knelt down, hearing Edward's sharp intake of breath, and put my small hands on his big slobbery face, "Well you are definitely not what I expected George," I said in my baby voice.

I shot a look over at Renata, who gave me a sheepish look, "But he's cute right?"

I chuckled, "Yes he is."

I pet him behind the ears, and saw his eyes start to droop, and his huge body start to fall over. Renata and I laughed at him when he rolled on his back to give me easier access to his belly. I gave him a quick scratch before realizing that Edward hadn't approached us yet.

"Edward, come over here," I said.

"I'm okay," he said in a squeaky voice.

I contained my laugh, and got up to turn around look at him.

"Are you afraid of a _dog, _Edward," I said with a smirk.

"That," he said, pointing to George lying on the ground with Renata petting his belly, "Is not a dog. That is a horse! He could turn on us at any moment and bite our faces off! I mean, haven't you seen Cujo?"

After that, I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. I laughed so hard, I had tears running down my face. I clutched my side because of the pain shooting into from the force of my laughter.

"It's not funny Bella," he said stubbornly, "This is serious! I'm not letting the harry beast in my car!"

I tried really hard to stop laughing, but anytime I got some composure, I looked at Edward's dead serious face and started laughing all over again.

"Edward," I said through my chuckles, "The dog is coming with us."

"No Bella," he said, "It's not. He'll get slobbers all over it, and hair."

_I knew he liked that car more then he let on._

"Suck it up," I said, smirking.

"Bella, that dog is not going in that car, and that's final!" he said.

About 10 minutes later, we were all getting in the car, George included.

Edward kept mumbling about being "whipped" and I just kept smiling. We did put a towel on the back seat so George didn't get his "slobbers" and "hair" on it.

When we got all of Renata's things in the trunk, we got ourselves in the car. Renata sitting behind me, and George, to Edward's discomfort, was sitting behind him.

When Edward shut his door and turned the car on, George leaned forward and sat his massive head on Edward's shoulder. George let out a big sigh, and looked at Edward out of the corner of his eyes. Almost like he was saying, "Please like me Edward."

"Yeah," I said, "He's a blood thirsty monster."

Edward huffed and pet George's head. He hummed in appreciation and Edward drove away from the curb towards another 3 hour trip.

**What did you think? Are you guys in love with George too? I'll have a picture of him up on my profile, along with Cali soon :) Figured you guys should see what they look like. I do own Cali, but George his made up. He's my fantasy dog along with a Husky!**

**Let me know what you guys thought! I want to at least hit 350 before this story is over :)**

**Review winner is... Lis123- Thank you for the review :) It was really sweet, and I'm glad I brought that to your attention, I think it's a very important topic!**

**Well, thank you to everyone who is still reading! You make me very happy!**

**XOXO, Myrissa**


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: Thank you to all the people who reviewed last chapter. They all made me smile.**

**Special announcement at the end note, so check that out!**

**Enjoy chapter 25! :)**

When we pulled in front of my house and Edward turned the car off, I finally realized how quiet it had been.

"Welcome home, Renata," I announced, but when I got no response, I looked in the back to find Renata and George fast asleep, leaning into each other. Ren was using George has a pillow, but he had his head resting on her lap.

"I'll get her, if you get the dog," Edward said in a hushed voice.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, but nodded my head. We both got out of the car and shut our doors as softly as possible. Ren's had a long day. She's had to leave what she's known to be her life for 12 years, and move in with strangers. I know I'd be exhausted.

Edward walked to my side of the car, to open the back door and grab Renata gently under her knees and around her shoulders. She stirred a little, and hummed in discomfort, but she just wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and laid her head on his shoulder, falling quickly back to sleep.

"Just lay her on my bed," I whispered.

He nodded and started walking to the front door, where my Dad was standing, holding it open for Edward since he had his arms full.

I turned and grabbed George's leash from the back seat. When I went to grab him, he was waiting patiently, with his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging, making a thumping sound against the leather of the seats. I clicked the leash in place and pulled on it, telling him I wanted him to move. He jumped his enormous body out of the car and started pulling _me _to the front door.

He saw my Dad.

Dad's eyes were wide, but I could see his excitement. He's always wanted a big dog, saying that little dogs were more like toys and not as fun to play with.

"Dad," I said, as George started sniffing his legs, "Meet George."

"Well hello there George," my Dad said, patting him on the head.

Out of nowhere, George jumped up and rested his to giant paws and my Dad's chest and licked him all the way up his face. I broke out in laughter at the surprise on my Dad's face, and was joined a little later by Edward.

"He must really like you Dad," I said, "I didn't get a face lick."

Dad smiled proudly and scratched George behind the ears. I looked over at Edward, seeing him looking up the stairs with an adoring look on his face.

"Is she okay Edward?" I asked.

He looked back over at me and smiled, "Yeah, she's fine. I'm just going to get her things and then I have to leave. My parents will be at the air port in about 15 minutes."

I nodded, and kissed his cheek as he walked by, earning a brilliant smile from him. Once he had all her bags in the house, he kissed me goodbye, reminding me that the moving truck would be here with Renata's things around noon tomorrow.

I couldn't bear to see her leave her whole childhood behind, so I told her I would bring all her things here. That way she has furniture to put in her room, which happens to be the largest room in the house.

When my parents first moved in here, they told me that they always hated that the master bedroom wasn't the largest. They liked the fact that their bedroom had a bathroom, but it wasn't very big. Luckily for them, they didn't have much to put in it, and when Renee left, my Dad really didn't care how big the bedroom was.

As I grew up, I really didn't care that much about having a big room, so I stuck with the room I have now. So Renata now has the biggest room.

"Did you take all the stuff out of the room Dad?" I asked.

He huffed, but nodded, still petting George as he lounged on the couch. He seemed to be making himself right at home.

"You know, you should probably bring Cali inside from out back," Dad suggested, "I think they should meet properly, don't you?"

I cringed. Sure, George was huge and could probably maul Cali to death, but I honestly wasn't worried about that. I was worried about George's well being. Cali could be a guard dog when she wanted to be, so it will be interesting to see how she reacts to a gentle giant now living in her domain.

I walked over to the back door, and heard her paws scratching and her whining from behind it. When I opened the door, I scooped the wiggling monster up in my arms and waited for her to calm down a bit. Last thing we need is George running off with his tail tucked between his legs, because Cali's craziness scares him half to death.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet girl," I said, giving her a stern look, "So I want you to be nice. Don't try to scare him off."

I gave her one last pointed look before setting her down on the ground and walking into the living room. She must have gotten the scent, because her ears perked up and she went straight for the couch. When George saw her, he jumped off and approached her warily. When Cali started wagging her tail, so did George, but that just made Cali stop.

It was a game for a while and I was chuckling to myself, watching the show. It would switch off; Cali would wag her tail, but would stop when George started, then when she would start wagging again, he would stop and cock his head to the side at her.

When they both started wagging their tails, and got done sniffing each other, Cali got in her playful stance, and waited for George to do the same. He just seemed to look at her quizzically for a little while before slowly following her lead.

After that, they shockingly became best friends, running around the house playing. Dad and I just laughed at their antics.

"So how is she?" Dad asked after a while.

I knew he was talking about Renata, "She's okay," I said, "She's scared to be here and even admitted to being scared about meeting you, but I think she'll fit in just fine."

I nodded, truly believing what I said. When I looked over at Dad, he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I feel like I'm starting all over again," he said.

"Well, not really," I said, "You have a 12 year jump start."

"At least it's not a 17 year jump start," he said, looking down sadly.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" I asked, completely confused.

"I just feel bad about not being there for you when you were growing up. Now you're almost an adult, and I feel like I missed everything." he said.

"You were there," I argued, "You were always there. Sure, you've become a lot more attentive over the months, but that doesn't change the fact that I know you love me. I've always known you loved me, or you would have left when Renee did."

"I could never leave you," he scoffed.

"Exactly," I said, smiling, "So no more talk about not being there, because it's clearly not true."

He smiled back at me and kissed my forehead.

"Love you kiddo," he said.

"Love you too Daddy," I said.

The next morning, I woke up with a sore neck from sleeping on the couch. George was lying on my feet, and Cali was lying on my pillow next to my head. When she saw my eyes were open she licked me on the face as a "Good morning," and I smiled.

"Morning guys," I said.

I stretched out my legs and arms, and waited for my back to pop. When I started to smell something burning, my eyes widened and I jumped up, jostling George around. I ran to the kitchen to find Dad in front of the stove, cursing at the charred bacon in the pan.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked, walking over and taking the smoking pan from him.

"Well, I was going to make breakfast for you girls," he pouted, "But I burned the bacon, and the eggs," when I looked back at him, I smirked, "Fine! And I burned the toast!"

I laughed and dumped the black bacon in the trash.

"That was very sweet of you, Dad," I said, "But why don't you leave the cooking up to me?"

He smiled at me sheepishly and sat down at the table, watching me re-make the eggs, bacon and toast, adding some pancakes in.

"Has she been down yet?" I asked over my shoulder.

"No," he said.

"You mind getting her," I asked, "It's almost ready."

"You sure that's a good idea?" he asked warily.

I turned around and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Yes," I said, "Just make sure you knock, and talk softly."

He seemed to take a note on that, and then nodded, standing up from his chair, and heading to the stairs.

I finished up the pancakes, putting one on each plate, adding on the bacon, toast and eggs. I grabbed the orange juice and poured some into two glasses. I took my Dad's coffee mug and poured some more coffee in it, setting it all on the table.

When I heard footsteps on the stairs, I had everything ready, and it looked fabulous if I do say so myself.

I looked up, seeing my Dad smiling brightly. I returned his smile, and raised my brow in question.

_What was it about this girl that made all the men in my life turn into smiling fools? _I mused.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked.

"She looks like you and has her mother's attitude," he said, smirking.

I smiled and nodded, "So I've been told. Is she coming down?"

"She'll be down in a minute," he said.

I nodded and sat down in my usual chair, waiting for Renata. When Dad lifted the bacon to his mouth to eat, I slapped his hand and gave him a stern look.

"What was that for?" he asked incredulously.

"You can wait until Ren gets here," I said.

He grumbled some words under his breath, causing me to smirk, and leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed in front of him, pouting.

"It's going to get cold," he mumbled.

"Well, that's the lovely thing about microwaves," I sang, "Maybe you've heard of them?"

He rolled his eyes, but I could see his lip twitching at the force of trying not to smile.

"Ha ha ha," he said sarcastically.

I gave him a cheeky smile and took a sip of my orange juice. When I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, I turned around to greet her with a smile.

"Good morning, sleepy head," I said cheerily.

I hate mornings, but I want her to feel welcome, so I'm going to act like the sun is shining out of my ass.

"Morning," she said shyly. She sniffed the air, smelling breakfast, and I saw her face light up, "It smells delicious."

"It tastes even better," Dad said, "Come sit."

She nodded and walked over to the open chair.

The rest of the morning consisted of my Dad making me and Renata laugh hysterically. Some of the stories he had to tell from the job were just hilarious.

One of his stories, involving a thief in a tutu, was interrupted by my phone ringing with a familiar tone.

"Hey you," I answered.

"Hey baby," Edward replied, "How's your morning going?"

"It's going really good actually," I said, smiling at Dad and Renata, "How are your parents?"

"Oh they're great!" he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice, "My Mom looks radiant Bella, I've never seen her so happy before. And my Dad is a lot more enthusiastic about seeing me than usual, it's great to see them again."

I smiled while he talked about them. He had so much love in his voice, it was impossible not to.

"That's great Edward," I said.

"Yeah. How's Ren?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself," I said smirking.

"Uh..u..erm," he stuttered, and I covered up my chuckle, "Okay."

"Alright, here she is," I said, passing the phone to Ren, "It's Edward; he wants to talk to you."

"Me?" she asked incredulously, "Really?"

I nodded, and she took the phone from my hands.

"Hello," she answered timidly, but I could see the excitement in her eyes.

_Someone has a crush, _I thought slyly.

Edward must have answered and asked a question, because Ren answered with, "Oh I'm great! Bella and Charlie are so nice and she made us all breakfast this morning. It was really good."

Her enthusiasm made me smile.

"Edward says he's jealous," Ren giggled, looking at me.

"Well, he should be," I said, smirking.

She laughed and continued her conversation with him, her excitement never wavering, until a very high pitched voice yelled, "Renata!" from the other end.

Ren's eyes went wide and she just listened to the excited girl on the other end. I looked at Dad, and saw he was shaking with silent laughter.

"Yeah, um, that's sounds awesome," Ren said, still stunned, "Okay, bye."

She hung up the phone, and stared off into space, seemingly confused as to what just happened.

"Ren?" I asked, smiling, "You okay hun?"

She nodded, and looked over at me, "A very hyper girl named Alice invited us all over for dinner." Then she paused and cocked her head to the side, "I think."

I couldn't hold in my laughter after that. I had tears running down my face, and Ren's blush didn't seem to help calm me down.

"Welcome to the family Renata," Dad said, still chuckling.

**About 2 hours later...**

"Dad, will you be careful! You're going to throw out your back!"

He scoffed, "Bella, this is nothing!"

"By the way you're breathing like you just ran 5 miles, I would have to disagree. Will you just let me help you?"

Dad was being really stubborn about moving Ren's furniture all by himself. At the moment he is trying to get her huge dresser, upstairs. All I keep seeing is the thing tumbling backwards, crushing him, and it's leaving me a little anxious.

"Dad, you should have called Jacob or someone to help you. Or at least let the movers stay! You can't do this alone, since you won't let me help you." I said.

"Bella, I'm fi-" he started but was interrupted by a loud baritone voice.

"Did someone say help?" Em said, standing in the doorway.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed, "Will you please help my Dad with this before he kills himself?"

Em chuckled and walked over to where my Dad was struggling with the dresser.

"Sure thing Bellabee," he said, chipper as always.

"How did you know?" I asked, watching my Dad huff and puff about being helped.

"Edward said that you would probably need some assistance with this, since it's just you guys," he said.

I smiled to myself. Edward always looked out for me and my Dad, and I appreciate it more and more every time.

Once they got the dresser up in the room, where Ren wanted it, I started with the introductions.

"Ren, this huge monster of a man, is Emmett," I said, "Em, this is Renata."

Ren smiled shyly, and her blush made me chuckle.

"It's nice to meet you," she said to the floor.

Emmett looked over at me in shock, obviously seeing the huge resemblance between me and her. My smile widened and I nodded, knowing what he meant. He turned around, and I could see the wheels spinning in his head with an idea.

"Em no!" I yelled, but it was too late.

"Renata!" Em yelled, taking one large step towards her and scooping her up in his arms. He spun her around a couple times, while Ren giggled. I smiled at the sight of it, loving the fact that she was getting along with the person I was most worried about. Em could be really intimidating, and I know that from experience.

But she seems to be a lot braver then I was.

When Em put her down, I turned to George who was lazily walking up the stairs.

"And this," I said, trying to get Em's attention, "Is George, Ren's dog."

When Em caught sight of him, I swear it was love at first site. Time went slower, and gentle love music was playing in the background. When Em ran towards George, and George toward Em, I swear it was in slow motion.

"Georgey!" he yelled in a girly voice. He went to his knees and ruffled up George's fur, letting him lick all over his face.

Ren and I were watching in fascination. George made Em into a little kid. Sure, he's always been childish, but this was like all of his child-like tendencies were coming back tenfold, rolling around on the ground with a huge Saint Bernard.

"Oh, this is the best dog _ever!_" Em exclaimed.

"Emmett Cullen, will you get down here and help me with this bed!" Dad yelled from down stairs. I thought I heard him mutter something about having "a smaller bed then a 12 year old."

Em pouted and gave George one last pat on the belly. He stood up and walked down the stairs, George quickly following him.

When my phone started ringing with "Girls Just Want to Have Fun," I picked it up warily.

"Yes Alice?" I answered.

"Slumber party!" she squealed into the phone, causing me to pull it away from my ear.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Renata are going to spend the night tonight, along with Rosie and Jazz," she said excitedly, "We're going to watch Grease and Dirty Dancing, then ending the night with Titanic!"

It sounded great to me. I hadn't hung out with my friends in a while, but I didn't want to agree to anything without talking to Ren about it first.

"Let me talk to Ren about it Alice," I said.

"Okay!" Alice said, and then hung up. I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Hey Ren?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she called from her bedroom.

I walked in, looking around the almost empty room, and then focusing on her. She was putting some framed pictures up on her dresser, including a picture with her as a little girl, sitting on Renee's lap. I walked over and studied the picture. I noticed how happy Renee looked compared to the pictures that I have of her. She looked more care-free, not as tied down.

"She's pretty huh?" Ren commented.

I smiled at her and nodded, "Just like you," I said.

She blushed and ducked her head.

"Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about a slumber party over at Edward's house tonight?" I asked, "All my friends are going to be there, and we're going to have a movie night. I believe Alice said we were going to watch Grease, Dirty Dancing and Titanic."

She looked up at me with wide eyes, "You want me to stay the night at your friend's house?"

I smiled, "Of course," I said, "I'm not leaving you with boring old Charlie."

"I heard that!" came from the stairs.

Ren and I giggled.

"So what do you say?" I asked, "We always have a lot of fun."

She nodded happily, with a smile that could compete with the sun.

I told her what she should bring, and then started walking out of her room.

"Hey Bella?" she asked quietly.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, what's," she paused and thought for a second, "What's... _Grease?_"

***Gasp* She doesn't know what Grease is? Blasphemy I tell you! Well, what did you think? Cute? Boring? Let me know!**

**Review winner is... KyuketsukiInOki- Thank you for the review! Super cute :)**

**And the special announcement is... I am reading THE best fanfiction story I have ever read before. Projects, Lessons, & Love Songs by IAmAutumnDawn. Super funny, lemon filled, with some added angst in there! Most definitely the best written story ever. :) So please take my advice and READ it! And throw in some reviews here and there. She loves them! **

**Let me know if you start reading it! That way I can tell her :)**

**XOXO, Myrissa**


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: Chapter 26 is here! Oh my goodness it's almost over. Just one more chapter after this, then the epilogue. How crazy!**

**Well I hope you enjoy! :) **

"Bella, are you okay?" Ren asked.

"Yeah Bellabee, you're not looking too good," Em commented.

"Yeah, thanks Emmett, that's exactly what I want to hear right now," I said, rolling my eyes.

Me, Em and Ren are on our way to Esme's for dinner, and I'm about to meet Edward's parents. For the first time, and I'm really, really nervous.

Em gave me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, I'm fine," I said, shaking my head, "Just a little nervous."

_Understatement._

"There's nothing to worry about," Em said, "His parents are really cool. They like _me, _so they'll most definitely love you."

He gave me a sweet smile, and I nudged him with my elbow.

"Thanks Em," I said, blushing.

"No problem Bellabee," he said, "What are brothers for?"

I beamed, and I started to feel the butterflies calm down. I took a couple calming breaths when we made our way down the winding dirt road, trying to stay calm. The last thing I need is to have a panic attack right before I meet them. Or even worse, _while _I'm meeting them.

When we pulled up, Em and Ren gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and I thanked them with as big of a smile as I could muster.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

We walked up to the door, and walked right in. I could hear lots of voices coming from the living area, and that was when my heart started beating rapidly.

"Honey! We're home!" Em called out loudly.

Ren giggled from beside me, causing Emmett to smile at her. Anyone who laughs at his antics is good in his book.

"Bella!" a velvety voice said, coming around the corner.

"Hey baby," I said, my voice trembling.

His facial expression went from happy and excited to worried and concerned. I kicked myself for making him feel that way, but the act I was trying to portray wasn't working like I thought it would.

"What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing my hands.

"She's nervous," Ren whispered.

Edward looked down at her and smiled, "She is?" he asked. He bent down on one knee and acted like her was telling her a secret, but making sure that I could hear.

"Did you tell her that there was nothing to worry about?" he stage whispered, "That because I love her, that my parents already love her?"

Ren shook her head and blushed, "You love Bella?"

"Yes I do," Edward said, looking up at me, "With everything I possess."

I smiled at him and ran my hands through is unruly hair.

"How are you doing Ren?" Edward asked, putting his attention back on the blushing girl.

"I'm good," she said shyly.

"Did Emmett treat you nicely?" he asked, acting stern.

"Are you kidding me?" Em interjected, "I treated her like the princess she is! And I think it's time that the princess takes her throne!"

Em made a show out of bowing to Ren, causing her to giggle. Then he scooped her up in his arms, and sat her on his shoulder, making it look so easy. Ren was squealing in delight, and it was nice seeing her act her age. She'll only be young for so long, and I want her to experience all of it.

"Where shall we go me lady?" Emmett asked in a terrible British accent.

"Onward!" she yelled, thrilled with having a human pony.

Emmett took off running towards the living room, along with a laughing Renata. I looked over at Edward, who was staring at the corner that they just went around with a big smile on his face. I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"She's great isn't she?" I asked, kissing his chest.

He smiled down at me and smiled, "Yeah, she is."

I hummed and rested my chin on his chest, looking up at him.

"So, what's this nonsense about you being nervous?" Edward asked.

I shrugged and looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"This is a big deal to me okay? I mean, what if they don't like me?" I asked, "What if they convince you to leave me?"

"Whoa, whoa," Edward said, his brows furrowing, "Bella, where is this coming from?"

"I don't know," I said, "But it's a possibility."

"No," he said, "No it's not. They will love you Bella. I know it. And if my parents turn out to be heartless monsters, and don't love you, then let me reassure you that nothing will keep me away from you. I'm in it for life, Bella. You're it for me."

He kissed me on the forehead, "Okay?"

I nodded and let out a big breath, "Alright, let's go. I have some parents to meet."

He beamed at me and grabbed my hand, leading me into the living room, where Emmett was doing introductions for Ren. By the look of it, Ren already had them wrapped around her little finger. She has a way with making people love her, and at this moment, I wish I had that ability.

"And this is Edward's parents," Em belted, "Elizabeth and Edward Sr."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said shyly, shaking their hands.

"You as well my dear," Elizabeth said kindly.

She was a beautiful woman. She was tall and had legs that seemed to go on forever. Her hair was exactly like Edward's except hers was long with big swoopy curls. She had gorgeous hazel eyes and rosy cheeks, making her look really young.

Edward's father, Edward Sr, was a very handsome man. He had dark brown hair, which was sporting the cropped doo. He had Edward's beautiful emerald eyes, and a thick body structure, making him look extremely intimidating. But his kind eyes canceled that out, making him look really sweet and almost child-like.

"Hello Renata," Edward's Dad said, smiling brightly, "You're name is very pretty."

Ren giggled and blushed, "Thank you."

"Dad, Mom," Edward announced, "This is my girlfriend, Bella."

They turned their heads to me and their smiles seemed to get even bigger.

"Oh Bella!" Elizabeth exclaimed, walking over to me with her hands outstretched, "I have heard so much about you."

When she reached me, she gave me a loving hug. I hesitantly hugged her back, taking in her soft scent. She smelled like vanilla. When she pulled back, she grabbed my face with her soft hands and looked at me.

"My my," she said softly, "You're right Edward, she's absolutely stunning."

I blushed and smiled, averting my eyes. I hated it when all the attention was on me.

"I know," Edward said.

She gave me a soft smile and took a side step, letting Edward Sr. approach me.

"Bella," he said softly, giving me a hug as well, "Thank you," he whispered.

When he pulled back, I gave him a questioning look.

"For bringing Edward out of his shell," he said, looking over at his son, "I haven't seen him this happy in a really long time. So, thank you."

"It's not only me," I said, "It was everyone," I motioned to everyone in the room, "I can't take all the credit. I'm not even sure I could take any of it."

"Oh, nonsense," Elizabeth said, "Edward talks about you non-stop. The love and adoration radiating from his eyes is proof enough."

I looked over at Edward, seeing him blushing, causing my breath to hitch.

"We're all very thankful to have Bella in our lives," Esme said, "We'd be lost without her."

I could feel the tingling in the back of my eyes, telling me I was about to cry. I tried to hold them back, but with all the loving looks I was receiving, it was impossible.

"I think it's the other way around," I whispered.

"Oh no," Carlisle said, "We've have learned so much from you Bella. You've made us all better people. Without you, the little family we've made wouldn't have happened. We thank our lucky stars that Edward got the courage to stick up for you. Otherwise, none of this amazing stuff would have happened."

The tears were flowing freely, and when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, I leaned into his chest.

"You're like a sister to us Bells," Rose said, "Life wouldn't be the same without your snarky comments."

Everyone chuckled at that.

"True true," Jazz agreed, "And don't forget the fact that she can even make _Rose _speechless."

We laughed, and the tension that I had walking into the room dissipated just like that. I was nervous for nothing. I should have known that the parents of Edward would be just as amazing as he is.

"Can we eat now?" Em whined, "I'm star-"

He stopped; catching the look I was throwing at him, and corrected his self, "I am very hungry."

I giggled at him and winked.

"Is everyone else hungry?" Esme asked. When everyone nodded, she looked over at me, "Bella is your Dad coming?"

"He'll be here in 30 minutes. He had a problem down at the station. He said to start without him," I answered.

"Alright!" Em yelled, "Let's eat!"

Dinner was really great. Esme made a pot roast, which was delicious, but the company was even better. Having 3 other people, who could make jokes and bicker like the rest of us, caused it to be even more hilarious than usual.

Ren was doing amazing. She was talking in front of everyone. Even making as all laugh sometimes at the things she says. She has a really bright personality that can make anyone pay attention to her. She's sweet and innocent, but has that attitude my Dad was talking about.

Dad showed up about half way through dinner, causing Em to throw in a few "weak" jokes, making everyone laugh and Dad to pout while stuffing his face with roast.

It was during dessert that things got interesting.

"So Liz," Esme said, talking to Edward's mom, "How long to you plan on staying?"

Elizabeth looked over at her husband with a smile so bright; it could put the stars to shame. Edward wasn't kidding about her radiance. She looks so happy, and I think we're about to find out why.

"Actually," she said, looking back at Esme, "That's kind of what we wanted to talk to you all about."

Edward looked up at her with a questioning look, obviously out of the loop on this secret.

"Me and Ed have some amazing news," Elizabeth said, grabbing Edward Sr's hand.

She looked all around, seeming on the verge of combustion, with how happy she was.

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

The whole room exploded with screams from us girls, and congratulations from the boys. All the girls and Edward ran over to Elizabeth, getting some information on the pregnancy.

She is about 7 weeks pregnant, and she's known for about 2 weeks now. When she found out, she and Edward Sr booked a flight automatically, knowing she didn't want to have her baby in Africa, and that she couldn't get on a plane if the pregnancy went on much longer. She was so happy and by the looks of it, her husband was too.

"You're really pregnant?" Edward whispered, "With a baby?"

"Well honey, I really hope it's a baby in there," she said, looking down at her belly.

It really seemed to sink in after that for Edward. His eyes filled with tears, causing my eyes to fill with tears also. He wrapped his arms around his mother and held on to her while his happy tears fell.

"Are you happy sweety?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course I am!" he exclaimed with a chuckle, "I'm going to have a sister!"

"So it's a girl huh?" Elizabeth asked, rising her brow, "No boy?"

Edward smirked, "No, I can feel it. It's a girl."

The girls chuckled and I wrapped my arms around Edward. He smiled at me, and kissed me on the forehead. When he leaned down towards my ear, a chill ran down my spine, like anytime he's in close proximity to me.

"I love you Bella," he whispered, "And one day, this will be us."

I turned my head and captured his lips in mine for a soft sweet kiss.

"I love you too," I said softly, "With all my heart."

"So where are you guys planning on living?" Esme asked, "Because we have plenty of room here."

"Actually, Ed and I found a place," she said, "In Forks."

"You're going to live in Forks!" Edward yelled with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, we couldn't bear to take you away from all the friends you've made, now could we?" Edward Sr said, smirking.

"And we definitely couldn't take you away from your Bella," Elizabeth said.

"No," I said, smiling, "You really couldn't."

For another hour we talked about all that they had plans. Like where they were living, which was coincidentally around the corner and down the street from my house.

We even talked about baby names.

If it's a girl, they want to name her Lily Ann Mason, and if it's a boy, which Edward was completely convinced was not happening, they want to name him Sean Anthony Mason, after his brother Edward Anthony.

It was so exciting thinking about having a baby around. I truly love babies, but I've never had the chance to actually know one. And with my boyfriend about to have one living with him, it's just perfect.

Edward was ecstatic. He was so happy at the thought of having a brother or sister. I remember the day he told me that his parents were trying to get pregnant. His face just lit up at the thought.

He's going to be a good brother, I just know it. Watching him with Ren, playing and running around with her, it was obvious. And Ren just adored him. She was pretty much attached to his hip.

_Well, if I was a 12 year old girl and a gorgeous guy like Edward was treating me like a princess, I would follow him around too._

After a while, Charlie started to get a little tired, and said he was calling it a night. Elizabeth and Edward Sr agreed, so they all said their goodbyes, causing another round of congratulations to go around.

Once they were gone and everything settled down, we all went to the living room and plopped down in any nearest seat.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on Carlisle's lazy boy, Esme in his lap. Edward and I were on the couch, snuggled in the corner, with Ren's head resting on my lap. Rose and Em were on the opposite corner of us, laying down side by side, and Jazz and Alice was sprawled out on the floor, Alice's head on Jasper's chest.

"I'm pooped," Em said, digging his face into Rose's hair.

"Me too," Rose agreed.

"Me three!" Edward exclaimed.

"And four," I added.

"Well," Alice said, "You know what this means!"

We all looked at each other, and at the same time, like clock-work, we all yelled out, "Movie time!"

**YAY! Movie Time next chapter. Got some pretty cute ideas for it, and I'm excited to share them with you! **

**Tell me what you thought! Elizabeth is Prego! WOOT!**

**Review winner is... Maddy Cullen 500- Thank you so much for your cute review! I'm glad I could make you laugh. I always thought I wasn't funny, but now you've convinced me. Although, you could just be really east to entertain... LOL :)**

**Thank you guys so much for stinking with me through all of this! It means so much to me, I can hardly express it. I will never forget the support you all have shown me, and I will look back on it if I make another story. Thank you, again. **

**XOXO, Myrissa**


	28. Chapter 27

**AN: Alright guys, this is it. The last chapter! So crazy! I'm still writing the epilogue so no one freak, but I don't consider that a chapter LOL.**

**I suggest that you find the song (I've Had) The Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing. Just a suggestion though. But I think that a scene in this chapter would mean more if you were listening to it. You'll know which scene LOL it's pretty obvious.**

**Enjoy!**

"You guys are really close, aren't you?" Ren asked, pulling up her sleep shorts.

"You bet we are!" Alice trilled, smiling brightly.

"We're one big family," Rose added.

Me, Alice, Rose and Ren went up stairs to change into our pajamas about 5 minutes after we proclaimed it "Movie Time."

"I think it's sweet," Ren said, "I wish I had friends like that."

"You do Ren," I said, walking over to her and wrapping my arm around her little shoulders, "You have us now."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"Duh!" Rose and Alice chimed at the same time. They walked over to us, forming a group hug, causing us all to giggle. When we heard a knock on the door, we didn't separate.

"Come in!" Alice yelled.

When we heard the door open, we jumped from the booming voice coming from outside our circle.

"You're having a group hug and didn't invite me?" Em yelled, pouting.

"Don't let him in!" Alice yelled, kicking Em in the shins.

"Ow!" Em yelled, still trying to break our forces, "Come on guys! Help me get in here!"

When I felt warm hands on my hips, my knees weakened and I almost broke the circle.

"Edward, that's cheating!" I yelled.

When I heard his care free laugh, I knew that's what he was going for. All of the sudden, Alice and Ren were lifted off the ground, kicking and screaming.

"Emmett you big oaf! Put me down!" Alice yelled, laughing.

"No way!" Em said, "No one keeps me from a group hug. Get in guys!"

Edward and Jazz crawled in under the gap that Alice and Ren made, and stood up in the middle, wrapping their arms around us. But when Jasper started tickling Rose, she left another hole open, causing Emmett to jump in too.

"Ha!" he exclaimed, and then wrapped his huge arms around us, squeezing us all until we groaned in discomfort.

"Em, we can't breathe!" Rose rasped.

He released us, making us all take in a lung full of air.

"So what's on the movie agenda for the night?" Em asked.

"Oh, well first we're going to watch Grease, then Dirty Dancing and we're going to fall asleep watching Titanic," Jasper said.

I chuckled and then remembered something. I looked over at Ren, and decided to tell everyone.

"Guys," I said, "We've got a movie crisis here."

Everyone looked at me, confused.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Ren's never..." I paused for a dramatic effect, "Ren's never seen _Grease._"

Everyone gasped and looked over at a blushing Ren. She shrugged, "I've never heard of it. My Dad hates musicals."

"Oh my gosh!" Alice said, "We need to get this girl down stairs and on the couch to watch Grease stat!"

Em walked over to Ren and threw her over his shoulder, running downstairs with Ren screaming and laughing all the way. We all followed down, shaking our heads and smiling.

"We need her to have the full effect guys," Alice said once we were all down stairs, "Which means no singing," she said that, giving me and Edward a pointed look, "No dancing," she looked over at Em, causing him to pout, "And I'm going to have to try not to recite the whole movie."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Rose said, patting her on the back.

"So basically we're going for movie theater silence?" I asked.

"Yup," Alice said, popping the "P", "So let's get this show on the road!"

We all agreed, and went to our designated spots in the living room. When Ren just stood there looking around, I motioned for her to sit in the middle of the couch, between me and Rose. She plopped down, and turned her full attention to the TV screen. She even watched the commercials in rapt attention.

During the first scene of the movie, where Danny and Sandy are at the beach, Ren had a soft smile on her face. I loved the way her eyes would light up watching the couple on the screen.

During the whole movie, I was entertained with her reactions. During the singing scenes she would rock back and forth, her eyes shining.

When I looked around the room, I noticed that Em was doing little dance moves from where he sat, especially during the Greased Lightning song, Alice was still reciting the movie, only no sound was coming out of her lips, she was just mouthing the words. Edward would hum along silently, causing me to smile. When Summer Lovin' came on, I thought I was going to jump him right there. I just kept picturing Edward in those cloths, singing and dancing.

_So hot._

I looked up at him during the last scene of the movie and saw that he was looking at me too. We smiled at each other and I leaned up for a kiss. What started out as a chaste kiss, turned into a searing hot, panting and pulling kind of kiss. I couldn't get close enough to him. My hands stayed in his hair, as our lips moved frantically with each other. His hands ended up under my shirt, caressing my goose bumped skin.

In that moment it was just me and him. No one else existed, and I was content with that. I loved him with everything I had, and I wanted to show him.

When we heard about 4 throats clear at once, we broke apart, panting and trying to catch our breath. When I turned around, I saw that the TV screen was blue, telling me the movie was over. I looked over at my friends and saw they all had knowing smirks on their faces.

"You know," Rose started, "We do have a 12 year old in the room."

I looked over at Ren shyly, hoping we didn't make her uncomfortable, but when I saw her, I smiled. She was laying on the couch, clutching her sides in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, smirking.

"The whole time..." she took in a big breath to go on, "The whole time I've seen you together, I've never seen you kiss. So the first time I do see you, you guys are eating each other's faces off!"

She started laughing again, me and Edward joining in.

She was right. We hadn't kissed if front of her yet, so it had to be shocking for her to see us sucking face like that.

"Alright, can we watch Dirty Dancing now?" Alice asked, "I want to watch a raw romance!"

"Yes! I love Dirty Dancing!" Ren exclaimed, sitting upright on the couch.

We all looked over at her quizically.

"So you've never seen Grease before, which so happens to be age appropriate...sorta," Rose said, "But the movie that involves people practically having sex with each other on the dance floor, you love?"

Ren nodded enthusiastically, "Me and my Dad would always to do the big jump at the end. It was really fun!"

I was surprised that she didn't get upset about bringing up old memories. She just seemed to welcome them, loving the thought of all the good times with Aro.

"Alright, well let's get this thing started!" Em shouted, pumping his fist.

Alice put the DVD in and pressed play when the main menu came on.

We all settled back in, snuggling with our loved ones. Ren bounced in her seat on the couch, looking as excited as ever.

We were all pretty silent. Very engrossed in the film, which was shocking since we all have a hard time paying attention to one thing for a long period of time, but we were succeeding very well.

When the scene where Baby goes to Johnny's room, I started to feel Edward's hand rubbing my hip. I tensed at the sensation, and bit my lip to hold in my whimper. He knew that was my sensitive spot, but I figured he was using that to his advantage. I tried to act blasé about it, but when I felt Edward's body moving from his laughter, I realized I wasn't successful.

"Will you knock it off," I whispered to him, keeping my eyes trained on the screen where Johnny and Baby were dancing very sexily.

I felt him lean down, and could feel his warm breath on my neck, causing chills to run down my spine.

"Knock what off, my love?" he asked sensually.

"You know what," I said.

He kissed my neck, before sitting back up. I sighed in relief until he started rubbing my hip again, this time under my shirt. I gripped his thigh tightly, trying to contain myself, because I don't think my friends would appreciate me interrupting the movie for my sexual drive.

"Edward," I said as a warning, trying to hide my smile.

"Yes Bella?" he asked, and I could tell he wasn't even attempting to hide his smile.

"Will you guys shut up!" Em yelled.

We looked over at him, shocked at his outburst. He seemed to realize it, because he blushed and ducked his head.

"Sorry, I just like this movie." he said.

Edward and I chuckled, but other than that, we quieted down.

The rest of the movie went on without a hitch. Edward wasn't trying to seduce me, and I was trying to keep my hormones in check. When it came to the end, at the performance, I could feel the energy in the room lift. Everyone was getting excited, and I knew why.

When Johnny walked in the room and went up to Baby, me and the girls laughed at all the guys, reciting the best line from the whole movie.

"Nobody puts Baby in a corner," they all whispered along with him.

I looked over at Alice, then to Rose and Ren. We all burst out laughing at the same time, making all the guys blush.

"Oh my god!" Rose yelled, still laughing.

"I can't believe you guys just did that!" I added, brushing the tears away that were running down my face.

"That line is epic, you know," Jasper mumbled.

Alice looked over at her boyfriend and gave him a shaky smile, trying not to laugh again, "Of course it is Sweetie," then she started laughing all over again.

The boys pouted and we continued to laugh, until the best part of the movie started.

Johnny gave his little speech, and then the music started. Em stood up, causing us to look at him, confused.

"Em, what are-" but Rose was interrupted by him singing along to the man's voice.

"_Now I've had the time of my life _

_No I never felt like this before _

_Yes I swear it's the truth _

_And I owe it all to you._"

He made his voice comically low, and was swaying his hips, pointing his finger at Rose. When she stood up, she walked over and started singing the girl's part.

"_'Cause I've had the time of my life _

_And I owe it all to you."_

They were smiling and you could tell they were having a good time, just being goofy. They continued to sing, Emmett starting off with the guy's part.

" _I've been waiting for so long _

_Now I've finally found someone _

_To stand by me."_

He was twirling Rose around as he was singing, and when it came to Rose's part, she put her hand on his chest.

"_We saw the writing on the wall _

_As we felt this magical _

_fantasy."_

Em wrapped his hands around Rose's waist intimately, looking down at her with so much love, it made my eyes sting. When the next part came, they both sang.

"_Now with passion in our eyes _

_There's no way we could disguise it _

_Secretly _

_So we take each other's hand _

_'Cause we seem to understand _

_The urgency."_

Jazz jumped up to start off the next part, putting his invisible microphone to his mouth, and closing his eyes for effect.

"_Just remember!"_

Edward and I laughed, but when Alice stood up and belted out her first line, I think we went into shock. She was so tiny but her voice was huge!

"_You're the one thing,"_

They switched off from there, until their lines where they sang together.

"_I can't get enough of,"_

"_So I'll tell you something."_

"_This could be love! _

_I've had the time of my life _

_No I never felt this way before _

_Yes I swear it's the truth _

_And I owe it all to you."_

When Edward, all of the sudden jumped up from the couch, I was confused. But when he turned around and gave me a smirk, I knew exactly what he was doing, and I was scared for my hormones.

"_Hey baby!" _he belted out.

I stood up and walked over to him, trying my seductive moves.

"_With my body and soul _

_I want you more than you'll ever know."_

He followed up by grabbing my hips and pulling me to him, singing his part.

"_So we'll just let it go _

_Don't be afraid to lose control, no."_

His voice was beautiful, and when he was really trying to be sexy, it was hard to concentrate. The next line was just perfect, so I winked at him.

"_Yes I know what's on your mind _

_When you say, 'Stay with me tonight'."_

He laughed and kissed my forehead, letting the other dorks finish off the song.

"I love you," he said, still smiling.

"I know," I smirked, "And I love you."

He gave me a chaste kiss, and turned us to our friends, still singing and dancing and laughing.

This, right here, is what I've always wanted. I've wanted a group of friends that I could be myself around, not worrying about being judged poorly. These amazing people know me, and accept me for who I am. I love them so much, and I don't think I'd be okay without them. They mean so much to me, and have changed me, even brought me out of my shell. Nothing could tear us apart, and I don't think anyone or anything would even try.

I'm holding on to them as strong as I can, because they are one in a million, or even one in a trillion. Not everyone can find this much happiness in their friends, so I know that I'm lucky.

I've learned so much over the year, and they've helped me come to terms with it.

There are evil people everywhere you go, no matter how perfect you think your life is. Even the people, who think it can't get any worse, will encounter a horrible person. In order to conquer it, all you have to do is grasp at the good. Think positively, or think about a good memory. I know as well as anyone that I wouldn't be here, if I hadn't had all the love and support from my friends and family.

I'm going to have more obstacles, and I'm going to think that my life is over at times, but as long as I have these people beside me, I will always get through it.

So, as I watched my friends and sister dance around the living room, I was convinced that my life has finally found its happy niche.

And I can't wait to continue on with it.

**How cute and super duper cheesy right? Haha! :) But who doesn't love a little cheese?**

**Tell me what you thought of my chedder and blue and guda! ;)**

**It's not over yet, but I would still like to thank all of you guys from the bottom of my heart. I will never forget all of the support you ll have given me. I have so much love for you guys it should be illegal. I can't believe all of the readers I've accumulated over this small amount of time. It just baffles me. I was so nervous when I first posted, but now I realize that there was nothing to be nervous about. You guys are so encouraging and I ended up with 7 reviews after my FIRST post. Just amazing. So thank you guys so much. You'll never know how much you mean to me.**

**Review winner is... Lis123- I was really surprised to see you quote my writing BACK to me. It was really cute and I appreciate it :) Your review was sweet, so thank you so much!**

**I love you guys! MUCHO!**

**XOXO, Myrissa.**


	29. Epilogue

**AN: *Tear tear* This is it everyone. The end of Silence Can Be Defining. Please make sure you read the end note, I want to make sure everyone knows how much I appreciate all of you.**

**Enjoy, for the last time :')**

"Boo!"

I screamed and dropped the cheese I was grating, turning around to see who it was that scared me. Even though, I had a pretty good idea already.

"Carlie Esme! You scared the living Jesus out of me!" I yelled, clutching my chest.

The beautiful little girl in front of me giggled.

"Hah! I got you!" she yelled, pointing at me. She turned around and yelled to the living room, "I got her this time, Daddy!

I could hear his laughter coming from the other room, making me smile. When I looked down at my daughter, I winced at what she was wearing.

"Carlie dear, what are you wearing?" I asked.

She was wearing a green long sleeved shirt, with a hot pink bathing suit top over it. She had blue jeans on, with a pink tutu on over them.

"Don't I look pretty?" she asked, twirling around, "Daddy helped me pick it out."

Edward was roaring with laughter at this point. I could just picture him clutching his side and tears running down his face.

"What happened to the dress I laid out for you?" I asked, grabbing her hand and walking her into the living room.

She scrunched her face in disgust, "Bleh!" she exclaimed, "Dresses are icky! Phil and Tray say the make me look like a girl!"

The way she said it made me laugh softly. She said it as if it was the biggest insult ever.

"Well Honey, you are a girl," I said, running my free hand through her hair, "A very pretty girl."

"So I can wear this then?" she asked excitedly.

I huffed and nodded. When we turned the corner, she squealed and ran to her Dad, jumping on his lap.

"You were right Daddy!" she yelled.

"I'm always right," Edward said, smirking.

I walked over and slapped him in the arm.

"That's because Daddy cheats Sweetheart," I said.

He rolled his eyes, but I could still see his smile.

"Honey, can you go get dressed?" I asked Edward, since he was still in his sweats and t-shirt, "Everyone will be here in about 10 minutes."

He sighed, but nodded, "Do you need any help with dinner babe?" he asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, I have some uncut veggies in there, since I was rudely interrupted." I said, yanking Carlie into my arms and tickling her, until she was yelling at me to stop with tears rolling down her eyes from laughter.

I sat her down and slapped her butt playfully, telling her to go play outside until the other kids got here.

When I walked back into the kitchen, I went towards the oven and checked on the chicken.

_About ten more minutes, _I thought to myself.

I walked over to the uncut veggies, and started dicing them, knowing that Edward isn't the fastest. I looked out the window to the back yard, and saw Carlie running around and playing with Simba, our dog. Watching her gave me all these flashbacks of when I found out I was pregnant.

About 7 years ago, Edward and I were in a small apartment in Seattle. I had just graduated from college, with my major in photography, and Edward had about 2 years left, since he was there for medicine. He wanted to take after Carlisle, which I thought was sweet, and apparently so did Carlisle, since he paid for all the expenses.

My life was simple and happy, but when I found out that I was pregnant, I was scared that it was going to ruin Edward's schooling. I knew I had to tell him, so I told him the night I found out. He was so excited, that he cried. I cried along with him, and voiced my concerns even though he didn't seem to care.

"Bella, I want to give you what you've always dreamed of having," he had said, "Nothing, not even college, will stop me from that. I love you so much, and I already love that baby in your belly. I will devote all my time to you two, even if it means I have to drop out."

I panicked, begging him not to do that. All I could think of was him resenting me for it later in life, or even resenting our baby. He agreed he would finish out his term, but he had one condition. I of course agreed, telling him I'd do anything.

When he walked over to his dresser, I got a little confused. He grabbed something out of the top drawer and put it behind his back, while he walked back over to me.

When he knelt down on one knee and grabbed my hand, my heart stopped beating.

"Bella, I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you in that grocery store." he'd said, "I had made it my goal to make you see how beautiful you are and how cared for you are. You are my life, and I want you in it for the rest of it. You're everything to me, and if I didn't have you, I'd be so lost. I want you to be happy. I want to give you that 3 story house, with the balcony and the burgundy shudders. I even want to give you that family you were talking about." he said that, while he put his hand on my belly, "Bella, my feelings will never change for you. Well," he back tracked, "They'll probably get stronger, but anyways," he shook his head, trying to get back on track, and I giggled through the tears falling down my face, "Bella, please say you'll be mine forever. Will you marry me?"

I flung myself at him, when he took the ring out and presented it to me. It was perfect. It was dainty and silver. That's all that I wanted and it was beautiful.

I kissed all over his face as the tears fell more forcefully.

"I'm gunna go ahead and take that as a yes," Edward said, laughing.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I screeched, finally crushing my lips to his.

I got back to the present, when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist.

"Penny for your thoughts," he whispered.

"I was just thinking about the day I told you I was pregnant," I said, smiling. He kissed my neck and I crept my hand up his arm, to where the tattoo was. I turned in his arms, and lifted his sleeve to see it.

The date he proposed to me was tattooed in beautiful scrawled letters. I cried the day he showed me it. He said it was the most significant day he's had.

But the day we got married, which was after Carlie was born, he also got that date tattooed. But this one was a little more special.

Across his back, in cursive was the word "Forever," and dispersed through the word, was the date. It was beautiful and elaborate and I loved it.

"Mommy! Watch!" Carlie screamed from outside. I turned my attention to the window and saw Carlie jumping up and down on the trampoline.

"That's very nice Sweety!" I yelled out the window.

"No wait! You have to watch Simba!" she yelled, pointing to him.

I looked over and saw Simba, pacing back and forth, keeping a nervous eye on Carlie. I wondered what he was doing, cocking my head to the side.

"Oh my god." Edward whispered, "He wouldn't."

"What?" I asked, but I got the answer pretty quick.

Simba put his two front paws on the bouncy surface, looking a little wary. Then he started jumping from one of his hind legs to the other. When he got a big enough jump; he hurled himself on the trampoline. He had all his legs spread; trying to keep his balance as Carlie was still jumping up and down, giggling.

"He doesn't want her up there by herself," Edward said.

"How cute is that?" I whispered, smiling.

We got Simba at a rescue shelter in Seattle. For Carlie's 4th birthday, she wanted a puppy, and ever since Cali passed away, I had never thought of getting another dog. But it made me realize how much I missed having a dog around the house.

But having George around when I was still at my Dad's made me want to get a big dog.

So we went to the nearest shelter, letting Carlie lead the way. When she found the cage of Husky puppies, I thought she was going to cry.

"They look so sad," she had whispered.

When she spoke, one of the puppy's heads popped up, looking over at Carlie. He immediately started wagging his tail, and waddled over to her on shaky, unsteady puppy legs. Carlie giggled and knelt down. She pet him for a little while, watching him fall over and get back up.

"This one Mommy," she said to me, keeping her eyes on the puppy.

So we took him home, dubbing him Simba. They've really grown up together and he's always been really protective of her. But we've never seen him do that before.

A knock at the door caused our attention to move from our daughter and our dog playing. I went to answer, asking Edward to finish cutting up the carrots and cabbage for the salad.

Right when I opened the door, I was pummeled by a mini Alice.

"Auntie Bella!" she screeched.

"Hey there Susie Q! How are you Sweety?" I cooed.

Her name was Susan, but ever since she was born I called her Susie Q. She's a year younger then Carlie, but so smart, so sometimes you wonder who's actually older.

"I'm good," she said, releasing her death grip on my legs, and walked into my house like she owned the place.

"Hello Todd," I said, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Hi Bella," he said calmly.

Todd was 2 years older than Carlie, and he was very mature for his age. He was very calm and super polite. He reminded me a lot of Jasper.

He walked in, his parents following.

"Bella Sweety, how are you?" Alice asked, wrapping her small arms around me.

"I'm great Alice," I said, "How are you guys?"

She looked lovingly at Jasper and smiled, "We're doing great."

I ushered them into the living room, chatting as we went along.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen cutting up some vegetables," I answered.

"Honey, why don't you go help him." Alice suggested.

Jazz nodded, and kissed Alice on the cheek. Once he was gone, Alice and I sat on the couch, talking about the upcoming wedding for Renata.

"They are absolutely adorable together," I gushed.

"They are, aren't they?" Alice agreed, "But, wow! Demitri is so intense! Am I the only one that feels that way?"

I shook my head, "No, you aren't. But I don't think it's a bad thing. If you ever just watch him look at Ren, it's like he's ready to jump in front of a bullet for her. He's head over heels in love with her, and I couldn't wish for a better guy for my sister."

"Very true," Alice nodded.

When a banging knock came from the door Alice and I rolled our eyes playfully.

"Emmett," we said together, then chuckled.

I stood up and went to answer the door.

"Hey guys," I said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi Auntie Bella!" Phil and Tray said together.

Izzy just stood there blushing. She waved a little, but I think that was all I was going to get. She was really shy.

"Hi there Izzy," I said, kneeling down.

She blushed some more and clung to her Dad's legs.

"Yeah, she's pretty scary Izzy Bizzy," Emmett said, patting her head.

I stood up and slapped him in the arm, "I am not!"

He laughed and rubbed his arm where I hit him. When I looked down at Tray and Phil, they were taking turns slapping each other's arm. I looked up at Rose, as they started walking in, with a sorry look on my face.

"Kids do the darndest things?" I said as a question trying to lighten the situation.

She laughed and waved it off with her hand, "No big deal. They did that during the entire car ride."

They all greeted Alice once we made it into the living room, and we all sat down, Izzy still clinging to Em's leg.

Her really name is Isabella, but they figured she'd end up being like me, wanting to shorten it. And since Bella was taken, they chose Izzy. I obviously cried when they told me what they named her. It was so sweet.

"Where's Jazz and Eddie Boy?" Em asked, picking Izzy up in his arms.

"They're in the kitchen finishing up dinner," I said, "When you go in there; can you tell Edward that the chicken is ready to be taken out of the oven?"

He gave me an astonished look, before nodding. He passed Izzy over to Rosalie, and walked over to the kitchen.

"What is going on in here?" Em yelled in the doorway of the kitchen, "Girls, keep the children out of the kitchen, we've got a pair of butt buddies in here!"

Me and Alice gasped, and covered our mouths simultaneously. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Mommy?" Tray asked, "What are butt buddies?"

Alice and I looked at each other, trying not to laugh. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath.

"Why don't you go ask your father? He'll definitely know," Rose said calmly.

Alice squeaked, still trying not to laugh, but when Tray and Phil walked off with their butts attached to each other, declaring themselves "Butt Buddies," Alice and I lost it.

Through our laughter, Rose spoke, "That man is going to kill me one of these days."

When the door bell rang, I decided to just yell for them to come in.

"Hey guys, just come on in!" I yelled from the living room.

Once the door opened and closed, I looked over and saw my Dad and his girlfriend of 3 and a half years walk around the corner.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed, running over and hugging him tightly.

"Hey there kiddo!" he said, "How's my baby girl?"

"I'm great Dad," I said, releasing my grip in his neck, "Hey Sue!"

She smiled widely at me and wrapped her arms around me eagerly, "Hello Bella. You know, just the other day I was telling your father that we needed to visit you guys. I miss Carlie, where is she?"

I smiled and nodded my head towards the sliding glass door, "She's out back with the rest of the kids, playing with Simba."

"Well I think I'm going to pay her a little visit," she said. She kissed my Dad on the cheek, "I'll be back dear."

He nodded and gave her a loving smile. Once she was gone, I turned to my Dad and gave him a smirk.

"When are you going to grow a back bone and ask that woman to marry you?" I asked.

His eyes widened and he blushed a cherry red color, "Well...I um...I don't...uh," he stuttered.

"She's right Charlie," said a voice from behind Dad, "I think it's time you settle down."

"Esme!" I yelled excitedly, "Carlisle! You're here."

I walked over and pulled them both in for a hug, "Yes, and Edward's parents and sister are right behind us. They're grabbing some stuff out of their car," Carlisle said.

"Oh good, Edward has done nothing but talk about Lily today," I laughed, backing away from them.

"How are you Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm really good," I said.

I could see Esme's unsure face, so I wanted to convince her.

"Honestly guys, I'm good," I said, smiling at them, "Sure, the news I got was kind of shell shocking, but I'm over it. This is exactly why I wanted to have this get together."

"We're glad you did Sweety," Esme said, putting her hand on my cheek, "We were just a little worried about how you'd react."

"I know, and at first I took it hard," I said, completely serious, "But it was nearly 13 years ago that Cherie was put away. I should have known they would let her out. And to be completely honest, I'm not that upset about it. Maybe she's learned from her mistakes. She can go back to her family and start her life over again."

They were all looking at me like I'd gone crazy. And when I turned and saw Emmett, Jazz and Edward had joined us, I saw that they were a little surprised too.

"She's been put away for 13 years," I said, trying to get them to understand, "Do I forgive her? No. Do I feel sorry for her? No. But I wouldn't want her to miss out on the rest of her life. Look at all these people I have surrounding me," I said, gesturing to everyone, "I've had all these people around me, and she's been alone. I want her to feel the goodness in life, just like I have."

Cherie Lewis had been released from jail 3 days ago. I found out from my father. I took it pretty hard when I first found out, basically throwing a tantrum. But as I thought about it some more, I realized I was over what happened to me when I was 17. I just didn't care anymore. I had a family that loved me so much and I loved them even more. I had friends I wouldn't trade for anything, and my dream house. I pursued my dream of being a photographer, and got married to the man I believed to be my soul mate, having a beautiful baby girl in the process.

I love my life. It's exactly what I dreamed of, and I wasn't going to let a nightmare that happened 13 years ago, haunt me forever.

Edward walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Heart of gold," he declared.

I rolled my eyes, "More like, push over."

They all laughed and when I heard the front door open again, I knew that we were joined by my in-laws.

"Eddie!" Lily yelled, running over and wrapping her arms around Edward's neck.

Lily Ann Mason is now 12 years old. Ever since she was born, she's had Edward wrapped around her finger. Anything she wants, Edward gets. Over the years, their relationship has changed, but they've only grown closer.

"Hey there sis!" Edward said, kissing the top of her bronze colored hair, "How've you been?"

"Great! I got a cell phone!" she declared, whipping out what looked like a very high tech machine that I knew I wouldn't be able to work.

"Nice," Edward said appreciatively, giving a thumbs-up.

"I know right!" she yelled, jumping up and down. When she looked around the room and spotted me, her eyes lit up and she squealed.

"Bella!" she screamed, running over and practically tackling me to the ground.

"Hey Lily!" I said, "You know, we just saw each other last week, not a month ago," I chuckled.

"A week is way too long," she said, dragging out the "way" to show how long she thought it was.

She let go of me, and walked around giving everyone else a hug. Em, of course, lifting her up and spinning her around.

"Where Carls?" she asked, looking over at me questioningly.

"In the back yard Hun," I said.

She walked through the sliding glass door and ran over to my daughter, picking her up and spinning her around.

"How sweet," Alice cooed.

"They'll be best friends," Rose said, "I have a feeling about those two."

"What, are you turning into Alice?" I asked. When I got a confused look from everyone, I laughed. "'I have a feeling' is normally something Alice would say."

Rose chuckled, "Well, I guess after 30 years, the little pixie finally rubbed off on me."

"Are we talking dirty in here?" a huge voice bellowed out.

"Jakey!" I screamed, running over and throwing myself in his arms. He chuckled, and caught me effortlessly.

"Hey Bells!" he said, crushing me to his hard chest.

It's almost been a year since I've last seen Jake. He went on his farewell tour since the band was splitting up. Paul was getting married to the woman that he took from Edward, and Embry was having a kid, so it was practical.

"I've missed you so much! You're never going away again," I said, hitting his arm that was still wrapped around my waist.

"I promise," he said, setting me back down on the ground.

"Where's your girl?" I asked.

Jake kept mentioning this girl that he met on his first stop during tour. I could tell through the way that he talked about her that he was completely smitten with this girl. Her name was Renesmee, which I found kind of ironic.

Jake took a side step, and revealed a beautiful Native American girl, with gorgeous green eyes. She was petite, looking like a child compared to the Jolly Green Giant standing next to her. Her face was completely flawless and I loved the kindness shining through her eyes as she looked at me. But what caught my attention the most was her swollen belly.

She was very, very pregnant.

All the girls in the room gasped, and then started jumping up and down, squealing.

"Oh my..why didn't you tell me, you jerk!" I yelled, playfully slapping his chest.

"Geeze! She wanted to keep it a secret! She likes the surprise factor I guess," Jacob explained.

I walked over to Renesmee and smiled, "It's great to finally meet you," I said.

She chuckled, "You as well," she said, "Jake talks about you all the damn time. I didn't know if I should be jealous, or flattered that the whole time he talked to you, he talked about me."

We all laughed, and when she extended her hand for me to shake, I pushed it away, "You'll learn that this group is all about hugging."

She laughed, and grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me into a hug. I reciprocated immediately, loving that she wasn't hesitant at all.

She'll fit in perfectly.

Once everyone was introduced, and we had all given each other hugs and hellos, Edward told us all the dinner was ready. I went out to the back, telling Sue and the kids to come on in and wash their hands.

It was chaos after that. We had a huge line of people, serving their food, and we had impatient hungry children. They just wanted to stuff their faces so they could go back out and play.

I kept looking at the clock, waiting for it to be time for my sister to be here. She said they would be a little late, because George had a vet appointment.

Yes, that big boy is still living and well. He's 13 years old, but still has the energy of a puppy.

"Mommy, can I have a soda?" Carlie asked, tugging on my pant leg.

"Ask your Dad," I said, smiling down at her.

She frowned, "But he'll say no."

I laughed, "Then go ahead. But if Daddy asks...?"

"Uncle Emmett said I could!" she finished.

I laughed harder and watched her run off to the refrigerator.

"Very clever there Sis."

I turned around as quick as I could; spotting the person I've been waiting for this entire time.

"Ren!" I yelled, squealing at the same time.

"Bellsie!" she exclaimed.

We wrapped our arms around each other, and squeezed tight. Me being the cry baby I am, I started letting the tears fall all over Ren's shirt. I could hear her sniffling too, so that made me feel a little better. We held onto each other for I don't know how long.

Ren's been in England for a little over 2 years. It's where she met Demitri when she went there on tour for her 20th birthday, about 4 years ago. She moved in with him, but when he proposed, they both decided it was best if they moved down here with all of us. I've only met Demitri twice, but I can tell they're right for each other.

I've missed her so much, and words can't describe how happy I am that she's back.

We pulled back, and laughed at our crying faces.

"Yeah, we're definitely related," Ren said.

"But why did we have to get the crying gene?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

"It's our luck remember?" she said, giving me a watery smile, "How are you Sissy? I heard about Cherie."

She said her name with such disdain; you would think that she had known Cherie.

"I'm really good, Ren, honestly," I said, giving her a smile, "Especially now that all of my family is here."

"Where's my niece?" Ren asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"In the kitchen," I said, pointing my thumb in the kitchen's direction.

She gave me a sisterly kiss on the cheek, and walked to the kitchen to see my daughter.

"Hello Bella," a deep voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Demitri. I gave him a kind smile.

"Hi Demitri," I said, giving him a hug around the waist, "Thank you for coming."

"Of course," he said.

I led him into the kitchen, and introduced him to Jake and Renesmee, then Edward's parents and sister. Ren was over with Em, laughing loudly at something he said. Really isn't all the surprising since he's always been the one to get her to laugh.

"Baby," Ren said to Demitri, "Can you see if George woke up from his medicine yet?"

He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead before walking out the door, with a soft, "Excuse me for a moment."

"What's up with the women in this family finding perfect guys?" Renesmee exclaimed.

We all looked over at her, shocked at her outburst, before bursting out laughing.

"Perfect?" Rose wheezed, "I don't think so!"

Em stopped laughing when he heard that and started pouting, causing us all to laugh louder.

"I'm serious!" Renesmee yelled over our laughter, "Every guy in this room has put his wife's needs before his. And when you girls ask fot something, there's no whining in response, they just do it."

She gave a pointed look at Jake, and he cowered back from her glare.

"Jake's in trouble!" Em taunted.

"Well, if you guys would stop being so 'perfect,' I wouldn't be in trouble, now would I?" Jake responded.

Em clapped him on the shoulder, and gave him a sympathetic look, "Trust me; it took us a couple nights sleeping on the couch until we learned the way of being a good husband. You'll have to go through the same thing."

"Well, that's already started," Renesmee said, crossing her arms over her chest, "And we're not even married yet."

Jake pouted, and looked over at her, giving her the puppy dog eyes, "Am I really that bad babe?"

He wrapped his huge arms around her waist, and kissed all over her face. She giggled and kissed him on the lips, "I could have done worse I suppose."

That started another bought of laughter.

"What did I miss?" Demitri asked, looking around warily.

"Apparently baby," Ren said, walking over to him and patting George's head, "You'll be sleeping on the couch a couple times."

He blanched, and Ren laughed.

"Georgey!" Em exclaimed, running over to George. George was a little slower, but that didn't stop him from meeting Emmett half way.

After we all calmed down, we went to the table and sat down with our food. The conversations were always fun and hilarious, never leaving us with a dull moment.

Nessie, as we started calling her, since Em said it was too long for him to say right, told us about Jake ordering pizza one night, when she had already slaved over a meal all day for him. He had said that he didn't feel like eating that, and called in for pizza. What was worse was that later that night, he thought it was a good idea to try and get frisky, ending up with a bloody nose.

And he had to sleep on the couch.

She had us rolling with laughter with some of the stories she told, mostly making Jake look like an ass. It was all in good fun, and we knew that Jake treated her like a princess because love was just radiating off of them.

The kids had finished their dinner rather quickly, so they were outside playing again, leaving all the adults and Lily behind.

"They always make me the bad guy in all the games they play," she said, "So I figured I'd listen to you guys talk about your sex lives and such."

We all stared at her in shock, and when she looked over at me and Edward, she shivered, "But not you two." she said, "I don't want to know about my brother's sex life. That would just be weird. I mean, I know you have sex since Carlie wasn't just left on your doorstep, but the less I know, the better."

It was always surprising to hear how much she knew about this. It seemed like all kids learned things so much faster now.

Edward laughed, and shook his head, "It's okay, I'm not getting any anyways."

I laughed at his pouty face, and pinched his cheeks. I leaned into him to whisper in his ear, "I wouldn't look so dejected just yet. I have some plans for tonight."

I pulled back, and laughed at his bright smile.

"Gross!" Lily exclaimed, "I didn't even hear what you just said, but I can tell it's not something I'm interested in hearing."

They all laughed, and I blushed at being caught.

Unfortunately, those plans were never demonstrated because everyone stayed at the house until 4:30 in the morning.

We ended up playing a couple games of Catch Phrase, keeping us all entertained, even the kids.

Once Phil and Tray fell asleep on the couch, and Carlie fell asleep on Edward's lap, we decided it was probably time for everyone to head home. We all said our goodbyes, which took forever since so many people were here.

Once everyone was gone, Carlie woke back up, claiming she wasn't tired anymore and wanted to stay up. But when she yawned half way through her begging, we all decided it was time for bed.

I walked back up stairs around 5:15, wanting to watch the sun come up on the balcony. I sat out there and thought back to the nights events.

Everyone was so happy, and their lives were going so well. I was excited for them. I was excited to see my sister get married. I was excited to see my best friend have a baby. I was just excited.

"Hey, what you doing out here all by yourself," Edward said, walking over to me.

"Just thinking," I said, smiling up at him. He sat down in the wicker couch next to me. I curled up into his side and sighed in contentment.

"Is Carlie in bed?" I asked.

"No," he said, "She needed to brush her teeth. She said she would come tell us good night when she was done."

I nodded, and looked back out into the purple sky. The sun was slowly rising, causing the black of the sky to change colors. I always loved the way it looked. It was part of my sign at the office.

"Mommy? Daddy?" A little voice said from inside our room.

"Out here Sweetheart," I said.

She walked out and sat on Edward's lap.

"Can I watch it with you?" she asked sleepily.

I looked up at her and smiled, "It wouldn't be the same without you Carlie."

She gave me a sleepy smile, and laid her head back in Edward's chest, looking out towards the sky.

This was it. This is what I've always dreamed of. The dream I explained to Edward the day I met Ren. This was what Edward promised he'd give me, and I couldn't be more grateful for it actually happening.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what baby?" Edward asked softly, trying not to disturb the sleeping girl in his lap.

I could feel my eyes stinging with unshed tears, and cleared my throat so I could attempt to talk.

"For everything," I said.

I looked up at his smiling face and gave him a soft kiss. I looked back out to the pinkish sky, and let my happy tears fall.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I love you too Bella," he replied, "Always and forever."

**THE END**

**Leave me some last reviews. That would be great :)**

**Alright, wow! I just can't believe it's over! I officially finished my first book. It's so overwhelmingly great, I can hardly stand the feeling :)**

**I just want to say that this story wouldn't have gone this far if it weren't for all of my fabulous readers! And not just the reviewers, although I appreciate that a lot. It's everyone. Just the fact that I have as many readers as I do, is astounding. I never thought in my wildest day dreams that people would hook onto my story like you guys did. It's just so amazing and flattering that you took the time out of your day to read my story. **

**I'm only 17, but I'm finding myself humbled, and content! Thank you all so much for your support and compliments, and your constructive criticism. Don't think I would have gotten this far without it. **

**I will never forget you guys, and I hope you read other stories that I plan on writing. All you have to do is Author Alert me :) **

**Thank you AGAIN! I will never get to repay you like I should, but for now, I'm going to have to stick with a thousand "Thank you's" LOL**

**I hope you all had a fabulous Christmas and I hope you have a great New Year. Be safe.**

**XOXO, Myrissa :)**


	30. UPDATE NOTE FOR MY READERS

**HI THERE STRANGERS! :D**

Hello everyone! I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry. And you're probably wondering why I'm posting this on SCBD. I'm sure you've also noticed that I took down my story Just Friends. The story was not going the way that I wanted it to. And after coming home from the hospital, I hated it even more. So I took it down. I am working on two other stories right now, and it's going as smoothly as possible. I've been through a lot in the past 7 months, so my brain isn't working the same way that it used to. I was taken to a mental health hospital for cutting my wrists. And then about a month later, I was taken back to that mental health hospital for attempted suicide. I'm in recovery right now, so I figured now is a good a time as any to get back into writing. The main reason I am posting this is because the main story I'm working on right now is not a fanfiction. BUT I still need readers. I'm greedy ;). It's another story based off events in my life and you'll read some familiar things from SCBD. But my question is, would any of you like to read it? It will take me a little while to construct this all into chapters, but I'm working as fast as I can. If you would like a chance to read this, you can send me a private message with your private email, and I will send you the first couple chapters as soon as I can. I have not forgotten about any of you and I hope you have not forgotten about me! I hope to hear from you soon.

XOXO, Myrissa.


End file.
